Sorte de Herói
by Amy Lupin
Summary: COMPLETA "Herói é o sujeito que teve a sorte de escapar vivo" Leon Eliachar . Pós RdM. Slash Harry/Draco
1. Capítulo 1

**Título: Sorte de Herói -Capítulo 1 - Impressões, sonhos e desilusões**

**Autora: **Amy Lupin

**Beta: **Lunnafe

**Par:** Harry/Draco

**Classificação:** por enquanto, pg-13

**Avisos:** Fic escrita para o _Projeto Sectumsempra de Amor não Dói III_.

**Razão utilizada: **62. Para um jovem tão refinado, ocupado, superior e sangue-puro, Draco se interessa demais por um amante de trouxas mestiço de testa rachada.

**Disclaimer:** Essa história é baseada nos personagens e situações criadas e pertencentes a J.K. Rowling, várias editoras e Warner Bros. Não há nenhum lucro, nem violação de direitos autorais ou marca registrada.

-xyz-

Se Draco dissesse para si mesmo que tudo havia começado depois da morte de Dumbledore, estaria mentindo. Já fazia muito tempo que tentava negar o que sentia.

Tinha passado toda a infância ouvindo comentários sobre Harry Potter. O que um garoto alguns meses mais novo que ele poderia ter de tão especial para derrotar um Bruxo das Trevas tão poderoso quanto aquele a quem seu pai se juntara?

As especulações eram muitas. Uns diziam que não passava de um golpe de sorte. Outros diziam que o garoto Potter seria um rival à altura do Lord das Trevas, predestinado a derrotá-lo como um pupilo dos seguidores de Dumbledore. Outros ainda acreditavam que o garoto estava predestinado a ser mais forte do que o Lord das Trevas, um bruxo com poderes sem igual que conseguisse ter maiores adeptos às suas idéias e destinado a limpar o Mundo Bruxo de sua escória com maior eficiência – este, afinal, havia sido o motivo do Lord ter procurado matá-lo antes que o garoto pudesse virar uma ameaça real. Tal perspectiva atiçava a curiosidade dos ex-Comensais da Morte. Eles ansiavam pelo dia em que conseguiriam dar uma boa olhada no menino para tirar suas próprias conclusões.

"Mas ninguém nunca o viu, papai?" perguntava Draco com os olhos arregalados de curiosidade. Sentado ao lado do pai com seus seis anos de idade, Draco olhava para o alto com admiração, bebendo cada palavra do que o homem mais velho dizia.

"Ninguém do nosso lado, filho" Lucius pousou sua xícara de chá na mesa de centro. "Ele foi protegido por um _Feitiço Fidelius_ desde antes de nascer, feitiço este que só foi quebrado no dia em que o Lord das Trevas o confrontou, quando o garoto tinha pouco mais de um ano".

A boca de Draco se abriu em muda admiração. Porém Lucius não reparou, continuando seu relato.

"Logo depois do ataque o garoto Potter foi levado por Dumbledore. Dizem que está vivendo com alguns parentes trouxas".

Draco já reparara desde cedo o desprezo com que seu pai tocava no nome do diretor de Hogwarts.

"Mas se isso não é segredo, como ninguém nunca conseguiu encontrá-lo?" o garoto perguntou, franzindo o cenho.

"Ah, nós já tentamos de várias maneiras. Mas Dumbledore fez um trabalho bem feito. Dizem que nem mesmo os seguidores do próprio Velho Babão sabem onde encontrá-lo. Mas algum dia ele terá de ir para a escola, então nós teremos notícias dele".

"Ele vai para a escola junto comigo? Nós temos a mesma idade, não temos?" Draco perguntou, tentando não parecer tão ansioso quanto de fato se sentia.

"Claro que vai, meu bem" Narcissa havia se aproximado sem que ambos percebessem e se sentou do outro lado do filho, passando as mãos esguias por entre os cabelos do garoto.

Como Draco não tinha desgrudado os olhos do pai, não pode deixar de perceber a maneira como ele estreitou os olhos para a esposa. Draco voltou-se então para a mãe, que enfrentava o olhar do esposo com uma ousadia que o garoto não estava acostumado a ver ou identificar.

"Nós ainda estamos pensando a respeito, Draco" Lucius falou depois de alguns instantes de silêncio. "Desde que você nasceu, meu amigo Igor Karkaroff reservou um lugar para você em Durmstrang, uma escola de princípios que não aceita a escória".

"Mas Durmstrang não fica em outro país?" Draco lembrou-se do que sua mãe já havia lhe falado sobre aquela escola. "Vou ter que ficar longe de vocês? E se algo acontecer comigo? Vocês podem aparatar até lá?"

Lucius lançou mais uma vez um olhar ameaçador para Narcissa, que mal tentava disfarçar um sorriso.

"Depois conversamos sobre isso, Draco" Lucius deu o assunto por encerrado por enquanto, voltando a bebericar seu chá.

"Mas e se eu for para Hogwarts? Então poderei tirar minhas próprias conclusões sobre Potter, não?"

"Claro, filho. Claro..." Narcissa falou, satisfeita. "Quem sabe você não se torne um grande amigo do garoto, hm?"

Draco sorriu sonhador.

-xyz-

Durante toda sua infância Draco ansiou pelo momento em que conheceria o misterioso Harry Potter. Ele se imaginava como melhor amigo e confidente do garoto, que lhe contaria todos os seus segredos. Quando seus amigos Crabe e Goyle apareciam para brincar, Draco sempre assumia o papel do menino poderoso que derrotava um bruxo adulto muito malvado – que hora era Crabe, hora era Goyle – e se tornava ainda mais malvado que o primeiro. Ele sempre mudava o nome de seus personagens, mas a inspiração continuava sendo a mesma.

Mas nada superava a admiração que Draco tinha pelo pai. Draco sabia reconhecer o prestígio que seu pai tinha pelo cargo de Conselheiro de Hogwarts, pela influência que exercia no Ministério da Magia e cresceu escutando as idéias que Lucius discutia com os pais de seus amigos. Narcissa era sempre comedida nesses assuntos, mas Lucius dizia que não era papel dela, como mulher, discursar sobre política.

"Veja o que aconteceu com sua tia Bellatrix" Lucius sempre citava o exemplo a meia voz, para que a esposa não escutasse e se entristecesse com más lembranças. "Mas não se preocupe com isso por enquanto. Pelos anos que se seguirão, seus maiores deveres serão tirar boas notas. Afinal, foi desse modo – e com a influência do nome e das posses da nossa família – que alcancei a posição que tenho agora".

Cercado de mimos pela parte de sua mãe e de cobranças cada vez maiores pela parte de seu pai, Draco logo formou sua opinião a respeito das coisas. Opinião esta que não poderia ser diferente do que ouvia seu pai falando. Tratava os elfos domésticos com crueldade, por vezes lembrando-os de cumprir mais castigos do que de fato deviam e aprendera a valorizar coisas como dinheiro, _status_ social e pureza do sangue. Ele gostava de parecer maduro aos olhos do pai. Porém quando no meio de um jantar de negócios Draco falou de peito estufado como o Mundo Bruxo estava indo de mal a pior com a crescente miscigenação – desde que ouvira o pai falar aquela palavra e procurara seu significado no dicionário Draco ansiara pelo momento de poder usá-la – um silêncio desconfortável caiu sobre os presentes antes de o visitante soltar uma sonora risada.

"Seu garoto vai longe, Lucius" disse Augustus Rookwood, fazendo com que a atmosfera voltasse ao normal.

Mas não sem antes Lucius lançar um olhar ao filho que prometia uma longa conversa. Draco afundou na cadeira e não disse mais nada, se perguntando o que teria feito de errado.

Mais tarde naquela noite Lucius lhe explicou que nem tudo o que ele escutava dentro de casa e pensava podia ser repetido a qualquer pessoa. Que certas idéias não eram aceitas por todos e poderiam acarretar sérios problemas para a família. E que a discrição sobre tais assuntos era fundamental, principalmente quando se tratasse de algum membro do Ministério da Magia. Draco aprendeu então a ser dissimulado.

-xyz-

Enfim seus pais chegaram a um acordo, ainda que Lucius parecesse bastante contrariado: Draco iria para Hogwarts. Os argumentos de Narcissa haviam prevalecido, mas Lucius se comprometeu a utilizar toda sua influência para tentar fazer com que a escola não aceitasse nascidos trouxas, nem que para isso ele tivesse que desacreditar Dumbledore perante o Conselho de Hogwarts. A ansiedade de Draco em conhecer Harry Potter, que havia esfriado um pouco conforme crescia, voltou a arraigar dentro do peito do garoto.

Harry Potter se revelou uma figura um tanto intrigante. Pequeno e de aparência frágil, apesar de seus olhos firmes revelarem a grande determinação das pessoas que já conhecem o que é sofrimento e rejeição. A cicatriz era mesmo como todos tanto falavam. Mas qual não foi a decepção de Draco quando, não apenas o garoto se recusou a aceitar sua aliança, como também preferiu ser amigo de Pobretão Weasley. E de uma Sangue-Ruim.

A partir de então, toda a frustração de Draco foi convertida em desprezo, raiva e muitas vezes inveja. Draco estava decidido a fazer Potter pagar por tê-lo humilhado. Contou a seu pai sobre sua primeira impressão do garoto em uma carta repleta de rancor e aquela foi a primeira de muitas. Harry Potter era um fraco e um tolo, cuja fama lhe subira a cabeça. Cercado por indulgências o garoto gostava de roubar atenção para si e não demonstrara nenhuma habilidade absurda com magia. De fato, mostrava-se aquém do restante da turma. Draco poderia superá-lo de olhos fechados.

Desde então sua vida passara a girar em torno do garoto, apesar de não ser da forma que tanto planejara. Passava os dias – e por vezes as noites – remoendo palavras, pensando em maneiras de sobrepujá-lo, de humilhá-lo, de mostrar para todos o quão medíocre era o tão aclamado Menino-que-sobreviveu. Sentia-se injustiçado quando falhava e exultante quando vencia. Mas a satisfação nunca durava o bastante.

"Já me contou isso no mínimo dez vezes" censurou Lucius certo dia, enquanto Draco desabafava sobre como todo mundo achava tão sabido o Maravilhoso Potter com sua cicatriz e sua vassoura. "E gostaria de lembrar-lhe que não é prudente demonstrar que não gosta de Harry Potter, não quando a maioria do nosso povo acha que ele é o herói que fez o Lord das Trevas desaparecer..."

Aquilo deixara Draco muito aborrecido. Mas ele era jovem demais para admitir sua obsessão. Sequer compreendia ainda o real significado daquela palavra.

-xyz-

Pelos anos que se seguiram, a vida de Draco se resumia a poucos tópicos: se esforçar ao máximo para superar a Sangue-Ruim nas notas e deixar seu pai orgulhoso; vencer Potter no quadribol; humilhar e ridicularizar Potter de todas as maneiras imagináveis; fazer Potter se arrepender amargamente do dia em que recusara sua amizade; mostrar para o mundo que Potter não passava de um bruxo medíocre e que o fato de ter sobrevivido até aquele momento não se devia a nada além de pura sorte. Mas por mais que se esforçasse Draco sempre falhava. E a cada derrota tornava-se mais frustrado e amargurado. Ver refletido nos olhos do Menino de Ouro de Dumbledore todo o desprezo que sentia não era tão consolador quanto poderia parecer.

Quando seu pai lhe contou que o Lord das Trevas havia voltado, Draco ficou tão satisfeito que o momento de sua vingança havia finalmente chegado que sequer notou a palidez anormal no rosto de seus pais ou a completa falta de entusiasmo com que Lucius trouxera as boas novas. Draco ficou cego pela oportunidade de desforra. Finalmente outros iriam fazer Potter pagar por ficar bancando o herói durante todo aquele tempo.

Mas o castigo de Potter não chegou rápido o suficiente. Não apenas Potter havia escapado das garras do Lord das Trevas mais uma vez como também fora responsável pela prisão de seu pai. Lucius Malfoy já não era mais ninguém tanto aos olhos do Ministério da Magia – havia sido convidado a se retirar do Conselho por causa de Potter anos atrás – quanto aos olhos do Lord das Trevas. A vergonha elevou a raiva de Draco a um nível perigosamente alto. Nem mesmo as súplicas de sua mãe foram suficientes para que o garoto abrisse os olhos a tempo. Draco acabou vendendo sua alma pelo tão esperado reconhecimento. Acreditava com todas as suas forças que conseguiria dar cabo de sua missão, salvaria o nome da família da lama e deixaria seu pai orgulhoso.

Draco teve orgulho de si mesmo, sentiu-se honrado. Achou ter amadurecido. De repente, sua vingança contra Potter já não tinha tanta importância. Ele tinha uma missão a cumprir e um mestre para quem prestar contas. Nem mesmo seu padrinho poderia roubar a glória que o esperava. E qual não foi a surpresa de Draco ao perceber que finalmente tinha chamado a atenção de Potter de maneira tão completa. Logo quando já não lhe importava mais. O que era Potter comparado com a grandeza do papel que Draco tinha a desempenhar? Certamente pouco mais que um cadáver, uma pessoa marcada para morrer. Nem mesmo a sorte do Menino-que-Sobreviveu lhe valeria de alguma coisa quando Dumbledore tivesse sido aniquilado por Draco Malfoy.

Draco se afastou de tudo e de todos. Nada era mais importante que sua missão. Enxergava em quem quer que tentasse se aproximar um potencial inimigo tentando roubar sua glória. Por isso restaram apenas Crabe e Goyle, que não tinham iniciativa suficiente para tanto. E nem mesmo a esses Draco contava sua missão. Assim como seu pai, Draco descobriu ter facilidade com a _Maldição Imperius_ e logo conseguiu que Madame Rosmerta se tornasse sua informante.

Mas não demorou muito para que a convicção do garoto começasse a vacilar. Seus planos não estavam saindo conforme o esperado. Não conseguia completar nem a parte mais fácil de sua missão, quanto menos a mais difícil. Seu mestre começou a pressionar por resultados. E então o que antes era uma promessa de recompensa – que seu pai seria solto se ele obtivesse êxito – virou uma ameaça – se Draco falhasse, sua família morreria.

De repente a solidão começou a pesar nas costas de Draco, assim como a tarefa que lhe havia sido confiada. O garoto se viu assustado e carente. Para todo lugar que olhasse, parecia haver olhos acusadores a fitá-lo, como se soubessem de seu iminente fracasso. Desejava poder desabafar para alguém. Preferiu não pensar em sua própria humilhação quando finalmente encontrou uma confidente que não lhe fazia julgamento nenhum, bebia de suas palavras, apreciava sua companhia e ainda tentava consolá-lo, ainda que inutilmente.

Draco se sentia sufocado pela responsabilidade que carregava nos ombros. A vida de seus pais dependia de seu sucesso e Draco se achava completamente desacreditado de sua própria capacidade. Aquilo era tão injusto! Draco havia sonhado tanto com o dia em que teria a oportunidade de mostrar seu valor e o Lord lhe designara uma missão impossível de ser concretizada! Deixou-se afundar em autopiedade, derramando lágrimas com esperança de sentir um pouco de alívio pelo desabafo, mas de que adiantava? Aquilo não fazia Draco se sentir menos incapaz.

"Ninguém pode me ajudar" Draco repetia, ignorando a ajuda que a Murta que Geme lhe oferecia.

Foi num de seus momentos mais humilhantes, enquanto chorava pela sua falta de sorte, que Draco se viu sendo observado fixamente por Harry Potter. A raiva que tomou conta de seu ser foi tamanha que quando deu por si, Draco já o estava atacando. Queria quebrar a cara de Potter, expulsar para sempre o espanto mesclado com pena que enxergara nos olhos do que se autoaclamava herói do Mundo Bruxo. Draco sentiu desprezo por si mesmo, por se deixar ser surpreendido em tais circunstâncias. Mas de certa maneira, o duelo o revigorou. Chegou a desejar ser derrotado por um momento antes que um feitiço desconhecido lhe atingisse. A dor que sentiu foi bem-vinda, ainda que sentisse como se lhe houvessem fatiado em mil pedaços. Num momento de extremo egoísmo, Draco desejou que aquele fosse mesmo o fim. Seria então liberto de sua missão. Morreria pelas mãos daquele que um dia sonhara duelar ao seu lado.

Draco estava tão imerso em sua própria dor que não percebeu o que se passava ao seu redor, nem os lamentos de Potter nem os gritos da Murta nem a ladainha de Snape que tentava curá-lo. Sentiu-se pesado apesar de vazio quando Snape o arrastou até a enfermaria e mergulhou num sono sem sonhos depois de tomar várias poções.

Quando acordou, Draco ainda se sentia um peso morto. Demorou alguns instantes piscando para o teto para se dar conta de que estava na enfermaria e outros instantes ainda para se lembrar do por que. Draco passou a mão pelo rosto, porém não parecia haver marcas. Quando espiou por baixo dos lençóis, porém, soltou um suspiro quase aliviado quando viu as linhas avermelhadas das cicatrizes em seu peito. Dessa maneira ele poderia se lembrar de sua fraqueza toda vez que se olhasse no espelho. De certa forma, era irônico que tivesse acabado do outro lado da varinha de Potter depois de tanto fantasiar quando pequeno.

Uma resignada determinação tomou conta de Draco enquanto ele esperava que alguém aparecesse. O que havia dito para a Murta era verdade. Ninguém podia ajudá-lo. Draco havia trazido aquele fardo sobre si mesmo, teria que sair da enrascada sozinho. E daquela vez conseguiria.

-xyz-

Finalmente Draco alcançaria seus objetivos. Salvaria sua família e recuperaria o prestígio de seu sobrenome para com o Lorde das Trevas! Tinha consertado o armário sumidouro e tinha Dumbledore bem na sua mira, desarmado e indefeso, aparentemente lutando para suportar o peso do próprio corpo pela maneira como os pés do diretor escorregavam a cada minuto. O velho gagá que Draco havia aprendido a desprezar desde quando era um garotinho. Faltava tão pouco...

E ainda assim, era tão mais difícil do que imaginara.

"Matar não é tão fácil quanto crêem os inocentes..." as palavras do diretor ecoavam na cabeça de Draco enquanto ele lutava consigo mesmo. Sabia que estava sendo enrolado pelo velho, que o estava fazendo falar sobre suas conquistas. E Draco repetia para si mesmo que tinha orgulho do que fizera até então. Ainda que ele tivesse sido responsável por trazer Fenrir para dentro do castelo. Aquela idéia o deixava apavorado, mas ele não tinha como saber, simplesmente fez seu trabalho...

"Meu caro rapaz, vamos parar de fingir" disse Dumbledore, por fim. "Se você fosse me matar, teria feito isso quando me desarmou, não teria parado para conversarmos amenamente sobre meios e modos".

"Não tenho opções!" desesperou-se Draco, sentindo o sangue lhe esvair da face. "Tenho que fazer isto. Ele me matará! Matará minha família toda!"

Mas o diretor não se deixou silenciar. Continuou falando, como se Draco tivesse mesmo outra escolha que não cumprir sua missão.

"Não houve mal algum... posso ajudá-lo, Draco... podemos escondê-lo... você não é assassino..."

As palavras de Dumbledore ecoaram em sua mente, ainda que Draco tentasse argumentar. Era tudo mentira, o diretor não conseguiria esconder a ele e a seus pais do Lord. Ninguém poderia vencer o seu mestre. O velho só estava dizendo aquilo para enrolá-lo, para ganhar tempo. Dumbledore era um homem morto. Ninguém podia ajudar Draco...

Porém, por mais que o garoto repetisse tais justificativas para si mesmo, já era tarde demais. Uma pontinha de dúvida começara a despontar em seu coração. E com ela veio a esperança. E se houvesse uma alternativa? E se Dumbledore conseguisse salvar sua família se tão somente Draco mudasse de lado? De qualquer forma, o destino de sua família estava novamente em suas mãos. A quem Draco queria enganar? Ele não sabia matar. Não era como lançar a _Maldição Impérius_. Jamais conseguiria...

E tão de repente quanto surgira a esperança, ela fora arrancada de suas mãos com brutalidade. Os outros Comensais haviam se juntado a Draco antes que ele pudesse tomar qualquer decisão.

"Agora, Draco, rápido!" alguém gritara com a raiva de quem já estava perdendo a paciência.

Draco estava aterrorizado. Era como se tivesse olhado para dentro de si mesmo pela primeira vez e o que encontrara era difícil de admitir. Fraqueza, rancor, remorso, impotência e um terror profundo. Medo por si mesmo, pela sua família e pelo homem indefeso sob a mira de sua varinha. Tudo aquilo foi substituído pelo choque quando Snape tomou as rédeas da situação e concretizou aquilo que Draco jamais seria capaz de fazer.

E Draco assistiu sua esperança despencar do alto da Torre.

-xyz-

Draco tinha chorado ao reencontrar sua mãe, pela primeira vez se dando conta de que não tinha dado a devida atenção ao desespero de Narcissa quando recebera sua missão. Mas o que mais lhe surpreendera fora, não somente o fato de o Lord ter libertado seu pai, mas o abraço apertado que recebera de Lucius que dizia mais do que mil palavras. Draco descobriu que não importava mais para os Malfoy se Lucius não passava de um simples servo para seu mestre. O importante era que eles continuavam vivos e juntos. Poderiam suportar qualquer humilhação em troca daquilo.

E não foram poucas as situações em que eles foram humilhados. Primeiro tiveram que ceder a Mansão da família para quartel general dos Comensais da morte. Depois Lucius teve que ceder a varinha para seu mestre sem ganhar nenhuma outra para substituí-la. Quando Draco achava que não havia degradação maior para um bruxo que perder a varinha, o Lord das Trevas sempre os surpreendia, desmoralizando os Malfoy perante os demais comensais.

Certa vez vários comensais aguardavam na sala de jantar enquanto o mestre fazia outro se seus longos e torturantes interrogatório ao Sr. Olivander, mantido prisioneiro no porão da Mansão. Ao terminar, o Lord estava possesso. Até os comensais tremiam de medo ao vê-lo naquele humor.

"Lucius, leve o que sobrou do nosso hóspede de volta para o porão" o mestre ordenou e Lucius se levantou rapidamente se curvando em seguida numa mesura.

Draco sentiu o estômago afundar em antecipação. Como o Lord esperava que seu pai executasse alguma tarefa sem uma varinha? Tudo naquela Mansão funcionava por magia. Não havia uma só tranca que possuísse uma chave comum.

"Imediatamente, Milord" Lucius falou em seu tom mais respeitoso e Draco percebeu que o pai tremia. "Mas entenda, Milord... as trancas do porão são acionadas magicamente. Se o senhor permitir que meu filho me acompanhe..."

"Eu não entregaria meia missão a dois incompetentes, Lucius!" o Lord interrompeu-o furioso e Draco ouviu o comensal a seu lado dar uma risadinha debochada que só Draco e sua mãe puderam ouvir. "Do jeito que vocês dois são inúteis, Olivander fugiria mesmo desacordado e debilitado do jeito que eu o deixei. Aliás, de que você me serve sem uma varinha, Lucius?"

"Milord, eu sinto..."

"Cale-se! Bellatrix acompanhe seu cunhado".

"Sim, mestre!" Bellatrix falou de pronto, se levantando.

"Não levite o prisioneiro, deixe que Lucius o carregue nos ombros para se lembrar de quando teve a chance de mostrar seu valor como bruxo e falhou".

Diante daquilo vários comensais riram maldosamente, ainda que em tom baixo em respeito à fúria de seu mestre. Porém o Lord parecia satisfeito com a reação de seus servos. Draco podia sentir o quanto o deboche dos demais para com os Malfoy satisfazia seu mestre.

"Quanto a Draco..." o Lord voltou-se para o garoto depois que Lucius e Bellatrix já haviam deixado o aposento. Draco desejou se fundir ao assento, mas como sempre seu desejo não foi atendido. "Você ainda deve ter alguma utilidade, embora eu não tenha descoberto ainda qual".

O Lord fez outra pausa para que os demais gargalhassem e Draco fechou os punhos. Então sentiu o aperto de uma mão firme em seu pulso sob a mesa.

"Abaixe a cabeça, querido. Não reaja. Ignore todos exceto o Lord das Trevas" sussurrou sua mãe.

Draco acenou afirmativamente e entrelaçou os dedos nos da mãe.

-xyz-

Draco não tardou em descobrir o que o mestre reservava para ele. Quando Thorfinn Rowle falhou em capturar Potter em um café na Londres trouxa, o Lord mandou que Draco o torturasse. Draco não teve escolha, a menos que desejasse ser torturado também. Os gritos por piedade de Rowle e sua expressão de dor ficariam para sempre impressos na mente de Draco. Mas não apenas aquilo.

Por noites a fio Draco não conseguiu dormir tranquilamente. O horror daquilo que assistia todos os dias junto dos comensais tomava conta de seu ser e o deixava tremendo da cabeça aos pés. Draco já havia presenciado tantas atrocidades dentro de sua própria casa que começava a imaginar se um dia voltaria a dormir uma noite sequer sem ter pesadelos. Bastava fechar os olhos para reviver tudo com a mesma intensidade.

Foi então que Draco começou a sonhar acordado. Fantasiar com o dia que alguém o salvaria e à sua família daquele circo de horrores.

O irônico era que o herói de seus sonhos se parecia muito com Harry Potter.

-xyz-

Continua...

**N.A.:** Esta fic está em andamento, pois cada vez que eu escolho uma das Razões Pinhonicas do _Projeto Sectumsempra de Amor não Dói III_ tenho 15 dias para postar (e já estourei o prazo logo no primeiro capítulo O.o), então acaba não sobrando tempo para fazer estoque de capítulos. Muito menos pra escrever tudo antes de postar, como em Segunda Chance. Mas quem sabe não vire uma long... Vai depender de onde a inspiração me levar ;D


	2. Capítulo 2

**Título: Sorte de Herói - Capítulo 2 - Até os heróis às vezes precisam ser salvos¹**

**Autora: **Amy Lupin

**Beta: **Lunnafe

**Par:** Harry/Draco

**Classificação:** pg-13

**Avisos:** Fic escrita para o _Projeto Sectumsempra de Amor não Dói III_.

**Razão utilizada: **110. Porque, na sala precisa, o Draco surta pede em capslock para que o Crabbe e o Goyle "DON'T KILL HIM". Porque é lógico que ele não suportaria que nada acontecesse com um fio de cabelo bagunçado do Pottah. (Relíquias da Morte)

**Disclaimer:** Essa história é baseada nos personagens e situações criadas e pertencentes a J.K. Rowling, várias editoras e Warner Bros. Não há nenhum lucro, nem violação de direitos autorais ou marca registrada.

-xyz-

Draco espanou o pó da roupa ao sair da lareira, quase pisando nos calcanhares de Snape. Deu um passo para o lado ao ouvir o WOSH da lareira se ativando novamente e quase tropeçou em sua pressa de dar lugar para Alecto Carrow.

"Saia da frente, garoto imprestável" a mulher falou, dando um empurrão proposital em Draco ao passar. "Não sei por que o Lord se dá ao trabalho de chamá-lo para as reuniões".

No instante seguinte Amycus também apareceu e os dois se despediram de Snape ignorando-o completamente ao deixarem a sala. Draco dizia a si mesmo que já estava acostumado com aquele desprezo por parte dos outros Comensais, mas era difícil engolir tanta hostilidade. Ninguém perdia uma oportunidade de humilhá-lo e a sua família, mas o pior era quando o próprio Lord das Trevas o fazia diante dos demais. O punho de Draco se fechou só de se lembrar.

Draco suspirou tentando relaxar e olhou ao redor. Estava na antiga sala de Snape. Eles costumavam usar aquela lareira para irem às reuniões dos Comensais, pois Snape sempre dizia que as paredes da diretoria tinham ouvidos. E não poderia ser por menos, com tantos quadros de ex-diretores pendurados nelas. Draco ficara aliviado por não ter que ir até o antigo escritório de Dumbledore. Não imaginava como Snape podia enfrentar o olhar do velho depois do que fizera.

Snape abriu umas prateleiras de seus armários e começou a retirar alguns ingredientes, tão concentrado que parecia sequer ter conhecimento de que Draco ainda estava na sala.

Era difícil para Draco ter que admitir, mas era um alívio estar em Hogwarts novamente. E pensar que ele havia sempre sonhado em voltar para o aconchego de seu lar nos seus anos anteriores. Agora ele mal conseguia pensar na Mansão como lar. Voltar para lá era sempre aterrorizante.

Draco se deixou cair numa poltrona empoeirada e o barulho chamou a atenção de Snape.

"Você ainda está aí" falou em um tom monótono antes de voltar a atenção para os ingredientes de seu estoque pessoal.

Draco permaneceu em silêncio. Desde o final do ano anterior, o garoto havia desistido de brigar com o padrinho. Nem isso parecia fazer mais sentido. Snape era o servo mais exaltado do Lord das Trevas e já tinha dado muitas provas de que ninguém lhe roubaria o posto. De fato o garoto sentia até gratidão por Snape ter completado a missão para a qual Draco havia sido designado. Draco havia sido forçado a fazer coisas terríveis apenas para sobreviver, mas não sabia até quando se livraria da terceira e mais terrível Maldição...

_Draco se lembrou do jorro de luz verde e do estrondo do corpo da professora Charity Burbage caindo sobre a mesa de jantar da Mansão para logo ser devorada por Nagini. Reviveu os gritos por piedade de Thorfinn Rowle enquanto Draco lhe torturava pelo puro pavor da possibilidade de ele próprio receber um Cruciatus de seu mestre._

"_Draco...Você não é um assassino..." as palavras de Dumbledore fizeram eco em sua cabeça pouco antes do velho ser arremessado pelo feitiço de Snape do alto da Torre. Enquanto ele caia, ele gritava "Draco! Draco!"_

"DRACO!"

O garoto acordou assustado ao ser sacudido e sua mão voou para o bolso da capa por puro reflexo, mas foi detida pela mão de Snape.

"O que foi?" Draco perguntou com o coração disparado e a boca seca.

"Eu é que pergunto o que há com você" Snape falou, seu cenho franzindo de raiva. "Há quanto tempo você não dorme?"

Draco baixou os olhos sem responder. Sabia que estava com olheiras, era impossível escondê-las em seu rosto anormalmente pálido.

"Vá para a cama imediatamente" Snape ordenou, dando-lhe as costas.

Draco permaneceu ainda uns bons minutos imóvel e calado, apenas observando enquanto o padrinho trabalhava misturando ingredientes em seu velho caldeirão. De vez em quando o diretor levantava os olhos com o cenho franzido e o garoto fazia questão de se mexer para provar que estava acordado.

"Ele sabe que sou fraco, não sabe?" Draco perguntou depois de um longo silêncio, porém Snape fingiu não ouvir. "Por mais que eu bloqueie minha mente, ele parece perceber o..." Draco engoliu em seco antes que a palavra 'medo' saísse de sua boca. "Ele fala em mim? Fala de me matar?"

"O mundo não gira em torno de você, Draco" Snape falou depois de outro longo silêncio. "Nosso mestre tem coisas mais importantes para fazer do que decidir o seu destino".

Não deveria ser possível se sentir ainda mais humilhado, mas foi assim que Draco se sentiu.

"Você acha que Potter ainda está vivo?" o garoto fez a pergunta que se fazia todas as noites enquanto lutava para não cair no sono.

"Hunf" Snape soltou um som de desprezo pelo nariz. "Vaso ruim não quebra".

Draco fechou os olhos sentindo um pouco da tensão sobre seus ombros se aliviar. Era o que queria acreditar. Partia do princípio que a notícia da morte de Potter seria imediatamente espalhada aos quatro ventos, portanto se não tinham notícias era porque O Eleito continuava vivo. Encostou a cabeça no encosto da poltrona com um movimento lento, pressentindo uma tontura. Então deixou a mente vagar, apenas direcionando-a.

Lembrou-se de suas fantasias. Nelas Potter tinha uma expressão feroz no rosto e a varinha apontada audaciosamente para o Lord das Trevas. Com um único grito de fúria, o moreno faria seu inimigo desabar feito uma boneca de trapo no chão. Então correria para salvar os feridos. Draco seria um deles, exaurido e estirado no chão. Potter moveria uma mecha de seu cabelo de sua face delicadamente e diria que tudo ficaria bem, que eles nunca mais precisariam lutar um contra o outro...

"Aqui" Snape falou de muito perto, sobressaltando-o.

Draco levou a mão automaticamente para o copo que lhe era oferecido e então olhou para o padrinho numa pergunta muda.

"Poção para dormir sem ter pesadelos²" Snape informou antes de voltar para seu caldeirão fumegante. "Certifique-se de estar deitado antes de tomar".

Draco encarou o líquido púrpura com um pouco de desconfiança, mas a possibilidade de uma noite inteira de sono tranquilo era tentadora demais para se perder por tolas desconfianças. Levantou-se e arrastou os pés até a porta, sonolento. Já estava fechando a porta atrás de si quando ouviu a voz de Snape do lado de dentro.

"E sugiro que você pratique melhor sua Oclumência. Se tivesse sido o Lord a perscrutar seus pensamentos agora a pouco, você já estaria morto".

Draco sentiu a espinha gelar e espiou para dentro da sala com medo de ver uma expressão ameaçadora na face do padrinho, porém Snape estava compenetrado em sua poção e sequer ergueu os olhos para encará-lo de volta. Draco podia muito bem ter imaginado aquilo, um fruto da culpa que sentia por seus devaneios, por sua vã esperança.

Fechou a porta silenciosamente e se entocou nas masmorras.

Aparentemente Draco não se cansava de se ferrar.

-xyz-

Draco estava sentando com sua família na sala de visitas da Mansão no feriado de Páscoa. Havia tentado escapar de voltar para casa, mas a vontade de rever seus pais falara mais alto. Por sorte seu mestre não havia aparecido ainda. Seu pai dissera que o Lord estava numa missão importantíssima e que não desejava ser incomodado a menos que capturassem Potter. Por isso Draco se permitiu relaxar.

Meros minutos após o pensamento ter ocorrido a ele, o alarme do portão soou. Alguém que não carregava a marca tentava entrar na propriedade.

"Eu cuido disso" dissera sua mãe, se afastando.

Draco continuou seu relato sobre os meses passados em Hogwarts para o pai, mas metade de sua atenção já não estava mais ali. Quando finalmente sua mãe voltou, foi para fazer as entranhas de Draco congelarem de medo.

"Que é isso?" perguntou Lucius ao ter sua casa invadida.

Alguns lobisomens, entre eles o asqueroso Grayback, estavam empurrando três prisioneiros imundos. Draco reconheceu primeiro Granger, depois Weasley, que parecia bastante machucado, e o outro garoto... Draco sentiu alívio ao não reconhecer o terceiro, mas o sentimento evaporou com as próximas palavras de sua mãe:

"Eles dizem que capturaram Potter. Draco, venha aqui".

Foi com muita relutância que Draco se aproximou tomando cuidado para se manter o mais longe possível de Grayback, o coração batendo forte no peito, temeroso sobre o que veria. Os cabelos negros estavam crescidos – não, não poderia ser – as feições distorcidas pelo inchaço, mas os óculos... a estatura, a estrutura do corpo... era ele, só podia ser ele, ainda mais se fora encontrado com Weasley e Granger.

"Então Draco?" seu pai pressionou. "É ele? É o Harry Potter?"

"Não tenho... não tenho muita certeza..." Draco mentiu. Ele tinha absoluta certeza. Aquele era Harry, o Eleito Salvador do Mundo Bruxo.

Mas Lucius insistia. Seu pai estava tentado mais uma vez pela possibilidade do Lord perdoar todas as suas falhas quando lhe entregassem Harry Potter. O próprio Lucius se aproximou e examinou Potter cuidadosamente, reconhecendo a Azaração Ferreteante e até a cicatriz escondida sob o inchaço.

"Não sei" respondeu Draco novamente, se afastando. Não poderia fazer parte daquilo. Não importava quantos castigos ele recebesse depois, não conseguia. Draco fechou os punhos, se recusando a olhar, respondendo evasivamente toda vez que lhe perguntavam. Potter tinha que ser salvo. Não podia ser o fim. Mas Draco não era nenhum herói, ele estava de mãos atadas, o que poderia fazer? Estava tudo perdido.

Draco se afundou ainda mais em seu desespero conforme os eventos transcorriam. Percebeu que sua tia Bellatrix o insultava e que sua mãe tentava defendê-lo. Ouviu os gritos de Granger sendo torturada sem nunca delatar o amigo. Como Draco se julgara capaz de competir com os amigos de Potter? Ele nunca teria resistido à primeira Maldição _Cruciatus_.

Ah, era tão fácil desejar a morte dos outros antes, quando Draco não experimentara o peso que era tirar outra vida! Draco se lembrara de ter desejado com todas as suas forças que o monstro da Câmara Secreta matasse a Sangue-Ruim em seu segundo ano e em inúmeras ocasiões que se seguiram. Mas assistir àquilo era muito mais aterrorizante que ele imaginara. Draco descobriu que já não desejava mais a morte dela nem de Weasley. A única morte que ansiava cada vez com mais força era a de seu mestre.

Draco sentiu um vazio imenso com a desesperança. Potter precisava ser salvo. _Potter precisava ser salvo._ E ainda assim, Draco não conseguia fazer nada. Podia ter deixado a porta aberta ao entrar no porão e arrastar o duende prisioneiro. Poderia ter desamarrado Potter. Poderia ter feito _qualquer coisa_! Mas descobriu-se covarde demais. Já não havia mais esperança. Para que se arriscar por uma causa perdida?

Então o impensável aconteceu. Weasley e Potter surgiram na sala libertos mesmo sem Draco ter movido um único dedo para ajudá-los. Lucius foi estuporado. Mas a situação ainda estava totalmente fora de controle. Draco obedecia ordens, sem saber mais o que fazer, desejando com todas as suas forças que a sorte de Potter falasse mais alto. Então o lustre explodiu em mil cacos a sua frente e Draco se dobrou, sentindo o rosto arder e o sangue escorrer. Sua própria varinha juntamente com as demais que havia confiscado foram arrancadas de sua mão por Potter enquanto Draco assistia impotente. E qual não foi a surpresa de Draco – e sua humilhação – quando descobriu que quem salvara Potter fora seu antigo elfo doméstico? Aquele ao qual Draco costumava chutar pelos corredores e infringir castigos a torto e a direito. Dobby, o elfo doméstico, havia sido o herói de Potter ao invés de Draco.

-xyz-

Por sorte, Draco escapou de ficar prisioneiro na Mansão, como os demais que permitiram que Potter fugisse. Provavelmente Snape havia intercedido a favor do afilhado insistindo que ele deveria voltar para a escola, mas Draco preferiu não perguntar. Havia escapado de um dos castigos, mas seus músculos ainda traziam a dolorosa lembrança das diversas Maldições _Cruciatus_ a que fora submetido.

Draco já não tinha tantos pesadelos, mas continuava a fazer uma prece silenciosa todas as noites para que Potter fizesse o que fazia melhor: sobreviver. Draco recebia cartas de seus pais diariamente e não precisava vê-los para saber que estavam sendo maltratados e humilhados. Aquilo tinha que terminar logo.

Então vieram novas instruções. Era provável que Potter tentasse entrar no castelo, dissera o Lord das Trevas, e instruíra os Carrow a vigiarem a Torre da Corvinal por algum motivo. Mas Draco não podia ficar parado se havia possibilidade de Potter entrar no castelo. Passava boa parte de seu tempo livre nas proximidades da Sala Precisa, pois nada lhe tirava da cabeça que Potter correria para lá se por acaso o Lord estivesse certo. Crabbe e Goyle às vezes o seguiam, mas por vontade própria, pois estavam se rebelando à sua liderança e zombavam da humilhação de sua família como os demais Comensais. Draco dizia para si mesmo que não importava, que os dois grandalhões não significavam nada para ele. Porém Crabbe e Goyle eram o mais próximo de amigos que Draco tinha e ele não conseguia deixar de se sentir desprezado. Draco sabia desde o início que os dois só eram seus amigos por interesse próprio, mas ainda assim era amargo ter que encarar essa rejeição depois de tantos anos de convívio.

Quando menos esperava, todos os alunos foram acordados no meio da noite por Slughorn. O Lord das Trevas estava a caminho de Hogwarts, Snape fugira, o castelo seria evacuado. Draco despertou completamente. Aquilo só podia significar que Potter estava em Hogwarts!

Draco ficou dividido entre a vontade de sair correndo pelos corredores e a vontade de fugir com os demais sonserinos direto para os braços de seus pais. Mas o que o fez se decidir foi a declaração de Crabbe.

"Eu vou ficar. Tenho algumas contas para acertar com Potter" dissera com sua voz enganadoramente suave, enquanto estralava os dedos ameaçadoramente.

"Então eu também vou ficar" dissera Goyle prontamente e ambos começaram a se afastar sem sequer esperar uma reação de Draco.

"Hey, vocês ficaram malucos?" Draco chamou, o coração martelando de ansiedade e medo. "Todos os que restaram no castelo são nossos inimigos!"

"Então porque você não vai correndo para a barra da saia da sua mamãe, Draco?" Crabbe zombou, cutucando Goyle e os dois gargalharam enquanto Draco fechava a cara.

Os dois garotos lhe deram as costas mais uma vez. Draco podia imaginar aonde eles iriam: para o sétimo andar, onde Draco estivera de tocaia nos últimos dias. E simplesmente não podia deixá-los ir até lá sozinhos. Primeiro porque ambos conseguiam estragar tudo mesmo quando estavam obedecendo a ordens estritas, quanto mais por iniciativa própria. Segundo e principalmente, porque Draco temia pela vida de Harry. Seus dois companheiros de aventuras não se cansavam de jurar Potter de morte, ainda que Draco lhes lembrasse a todo o momento que as ordens do Lord das Trevas eram para entregar o garoto _vivo_.

Foi assim que Draco acabou seguindo os dois para o sétimo andar sob Feitiços da Desilusão, cheio de sentimentos contraditórios. Desejava ver Harry, ter certeza de que ele estava vivo, mas ao mesmo tempo desejava não vê-lo para que Crabbe e Goyle não estragassem tudo.

Para sua alegria e terror, Potter apareceu. Não somente ele, como também todos os Weasley, Granger e vários outros membros da Ordem da Fênix. Eles esperaram pacientemente o momento de agir. Draco fechou os punhos ao ouvir Potter fazendo recomendações pela segurança da namorada e desejou secretamente que a garota Weasley tivesse um fim trágico.

Então chegou o momento de agir. Potter passou três vezes pelo lugar onde ficava entrada da Sala Precisa desejando algo em silêncio e o Trio de Ouro entrou.

"Certo, e agora?" Goyle perguntou para Crabbe.

"Nós entramos" respondeu Crabbe com o cenho franzido.

"Mas ninguém conseguia entrar quando Malfoy se trancava aí dentro ano passado, lembra?" Goyle reclamou e Draco girou os olhos, tomando a dianteira.

"Sei como entrar" Draco falou e concentrou seus pensamentos como fizera tantas vezes no ano anterior.

Nenhum de seus dois colegas de Casa agradeceu ao entrarem. Eles passaram à frente do loiro lhe lançando olhares de desprezo. Draco se contentou em ficar logo atrás, a varinha que sua mãe lhe emprestara firmemente segura na mão enquanto procuravam. E não demoraram a encontrar.

O coração de Draco voltou a martelar com força suas costelas ao ver Potter. O garoto era ele mesmo daquela vez, e Draco se surpreendeu ao notar como havia amadurecido. O rosto estava áspero pela falta de barbear, o que lhe dava uma aparência suja e cansada, mas não menos determinada. Ele parecia alguém que tinha passado pelo inferno e sobrevivido, mas ainda assim a visão tornou a encher Draco de esperança. Nem tudo estava perdido. Enquanto Potter vivesse, havia esperança que o Lord fosse derrotado. Era só isso que importava, o loiro repetia para si mesmo.

Mas é claro que Crabbe e Goyle quase estragaram tudo. Como Draco previra, os dois estavam dispostos a tudo, até a matar. Na verdade Crabbe parecia mais do que disposto. O garoto estava ávido por matar Potter, tanto que chegava a soar insano. No afã de se proteger a aos seus amigos dos feitiços, Draco acabou derrubando a varinha. Mas nem isso lhe impediu de agir.

"Não o mate! NÃO O MATE!" Draco urrava desesperado tentando com todas as suas forças impedir que seus amigos mirassem em Harry.

Então tudo fugiu totalmente de seu controle. Goyle foi estuporado e Crabbe - o _idiota do Crabbe_ – conjurou o Fogomaldito.

"CORRAM!" Draco gritou sem pensar duas vezes, agarrou Goyle e saiu correndo a esmo. Se Potter tinha amor à própria vida, faria o mesmo.

Em certo ponto de sua fuga, Draco parou de ouvir Crabbe, mas estava apavorado demais para olhar para trás. No entanto logo ele se viu cercado por todos os lados pelas chamas monstruosas. Escalou uma pilha de escrivaninhas puxando Goyle consigo. Não sabia como havia conseguido carregar o garoto que pesava no mínimo duas vezes mais do que ele até o topo.

Mas não havia escapatória. Maldito o momento em que resolvera salvar Harry Potter, pensou. O que o fizera pensar que Potter precisava ser salvo? Harry certamente teria conseguido se defender sozinho e Draco não estaria cercado de criaturas aterrorizantes. A morte que lhe aguardava era terrível e Draco soltou um lamento de dor e arrependimento. Por si mesmo e por seus pais, que ficariam arrasados...

Tantas coisas passaram por sua mente num espaço tão curto de tempo que Draco se lembraria de tudo como um borrão confuso de imagens e sensações. Num momento ele estava aterrorizado com a certeza de que iria morrer. No outro ele viu Potter voando até ele. De olhos arregalados, Draco estendeu um dos braços para o seu salvador, se enchendo novamente de pavor quando seus dedos suados escorregaram. Não podia deixar Goyle, simplesmente não podia!

No instante seguinte Weasley e Granger chegaram gritando alguma coisa e puxaram Goyle. Draco agarrou a mão de Potter com suas ambas e escalou desesperadamente a vassoura. Então se segurou em Potter com toda sua força, o corpo tremendo. Não sabia especificar o que sentia. Parecia irreal de tão intenso. Draco quase enfartou quando Potter deu meia-volta, ameaçando voltar para o meio do caos dos monstros de fogo, mas quando se lembrasse daquilo mais tarde seria com admiração pela perícia do moreno em cima da vassoura ao recuperar o diadema em meio ao fogo vivo e ameaçador.

Draco se chocou contra Potter na parede e caiu estatelado no chão. Tossindo, temendo e todo dolorido, ele perguntou por Crabbe, temendo a resposta. Morto. A mente de Draco saiu de foco por alguns minutos enquanto ele tentava processar a informação, mas não conseguia acreditar. Crabbe não podia estar morto. Não quando estivera tão vivo minutos atrás.

Assim que recuperou forças o suficiente, Draco se arrastou até Goyle sem conseguir entender ou mesmo prestar atenção no que o trio falava. Ele só queria sair de perto deles o mais rápido possível. Se outro Comensal – ou mesmo Goyle quando recobrasse os sentidos - o visse em tal companhia, Draco seria obrigado a agir e não estava em condições de fingir naquele momento.

Arrastou Goyle o mais discretamente que pôde para longe até encontrar um corpo estendido no chão. O rosto estava virado para baixo e Draco respirou aliviado. Preferia não saber quem era, apenas retirou a varinha das mãos do cadáver e reanimou Goyle.

"O que aconteceu?" Goyle falou, abobalhado. "Onde estamos? Crabbe? Onde está Crabbe?"

"Morto" Draco falou com a voz rouca por causa da fumaça, então se pôs de pé olhando para Goyle com indisfarçável amargura. "Eles salvaram a gente. O _Trio de Ouro_ nos _salvou_".

"O que você está dizendo?" Goyle falou com um misto de atordoamento e desconfiança.

"O que você ouviu. Vou dar o fora daqui" Draco falou e deu as costas a ele. "Se eu fosse você, faria o mesmo".

Demorou alguns longos segundos, mas Draco enfim ouviu Goyle se arrastando logo atrás.

"Onde está minha varinha?" Goyle perguntou timidamente, a voz trêmula. "Você não está falando sério sobre Crabbe, está?"

"Crabbe conjurou um Fogomaldito. Nossas varinhas foram consumidas junto com o próprio Crabbe" Draco disse sem se virar, mostrando a varinha estranhamente curta que tinha roubado. "Achei essa no chão. Vamos".

Goyle não disse mais nada. Draco ouviu-o fungar algumas vezes, mas não se virou com medo que o outro visse seus olhos brilhando de lágrimas não derramadas. A descida não foi nada fácil. Em todos os cantos havia pessoas duelando. Draco não queria lutar, só queria sair de lá o mais rápido possível. Goyle, sem varinha, ficou às suas costas e Draco o protegeu o melhor que pôde. Sentia-se em débito com Goyle. Com Crabbe também, mas por ele já não havia mais nada a fazer.

Seus caminhos se separaram quando Goyle avistou o pai e Draco se viu sozinho no castelo. Um vulto se materializou bem à sua frente, fazendo Draco saltar para trás de susto. Porém logo Draco o reconheceu como um dos seguidores do Lord das Trevas. Seu alívio, no entanto, tornou-se medo quando mesmo depois de reconhecê-lo o Comensal lhe lançou um feitiço.

"Sou Draco Malfoy, sou Draco, estou do seu lado!" Draco se defendeu da melhor maneira que pôde com a varinha estranha, porém sabia que estava levando a pior. Quando alguém estuporou seu agressor, Draco sentiu esperanças de que fosse um de seus pais, por um momento se esquecendo que ambos estavam desarmados. Qual não foi sua surpresa ao receber um soco certeiro na boca do _nada._

"E essa é a segunda vez que salvamos sua vida hoje à noite, seu filho-da-mãe de duas caras!" Draco ouviu a voz incorpórea de Weasley. Só podia ter sido Potter quem estuporara seu agressor.

Draco havia sido estúpido ao pensar que poderia salvar Harry de alguma forma. Potter nunca precisara dele nem nunca precisaria. Ele tinha se virado durante toda a vida com Draco sempre tentando atrapalhá-lo, por que precisaria do loiro agora? No fim, fora Draco quem tivera que ser salvo e Potter sequer hesitara em fazê-lo.

Draco se sentiu subitamente só. Não tinha mais aliados nem inimigos. Os demais Comensais nunca o consideraram e aproveitariam a primeira oportunidade para liquidar com ele. Os que lutavam contra o Lord das Trevas também olhavam para ele com desprezo e desconfiança. Draco estava sozinho, a não ser por seus pais. Só lhe restava esperar o mais discretamente possível que sua família o achasse.

Foi assim que Draco se achou agachado num canto do Grande Salão abraçando os joelhos e tentando se fazer invisível enquanto olhava ao redor por algum sinal de seus pais. Quando ouviu a voz de seu mestre do lado de fora e a luta teve uma trégua, Draco se adiantou com todos os outros para espiar o que acontecia e a visão só fez seus joelhos fraquejarem. O meio-gigante carregava o corpo inerte de Potter nos braços, aos soluços. O lamento de dor que lhe escapou da garganta foi abafado pelo desespero dos demais a sua volta e pela ovação dos Comensais.

Só então, diante do vazio e da dor em seu peito, foi que Draco percebeu que, mais do que admirar e depositar todas as suas esperanças em Harry, Draco o amava. À sua maneira mesquinha e egoísta, mas ainda assim o amava. Draco viu através dos olhos secos as reações de vários dos amigos de Potter e achou que eles tinham muito mais direito de chorar sua perda que ele próprio. Virou as costas e aguardou que seu destino lhe encontrasse, encolhido num canto.

Não demorou muito e a luta recomeçou, mas Draco não se importou. Não soube precisar quanto tempo depois seus pais o acharam.

"Filho!" sua mãe o apertou junto ao peito, chorando. "Meu filho! Achamos que você estivesse... Oh Deus, que bom que está bem...!"

Seu pai se sentou do outro lado e também o abraçou sem dizer uma única palavra. Draco achou tê-lo ouvido fungar discretamente. Mas Draco nem assim chorou. Parecia ter perdido uma parte de si mesmo que nem mesmo seus pais poderiam preencher.

"Nós ganhamos?" Draco perguntou, num sussurro.

"Quem se importa?" resmungou Lucius e só então Draco percebeu como o olho do pai estava inchado e suas roupas rasgadas.

"Shh..." Narcissa falou e acariciou o rosto do filho. "Nós estamos juntos, isso é o que realmente importa. Nós enfrentaremos o que vier. Juntos".

Draco assentiu e se deixou ser puxado novamente para o seio da mãe. De onde estava Draco assistiu a matriarca Weasley duelando com sua tia Bellatrix e, apesar do soluço de choque de sua mãe ao ver a irmã ser atingida no peito, Draco percebeu que não se importava. Nada mais importava. Ele nem mesmo desejou que o Lord das Trevas matasse a Sra. Weasley quando o viu apontar a varinha e mirar...

Mas o feitiço destinado à mulher nunca a alcançou. Algo ou alguém o barrou em pleno ar. Alguém _invisível_! Draco desencostou a cabeça do colo da mãe, o coração voltando a martelar no peito quando Potter surgiu de debaixo da Capa da Invisibilidade.

"Potter...!" Lucius exclamou em meio aos gritos e vivas que explodiam na sala.

"HARRY! ELE ESTÁ VIVO!"

O coração de Draco ecoou aquela comemoração ao mesmo tempo em que sua mente falhava em aceitar completamente que o que via era realidade.

"Mas Narcissa..." Lucius insistiu assombrado e Draco também encarou a mãe, que tinha um pequeno sorriso no rosto. "Você sabia!"

Narcissa simplesmente continuou a sorrir, encarando a cena à sua frente.

"O que foi mamãe?"

"Depois eu conto, meu filho" Narcissa deu um aperto na mão do filho e Draco voltou a atenção para o duelo à sua frente por meio de uma brecha na multidão que se rodeava em volta de ambos. Não havia outra luta acontecendo no momento, só Potter e o Lord das Trevas se encarando, se medindo.

Draco achou que nunca entenderia Potter. Sua mente registrava algo do que o grifinório dizia, mas sua atenção se prendia aos detalhes, como o rosto determinado, a maneira confiante com que Harry encarava seu inimigo, a maneira como falava com o Lord sorrindo, como se tentasse explicar algo complicado a um menino... aquilo lembrava alguém a Draco... ele não sabia precisar quem...

O queixo de Draco caiu quando se deu conta. Dumbledore! Harry lembrava a Dumbledore! Draco escutou com atenção à menção do nome de Snape. Potter estava reafirmando aquilo que Dumbledore lhe afirmara na Torre, pouco antes de ser morto: que Snape lhe era leal.

"Você acha possível, papai?" Draco cochichou para o pai, que balançou a cabeça incredulamente. Porém Draco sabia que seu pai começava a se fazer a mesma pergunta. As palavras de Harry pareciam fazer sentido.

Então Draco ouviu seu próprio nome sair da boca do Menino-que-sobreviveu e teve um estremecimento.

"O verdadeiro senhor da Varinha das Varinhas era Draco Malfoy" Potter dissera e Draco engoliu em seco quando algumas cabeças se viraram em sua direção.

Sua mãe apertou sua mão com mais força quando o Lord das Trevas prometeu cuidar de acabar com Draco mais tarde e o loiro sentiu que começava a suar de medo.

"Mas é tarde demais" Harry interrompeu o Lord. "Você perdeu sua chance. Cheguei primeiro. Subjuguei Draco faz semanas. Arrebatei a varinha dele".

Draco se permitiu soltar o ar dos pulmões, o corpo tremendo pela descarga de adrenalina. Depois daquilo tudo ocorreu muito rápido. O Lord das Trevas perdeu a paciência, lançou pela terceira vez a Maldição de Morte contra o mesmo menino e Draco temeu por Harry novamente. Mas num piscar de olhos quem estava caído no chão era Voldemort e Potter tinha as duas varinhas seguras na mão.

_Uma delas é a minha_, Draco pensou com orgulho enquanto seu coração vibrava com a comemoração ao seu redor e seus pais voltavam a abraçá-lo com força.

Ora, talvez Draco não tivesse sido tão inútil a Harry quanto supunha...

-xyz-

Continua...

**N.A.: **¹inspirado no trecho da música _Heroes - Ne-Yo_: "Even heroes need heroes sometimes" (viu só Myah? :D)

²"Sleeping Potion Without Having Nightmares" não encontrei a tradução nos livros, mas é algo assim.

Obrigada a todos que leram e comentaram! Só pra constar, eu tive 192 _hits_ no Capítulo 1 e 13 reviews. Vou manter um registro sobre isso aqui rss. E pra **Carol**, que não logou nem deixou e-mail, deixo meu muito obrigada! O próximo capítulo será no ponto de vista do Harry.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Título: Sorte de Herói – Capítulo 3 – "E vós, mortais, guardai-vos de julgar" (Dante Alighieri)**

**Autora: **Amy Lupin

**Beta: **Lunnafe

**Par:** Harry/Draco

**Classificação:** pg-13

**Avisos:** Fic escrita para o _Projeto Sectumsempra de Amor não Dói III_.

**Razão utilizada: **44. Porque o Harry ficou chocado demais ao ver seu inimigo frio e insensível chorando com desespero. (O Príncipe Mestiço, pg 409)

**Disclaimer:** Essa história é baseada nos personagens e situações criadas e pertencentes a J.K. Rowling, várias editoras e Warner Bros. Não há nenhum lucro, nem violação de direitos autorais ou marca registrada.

-xyz-

Harry estava olhando o movimentar do líquido esfumaçado na penseira, absorto em seus próprios pensamentos quando ouviu um toque suave na porta da diretoria de Hogwarts. Harry, Ron e Hermione junto com vários outros bruxos haviam se voluntariado para um mutirão organizado pelos professores para reconstrução da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria. O castelo havia levado a pior parte na Guerra, mas a magia utilizada pelos fundadores estava tão arraigada nas pedras que muitas vezes tudo que eles tinham que fazer era colocar tudo em seu devido lugar que o próprio castelo se encarregava de emendar as rachaduras.

"Entre" Harry falou e Hermione abriu uma fresta da porta.

"Você ainda está aí? Ron estava procurando por você. Eu expliquei o que você estava fazendo e ele não ficou muito feliz" Hermione entrou fechando a porta atrás de si.

"Imagino que não. Como está a Biblioteca?" Harry perguntou, se sentando numa das cadeiras em frente à mesa de McGonnagal.

"Graças a Deus não houve muitos danos por aquele lado. Teria sido uma perda inestimável, sabe? Não há nenhuma biblioteca tão rica quando esta em todo o Mundo Bruxo!" ela se aproximou e tomou o assento ao lado de Harry. "E você? Como está se saindo?"

"Já acabei... acho" Harry falou, franzindo as sobrancelhas. Ele havia pedido para McGonnagal para usar a penseira por alguns minutos e aproveitar para descansar um pouco. A diretora não havia hesitado em concordar dizendo que ele poderia ficar à vontade sempre que precisasse. Afinal o trio se voluntariava sempre que possível para ajudar na reconstrução da escola.

"E chegou a alguma conclusão?" Mione perguntou delicadamente.

"Sim..." Harry falou evasivo, umedecendo os lábios. "Mione você lembra do nosso sexto ano quando você e Ron falavam que eu estava obcecado por Malfoy?"

Mione deu uma risadinha que Harry achou no mínimo desconcertante.

"Claro que me lembro. E garanto que Ron também. Nós pensávamos que você estava procurando pêlo em ovo, mas no final você tinha toda razão em desconfiar dele".

Harry assentiu, baixando a cabeça.

"E você acha que continuo obcecado?" o moreno perguntou num fio de voz.

"Ah, Harry..." Hermione suspirou. "Não leve tão a sério as coisas que o Ron diz. Ele não consegue deixar rixas pessoas de lado tão facilmente quanto você".

Harry assentiu pouco convencido. Hermione pareceu notar e se sentou mais na beirada da cadeira para colocar uma mão no ombro do amigo.

"Harry, eu confio no seu julgamento. Ron e eu não vimos nem metade das coisas que você viu..."

"Fique à vontade" Harry acenou em direção a penseira, cujo conteúdo rodopiava como nuvens em um céu tempestuoso.

Hemione hesitou, mas acabou se levantando e se inclinando de encontro à bacia de pedra. Harry aguardou pacientemente. Havia acabado de rever as próprias memórias com a riqueza de detalhes que só a penseira proporcionava. Não apenas aquelas lembranças que fizeram com que Harry pedisse para ser chamado como testemunha de defesa no julgamento dos Malfoy – coisa que Ron não apoiava - como também várias das que Ron não parava de lembrá-lo. Como quando Draco deu mostras de sua fascinação pelas artes das trevas. Ou quando Lucius Malfoy torturou trouxas por diversão depois da Copa Mundial de Quadribol. Ou ainda quando Lucius Malfoy, depois de entregar o diário de Riddle para Ginny quando esta tinha apenas onze anos, havia ameaçado Harry de morte.

"Você vai ter o mesmo fim sangrento dos seus pais um dia desses, Harry Potter" as palavras de Lucius voltaram a ecoar em sua mente. "Eles também eram tolos e metidos".

Mas mesmo depois de rever todos os prós e os contras, o coração de Harry continuava a pender para o mesmo lado. Ele sentia que era o certo a fazer. Por mais que desprezasse o Draco que conhecia antes - que o culpava pela prisão do pai e não hesitou antes de quebrar o nariz de Harry no Expresso de Hogwarts quando o moreno estava petrificado e incapaz de se defender -, não conseguia deixar de se lembrar desse mesmo Draco chorando no banheiro da Murta de Geme e quase se rendendo à proposta de Dumbledore na Torre de Astronomia.

Quando Hermione finalmente se endireitou tinha lágrimas não derramadas nos olhos.

"Harry! Voldemort o estava obrigando a torturar outro comensal! E ele presenciou a morte da professora Burbage! E... ele chorando no banheiro... Harry, eu não imaginava...!"

Harry forçou um meio sorriso.

"É diferente quando você vê, não é?" o moreno perguntou desanimado.

Hermione limpou os olhos com as costas da mão.

"Mas e quanto a Lucius? Não vejo como ele pode ter se redimido... quero dizer, ele pareceu bem abalado no final, mas ainda assim será que uma pessoa pode mudar tanto assim? Narcissa parece nunca ter se envolvido ativamente, mas _Lucius_... Você não pretende defendê-lo também, pretende?"

"Pretendo" Harry falou com firmeza.

"Mas Harry..." Hermione olhou ao redor como se procurasse o que dizer. "Você tem certeza que vai usar sua influência do Ministério – essa mesma influência que você tanto despreza – para ajudar Lucius Malfoy a se safar mais uma vez?"

"Me sinto na obrigação de tentar, Mione. Se eu não fizer isso, ninguém mais vai defendê-los. Ninguém do nosso lado viu o que eu vi e sobreviveu para fazer algo a esse respeito. Preciso fazer isso por Dumbledore".

Harry não estava sendo totalmente sincero com a amiga. Não era apenas por Dumbledore que estava fazendo aquilo. Era por si mesmo. E por Draco. Mais do que ficar chocado por ver a vulnerabilidade do sonserino, Harry se apiedara de Malfoy. Mas quanto a Lucius... Harry queria que Draco soubesse que daquela vez a culpa não seria dele se Lucius fosse preso. Harry faria o que estivesse ao seu alcance para tentar defender Lucius Malfoy apenas para não ver a mesma acusação de antes nos olhos de Draco.

Hermione pareceu que ia protestar, mas desistiu e suspirou. "Bem, a decisão é sua. Como você pretende defendê-los?"

"Prefiro guardar meus argumentos para o julgamento Mione, sem ofensas... Você vai estar lá, não vai?"

"Com certeza" Hermione concordou, se levantando. "Agora vamos descer?"

"Vamos..." Harry removeu as próprias memórias da penseira e conjurou um frasco para colocar uma em particular antes de deixar a sala circular. Teve certeza de ter visto Dumbledore piscar para ele de seu retrato antes de sair.

-xyz-

O Ministério da Magia estava bastante movimentado naquele dia. Não era o primeiro Julgamento Criminal depois do fim da Guerra, mas era o mais importante até aquele momento. A fila de visitantes para identificação de varinhas estava imensa. Por sorte Harry tinha um mandado judicial que lhe deu passe livre e ele poderia seguir direto para o Décimo Tribunal.

Harry torceu para não ser notado, porém aquilo era pedir demais.

"Hey, Harry!" um garoto que Harry achou familiar acenou da fila. Devia ser um aluno de Hogwarts. Depois dele, várias pessoas acenaram e algumas até estenderam a mão para cumprimentá-lo. Harry identificou os cabelos loiros de Luna junto de Hanna e Neville, mas eles apenas acenaram em cumprimento.

Quando finalmente deixou o Átrio e pegou o elevador, Harry respirou aliviado. Mas o fez cedo demais. Os Weasley e Hermione estavam tentando entrar todos no elevador de uma só vez, falando ao mesmo tempo.

"Ah olá Harry!" o Sr. Weasley foi o primeiro a notá-lo e o restante dos Weasleys o cumprimentou. Harry logo deu por falta de Ginny e Bill e percebeu que Ron desviou os olhos. O Sr. Weasley voltou-se para a família "Sabe, podem descer. Vou de escada com Harry. De qualquer forma o elevador só vai até o próximo nível".

"Ah, ótimo" Percy respirou aliviado e deixou as grades se fecharem com um tinido de metal.

"Então, como tem passado Harry?" o Sr. Weasley perguntou gesticulando para as escadas que levavam ao Departamento de Mistérios. "Nós sentimos sua falta. Você sabe que se fosse por Molly você se mudaria para a Toca permanentemente".

"Ah... estive um pouco ocupado me preparando para o julgamento..." Harry falou evasivo. Estava fugindo dos Weasley ultimamente e não apenas por causa de Ron. Apesar de ninguém mais tocar no assunto, Harry sabia que eles não concordavam com a decisão de Harry de defender Lucius Malfoy por causa do que ele fizera a Ginny. Tanto que o próprio Sr. Weasley iria testemunhar contra o patriarca Malfoy.

"Ah sim, imagino..."

"Ginny não quis vir?" Harry perguntou enquanto outros bruxos e bruxas passavam por eles conversando, entre eles uma garota que não poderia ter mais de treze anos.

"Você conhece a Ginny... se ela realmente quisesse vir teria vindo não importa o que nós disséssemos. Quanto mais agora que completou dezessete anos! Mas nós todos concordamos que seria melhor se ela ficasse em casa. Fleur e Bill ficaram fazendo companhia a ela. Não sei como as pessoas podem trazer crianças para um lugar desses. Devia ser proibida a entrada de menores de idade".

Eles desceram mais alguns degraus e Harry já podia ouvir a algazarra dos demais Weasleys no andar de baixo quando o Sr. Weasley parou e se voltou para ele segurando os ombros do garoto de maneira firme.

"Harry... sei que você acha que todos nós estamos bravos com você, mas não é verdade. Nós sabemos que você se importa com Ginny tanto quanto nós e que com certeza tem seus motivos para defender Lucius. Mas se você pelo menos pudesse nos explicar..."

Harry abriu a boca pensando no que dizer, porém acabou baixando os olhos. Como poderia explicar para os Weasley seus motivos quando nem ele próprio sabia? Mas o Sr. Weasley não se deu por vencido.

"Está bem, Harry. Não precisa dizer se não quiser. Só me diga se você tem certeza do que está fazendo".

"Absoluta" Harry respondeu sem pestanejar e o patriarca dos Weasley acenou afirmativamente.

"Então isso basta para mim. Vamos ou iremos nos atrasar".

Harry não entendeu muito bem o que havia acabado de acontecer, mas acabou deixando sua intriga de lado e voltando a se concentrar no que estava prestes a fazer. Finalmente chegaram ao Décimo Tribunal e Harry inspirou profundamente antes de entrar.

O cômodo amplo de pedra estava bem mais iluminado que das outras vezes que Harry estivera presente. Havia ainda poucas pessoas nas arquibancadas, mas a julgar pela fila de visitantes no Átrio logo os bancos estariam lotados. Harry não demorou a localizar as cabeças vermelhas dos Weasley e a Sra. Weasley acenou para eles, porém Percy não estava entre eles.

"Pai, Harry, por aqui" Harry se sobressaltou ao ouvir Percy bem ao seu lado. "As testemunhas de acusação e de defesa ficam na primeira fila da direita".

Harry o seguiu e se sentou ao lado do Sr. Weasley, que por sua vez havia se sentado ao lado dos aurores Sturgis Podmore e John Dawlish. Mais além havia um medibruxo idoso.

Harry então se voltou para a arquibancada da frente. Como na manhã de seu quinto ano quando Harry fora convocado para uma Audiência Disciplinar por usar magia enquanto ainda era menor de idade, naquela manhã também havia cerca de cinquenta pessoas em vestes cor de ameixa com um W bordado no lado esquerdo do peito em fio de prata. Eram os jurados, membros da Suprema Corte dos Bruxos. Harry procurou por um rosto conhecido, mas não achou nenhum.

Ao olhar para a primeira fila Harry chegou a ter esperanças de encontrar o chapéu-coco verde-limão de Fudge e o rosto severo e justo de Amelia Bones antes de se lembrar que a Amelia fora assassinada e Fudge já não exercia qualquer cargo no Ministério. Em seus lugares estavam respectivamente Kingsley Shacklebolt e Elphias Doge. Após um breve período em que exerceu interinamente o cargo de Ministro da Magia, Kingsley fora eleito pela comunidade mágica para exercê-lo efetivamente. Elphias Doge, antigamente consultor especial da Suprema Corte dos Bruxos, havia sido chamado para substituir Amelia Bones provisoriamente na chefia do Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia, pelo menos enquanto durassem os julgamentos. O terceiro ocupante da primeira fileira conversava gravemente com Shacklebolt, porém seu olhar se voltou para Harry como se percebesse que estava sendo observado e o garoto o reconheceu como Gawain Robards o chefe do Quartel General dos Aurores. Robards o encarou seriamente como se o medisse e Harry se sentiu desconfortável. Shacklebolt seguiu o olhar do chefe dos aurores e cumprimentou Harry com um aceno discreto antes de voltar a chamar a atenção de seu interlocutor.

No meio do cômodo três cadeiras com correntes estavam dispostas lado a lado, todas voltadas para os três inquiridores e os jurados. Harry engoliu em seco. Quando voltou a olhar para a própria fileira, Harry se espantou em ver como se enchera de um minuto para outro. Tinha um palpite que a maioria daquelas testemunhas não estava ali para ajudá-lo em sua defesa.

"Pois é, se você está pensando a mesma coisa que eu então as coisas não estão muito fácil para o seu lado" comentou o Sr. Weasley tentando ser simpático.

"Alguma chance de um deles ser testemunha de defesa além de mim?" Harry perguntou temendo já saber a resposta.

"Hmm..." o Sr. Weasley analisou atentamente os presentes. "Não, acredito que não. Lucius costumava ter bastante influência no Ministério, foi assim que se safou da última vez. Mas a maioria dos que o apoiava está na mesma situação que ele agora ou já não o apreciam como antes. Veja aquele último que está se sentando agora, por exemplo" o Sr. Weasley apontou para um bruxo muito idoso e muito magro. "Ele pertence ao Conselho de Hogwarts e foi ameaçado por Lucius certa vez para que votasse a favor de afastar Dumbledore da diretoria de Hogwarts quando Ginny... bem, você sabe..." ele limpou a garganta. "Além disso tem o histórico de Lucius com a Maldição _Impérius_... E veja o Sr. Ollivander..."

"Com licença..." uma bruxa pediu ao se sentar ao lado de Harry interrompendo a conversa. "Ah, olá Harry".

"Katie!" Harry exclamou ao reconhecer Katie Bell, sua antiga companheira de quadribol. Porém logo o estômago de Harry afundou ao ver Madame Rosmerta se acomodar ao lado da garota e se dar conta do motivo de Katie estar ali. Era para testemunhar contra Draco. "Olá Madame Rosmerta".

A dona do Três Vassouras acenou um cumprimento um tanto apreensivo.

"Harry, é verdade o que estão dizendo? Que você vai testemunhar a favor dos Malfoy?" Katie perguntou com uma sobrancelha levantada, como se o desafiasse a dizer que sim.

Harry abriu a boca para responder, porém no mesmo instante Kignsley se levantou e limpou a garganta. O fato de sua voz - normalmente ressonante e grave - estar magicamente ampliada fez com que a conversa no tribunal cessasse no mesmo instante. Percy posicionou a pena no pergaminho, tenso. O Ministro então começou calmamente e era possível ouvir o arranhar da pena de Percy por entre suas palavras.

"Senhoras e senhores, nós vamos dar início à sessão. Julgamento Criminal de 7 de agosto de 1998. Inquiridores: eu, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Ministro da Magia; Elphias Doge, Chefe Interino da Suprema Corte dos Bruxos; e Gawain Robbards, Chefe do Quartel General dos Aurores. Escriba: Percy Weasley, Subsecretário Sênior do Ministro. Os réus: Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy e Draco Malfoy. Que entrem os acusados".

Harry, como todos os presentes, voltou-se para a entrada com o coração aos saltos. Aquilo era novo para ele. Nos julgamentos que presenciara pelas lembranças da penseira de Dumbledore, os acusados geralmente só eram chamados após as testemunhas terem sido ouvidas. Harry não contava que tudo o que dissesse a favor dos Malfoy estaria sendo assistido pelos próprios e aquilo o deixou ainda mais nervoso.

A porta se abriu e os Malfoy entraram, cada um deles sob a mira de uma varinha. Porém Harry se sentiu aliviado ao ver que eles tinham os braços livres e não ofereciam nenhuma resistência ao caminharem de queixo erguido rumo às cadeiras. Eles haviam sido vigiados na Mansão enquanto aguardavam a convocação – mais precisamente, três longos meses enquanto o Ministério se reestruturava o suficiente para conduzir os julgamentos - e Harry não os vira desde a Batalha de Hogwarts. Não pareciam ter sido maltratados nesse ínterim. De fato, Lucius já estava com o olho completamente curado sem nenhum indício de que sofrera agressões físicas no passado. O olhar de Harry se demorou em Draco enquanto os três acusados tomavam seus lugares – Narcissa na cadeira da direita, Draco na da esquerda e Lucius no meio. Draco parecia mais magro e pálido que antes, se é que aquilo era possível. Ele também não parecia tão senhor de si quanto os pais. Seu olhar estava ligeiramente mais baixo e menos petulante, apesar dele aparentemente não ter perdido o orgulho próprio.

A primeira reação dos expectadores foi um murmúrio, mas depois que alguém tomou coragem para gritar o primeiro insulto houveram vários. Até que Shacklebolt reinstaurou o silêncio com sua voz ribombante.

"Ordem no tribunal" ele pediu severamente e o barulho morreu. Então sua voz retomou a costumeira calma. "Quero lembrar a todos que essas pessoas estão aqui para serem julgadas justamente e que ainda não foram declaradas culpadas ou não. E isso cabe apenas a esta Corte. Agora eu passo a palavra para Elphias Doge".

Doge se levantou e o Ministro se sentou. Elphias era velho e encurvado pela idade. As mãos tremiam um pouco enquanto segurava o papel com seus dizeres. Quando falou, sua voz asmática mesmo ampliada parecia prestes a se quebrar, mas seu olhar era firme.

"As acusações. O Sr. Draco Malfoy é acusado de participar voluntariamente do grupo de Comensais da Morte e executar tarefas sob o comando de seu líder, Tom Marvolo Riddle, dentre elas a contribuição para infiltração de Comensais na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, tentativa de assassinato e uso da Maldição _Impérius_. A Sra. Narcissa Malfoy é acusada de oferecer asilo ao referido grupo dentro de sua própria residência, sendo portanto acusada de acobertar ações criminosas e dificultar as investigações dos aurores, ainda que não haja nenhuma evidência de que tenha participado ativamente do grupo. O Sr. Lucius Malfoy é acusado de fugir da prisão, onde cumpria pena por ato flagrante de invasão do Ministério; participar do círculo íntimo de Riddle como membro de destaque entre os Comensais da Morte; praticar tortura a trouxas e bruxos nascidos trouxas; entregar objeto carregado de Magia Negra para uma criança; suspeita de assassinato a funcionário do Ministério; uso de diversas Maldições Imperdoáveis; entre outras acusações".

A voz de Doge havia quase desaparecido completamente quando ele se interrompeu para tomar um copo d'água, após o que continuou.

"Assim sendo, convido a primeira testemunha a se levantar: O Sr. Arthur Weasley, chefe da Seção para Detecção e Confisco de Feitiços Defensivos e Objetos de Proteção Forjados" O Sr. Weasley se pôs de pé rapidamente, alisando as vestes. "Sr. Weasley, o senhor poderia descrever para esta Corte sua acusação?"

"Na verdade..." o Sr. Weasley começou, fazendo esforço para falar alta e claramente. "Gostaria de retirar a minha queixa contra o Sr. Lucius Malfoy".

Houve um burburinho em todas as arquibancadas e Harry achou ter ouvido mal. Mas pelo jeito não fora o único a ter dúvidas.

"Como?" perguntou Doge aturdido e a pena de Percy quase caiu.

"Eu gostaria de saber se ainda há tempo de retirar a minha queixa e, assim sendo, me recusar a testemunhar contra esta família" o Sr. Weasley continuou com toda calma, ajeitando os óculos como se tivesse acabado de pedir seu chá com leite.

"Mas que absurdo!" Gawain Robards reclamou e mesmo que sua voz não estivesse ampliada magicamente Harry teve certeza que todos no tribunal o ouviram.

"Silêncio" pediu Shacklebolt voltando a se levantar e encarando o Sr. Weasley com seriedade. "Sr. Weasley, o senhor tem todo o direito de se recusar a testemunhar bem como de retirar sua queixa, embora não devesse ter deixado para tomar essa decisão no último momento. Se isso é tudo, pode voltar a se sentar".

"Obrigado, senhor Ministro" Artur Weasley inclinou a cabeça respeitosamente e apesar de seu atordoamento Harry não pôde deixar de achar esquisita toda aquela formalidade para com Kingsley, que costumava tomar chá nos Weasley de tempos em tempos.

"O senhor não precisava..." Harry começou assim que o Sr. Weasley se sentou.

"Eu sei. Mas na verdade não tenho provas de minha acusação. E confio no seu julgamento, Harry".

"Sr. Doge, prossiga por favor" disse Shacklebolt antes que Harry pudesse responder alguma coisa.

"Sim senhor Ministro..." Doge falou franzindo a sobrancelha e procurando o próximo nome na lista. "Sr. Ollivander".

O fabricante de varinhas havia se recuperado muito bem nos últimos meses, mas precisou de ajuda para ficar em pé, pois seus músculos ainda estavam muito enfraquecidos por causa das diversas torturas às quais fora submetido. Doge limpou a garganta.

"Sr. Ollivander, o senhor confirma ter sido sequestrado e mantido cativo no porão da residência dos Malfoy em Wiltshire, onde sofreu incontáveis torturas?"

"Sim senhor" Ollivander respondeu depois de lançar um rápido olhar na direção de Harry. "Se não fosse Harry Potter ter me tirado de lá e providenciado para que eu fosse medicado, provavelmente não teria saído vivo daquele porão".

"O senhor confirma a presença dessas três pessoas na residência, agindo por vontade própria de maneira subserviente a Riddle?"

"Eles pareciam não estar sendo coagidos, não senhor, mas..."

"Todas elas, inclusive a Sra. Narcissa Malfoy?" Doge reforçou, aparentemente sem perceber que havia cortado a fala da testemunha.

"Sim senhor" Ollivander falou baixando os olhos.

"O senhor chegou a ser torturado por algum deles?"

"Não senhor" o fabricante de varinhas respondeu rapidamente, voltando a levantar a cabeça. "Fui torturado apelas por Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado. Ele temia que eu desse informações demais para os outros, caso fosse torturado por outro Comensal" ele estremeceu ao final da frase e o medibruxo ao seu lado o apoiou antes que ele caísse.

"Mas nenhuma dessas três pessoas fez alguma tentativa de ajudá-lo? Qualquer tentativa?"

"Não senhor" Ollivander respondeu tristemente.

"Então isso é tudo, obrigado" Doge o dispensou e voltou a consultar sua lista enquanto o Sr. Ollivander voltava a desmoronar no próprio assento, exaurido. "Auror Sturgis Podmore" Doge chamou. "E agora eu passo a palavra para Gawain Robards".

Podmore fora uma das vítimas da Maldição _Impérius_ lançada por Lucius. Robards tinha a voz muito mais firme do que Doge e falava com mais paixão, muitas vezes arrancando "oh"s e "ah"s das arquibancadas com suas perguntas certeiras e impiedosas. Ele fez o interrogatório de Podmore e de muitos que se seguiram.

O próximo a ser chamado foi o Dawlish. O auror testemunhou ter visto Lucius Malfoy interrogar o Inominável Broderic Bode, que estava sob _Impérius_ ao invadir o Ministério anos atrás para tentar pegar a profecia de Harry e Voldemort. O medibruxo que atendeu Bode confirmou os indícios da Maldição _Impérius_ no paciente e reforçou que Bode foi assassinado logo depois por um Visgo do Diabo, porém não havia provas de que a planta fora enviada por Lucius Malfoy. Depois uma bruxa nascida trouxa testemunhou ter sido torturada na Copa Mundial de Quadribol de 1994 e disse ter reconhecido Lucius Malfoy pelos cabelos compridos de um loiro inconfundível. Em seguida foi a vez do velho bruxo do Conselho de Hogwarts. Muitos outros se seguiram antes que Madame Rosmerta fosse chamada e, por último, Katie Bell.

Em meio aos testemunhos Harry sempre se voltava para os acusados, como se eles atraíssem seu olhar. Mas a cena que via era sempre a mesma. As correntes das cadeiras não haviam ganhado vida, pois os três Malfoy além de estarem completamente desarmados não demonstraram nenhum sinal de relutância e provavelmente se comportaram muito bem perante os guardas. Estes permaneciam bloqueando a saída com expressões sérias e austeras.

Lucius Malfoy tinha o queixo erguido e uma expressão quase entediada. Narcissa Malfoy tinha o ar mais grave, seu cenho se franzia várias vezes durante os relatos, porém ela também mantinha o queixo alto e desafiador. Harry achou tê-la visto olhando em sua direção pelo canto do olho, mas ela não fez nenhum sinal nem qualquer outra tentativa de comunicação com ele. Pelo jeito era orgulhosa demais sequer para lembrar Harry de sua contribuição para a guerra. Ou talvez ela já desconfiasse por que motivo o moreno se encontrava ali no banco das testemunhas. Era certo que os inquiridores o estavam guardando para o final, como uma sobremesa. Se pelo menos a demora tivesse servido para acalmar os nervos de Harry...

Já Draco Malfoy era difícil de ler. Ele não mantinha o queixo levantado o tempo todo, às vezes baixava os olhos para as próprias mãos, se remexia na cadeira e Harry achou ter visto seu rosto se contorcendo enquanto Madame Rosmerta testemunhava sobre o tempo em que passara sob a influência da Maldição _Impérius_. Harry só percebeu que encarava fixamente para o garoto quando este devolveu o olhar. O moreno não soube explicar o motivo de seu coração ter saltado no peito. Talvez pela expressão de derrota que viu no rosto de seu antigo rival. Era como se Draco lhe pedisse algo com aquele olhar e Harry se surpreendeu pelo receio que teve de decepcioná-lo, de falhar em seu propósito.

"Agora a testemunha de defesa, Sr. Harry Potter" Harry se levantou sobressaltado ao ouvir a voz asmática de Doge o chamando. Harry fez uma mesura em cumprimento ao velho amigo de Dumbledore e Doge retribuiu o aceno brevemente. "Sr. Potter, mais cedo essa semana o senhor nos entregou uma evidência, correto?"

"Correto, senhor" Harry concordou.

"Se importa em descrever para esta Corte de que se trata tal evidência?"

"De maneira nenhuma, senhor. Trata-se de uma lembrança minha de uma cena que testemunhei. Eu estava na Torre de Astronomia em Hogwarts na noite em que Albus Dumbledore morreu, sob a Capa da Invisibilidade e petrificado pelo próprio Dumbledore".

Houve um murmúrio na platéia, mas a voz asmática de Doge se sobrepôs a ele. Harry conteve o impulso de se voltar para a direção de Draco para ver sua reação.

"E o que o senhor presenciou, Sr. Potter?"

"Presenciei a tentativa e falha de Draco Malfoy, sob ameaça, de cumprir uma tarefa designada por Riddle. Presenciei também a proposta de Dumbledore, que ofereceu esconderijo e proteção a Draco e sua família se ele viesse para o nosso lado".

"Você afirma que o jovem falhou em sua tentativa".

"Sim. Como Dumbledore, acredito que Draco nunca o teria matado. E acredito também que se houvesse um pouco mais de tempo Draco teria aceitado a oferta de Dumbledore e só não o fez por acreditar que o diretor já estava derrotado".

"Se ele tivesse aceitado?"

"Eu teria feito valer a promessa de Dumbledore, estando ele vivo para cumpri-la ou não" Harry falou com convicção arrancando uma exclamação da platéia.

"Você teria protegido _todos_ os Malfoy?" Robards falou aparentemente incapaz de se conter.

"Sim" Harry respondeu com a mesma convicção. O chefe dos aurores comprimiu a boca, mas não disse mais nada, pelo que Doge prosseguiu.

"E o senhor tem mais algo a acrescentar em favor de Draco Malfoy?"

"Sim. Draco Malfoy pode ter se juntado aos Comensais por vontade própria, mas no fim ele só estava agindo sob ameaça. Posso dizer com certeza que ele se arrependeu de sua escolha".

Harry respirou fundo e relatou as vezes em que Draco tentara salvá-lo, ainda que suas tentativas fossem inúteis sem que ele arriscasse a própria vida. Harry contou também como a varinha de Draco contribuiu para sua vitória. Depois relatou que - através da conexão que tinha com a mente de Voldemort e das lembranças de Snape - Harry presenciara como Lucius e Narcissa haviam deixado de ser leais a Voldemort a partir do momento em que este demonstrara descaso pela vida de seu filho, como Narcissa acreditava que Voldemort intentava que Draco morresse tentando completar uma missão impossível, como os Malfoy já não se importavam mais com quem ganhasse contanto que salvassem a vida do filho. Contou por fim como Narcissa mentira sobre a morte de Harry, poupando-lhe a vida, preocupada apenas com o filho e como Lucius e Narcissa estavam desarmados na Batalha de Hogwarts, como se mantiveram neutros no final.

"Besteira" disse Robards às palavras de Harry. "Eles perceberam quem estava ganhando e mudaram de lado para caírem nas nossas graças! Eles já se safaram antes e estão tentando fazer o mesmo agora!"

"Foi criado algum débito de vida com o ato de Narcissa?" Doge perguntou ignorando as palavras do chefe dos aurores.

"Não" Harry respondeu. "Eu havia acabado de salvar a vida de Draco do Fogomaldito na Sala Precisa. Acredito que por isso ficamos quites".

"Então você não está agindo em defesa dos Malfoy por ter alguma dívida para com eles?"

"Não senhor. Estou defendendo minhas próprias convicções".

"Sim, sim, prossiga" Doge concedeu e Harry concluiu.

"Como eu dizia, Voldemort perdeu a lealdade dos Malfoy quando demonstrou descaso pela vida de Draco. E eles provaram que valorizam a família acima de qualquer coisa".

"E por isso deveriam ser inocentados de todas as acusações?" disse Robards sarcástico.

"Eu só gostaria que vocês compreendessem o quanto essa família foi importante para a nossa vitória. Se não fosse pela varinha de Draco e pela mentira de Narcissa, eu não teria sobrevivido para derrotar Voldemort".

"Mas e quanto a Lucius Malfoy?" Robards continuou. "Nós trouxemos aqui várias testemunhas de crimes cometidos por esse homem. Percebi que em toda a sua defesa você não tentou sequer uma vez desmentir os muitos testemunhos contra Lucius Malfoy. Você não pode estar sugerindo, Sr. Potter que nós ignoremos tudo o que foi dito perante essa Corte apenas porque é _você_ quem está pedindo?"

Shacklebolt limpou a garganta. Até mesmo Percy havia parado de escrever para encarar Robards. Este pareceu perceber o que acabara de dizer e voltou a se sentar.

"Continue Sr. Potter. Tenho certeza de que você tem mais argumentos do que estes" o Ministro falou calmamente.

Harry respirou fundo e se dirigiu especialmente aos jurados quando falou.

"Estou, sim, apelando para o coração dessa Corte. Depois de todo meu relato, quero lembrar os jurados da proposta de Dumbledore. Ele entendeu o que realmente importava para Draco e tentou usar isso para trazer a família toda para o nosso lado. Se a única coisa que impediu os Malfoy de serem leais Voldemort foi justamente o fato de Voldemort tê-los separado, nós não conseguiremos que eles fiquem do nosso lado separando-os. Isso só criaria mais rancor nessas pessoas que já foram muito maltratadas pelo ódio de quem elas seguiam. O pior castigo para os Malfoy foi o que eles já passaram nas mãos de Voldemort. Eu fui separado da minha família antes mesmo de entender o real significado da palavra e não desejo isso nem para o meu pior inimigo".

Harry fez uma pausa diante dos sussurros que surgiram a toda sua volta e por um momento se permitiu ter esperanças.

"Quanto a Lucius Malfoy" Harry continuou ignorando os olhares piedosos que muitos jurados lançavam em sua direção. "Não estou pedindo que ele seja inocentado de todas as acusações, apenas que não seja mandado para Azkaban. Acredito que a companhia de Draco e Narcissa só fará bem a ele. Lucius poderá se apegar ao seu melhor lado junto da família. Mandá-lo para Azkaban só o tornará amargurado e além de alimentar o ódio dele pelo Ministério, também destruirá o que há de melhor no restante de sua família".

"Você está sugerindo Liberdade Condicional ao réu?" Doge questionou.

Houve outra comoção entre os jurados.

"Não estou sugerindo nada, senhor. Essa decisão cabe apenas aos senhores. Já disse tudo o que eu tinha a dizer".

"Obrigado" Slacklebolt o dispensou.

Harry tornou a se sentar ignorando o olhar que Katie lançava em sua direção. Sentiu-se grato quando o Sr. Weasley colocou uma mão em seu ombro como que para assegurá-lo de que havia feito o que podia. Mas Harry sabia que estava pedindo demais. Mesmo com toda a indulgência que o Ministério demonstrava a seu favor. O moreno continuou sem ter coragem de encarar os Malfoy que permaneceram em silêncio durante toda a audiência, porém se viu obrigado a olhar diante das próximas palavras do Ministro.

"Os acusados têm algo a dizer em seu favor?"

O olhar de Harry encontrou o de Draco imediatamente, mas o loiro desviou os olhos antes que Harry pudesse tirar alguma conclusão sobre a intensidade das emoções que achou ter visto. Por um momento pareceu que nenhum deles se manifestaria, porém Lucius acabou falando lentamente.

"Acredito que posso oferecer informações úteis ao Ministério um troca de não ir para Azkabam".

Robards soltou o ar pelo nariz num ato de desprezo.

"Duvido que ele dê mais nomes além dos que já temos, senhor Ministro".

"Não apenas nomes de Comensais" Lucius continuou como se não houvesse sido interrompido. "Posso dizer quem estava agindo por vontade própria e quem estava sob efeito de feitiços persuasivos. Posso dizer quem fez o quê. Posso dar o paradeiro de pessoas desaparecidas. Ou o que sobrou delas. Posso dizer, por exemplo, o nome dos responsáveis pela morte de Amelia Bones e quem mantinha Pius Thicknesse sob _Impérius_".

A essas últimas palavras, houve outra comoção entre os jurados. Thicknesse pertencia ao Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia antes de se tornar Ministro sob o controle de Voldemort. Sem contar que ninguém ainda havia se recuperado do assassinato brutal de Amelia Bones. Shacklebolt limpou a garganta novamente.

"Os demais têm algo a dizer em defesa própria?" Houve um silêncio prolongado carregado de expectativa antes de o Ministro voltar a falar. "Sendo assim, peço que se manifestem aqueles que são a favor de inocentar Narcissa Malfoy de todas as imputações".

Timidamente, os jurados começaram a levantar as mãos e Harry sentiu um alívio percorrê-lo ao constatar que mais da metade das mãos havia se levantado. Não havia como não perceber que todas as mulheres tinham se manifestado a favor, provavelmente a maioria delas era mãe e compreendiam muito bem o que Narcissa passara.

"Os que são a favor da condenação?" o Ministro pediu e poucas mãos masculinas se levantaram, cerca de quinze pessoas.

"Narcissa Malfoy, portanto, está livre para deixar esta Corte" Shacklebolt falou, porém Narcissa sequer mexeu um músculo, apesar de que Harry podia reparar como seu peito arfava visivelmente. "Agora os que são a favor de inocentarem de Draco Malfoy de todas as imputações".

O coração de Harry bateu forte no peito conforme os jurados se entreolhavam. Mas logo as mãos começaram a se levantar. Harry começou a contar. Vinte e duas mãos para o ar. _Só mais um pouco, _pensou Harry e seu desejo foi atendido. Trinta pessoas levantaram as mãos. Harry sorriu e olhou na direção de Draco por puro reflexo. O loiro tinha os lábios levemente entreabertos em surpresa, a respiração visível. Draco se voltou para Harry, sua testa se franzindo lentamente.

"Eu devia ter imaginado" Katie Bell reclamou ao seu lado, mas Harry mal a ouviu.

"Os que são a favor da condenação?" o Ministro falou por sobre o burburinho dos expectadores, mas Harry não se preocupou em contar as mãos. "Draco Malfoy está também livre para deixar esta Corte".

Draco foi o primeiro a desviar os olhos, porém como sua mãe não fez qualquer menção de se levantar. O Ministro suspirou sonoramente antes de continuar.

"Peço agora que se manifestem aqueles que são a favor de inocentar Lucius Malfoy de _todas_ as acusações apresentadas, concedendo-lhe liberdade plena como qualquer outro cidadão".

Harry sentiu o estômago afundar. É claro que Shacklebolt não estava facilitando colocando as palavras daquela maneira. Três mãos tímidas se levantaram no ar. E nenhuma a mais.

"Os que são a favor da condenação de Lucius Malfoy com pena de prisão perpétua em Azkaban?"

Harry prendeu a respiração. Dez mãos se levantaram com determinação. E nenhuma a mais. Harry franziu o cenho, confuso. Alguns expectadores começaram a comemorar, mas Shacklebolt pediu silêncio.

"Agora os que são a favor da condenação de Lucius Malfoy com pena de Liberdade Condicional em troca de informações a respeito das atividades dos Comensais da Morte".

Várias mãos se levantaram no mesmo instante e Harry arregalou os olhos, incrédulo.

"Parabéns, Harry!" o Sr. Weasley cochichou em seu ouvido enquanto toda a arquibancada se manifestava, não necessariamente com vivas. "Você conseguiu".

"E-eu..." Harry mal podia acreditar. Olhou para Lucius Malfoy e se perguntou se havia mesmo feito a coisa certa. O homem não havia movido um músculo sequer do rosto. Mas então Harry viu como ele havia alcançado a mão do filho e a apertava firmemente. Do outro lado Narcissa segurava o braço do esposo com força. O coração de Harry desanuviou de imediato. "Eu consegui".

"Ordem no Tribunal" a voz possante de Shacklebol pediu e foi atendida. "Sr. Lucius Malfoy, o senhor foi condenado a Liberdade Condicional por esta Corte. O senhor deverá responder imediatamente a qualquer convocação do Ministério para dar depoimento. Daqui a uma semana a contar de hoje - nenhum dia a mais – sua residência será minuciosamente revistada por aurores e quaisquer objetos suspeitos de Magia Negra serão confiscados. O senhor estará sujeito a um Feitiço de Rastreamento e não poderá deixar o país sem comunicar ao Ministério antes. Estará livre para ir e vir em Londres, mas se for flagrado utilizando qualquer das Maldições Imperdoáveis ou qualquer tipo de feitiço relacionado a Magia Negra ou ainda em posse de objeto suspeito, será mandado para Azkaban sem direito a julgamento. O senhor se declara ciente de tais condições?"

"Sim senhor" Lucius Malfoy respondeu impassível.

"Aguarde nossa convocação em breve. Quanto aos seus direitos, com o risco decorrente de sua disposição a atuar como testemunha, o senhor e sua família têm direito a requerer proteção do Ministério caso se sinta ameaçado. Aos demais expectadores eu lembro que esta família foi julgada abertamente e que qualquer atentado a estes cidadãos será punido conforme a lei. Eu declaro esta sessão encerrada e a Corte dispensada. Um bom dia a todos".

As pessoas começaram a se levantar, mas Harry permaneceu sentado.

"Harry eu tenho que ir encontrar Molly, mas gostaria que você fosse almoçar conosco hoje" o Sr. Weasley teve que falar alto, mesmo estando ao seu lado. "E não aceito um não como resposta".

Harry sorriu.

"Está bem".

"Ótimo. Até daqui a pouco".

Harry recebeu vários tapinhas nas costas, ainda que muitas das testemunhas parecessem contrariadas. Mas não conseguia desgrudar os olhos da cena a sua frente. Os três Malfoy haviam se levantado e se abraçavam no meio do tumulto de pessoas nas arquibancadas se atropelando para a saída.

"Eu aprecio sua atitude, Harry" Harry ouviu a voz do Sr. Ollivander a seu lado e se obrigou a desviar os olhos dos Malfoy. O fabricante de varinhas havia se sentado ao seu lado. "Principalmente em favor do garoto. Qualquer um podia ver que ele estava apavorado".

"O senhor não está zangado por eu tê-los defendido?" Harry perguntou intrigado.

"Claro que não. Apenas fiz a minha obrigação como cidadão. Dei meu depoimento conforme solicitado pelo Ministério. Mas você fez mais do que sua obrigação. Você lutou por uma causa perdida".

Harry suspirou e sorriu.

"Obrigado Sr. Ollivander. O senhor está bem, espero?"

"Perfeitamente!" o velho assentiu animado, mas Harry o ajudou a se levantar assim mesmo. Ele agora usava uma bengala para se apoiar. "Tenho esperanças de reabrir minha loja em breve. Gostaria que você comparecesse à inauguração".

"Com prazer" Harry o certificou e eles se despediram.

"Potter" Harry se voltou para ver Gawain Robards com um sorriso amarelo no rosto. Era tão incomum ver aquele homem sorrindo que Harry pensou por um momento se ele não estaria com dor de dente. "Espero que você não tenha ficado chateado pelas coisas que eu disse lá de cima. Sabe como é... nós temos que nos despir de qualquer favoritismo ao representarmos a lei, você entende?"

"Claro, claro" Harry respondeu surpreso. Apesar de ter recusado a oferta de Rufus Scrimgeour sobre uma possível entrevista com Robards por puro orgulho, Harry se viu um pouco intimidado pelo homem. "Senhor" emendou o mais rápido possível.

"Sem ressentimentos?" Robards ofereceu a mão e Harry a apertou. "Ótimo, ótimo. O velho Rufus me falou sobre suas aspirações, mas isso foi antes da Guerra. Você ainda está disposto a se tornar auror?"

Harry não soube o que dizer. Não tinha mais parado para pensar naquilo, mas quando imaginava uma profissão para si mesmo só conseguia pensar em algo que envolvesse empregar suas habilidades com duelos e Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. _Eu poderia me sentir satisfeito sendo auror_, Harry pensou. Mas então...

"Quem sabe, depois que eu terminar os estudos, senhor. Ainda não tirei meu diploma".

"Terminar os estudos?" Robards riu e passou uma mão pelos ombros de Harry como se o conhecesse desde sempre e o garoto se viu forçado a caminhar acompanhando o fluxo de pessoas que deixavam o aposento. "Ora rapaz, não seja modesto. Você derrotou o bruxo mais temido deste século e vem me falar de um pedaço de papel? Ou será que você acha que o treinamento necessário para o nosso quartel envolve sentar em uma cadeira e ficar ouvindo sobre datas e nomes de eventos do passado? Nós prezamos a experiência prática, a agilidade, a estratégia, a _luta_" o chefe dos aurores falou com paixão. "E nós dois sabemos que você tem talento para isso. Afinal não foi à toa que sobreviveu durante tanto tempo lá fora quando sua cabeça estava a prêmio".

"O-obrigado, senhor" Harry gaguejou reprimindo-se por se deixar atingir por aquelas palavras. Estava acostumado a ouvir adulações por onde quer que passasse e com o tempo aprendera a deixar entrar por um ouvido, sorrir, agradecer polidamente e deixar sair pelo outro. Mas de alguma forma receber tais elogios de um homem de tal escalão fazia Harry se sentir perigosamente vaidoso.

"Nada de formalidades, Harry. Posso chamar você de Harry?" Harry assentiu e Robards finalmente soltou seus ombros, parando para encará-lo. "Ótimo. Bem, como eu ia dizendo vou fazer uma proposta para você. Passe no meu escritório um dia desses e assista ao nosso treinamento sem compromisso. Se você gostar, começa no dia seguinte. O que me diz?"

"Eu..." Harry desviou os olhos e passou a mão pelos cabelos, indeciso. Estava tentado. Uma parte de si mesmo dizia que Robards só estava fazendo aquela proposta por ele ser Harry Potter. Outra estava se gabando de que Harry tinha qualidades para ser um ótimo auror e que ele poderia provar seu valor uma vez que aceitasse a proposta de Robards. "Vou pensar a respeito" o garoto falou, por fim.

"Tenho certeza que você vai aceitar, Harry" Robards ofereceu a mão novamente. "Até breve".

Harry o observou afastar e ficou ainda algum tempo absorto nos próprios pensamentos antes de se lembrar onde estava e por que motivo. Olhou ao redor procurando pelos Malfoy, mas eles não estavam em nenhum lugar visível. Harry praguejou sem saber muito bem por que se sentia tão decepcionado. Não era como se tivesse algo a dizer para algum deles.

"Harry! Aqui!" Harry viu primeiro Ron, depois a mão de Hermione que ficava na ponta dos pés para chamar sua atenção em meio à multidão. Harry se dirigiu automaticamente para lá, por um momento se esquecendo de que Ron não estava muito feliz com ele nas últimas semanas. "Harry, você foi incrível!" Hermione falou animada. "Confesso que achei que você não se sairia muito bem sem minha ajuda, mas para variar eu subestimei você. Você usou todos os argumentos corretos, soube mexer com a emoção dos jurados... Ah, que orgulho!"

Por um momento Harry achou que a amiga o abraçaria, mas por sorte ela se contentou em dar pulinhos de excitamento.

"Hey..." Ron o surpreendeu ao cumprimentar. "Você foi muito bem..."

"Obrigado" Harry agradeceu sem saber o que fazer. Será que aquilo era um pedido de desculpas?

"Você vai conosco, Harry?" Hermione perguntou olhando de um para outro. "O Sr. Weasley falou que você tinha aceitado o convite para o almoço".

"Eu diria que foi mais uma intimação" Harry falou. "Sim, eu vou. Se estiver tudo bem pra todo mundo" acrescentou lançando um olhar de esguelha para o ruivo.

Ron suspirou.

"Olha, cara, sinto muito, ok? Sei que fui um idiota, que você tem seus motivos e etc. Mas você tem que entender que Ginny é minha irmã e..."

"Eu entendo, Ron" Harry o interrompeu. "Além de sua irmã, ela é minha namorada. Eu também me importo com ela. Só não sei se você reparou que ela cresceu bastante desde o incidente com o diário e pode se defender por si mesma. _Ela_ foi a vítima e poderia ter pedido para eu não defender Lucius, mas não pediu!"

"Mas isso é porque ela sabe que você teria feito o que bem entendesse e preferiu não brigar com você, será que você não entende?"

"E você preferiu brigar comigo?" Harry perguntou irritado. Devia ter imaginado que Ron não daria o braço a torcer tão facilmente.

"Ron, Harry, _já chega_!" Hermione falou por cima da voz dos dois. "É uma vergonha vocês brigarem depois de tudo o que passamos juntos! Pensei que tinham amadurecido um pouco com essa Guerra, mas pelo jeito me enganei! Vocês dois vão ter que simplesmente concordar em discordar sobre esse assunto. E não se fala mais nisso".

Harry passou a mão pelos cabelos e Ron rolou os olhos, ainda zangado. Foi a vez de Harry ceder.

"Ron, Hermione tem razão. Não vamos brigar por causa disso".

Ron relutou a encará-lo nos olhos por algum tempo, mas acabou deixando os ombros caírem.

"Está bem, eu já estava sentindo falta de alguém que não se incomoda em perder para mim no xadrez" ele falou com tanta seriedade que Harry achou engraçado.

"É bom saber que alguém sentiria minha falta se eu caísse morto de uma hora para outra, Ron" Harry deu um tapinha nas costas do melhor amigo e os três seguiram para as escadas.

"O que Robards queria?" Ron perguntou e Harry se perguntou quanto esforço teria custado ao ruivo para conter a curiosidade por tanto tempo.

"Você nunca adivinharia" Harry falou sarcástico.

-xyz-

"Deite aqui Harry" Ginny sorriu para ele indicando a almofada em seu colo. Harry olhou ao redor. Não havia mais ninguém na sala dos Weasley. Todos pareciam subitamente ocupados com alguma coisa apenas para dar mais privacidade aos dois. "Vamos Harry, não há nada de mais nisso. As portas estão abertas e você já é de casa" Ginny o encorajou.

Harry pensou em argumentar, mas acabou aceitando. Estava mesmo se sentindo sonolento depois de comer tanto no almoço. Do jeito que estava sentado, Harry se inclinou para apoiar a cabeça no colo da namorada. Ginny riu.

"Tire os sapatos, Harry! Estique as pernas! Vamos, fique à vontade... será que vou precisar chamar minha mãe aqui para convencer você de que está tudo bem?"

"Ginny..." Harry reclamou, mas acabou sorrindo junto com ela. Tirou os sapatos e se esticou no sofá, tentando relaxar. Ginny passou a mão delicadamente por seus cabelos e o moreno respirou profundamente, se acomodando melhor. "Me avise se George chegar perto demais. E se eu dormir, não me deixe sozinho!"

"Está bem, está bem..." Ginny falou sorridente e Harry deixou o olhar se demorar no rosto dela enquanto apreciava o carinho. Ela estava inclinada em sua direção, os cabelos cor de gengibre emoldurando o rosto e destacando as sardas nas maçãs no rosto e no nariz. "Pode fechar os olhos. Relaxe Harry".

E Harry assim o fez. Ginny era tão carinhosa com ele! Harry não se lembrava de ter recebido um afago assim em toda sua vida. Ele se perguntava se sua mãe teria sido carinhosa com ele como Ginny...

Harry afastou tal pensamento. Qualquer um podia ver que não era saudável relacionar a namorada com a mãe.

Ginny era perfeita para ele. Eles eram muito parecidos em certos aspectos. Ela era durona e teimosa como Harry. Mas justamente por ela ser tão perfeita... Harry sentia que faltava alguma coisa. Talvez viesse com o tempo.

"Ginny, você pode responder uma pergunta com toda sinceridade?"

"Claro!" Ginny concordou curiosa e Harry abriu os olhos para encará-la.

"Você ficou zangada por causa do julgamento?" ela bufou, mas Harry fez questão de reforçar. "Sinceramente, Ginny".

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior e seus olhos perderam o foco por alguns instantes.

"Confesso que tive esperanças de que você se negasse a testemunhar em favor de Lucius Malfoy mesmo sem eu pedir. Por mim. Mas reconheço que foi egoísmo da minha parte" ela deu um sorriso forçado. "No entanto, acho que entendo você. Eu estava lá quando você lançou aquele feitiço desconhecido em Malfoy. Vi como você ficou abalado. Entendo que você se sentiu culpado desde então e tentou compensar de alguma forma. E Mione me contou sobre seus argumentos como testemunha de defesa. Talvez tenha sido a coisa certa a se fazer... Se não fosse você querer defender o pai dele, com certeza ninguém o faria".

A mente de Harry ficou dando voltas repetindo as palavras de Ginny. Seria aquele o motivo de Harry querer fazer tudo que estivesse em suas mãos em favor de Draco? Culpa? Harry fechou os olhos e as lembranças o assaltaram novamente. Draco estirado no chão do banheiro feminino, gemendo, a água se tingindo do mesmo vermelho que cobria seu peito e escorria de seu rosto... O choque e o desespero que Harry sentiu ao se dar conta do que fizera...

"Recebi uma coruja da capitã das Harpias de Holyhead" Ginny falou depois de algum tempo.

"Como?" Harry tornou a abriu os olhos, espantado.

"A capitã das Harpias de Holyhead me convidou para um teste" Ginny deu de ombros. Mas havia algo em seu tom que denunciava o falso descaso.

"Ginny, isso é ótimo!" Harry falou. Então franziu o cenho diante da falta de entusiasmo da namorada. "Você respondeu dizendo que vai, certo?"

"Não, ainda não respondi. Mas honestamente não me sinto tão animada..."

"Por que não?" Harry se levantou para encará-la do mesmo nível. "Seus irmãos sabem disso? _Rony_ sabe?" quando ela não respondeu, Harry continuou. "Ginny, ninguém da sua família conseguiu um convite desses! Eles vão ficar tão orgulhosos de você! Você é uma ótima jogadora, tenho certeza que você passaria no teste!"

"Mas Harry... as Harpias estarão no país durante a temporada de jogos, mas e depois?" ela se exasperou. "Fazer parte do time significa deixar tudo para trás e viajar pelo país!"

"E isso não é ótimo?"

"E a minha família, Harry? Não é à toa que as Harpias escolhem apenas garotas solteiras para o time. Eu teria que ficar longe da minha família pelo tempo que fosse preciso! Sei que a escola não será problema, mamãe já disse que concordaria contanto que eu me dispusesse a estudar por conta própria e prestar os exames de NIEM's assim que possível, mas..." ela desviou os olhos para as próprias mãos. "E nós dois? Como ficaríamos? Você não vai querer me acompanhar, não agora que já tem uma vaga no QG dos Aurores praticamente garantida..."

Harry meneou a cabeça, incrédulo.

"Ginny, nós temos a vida inteira pela frente. Nunca pedi pra você fazer sacrifícios por nós dois. Aliás, nunca me perdoaria se você deixasse passar uma chance dessas por minha causa! Posso esperar o tempo que for preciso..."

"Não seria justo fazer você esperar!" Ginny teimou.

"Então você prefere que nós terminemos?" Harry falou sem pensar e Ginny arregalou os olhos em surpresa. Harry praguejou mentalmente. "Ginny pense! É a chance da sua vida! Você consegue se imaginar a vida inteira como sua mãe? Cuidando de uma casa e dos filhos pelo resto da vida?"

A garota meneou a cabeça lentamente e Harry continuou.

"É claro que não. Também não vejo você assim. Agora deixe de bobagens. Sei que você está doida para responder que fará o teste, então faça isso".

Ao invés de responder, Ginny o beijou.

Harry correspondeu ao beijo. Mas por algum motivo, não conseguiu tirar Draco Malfoy do pensamento. Não, Harry não havia sequer cogitado desistir de defender Lucius por Ginny. Ele havia, ao contrário, defendido Lucius por causa de Draco. O que aquilo queria dizer?

E, mais importante, por que Harry se _importava_?

-xyz-

Continua...

**N.A.:** Bem, é aqui que a fic começa de verdade. No Capítulo 2 eu tive 163 _hits_ e 14 reviews \o/. Obrigada a todos que comentaram!

E **Carol**, o site engoliu o seu e-mail então eu vou ter que continuar respondendo por aqui rss. Obrigada, moça! Que bom que está gostando! Me deixe saber se você fizer um login, ok?


	4. Capítulo 4

**Título: Sorte de Herói – Capítulo 4 – Escape***

**Autora: **Amy Lupin

**Beta: **Lunnafe

**Par:** Harry/Draco

**Classificação:** pg-13

**Avisos:** Fic escrita para o _Projeto Sectumsempra de Amor não Dói III_.

**Razão utilizada: **41. Porque ninguém provoca no Harry o mesmo efeito que o Draco. E ninguém provoca no Draco o mesmo efeito que o Harry.

**Disclaimer:** Essa história é baseada nos personagens e situações criadas e pertencentes a J.K. Rowling, várias editoras e Warner Bros. Não há nenhum lucro, nem violação de direitos autorais ou marca registrada.

-xyz-

Draco estava encostado na parede de pedra do lado de fora do Décimo Tribunal. As portas estavam abertas, um guarda estava postado na entrada e era possível ouvir boa parte do que se dizia do lado de dentro, mas a mente de Draco estava longe. Longe até para prestar atenção nos olhares de esguelha que a sentinela lhe lançava.

Naquela manhã os réus eram a família Goyle. Draco havia chegado atrasado propositalmente para evitar ser encarado pelas pessoas e não tinha intenção de entrar. Não havia nada que pudesse fazer em favor de Goyle. Pelo contrário, seu testemunho apenas o incriminaria ainda mais.

Já fazia quase uma semana que Draco fora declarado inocente, como sua mãe dissera com tanta convicção que aconteceria. Na manhã do julgamento o loiro não tivera certeza do que pensar ao ver Potter no banco das testemunhas. Draco não sabia o que pensar sobre aquele Harry, o verdadeiro. Não conseguia sondar os pensamentos do grifinório, não conseguia ler nada em seu olhar. Será que Potter estava lá para salvá-lo ou condená-lo? Será que Potter reconhecia as tentativas covardes do sonserino de poupar sua vida?

_Será que mereço ser salvo depois de tudo que fiz desde que o conheço?_

Como poderia saber? Por mais que fingisse que sim, Draco não conhecia de verdade aquele Harry Potter sentado no banco das testemunhas. Em seus sonhos, sim. Mas _aquele_ era real. _Aquele_ não lhe diria coisas doces e reconfortantes como o Harry de seus sonhos. Até onde Draco sabia, Potter o desprezava.

O loiro também não entendia por que Narcissa estivera tão certa que tanto ela quanto Draco seriam inocentados. Até ver Harry Potter ser anunciado como testemunha de defesa. Até ouvir seus argumentos.

Harry Potter estivera na Torre de Astronomia na noite em que Hogwarts fora invadida pelos Comensais. Era dele a segunda vassoura que Draco vira. Era por isso que Potter sabia sobre Draco ter desarmado Dumbledore. Potter entregara sua lembrança ao Ministério - Draco preferia não pensar na humilhação que aquilo significava. Harry _sabia_ que Draco estava tentando salvá-lo. Narcissa havia _salvado_ Harry. Era isso que sua mãe estivera escondendo aquele tempo todo. Era por isso que ela tinha certeza de que Potter intercederia por eles.

_Mas por que ele defendeu meu pai?_ Draco se perguntava.

Claro, havia todos aqueles argumentos que Potter usara para convencer os jurados. Mas Draco não parava de se perguntar se não havia algum outro motivo.

Inconscientemente o loiro enfiou a mão por dentro da capa e alisou o próprio peito. Draco nunca se esqueceria daquele duelo no banheiro da Murta que Geme. Bastava um relance da própria imagem no espelho e lá estavam as marcas brancas onde os cortes haviam cicatrizado. Os cortes abertos pela varinha de Harry. Mas seria possível que Potter também se lembrasse?

Apesar de Draco só ter recordações confusas sobre aquele dia, não fora difícil perceber a culpa de Harry na maneira como ele o encarara nos dias seguintes. Até mesmo Pansy havia lhe contado como Harry parecera prestes a entrar em colapso quando ela comentou em voz alta no jantar como Draco havia quase morrido pelas mãos de Potter. Mas tanto tempo havia se passado desde aquele duelo... Seria possível que Potter ainda se culpasse?

"Aquele idiota não tinha idéia do que estava fazendo..." Draco se lembrara de Snape resmungar enquanto inspecionava suas cicatrizes. "Mas você pode ter certeza que isso lhe ensinou uma lição sobre não usar feitiços desconhecidos nem na própria sombra".

Draco foi arrancado de seus pensamentos pelo som de passos descendo as escadas. O loiro se empertigou, evitando olhar para a direção de onde vinha o som. Os passos diminuíram ao se aproximar e alguém limpou a garganta.

"Malfoy".

Draco levantou os olhos no mesmo instante, seu coração disparando ao reconhecer a voz. Harry estava parado a três metros de distância olhando em sua direção. Usava uma capa preta simples e um pouco surrada por cima das vestes trouxas. Enquanto Draco encarava, o moreno mudou o peso do corpo de um pé para o outro e colocou as mãos nos bolsos.

"Potter" Draco respondeu àquele curto cumprimento, agradecendo por sua voz ter saído firme. O que o ex-grifinório poderia querer com ele? Certamente não esperava que Draco se desdobrasse em agradecimentos? Porque Draco não tinha certeza se conseguiria colocar em palavras o que sentia. Sentia-se grato, sim. Mas seu instinto de autopreservação lhe avisava para não demonstrar vulnerabilidade.

"Imaginei que o encontraria aqui. Eu..." Harry limpou a garganta novamente e lançou um olhar de esguelha para a sentinela. Draco também olhou naquela direção e percebeu a maneira como o guarda os encarava com estranheza sequer tentando esconder o desprezo que dirigia na direção do loiro. "Gostaria de falar com você. Em particular" Harry completou antes que Draco tivesse tempo para fazer alguma observação sarcástica sobre como Potter _já estava_ falando com ele.

Draco foi pego de surpresa por aquelas palavras. Olhou ao redor. Não havia nenhuma sala onde eles pudessem se esgueirar. A não ser talvez o banheiro, mas se Potter queria privacidade aquele não seria o lugar mais indicado. Potter pareceu perceber sua dúvida, pois tornou a falar.

"Se você puder me acompanhar..." ele falou vagamente, lançando outro olhar de esguelha para o guarda.

Draco acenou afirmativamente após um breve momento de hesitação e Potter girou nos calcanhares voltando por onde viera. Draco o seguiu, mantendo uma distância segura. Aproveitou para respirar fundo e observar atentamente o moreno que caminhava sua frente.

Draco continuava um pouco mais alto, apesar de Harry ter crescido alguns bons centímetros desde que deixara Hogwarts no ano anterior. Um observador qualquer provavelmente não notaria diferença nenhuma no caminhar do moreno, os passos curtos e apressados, o corpo um pouco curvado para frente. Mas Draco percebia a forma como seu queixo estava mais levantado e seus ombros mais relaxados. Parecia que ele havia tirado um peso de sobre as costas e Draco imaginava que podia entender o motivo.

Draco se perguntou, não pela primeira vez, se seria possível que o que sentia por aquele garoto fosse amor. Lembrava-se de ter lhe ocorrido aquela certeza ao pensar que Harry estava morto na Batalha de Hogwarts: que o amava tanto quanto seu peito doía. Mas naquele momento, enquanto Draco seguia o Herói do Mundo Bruxo pelos corredores do Ministério de cabeça fria, amor parecia uma palavra tão forte! Talvez fosse o sentimento de perda que tivesse feito com que Draco pensasse que o amava. Talvez o que realmente sentisse fosse apenas uma profunda admiração mesclada com inveja. Como poderia amar alguém que mal conhecia? Seria melhor se não tentasse mais dar nome ao que sentia. E era isso o que faria dali para frente.

Eles subiram as escadas para o próximo andar, mas ao invés de caminharem na direção do elevador, seguiram por outro corredor até chegar em um hall. Apesar de boa parte do Ministério se encontrar no julgamento, ainda havia pessoas trabalhando e dois bruxos totalmente desconhecidos passaram por eles encarando. Draco tinha noção de onde eles se encontravam e aquilo despertou sua curiosidade para algo além da pessoa que o guiava. Sempre tivera certa fascinação pelo Departamento de Mistérios.

"Aqui" Potter falou indicando uma porta e dando espaço para que Draco entrasse primeiro. O cômodo parecia uma sala de visitas com uma decoração simples, dois sofás e uma lareira. Havia sido uma caminhada curta, mas parecera bem mais longa pela ansiedade que o loiro experimentara. Draco não fazia idéia do que Potter poderia querer com ele e nunca imaginara que pudesse se sentir tão... desconfortável na presença do garoto com que costumava fantasiar as mais variadas situações. "Sente-se" Potter convidou como se o lugar lhe pertencesse.

Draco se sentou numa ponta de um sofá e aguardou em silêncio enquanto Potter se sentava no outro, de frente para ele. Potter umedeceu os lábios, o olhar nunca se fixando por muito tempo no rosto do loiro. Draco reparou em como os lábios dele ficaram rosados e brilhantes.

"Sinto muito por Goyle, mas não há nada que eu possa fazer por ele" Harry falou com a testa franzida.

"Ninguém está cobrando isso de você" apesar da surpresa Draco não pôde conter o impulso de responder um tanto rispidamente.

"Eu sei, mas..." Harry o fitou franzindo ainda mais o cenho. "Vi a maneira como você o salvou na Sala Precisa, sei que você se importa com ele".

"É claro que me importo!" Draco continuou, irritado. De repente tudo em Potter o irritava, desde a sua preocupação – por mais genuína que fosse – até a maneira como o moreno o atraía sem fazer o mínimo esforço. "Ou você pensa que apenas grifinórios fazem amigos? É por causa do seu complexo de herói que você me chamou aqui? Por que se for..."

"Não, não foi por isso" a expressão de Harry beirou a contrariedade por um instante, mas acabou se suavizando enquanto ele levava uma das mãos para dentro da capa. Do bolso interno ele retirou uma caixa fina e comprida que fez os olhos de Draco se arregalarem. "Eu vim lhe devolver isto".

Draco se sentou na beira do sofá em sua ansiedade por pegar a caixa que lhe era estendida. Seus dedos tremiam ao abri-la. Ele contemplou sua varinha por um momento antes de segurá-la. _Minha não_, ele pensou. _A varinha de Harry. Ele a conquistou e agora está me devolvendo._

Não foi como da primeira vez, quando os dedos de Draco ficaram quentes e faíscas de reconhecimento jorraram para o alto. Daquela vez não houve nada, apenas a sensação de saudosa familiaridade. _A varinha de Harry_, ele repetiu o pensamento extasiado. Draco quase não registrou as palavras seguintes de Potter enquanto inspecionava sua varinha em busca de arranhões. Aparentemente ela não havia sido danificada. Harry havia cuidado bem dela.

"Não tenho certeza se vai funcionar como antes" dizia o moreno ajeitando os óculos no rosto.

E de repente Draco sentiu medo de não ser aceito pela varinha de Harry. Não sabia se suportaria tal rejeição.

_Por favor, me aceite. Por favor, por favor..._

Draco respirou fundo, apontou para a lareira e verbalizou o encantamento apenas mentalmente. Um jato de luz atingiu a lareira, fazendo surgirem chamas azuis. Encorajado por aquele feito o loiro buscou com os olhos até localizar um cinzeiro numa mesinha e apontou para o objeto. O cinzeiro ganhou vida, bem como uma calda rosada e pelagem branca. Um ratinho guinchou e desceu da mesa com rapidez, indo se esconder debaixo do sofá, porém antes que o alcançasse outro jato de luz o transformou de volta em cinzeiro. Draco já ia procurar outra coisa para testar quando percebeu que Harry o encarava atentamente, como um bichano atento a cada movimento seu. Porém nesse caso, o loiro seria o rato.

Draco sentiu as bochechas esquentarem diante daquele pensamento e pigarreou, corrigindo a postura no assento e erguendo o queixo com toda dignidade que conseguiu reunir. Potter inesperadamente sorriu.

"Imaginei que você gostaria de tê-la de volta" o moreno falou com suavidade.

"Obrigado" Draco agradeceu desconcertado. Estava se sentindo quente e reconfortado por dentro. Estava se sentindo aceito, como se o fato da varinha tê-lo reconhecido lhe tornasse de alguma forma ligado a Harry. Era um pensamento tolo, Draco sabia.

"Parece que está funcionando bem" Harry comentou e Draco deu de ombros.

"De fato".

Um silêncio carregado se seguiu enquanto eles se encaravam. Draco pensou em perguntar o que acontecera à antiga varinha de Harry, mas não conseguia se obrigar a perguntar. Havia tantas outras coisas que gostaria de saber a respeito do moreno, porém o tempo passou e ele permanecia em silêncio. Afinal, não era como se eles fossem amigos e Draco não era ingênuo o suficiente para pensar que um dia poderiam vir a ser. Muita coisa havia se passado entre os dois. Coisas difíceis de esquecer, quanto mais de perdoar.

"Isso é tudo?" Draco perguntou por fim.

Potter pareceu que ia dizer alguma coisa, porém acabou meneando a cabeça e mordendo o lábio inferior.

"Isso é tudo" Potter falou baixando os olhos.

Sem nenhuma palavra Draco se levantou e deixou a sala, a varinha firmemente segura entre os dedos. Tinha uma impressão ruim na boca do estômago. Como se não fosse voltar a ver Harry pessoalmente por um longo tempo.

Percebeu que aquele sentimento tinha nome: era saudade.

-xyz-

Draco terminou de se vestir pela manhã e se encarou no espelho. Ajeitou o colarinho da camisa, alinhando-a com a capa e alisou a lapela. Não pela primeira vez, Draco se perguntou por que se dava ao trabalho de se arrumar todos os dias. Não saia de casa mais que o necessário – o que significava uma vez por semana que era quando Narcissa o arrastava para as lojas de móveis mais caras, empenhada que estava na re-decoração da Mansão. E eles não recebiam visitas desde... desde que o Lord das Trevas trazia seus próprios convidados para a Mansão como se fosse ele próprio o anfitrião. Não havia sequer uma coruja que não fosse a que entregava o Profeta Diário todas as manhãs.

Bem, aquilo não era totalmente verdade. Pansy às vezes lhe escrevia contanto como sua família estava se virando nos Estados Unidos. Eles haviam se mudado do país por tempo indefinido, como haviam feito muitos de seus conhecidos sonserinos, famílias puro sangue que não chegaram a se envolver com a Guerra. Se não fosse pela pena que Lucius estava cumprindo Draco sugeriria a seus pais que fizessem o mesmo. Aquela casa ainda lhe trazia muitas lembranças ruins e Draco se perguntava se um dia seria capaz de olhar para a sala de jantar – mesmo depois de terminada a reforma - e não se lembrar de Nagini engolindo a professora de Estudo dos Trouxas. Com um arrepio Draco empurrou tais pensamentos para o fundo da mente.

A maioria das famílias puro sangue que haviam permanecido em Londres tinham algum parente em Azkaban e não estavam exatamente receptivos aos Malfoy. Como era o caso de Goyle. O pai de Gregory estava preso e ele estava cumprindo uma pena mais leve, prestando serviços para a sociedade. Por mais que Draco tivesse lhe salvado a vida na Sala Precisa, Gregory não queria mais conversa com ele.

No fim os Malfoy eram desprezados por ambos os lados da Guerra por terem escapado relativamente impunes. A liberdade de Lucius era uma afronta para muitos. Sem contar que não era segredo para ninguém como Lucius havia corroborado para a condenação de muitos Comensais.

Draco suspirou e deu as costas para o espelho. Desceu as escadas e rumou direto para a copa. Tal cômodo havia sido subutilizado no passado devido à sua proximidade com a cozinha e o constante fluxo de elfos domésticos, mas com a sala de estar e de jantar fechadas para reforma a copa havia sido equipada com uma mesa grande e uma decoração provisória.

"Bom dia, mãe, pai" Draco cumprimentou e tomou seu lugar ao lado de sua mãe, que lhe sorriu por trás da xícara de chá.

"Bom dia, meu querido" Narcissa cumprimentou assim que pousou a xícara novamente no pires e limpou os lábios delicadamente com um guardanapo. "Dormiu bem?"

"Perfeitamente" Draco falou se acomodando conforme a postura que mandava a etiqueta. Enquanto essa breve conversa aconteceu, um elfo doméstico havia aparecido e servido o chá da maneira que Draco preferia de modo que quando o rapaz terminou de estender o guardanapo no colo bastou esticar a mão para tomar seu chá. O elfo doméstico desapareceu com a mesma rapidez com que havia aparecido e Draco se serviu das torradas com geléia.

"Dê uma olhada nisso, Draco" Lucius falou dobrando o jornal em uma página indicada e passando o Profeta diário para o filho com uma sobrancelha levantada. "Tenho a impressão que vai lhe divertir".

Curioso, Draco aceitou o jornal e inspecionou-o enquanto levava a xícara fumegante à boca. Mas a xícara logo ficou esquecida conforme Draco passava os olhos na foto da garota Weasley usando uniforme verde-escuro com uma garra no peito e acenando em meio às demais garotas carrancudas do time das Harpias de Holyhead. Mas o que realmente prendeu sua atenção foi a manchete que dizia: _'Herói do Mundo Bruxo solteiro!'._

Draco passou os olhos pela reportagem conforme algumas palavras lhe saltavam à vista: '_Após se juntar para as Harpias de Holyhead para a temporada de quadribol em Londres... ... fontes confiáveis dizem que foi a jovem quem terminou o namoro... o motivo parece ser a agenda de jogos do time que inclui vários meses viajando pela Europa... Ela alegou não ser justo para nenhum dos dois insistir num namoro a distância sendo ambos tão jovens... O Garoto-Que-Sobreviveu se encontra solteiro e provavelmente carente... resta saber quem será a próxima sortuda a arrebatar o coração do nosso herói.._.'

"Então" Lucius comentou quando o filho demorou a demonstrar alguma reação. "Quem iria imaginar que seria a Weasley a largar Potter, não?"

"A fama deve ter subido à cabeça da garota" comentou Narcissa indiferente.

"Hm" Draco falou finalmente tomando seu chá e pensando em um comentário inteligente enquanto seu cérebro ainda processava a informação. "Ela passava de mão em mão na escola. Não é mesmo de se admirar" falou por fim, mantendo o tom desprovido de emoções.

"Mas não deixa de ser intrigante. Qualquer um podia pensar que eles se casariam dentro em pouco e teriam filhos como coelhos" Lucius comentou. "Vire a página, Draco".

Draco assim o fez dessa vez com mais preocupação. Aquilo não era tudo?

A resposta veio na forma de duas fotos publicadas uma ao lado da outra. Uma era recente, de Potter e Weasley sentados lado a lado numa mesa de restaurante conversando com as cabeças abaixadas e os rostos muito próximos. Draco torceu os lábios em desgosto. A imagem ao lado parecera ser do mesmo casal de relance, porém logo Draco percebeu que era mais antiga. A garota não era Weasley, apesar de ser ruiva. _Seria possível que Potter já tivesse partido para outra?_ foi o pensamento que lhe assaltou de imediato.

Mas havia algo de errado com Potter, o nariz era maior e os olhos... Draco voltou a olhar para os olhos da ruiva e lá estavam os olhos verdes de Harry. _Aqueles eram os pais dele,_ Draco pensou com alívio e então leu a manchete: '_Coincidência ou Complexo?'_.

'_É difícil não notar a semelhança entre os casais da foto... seria apenas coincidência o fato de Harry Potter ter escolhido para namorada uma garota tão parecida com a mãe?... Especialistas dizem que o Herói-do-Mundo-Bruxo pode ter subconscientemente buscado os atributos da mãe que nunca conheceu... possível diagnóstico seria o Complexo de Édipo... inconscientemente tentando reconstruir a família que nunca teve_...'

"Pessoalmente" Narcissa falou depois de espiar por cima do ombro do filho. "Sempre achei essa semelhança entre a Weasley e Evans repugnante. Acho absurda a menção ao Complexo de Édipo, afinal o menino nem conheceu a mãe, mas é realmente perturbadora a semelhança da garota".

"Pessoalmente" Draco falou folheando o jornal para se certificar de que não haveria mais nenhuma surpresa pela frente. "Sempre achei a garota muito sem graça".

"E não é para menos" Lucius comentou, parecendo um pouco perdido em pensamentos.

Em praticamente todas as páginas havia menção de Harry Potter – inclusive uma sugerindo os possíveis gostos do rapaz para garotas baseado no depoimento de amigos e pessoas próximas do ex-grifinório - e Draco achou melhor inspecionar o jornal com mais atenção depois do café da manhã.

"Sabe Draco..." Lucius falou depois de um longo silêncio em que o garoto se concentrou em passar mais geléia de amora nas torradas que sobraram. "Andei examinando algumas árvores genealógicas e confesso que fiquei um tanto desanimado com as opções de futuras esposas para você".

Aquilo fez Draco parar de mastigar sua torrada e engolir com dificuldade. Teve que tomar um gole de chá para empurrar a torrada e queimou a garganta.

"Ora, ainda é cedo para tomarmos alguma decisão, querido" Narcissa comentou dando tapinhas suaves nas costas do filho como que para desengasgá-lo. "Aliás, pode até demorar um pouco mais de tempo, mas nós não podemos nos dar ao luxo de prejudicar o futuro de Draco por tomar uma decisão precipitada. Sei que as coisas parecem difíceis no momento, mas dê mais alguns meses e você verá como as pessoas são capazes de esquecer..." ela mordiscou uma rosquinha doce, interrompendo a frase propositalmente.

"Bem... acredito que você tenha razão" Lucius falou depois de um breve silêncio em que Draco ficou olhando de um para outro.

"Não me importo se tiver que ficar solteiro para o resto da vida" o garoto falou, tentando não soar petulante, apenas apontando um fato.

"Claro que não" Narcissa sorriu e lhe lançou um olhar de quem entende das coisas. "Mas garanto que sua opinião também vai mudar com o tempo" ela lançou então um olhar de esguelha para Lucius, que desviou os olhos disfarçando o riso com uma tosse.

Draco rolou os olhos limpando a boca e se desculpando antes de se levantar.

"Tem algum compromisso hoje, querido?" Narcissa perguntou antes que Draco tivesse dado mais que alguns passos, o jornal quase casualmente estufado dentro da capa.

"É claro que não, mãe" Draco falou antecipando o que viria a seguir.

"Quer me ajudar a escolher algumas cores para as cortinas?"

"Narcissa isso é coisa para você pedir à sua nora, quando tiver uma" Lucius censurou e também se levantou. "Venha até a biblioteca comigo, Draco".

Draco assentiu. Seu escrutínio ao jornal teria que esperar até mais tarde.

Uma vez na biblioteca Draco franziu a testa para os espaços vazios nas estantes, onde antes estiveram volumes considerados suspeitos pelo Ministério. Esperou sentir raiva pela ousadia do Governo em se intrometer nas posses de sua família, mas na verdade se sentiu aliviado. Fora realmente infantil de sua parte seu fascínio com as Artes das Trevas.

"Draco você já pensou em continuar os estudos por conta própria?" a voz de Lucius interrompeu seus pensamentos e Draco foi se juntar ao pai que se sentara em uma das poltronas confortáveis próximo à lareira.

"Não sei. Ainda nem fiz os exames..."

Lucius fez um gesto de desprezo com a mão.

"Ainda estamos em janeiro. Eles provavelmente o chamarão para o exame até o meio do ano, não se preocupe com isso. Quando eu me formei meu pai me trouxe aqui e fez a mesma pergunta. Ainda não vivi o suficiente para ler todos os livros desta Biblioteca, mas conheço o bastante para guiá-lo. Conhecimento nunca é demais".

Draco acenou afirmativamente imaginando se deveria contar ao pai o que vinha pensando havia algum tempo. Lucius havia mudado nos dois últimos anos. Ele já não era mais tão exigente com o filho como no passado, mas Draco ainda se via temeroso da reação do pai em certos momentos.

"Pai... na verdade eu gostaria de trabalhar para o Ministério" o garoto falou antes que se arrependesse.

"Trabalhar?" Lucius exclamou encarando o filho atentamente. "Você sabe que não precisa disso" ele falou e Draco respirou aliviado quando não percebeu nenhuma censura na voz do pai, apenas curiosidade.

"Sei que não, mas seria uma forma de ganhar um pouco mais de confiança do Ministério e, por que não?, respeito. Além do mais eu não sei se conseguiria passar o resto da vida sem fazer alguma coisa, sem ter uma obrigação. Estou em casa há cinco meses e..." _já não aguento mais_, Draco terminou em pensamento. "Você entende, pai?"

Lucius o encarou por alguns segundos em silêncio antes de falar.

"A questão não é se eu entendo ou não, Draco. A questão é se você está ciente da dificuldade que você terá apenas para conseguir um cargo no Ministério. Não vai ser nada fácil e - supondo que você se empenhe de verdade e consiga - você ainda terá de enfrentar o desprezo e a desconfiança lá dentro. _Você_ está a par as consequências dessa sua ambição, Draco?"

"Eu..." Draco baixou os olhos. "Eu sei que não vai ser fácil, mas estou disposto a me esforçar".

"Não basta se esforçar, Draco. Você vai ter que se humilhar. Como por exemplo" Lucius umedeceu os lábios sem nunca deixar de encarar o filho nos olhos "você pode ter que pedir uma ajuda a Potter. Ainda assim você estaria disposto?"

Draco se viu sem palavras. Não havia pensado nisso. Lucius sorriu lentamente.

"_Agora_ você entende o que quero dizer. Por que você não tira o jornal de dentro da capa e lê a página sete, onde fala que Potter iniciou o treinamento para auror esta semana?" Lucius interpretou erroneamente a surpresa no rosto do filho por ter sido flagrado com o jornal, pois continuou. "É isso mesmo que você ouviu: Potter que, como você, não fez os exames de NIEM's e, diferente de você, sequer compareceu ao seu último ano em Hogwarts foi recrutado para o treinamento de auror. Será apenas uma questão de tempo. Em breve ele fará parte oficialmente do Ministério".

Draco aquiesceu e retirou o jornal dobrado das vestes, ainda atordoado.

-xyz-

"Muito bem Harry. Meus Parabéns!" Kingsley Shacklebolt deu tapinhas no ombro de Harry.

"Obrigado" Harry não pôde conter um sorriso de satisfação.

"Seja bem-vindo ao nosso departamento, Harry" Gawain Robards apertou sua mão com firmeza. "Eu reforço que estamos honrados que você tenha se disposto a unir forças conosco. E desta vez não há nenhum repórter anotando tudo o que digo".

"Obrigado, senhor. É uma honra para mim também. Honestamente" Harry reafirmou aliviado por finalmente se ver livre dos flashes das câmeras e das Penas de Repetição-Rápida.

Harry acabara de ser condecorado auror pelo Chefe do Quartel General dos Aurores depois de um ano de treinamento. A cerimônia de condecoração havia sido mais pomposa que o normal, com uma coletiva de imprensa e várias figuras importantes do Ministério, inclusive o Ministro. O treinamento também havia sido mais breve que o normal, que deveria durar dois anos. Porém nesse caso Harry não era a única exceção. O QG havia sofrido várias baixas com a guerra e o treinamento havia sido abreviado devido às circunstâncias.

Assim que Robards o liberou, Harry se viu cercado pelos demais aurores. Podmore despejou elogios e Harry chegou a imaginar se algum dia o homem largaria sua mão. Em seguida foi a vez de Proudfoot, depois Savage, depois Williamson seguido de Dawlish. John Dawlish não havia se preocupado em esconder seu descontentamento com o fato de Harry ter defendido Lucius Malfoy no julgamento, mas as coisas haviam mudado bastante desde então. As notícias sobre a família de ex-comensais eram cada vez mais raras, pois a mídia já havia esgotado o assunto e ninguém mais se importava como antes. Havia, claro, uma fofoca ou outra de vez em quando, mas sempre havia assuntos mais interessantes do que os Malfoy e eles caíam novamente no esquecimento da mídia.

Podmore, apesar de estar sempre nas comemorações, havia se aposentado e os outros quatro aurores eram os únicos que haviam sobrado do antigo QG. Além deles, havia os membros mais novos que tinham se formado no treinamento antes de Harry. Apesar de muitos bruxos e bruxas se alistarem para os treinamentos, muito poucos chegavam até o final. Em ordem de admissão, havia Declan Sutter, um rapaz de descendência alemã que devia estar beirando a casa dos trinta anos, alto e forte como um cavalo baio; Kirsty Beasant, uma garota magra e alta, porém bastante perspicaz e resistente; Scott Mabbott, um rapaz negro pouco mais velho que Harry e Callum Earle, um garoto quieto e um pouco carrancudo.

Earle foi o último a apertar a mão de Harry, porém o fez com tanto entusiasmo que Harry olhou para Mabbott procurando uma explicação.

"Ah, ele só está empolgado por deixar de ser o mais novo integrante do QG" explicou Scott Mabbott, com quem Harry mais havia se identificado de toda a equipe. "Você sabe como é, o mais novo sempre fica com as piores tarefas, as mais chatas. Vigílias, revistas, relatórios, coisas do tipo. Hey, o que acha de sairmos para comemorar?"

"Ah na verdade" Harry falou sem graça "eu já havia combinado com meus amigos de nós sairmos para tomar alguma coisa. Você gostaria de vir conosco?"

Scott deu de ombros.

"Se você realmente _quiser_ que eu aceite o convite..." ele falou simpático e Harry sorriu.

"Claro, seria ótimo. Vou chamar os outros também".

"Fechado!"

-xyz-

Mas as coisas não saíram conforme Earle gostaria. Assim que Harry começou a trabalhar no departamento, Robards fez questão que Harry estivesse na linha de frente junto com os aurores mais velhos e experientes. Principalmente se havia alguma chance da imprensa estar presente - e de algum modo Robards sempre dava um jeito de sair ao lado de Harry nas fotos.

Harry se sentia culpado todas as vezes que Robards chegava com uma nova missão e Earle olhava esperançoso para o chefe só para ver Harry ser escolhido para a verdadeira ação enquanto ele e Mabbott acabavam ficando para trás. Como estava prestes a acontecer naquela manhã, dois meses após a nomeação de Harry.

"Temos uma missão" Robards falou ao entrar sem perder tempo com cumprimentos. "Dois assassinatos e uma pessoa desaparecida. Savage e Williamson já estão a caminho do local esperando pelo contato do sequestrador, eu os contatei antes que chegassem. Beasant e Sutter, vocês vão investigar a identidade das vítimas e os suspeitos. Potter, Proudfoot e Dawlish, vocês me acompanhem. Temos que rastrear os sequestradores. Mabbott, Earle, me avisem imediatamente se alguém entrar em contato com mais informações e fiquem prontos para pesquisarem assim que tivermos alguma pista. O que vocês estão esperando?"

Não houve nenhum questionamento enquanto todos se preparavam para seguir as ordens.

"Hey ninguém está culpando você" Scott falou quando Harry pegava sua capa para sair atrás de Robards sem tentar disfarçar sua irritação.

"Fale por você" Harry falou olhando na direção de Earle que voltava para trás da escrivaninha visivelmente contrariado.

"Gawain! Que bom que o encontrei a tempo" todos olharam na direção da porta. Um velho bruxo que Harry reconheceu como funcionário do Escritório de Serviços Administrativos da Suprema Corte dos Bruxos.

"Não, Crutchley, você não me encontrou a tempo. O que quer que seja terá de esperar. Estou com uma missão..."

"Não tomarei mais que dois minutos do seu tempo, Gawain. É sobre Lucius Malfoy, ele..."

"Não é assunto nosso" Robards o interrompeu novamente mau-humorado. "É assunto do _seu_ departamento. Agora se você me der licença..."

"Ele está fazendo exigências..."

"Como ele ousa...?"

"... e ameaças!"

Aquilo fez com que Robards se calasse. Harry engoliu em seco ao perceber Dawlish murmurando um "Era só o que me faltava..." enquanto lançava um olhar de esguelha cheio de acusações na direção de Harry. Aquilo não ia terminar nada bem.

"Que tipo de ameaça?" o chefe do QG perguntou com uma mescla de curiosidade e raiva.

"Deixe-me começar pelo começo" Crutchley respirou fundo aliviado por finalmente ter conseguido chamar a atenção do auror. "Lucius Malfoy recebeu uma ameaça, uma carta. E está recorrendo ao seu direito de Proteção à Testemunhas. Eu sei" ele emendou antes que Robards o interrompesse novamente "que é responsabilidade do meu departamento fornecer essa proteção e providenciar as devidas investigações, mas a carta se mostrou completamente impossível de ser rastreada. A única conclusão a que chegamos é que a ameaça provavelmente foi feita por algum dos comensais fugitivos, o que faz com que nós tenhamos que envolver o seu departamento".

Robards meneou a cabeça, contrariado. Mas acabou cedendo.

"Proudfoot, você fica. Se precisar da ajuda de Mabbot ou Earle..."

Mas Crutchley ainda não havia acabado.

"Na verdade terá que ser Potter".

Harry quase deixou a capa escorregar por entre os dedos.

"O que você disse?" Robards girou nos calcanhares para encarar o velho como se o desafiasse a repetir aquelas palavras.

"Essa é a exigência de Lucius Malfoy" Harry admirou Crutchley por conseguir falar sem gaguejar muito. "E a ameaça é que ele fará uma queixa formal contra o Ministério se não mandarem Potter até as nove horas de hoje".

Robards soltou uma gargalhada sem humor.

"Você só pode estar brincando comigo! Dezenas de pessoas processam o Ministério todos os dias pelos mais absurdos motivos e agora nós temos que cumprir um capricho de um ex-Comensal da Morte para evitar que ele nos processe? Eu vou dizer a Lucius Malfoy onde ele deve enfiar sua queixa formal!"

"Mas Gawain, o Ministro pessoalmente..."

"Vou falar com o Ministro" Robards deu as costas ao velho bruxo. "Assim que eu voltar. Tenho um _inocente_ para resgatar nesse momento, tenho certeza que _Lucius Malfoy_ pode esperar".

Os protestos desesperados de Crutchley foram ignorados pelo Chefe dos Aurores e Harry não conseguiu mais se conter.

"Senhor!"

"Má idéia, Harry" Mabbott tentou avisar, mas Harry já estava se adiantando para caminhar ao lado de Robards para fora da sala.

"Senhor, não vejo problema algum em ficar e..."

"O diabo que você vai ficar" Robards explodiu. "Tenho melhores planos pra você do que ficar de babá para aquele..." o homem limpou a garganta, mas Harry teve a impressão de discernir um palavrão em meio ao ruído.

"Gawain! Que bom que o encontrei a tempo" as mãos de Robards se fecharam em punhos ao ver Kingsley Shacklebolt saindo do elevador ao seu encontro. "Imaginei que Crutchley teria algum problema para convencê-lo".

"Me desculpe Shacklebolt, mas..." Robards começou, porém daquela vez foi o Ministro quem o interrompeu.

"Não, você é quem vai me desculpar Robards, mas isso não está acontecendo desde hoje. Faz uma semana que Lucius Malfoy recebeu a ameaça e fez essa exigência. Faz uma semana que estamos tentando contornar a situação e, acredite, se houvesse outra maneira nós já teríamos encontrado. Eu sei a respeito da sua missão e não pretendo tomar mais do seu tempo com isso. Agora se você puder, por favor, me emprestar um de seus oficiais?"

Harry olhou de um rosto determinado para o outro e daquela vez teve que admitir que qualquer coisa que dissesse só agravaria sua situação. Robards finalmente deixou os ombros caírem derrotado.

"Como quiser, senhor Ministro. Harry leve quem você precisar, mas peça para... alguém nos alcançar no Átrio para substituir você. Com sua licença, Shacklebolt" o chefe dos aurores continuou em direção ao elevador seguido de seus subordinados.

Harry olhou para Shacklebolt e imaginou se ele também o culpava pelo que estava acontecendo, mas o ex-auror o encarou com simpatia guiando-o de volta para o QG.

"Sinto muito por isso, Harry. E não se preocupe com o seu chefe. Ele não gosta de ser contrariado, mas quem gosta?"

"O que houve?" Harry perguntou preocupado.

"Infelizmente não tenho tempo para explicar. Crutchley!" Shacklebolt chamou assim que eles voltaram ao escritório.

"Ah, graças a Deus!" o homem falou levantando as mãos para cima. "Me desculpe Ministro eu..."

"Está tudo bem. Você fica responsável por colocar Harry a par dos detalhes no caminho. Não temos muito tempo antes das nove. Boa sorte, Harry" Shacklebolt falou e saiu.

Harry então se viu cercado pelos olhares assombrados de seus colegas de trabalho. Ele pensou rapidamente no que dizer.

"Hmm... Earle, Robards e os outros estão esperando por você no Átrio".

"C-como?" Earle falou depois de uma pausa assombrada.

"Ele não está nos melhores humores, então sugiro que você corra" Harry aconselhou.

E foi o que Earle afobadamente fez. Em seguida Harry respirou fundo e encarou os dois únicos aurores restantes.

"Preciso que alguém me acompanhe a Wiltshire" ele abriu o jogo.

"Ahmm..." Mabbott lançou um olhar de esguelha para Proudfoot, que se sentou e se acomodou antes de falar.

"Você vai entender se eu disser que não faço questão de pôr os pés naquele lugar, sim Harry?" ele falou examinando as próprias unhas.

"Claro!" Harry falou rapidamente sem conseguir conter um pequeno sorriso ao encarar Mabbott. "Vamos, Scott?"

"É pra já!"

Os dois seguiram Crutchley até o Escritório de Serviços Administrativos da Suprema Corte dos Bruxos onde o bruxo mais velho recolheu uma pasta de um arquivo antes de os três rumarem para o elevador. Durante o caminho para o Átrio, Crutchley colocou os dois a par dos detalhes.

"A carta foi enviada por meio de uma coruja alugada do Beco Diagonal. O emitente passou uma identidade falsa. Utilizou o nome de um bruxo escocês falecido há quinze anos, Duff Ranald. Investigamos se essa identidade poderia dar alguma pista sobre a identidade do criminoso, mas não encontramos nada. Aqui está a carta" o velho bruxo retirou de dentro da pasta um pergaminho embalado em plástico transparente para Harry.

O pergaminho não tinha nenhum timbre ou marca d'água. As letras haviam sido cuidadosamente recortadas do Profeta Diário para não expor a caligrafia do autor. A mensagem era curta: "Lembre-se do que aconteceu a Karkaroff".

"Algum traço de magia?" Harry perguntou passando o pergaminho para Mabbott analisar.

"Os únicos resíduos de magia que encontramos são da redação do jornal. O criminoso deve ter gastado bastante tempo recortando e colando as letras ao modo trouxa. O pergaminho é dos mais comuns, portanto irrastreável. Não encontramos nenhuma impressão digital também".

"Então o único motivo de vocês suspeitarem de algum Comensal da Morte é a menção de Karkaroff".

Crutchley encolheu os ombros.

"É a resposta óbvia, não é? Faz alusão à traição de Lucius Malfoy, negociando informações em troca da própria liberdade. E a ameaça está subentendida, pois todo mundo sabe que fim teve Igor Karkaroff. Temos que concordar que Lucius virou a pedra no sapato de muitos que agiam por trás dos panos. Você consegue pensar em alguém?"

"Suspeito? Pelo menos cinco" Harry falou, passando as mãos pelos cabelos. Eles atingiram o Átrio e rumaram para o local de aparatação.

"Prontos?" Crutchley perguntou quanto eles se posicionaram. "Todos conhecem o local?"

"Nunca estive lá" Mabbott falou e Harry estendeu o braço para ele.

"Eu levo você".

No instante em que Mabbott se segurou em seu braço Harry fechou os olhos, mentalizou o portão de ferro trabalhado da Mansão Malfoy e sentiu o puxão característico no umbigo. Quando voltou a abrir os olhos estava de frente para a propriedade.

"Que diabos!" Mabbott deu um pulo para trás assustando um pavão albino que espiava por cima da sebe. O pavão abriu as asas e se afastou enquanto Harry ria. "Não achei engraçado".

"Desculpa" Harry consultou o relógio velho e arranhado que ganhara de Molly Weasley enquanto o outro auror se recompunha. "Estamos dentro do prazo, faltam dez minutos para as nove".

Crutchey havia aparatado um pouco mais longe. Logo que ele os alcançou uma voz metálica que parecia vir do próprio portão falou.

"Identifique-se".

"Auror Potter, auror Mabbot e... ora essa!" Crutchey se interrompeu. Os portões haviam se aberto assim que o primeiro nome havia sido pronunciado.

Harry entrou primeiro seguido de um ressabiado Mabbott e Crutchley fechou a fila.

"Harry, espero que você tenha tudo sob controle por aqui" Mabbott cochichou parecendo um tanto constrangido. "Por que eu nunca liderei nenhuma operação. Na verdade, quase não saio daquele escritório, você sabe..."

"Está tudo bem, não se preocupe" Harry o tranquilizou. De certa forma talvez Harry tivesse muito mais experiência do que o colega mesmo tendo começado depois.

Ao som de água corrente de uma fonte, eles subiram pelo caminho ladeado pelas sebes de teixo até o casarão imponente com suas janelas em formato de losango. Um elfo doméstico abriu a porta e convidou-os a entrar. Harry hesitou. Por fim achou que suas memórias sobre a última vez que estivera naquele lugar estivessem distantes o bastante para serem inofensivas. Porém ao entrar Harry mal reconheceu o hall ou a sala de visitas. A decoração havia mudado drasticamente com cores mais vivas e o ambiente estava mais iluminado. O lustre que Dobby havia quebrado fora substituído por outro ainda maior e as paredes, que costumavam ser roxas, agora haviam sido pintadas em cores mais claras.

A atenção de Harry foi atraída para a figura que se levantou de um dos sofás para recebê-los com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

"Ora, se não é o auror Harry Potter chegando com" Lucius Malfoy espiou um relógio de parede "cinco minutos de lambuja. Justamente quando eu terminava de escrever uma coruja não muito agradável para a Suprema Corte" ele se adiantou para – pela primeira vez na vida - apertar a mão de Harry. "Queira se sentar, Sr. Potter".

"Obrigado" Harry falou a despeito da estranheza da situação. Em seguida o moreno vasculhou o vasto aposento com os olhos até encontrar outra pessoa, então experimentou um leve desapontamento ao perceber que não era Draco. "Sra. Malfoy" ele cumprimentou de longe, ao que Narcissa respondeu com um leve aceno de cabeça.

"Auror Potter. Senhores, com licença. Vou chamar Draco".

Harry se sentou e os outros fizeram o mesmo, apesar de não terem sido recebidos tão calorosamente – para os padrões de Lucius Malfoy - quanto Harry. Um elfo doméstico os serviu em seguida. Segurando uma xícara de chá fumegante, Harry lançou um olhar de esguelha para o corredor por onde Narcissa havia sumido como se pudesse apressá-la com o gesto.

"Creio que o senhor já esteja ciente dos fatos, Sr. Potter?" a voz arrastada de Lucius chamou sua atenção de volta para a sala de visitas.

Antes que Harry pudesse responder, Crutchley se adiantou.

"Sr. Malfoy, nós não tivemos tempo de expor todos os fatos ainda, mas..."

"Uma semana não foi tempo suficiente para colocar Potter a par do assunto?" Lucius o interrompeu com um olhar gélido.

"Receio que tive apenas alguns minutos esta manhã para saber sobre a carta que o senhor recebeu, Sr. Malfoy" Harry achou por bem desviar a atenção do anfitrião do velho bruxo que parecia estar exausto pela corrida contra o tempo. "O Quartel-General dos Aurores assumirá a investigação a partir de agora e..."

Harry se interrompeu ao ouvir passos e olhou na direção do corredor, por onde Narcissa logo apareceu seguida de perto por Draco. Fazia mais de um ano que Harry não o via a não ser por meio de uma ou outra foto de longe numa matéria especulativa do Profeta Diário. Draco não parecia fisicamente mudado, mas havia algo diferente que Harry não conseguiu identificar de pronto. Seus olhos se encontraram brevemente.

"Potter" Draco cumprimentou com os olhos fixos em algum ponto perto dos sapatos do moreno.

"Olá, Draco" Harry respondeu e teve que respirar fundo para acalmar as batidas do próprio coração. Ele esperou que todos se acomodassem antes de prosseguir. "Nós precisamos, Sr. Malfoy, que o senhor nos forneça todas as informações – qualquer informação que julgar relevante – sobre sua rotina e de sua família e as circunstâncias em que o senhor recebeu a ameaça".

Lucius se recostou em seu assento com a pompa de um monarca.

"Tenho certeza que o senhor, auror Potter, como funcionário do Ministério tem acesso a cada passo que dei nos últimos... dezoito meses" ele falou, sarcástico.

Harry não se deixou abalar.

"Se necessário, sim. Mas preciso saber também sobre o relacionamento que o senhor e sua família mantém com outras pessoas, se alguém entrou ou tentou entrar em contato com algum de vocês recentemente, alguma coisa suspeita. Qualquer coisa".

Para surpresa de todos, quem respondeu primeiro foi Narcissa.

"Costumo ir ao Beco Diagonal uma vez a cada semana ou quinzena" ela começou em tom de quem trata de negócios. "Algumas vezes Draco me acompanha para ir à livraria. Sempre tomo o cuidado de prestar atenção se estou sendo seguida e oriento o meu filho a fazer o mesmo".

"E a senhora já teve a impressão de estar sendo seguida?"

"Sim. Por duas vezes eu tive essa impressão, mas não consegui reconhecer meu perseguidor. Mantenho contato apenas com algumas damas, senhoras de famílias nobres" ela levantou o queixo presunçosamente. "Posso citar nomes, se preferir".

"Prefiro que a senhora faça uma lista, por favor. E você, Draco? Já teve a impressão de estar sendo seguido?"

"Ahm..." Draco limpou a garganta parecendo surpreso por Harry ter lhe dirigido a palavra diretamente. "Não, creio que não".

"Draco anda um pouco distraído ultimamente" Narcissa falou em um tom levemente reprovador.

Harry esperou que ela lhe oferecesse mais informações, mas quando ficou claro que aquilo era tudo voltou a perguntar.

"E você mantém contato com alguém, Draco? Algum colega de Hogwarts?" Harry tomou o cuidado de não restringir os suspeitos apenas à Sonserina.

"Pansy Parkinson" Draco deu de ombros. "Daphne Greengrass às vezes manda um cartão de Natal".

"E Goyle?" Harry perguntou. "Nott? Zabini?"

"Nunca mais nos falamos" Draco falou, desviando os olhos para as próprias mãos.

"Vocês costumam frequentar mais algum lugar além do Beco Diagonal?" Harry achou ter visto Draco lançar um olhar de esguelha na direção dos pais antes de responder que não. "E o senhor, Sr. Malfoy? Tem se relacionado com alguém... do passado?" Harry tentou soar casual e por um momento achou que Lucius faria outra observação sarcástica, porém ele respondeu com seriedade.

"Se você está se referindo a alguém envolvido ativamente com o Lorde das Trevas, não, eu não mantenho contato com ninguém do tipo por razões óbvias. Apenas uma ou outra família de renome. Passarei os nomes para Narcissa".

"Ótimo. Se entendi corretamente, vocês não têm nenhum motivo para desconfiar de alguém em particular?" Harry tomou o cuidado de olhar para os três, que negaram.

"Sr. Potter acredito que o senhor tenha muito mais informações sobre os suspeitos do que nós" Lucius falou como quem encerra o assunto. "E por falar nisso eu poderia citar alguns nomes de algumas pessoas... do passado que até hoje não foram capturadas".

Ele estava jogando verde e Harry sabia. Qualquer informação sobre as caçadas a Comensais da Morte era confidencial mesmo que no momento não houvesse muitas pistas reais para seguir na maioria dos casos.

"Claro, nós podemos começar por essas pessoas" Harry falou já se levantando e pousando a xícara vazia na mesinha de centro. "Nós manteremos contato com vocês e com a sua Guarda Pessoal" aquilo fez um alarme soar na mente de Harry. "Aliás, eu não vi nenhum guarda de Proteção à Testemunhas postado na entrada" ele comentou buscando o olhar de Crutchley.

O velho bruxo pareceu ainda mais velho e encurvado.

"B-bem... o caso é que..." ele começou, porém Lucius o interrompeu.

"Eu recusei os termos propostos pela Suprema Corte dos Bruxos quando recorri ao meu direito à proteção. Tive a oportunidade de conhecer alguns dos oficiais da Guarda Pessoal e não quero ninguém do tipo xeretando na minha propriedade. Mas por que o senhor não se senta, Sr. Potter? Creio que não foi informado de toda a situação ainda".

Harry olhou para Mabbott que não tinha se atrevido a abrir a boca até o momento. O garoto deu de ombros. Crutchley desviou os olhos antes que Harry pudesse questioná-lo propriamente. Harry voltou a se sentar com uma sensação ruim na boca do estômago. Devia ter adivinhado que estava tudo correndo bem demais para ser apenas aquilo.

Lucius limpou a garganta.

"Sr. Potter ao longo de todos esses meses tive que aprender a relevar os olhares que recebo sempre que me atrevo a colocar os pés para fora de casa, mas isso não significa que eu tenha me acostumado com eles. Entenda, não renunciei ao meu direito de proteção pessoal, apenas resolvi exercer o meu direito de poder _escolher_ a minha Guarda Pessoal. Em uma semana eu consegui reunir diversas evidências na própria Legislação que me garantem esse direito e eu poderia facilmente processar o Ministério caso ele se recusasse a atender ao meu pedido. Aliás, era nisso que estava trabalhando antes de vocês chegarem. A solicitação que fiz ao Sr. Crutchley que ele obviamente se _esqueceu_ de mencionar para o senhor é que você seja minha Guarda Pessoal, Sr. Potter".

"Eu?" Harry arregalou os olhos e Mabbott teve um acesso de tosse. "Mas... Sr. Malfoy..."

"Sim?" Lucius piscou impassível em seu trono.

Harry procurou alguns argumentos válidos para recusar, mas não encontrou nenhum. Seu treinamento como auror certamente o havia preparado mais que suficientemente para realizar tal função. Harry pensou em Earle, para quem sempre sobrava aquele tipo de tarefa. Ora, por que Harry se recusaria? Por acaso estava deixando a fama lhe subir à cabeça? Aquela era a chance de Harry mostrar para Robards que não aceitaria ser indulgênciado pelo resto de sua carreira como auror.

"Claro" Harry falou por fim. "Quando é que eu começo?"

O meio sorriso que se espalhou pelo rosto de Lucius Malfoy foi no mínimo assustador. Primeiro porque Harry não estava acostumado a ver o homem sorrindo – nem pela metade. Segundo porque era evidente que a intenção de Lucius também era mostrar que ainda sabia exercer sua influência, dobrar as pessoas da maneira que bem entendesse.

"Eu confio na proteção do meu lar" Lucius falou em tom de negócios. "Não preciso que ninguém o vigie, mas quero que você esteja disponível para acompanhar qualquer um de nós quando precisarmos deixar a mansão. Em qualquer horário. E também se acontecer de nós recebermos outra correspondência suspeita. Acredito que vocês tenham algum dispositivo de comunicação para esse tipo de chamadas de emergência, estou certo?"

"Sim, aqui está" Crutchley vasculhou os bolsos da veste até retirar o que parecia ser um punhado de relógios baratos. "Eles são programáveis. Basta você apontar varinha, dizer a palavra programada – geralmente sobrenomes - e em seguida a mensagem – limitada a cinquenta caracteres. Quando um deles for ativado, todos os demais vão aqueccer e mostrar a mensagem. Vejam".

O velho bruxo programou o de Harry para ser acionado toda vez que ele apontasse a varinha e dissesse 'Malfoy'. Harry prendeu a pulseira ao redor do pulso direito, uma vez que o esquerdo já estava ocupado pelo antigo relógio de Fabian Prewett. Os três Malfoy torceram os narizes para os falsos relógios e colocaram no antebraço ao invés do pulso para que ficasse seguramente escondido pela manga das vestes.

"Bem, acredito que isso significa que começo imediatamente" Harry concluiu resignado. "Algum de vocês pretende se ausentar hoje?"

Harry olhou na direção de Draco que por algum motivo estava encarando Mabbott com cara de poucos amigos. O loiro desviou os olhos assim que percebeu estar sendo observado.

"Entraremos em contato quando precisarmos dos seus serviços Sr. Potter" Lucius Malfoy falou e só então se levantou. "Agradeço a sua cooperação até o momento auror Potter. Tenho certeza que o senhor fará tudo que estiver ao seu alcance pela minha família".

Harry estreitou os olhos diante da polidez de seu anfitrião. Aquele homem não dava sequer um ponto sem nó.

"Até logo. Obrigado pelo chá" eles se despediram.

"Cara, Robards vai comer o fígado de alguém hoje" Mabbott falou assim que eles saíram para o quintal da propriedade. "E algo me diz que aquele Draco Malfoy não gostou muito de mim. Ele não parou de lançar uns olhares estranhos em minha direção".

"Impressão sua" Harry falou distraído.

"Então aquela careta é permanente? Olha, sei quando uma pessoa não vai com a minha cara. E pode ter certeza que o sentimento é mútuo".

Harry não estava prestando atenção. Sua mente já estava trabalhando na lista de suspeitos. Lucius Malfoy estava mais que certo sobre ter certeza que Harry daria o melhor de si naquele caso.

-xyz-

**N.A.: ***O título é inspirado na música _Be My Escape- Relient K_ indicada pela Dany.

Era para o capítulo ter saído antes, mas o hotmail sacaneou com a gente, né Fê? E eu só tenho um comentário a fazer sobre o capítulo: foi assustador escrever o Lucius o.o'

**jujumalfoy **(bom, você comentou Segunda Chance, mas como eu não tenho como responder espero que você leia esse recadinho. Muito obrigada por vencer a sua timidez para me deixar uma review! Espero que você goste de mais esta fic!) **Ninha** (você também comentou em Segunda Chance, espero que algum dia leia isso aqui: muito, muito obrigada! É bom saber que meus esforços valem a pena!) **Isis Coelho** (Eu também não tenho paciência pra pescarias, mas aceito mais um golinho de chá, por favor uhuahuahua. Sobre sua review para SC, muito obrigada por acompanhar e por sempre incentivar, fofa! E o maior orgulho para mim foi ler sua opinião sobre os 'meus' personagens, obrigada! Quem sabe um dia eu não siga mesmo o seu conselho ;D) **Yasmin Getirana **(Oh eu também espero não desistir dessa fic, fofa! E garanto que se isso acontecer será por motivo de força maior. Mas compreendo o seu receio e agradeço pelo voto de confiança ;D) **Lud** (Adorei sua objetividade hehehe. Obrigada! Espero não ter demorado muito!) **Julia **(Meu bem, eu não sei quantos capítulos a fic terá porque estou postando os capítulos conforme vou escrevendo. Sei como é difícil acompanhar uma fic inacabada portanto não vou culpar você se decidir esperar eu finalizar, mas estou fazendo o possível para atualizar rapidamente, ok? E quanto a eles ficarem mais juntos... bem acho que esse capítulo responde a sua pergunta, non? *faz cara de inocente*) **ze** (Aee nem demorou! Muito... Acho rss. Obrigada! ^.~).

O capítulo anterior teve 267 _hits_ e 24 reviews! Awesome! Vocês arrasam! *O*


	5. Capítulo 5

**Título: Sorte de Herói – Capítulo 5 – Estive trancado dentro de casa e todo esse tempo você tinha a chave**

**Autora: **Amy Lupin

**Beta: **Lunnafe

**Par:** Harry/Draco

**Classificação:** pg-13

**Avisos:** Fic escrita para o _Projeto Sectumsempra de Amor não Dói III_.

**Razão utilizada: **43. Porque você não nota como seu inimigo está abatido só porque você o odeia. (O Príncipe Mestiço, pg 372)

**Disclaimer:** Essa história é baseada nos personagens e situações criadas e pertencentes a J.K. Rowling, várias editoras e Warner Bros. Não há nenhum lucro, nem violação de direitos autorais ou marca registrada.

-xyz-

Apesar da rotina de Harry ter mudado, a mudança não havia sido tão drástica quanto o garoto imaginara. Harry pensara que os Malfoy aproveitariam ao máximo a oportunidade para serem fotografados nas ruas na companhia de Harry Potter, mas já se passara três semanas desde que o auror havia aceitado ser a Guarda Pessoal dos Malfoy e ele havia sido chamado apenas quatro vezes, todas durante seu expediente no Ministério. Três delas para acompanhar Narcissa Malfoy ao Beco Diagonal, onde ela entrara na maioria das lojas de antiguidades e decoração para comprar os itens mais caros e inúteis – exceto no último passeio quando ela também aproveitou para comprar presentes de Natal. Na quarta vez fora Lucius Malfoy quem requisitara sua companhia para ir até o Gringotes fazer um saque de ouro para que sua mulher continuasse esbanjando nos tais itens caros e inúteis.

Draco não havia acionado a pulseira uma vez sequer.

Harry estava intrigado. Seria possível que Draco estivesse a tal ponto determinado em evitá-lo que preferia passar semanas a fio trancafiado na mansão? Ou seria este o comportamento normal do loiro? Se o que Draco dissera fosse verdade, ele não tinha nenhuma companhia que não fosse de seus pais e algumas eventuais cartas de Daphne Greengrass e Pansy Parkinson. Era desconcertante pensar em como o ex-sonserino devia se sentir solitário. Sempre havia a possibilidade de Draco estar ignorando as recomendações dos pais e saindo da mansão desacompanhado, mas Harry não acreditava que o loiro fosse estúpido o suficiente para tanto. Afinal ele era um metidinho covarde, como Ron não perdia a oportunidade de observar sempre que o assunto enveredava para o lado dos Malfoy.

A despeito da curiosidade de Harry sobre o comportamento de Draco Malfoy, a rotina do moreno no Ministério não sofreu grandes alterações. A notícia sobre as verdadeiras intenções de Lucius Malfoy havia feito com que Robards beirasse um ataque de histeria, porém por mais que o Chefe dos Aurores esperneasse não havia muito que pudesse fazer. O próprio Ministro havia deixado claro que preferia jogar o jogo do ex-comensal do que arriscar um escândalo.

No fim Robards acabara se conformando, contanto que toda a operação fosse mantida em sigilo. A última coisa que ele queria era que outras pessoas solicitassem os serviços especiais de seu funcionário mais famoso. O acordo de trabalho ditado por Robards regia que Harry cumpriria sua jornada normal de trabalho devendo atender imediatamente aos chamados de seus protegidos. Caso fosse chamado fora do expediente, poderia compensar as horas desde que combinasse antecipadamente com seu superior. Robards também deixara Harry responsável por conduzir as investigações a respeito do caso retomando as pistas dos Comensais da Morte fugitivos, que haviam sido deixado de lado por uns bons meses devido à falta de novas evidências. Felizmente ao longo das últimas três semanas Harry havia conseguido reduzir o número de suspeitos para quatro. Infelizmente os quatro fugitivos eram os que menos rastro deixaram em suas fugas, sendo que as poucas pistas que os aurores possuíam já estavam frias mesmo antes de serem identificadas.

Harry havia recebido uma denúncia naquela manhã sobre um invasor mascarado numa das lojas da Travessa do Tranco, porém a única testemunha estava seriamente alcoolizada e o moreno não sabia se devia considerar aquilo como uma nova pista ou não. Parecia evidente demais para ser real. Os fugitivos dificilmente cometeriam erros do tipo depois de serem tão cuidadosos. Entretido que estava em analisar seu impasse, Harry pulou de susto quando Robards entrou na sala em um rompante resmungando sobre não se fazerem mais testemunhas como antigamente.

"Harry temos uma possível pista para o seu caso" Robards parou em frente à mesa de Harry. "Mas para variar ela já está congelando de tão fria. Um comerciante de ingredientes controlados para poções teve seu estoque roubado há dois meses atrás".

"Dois meses atrás?" Harry estranhou. "Mas eu chequei por ocorrências do tipo e não..."

"O caso é que ele não fez Boletim de Ocorrência nem queixa, nada do tipo" Robards o interrompeu com toda a aspereza que era de seu feitio. "Um dos funcionários do tal comerciante na época acabou confessando o crime e o idiota ficou com pena de denunciá-lo. Demitiu o ladrãozinho sem nem se preocupar em recuperar o que foi roubado e se deu por satisfeito. Acontece que o comerciante achou conveniente informar as autoridades esta manhã".

"Por acaso seria na Travessa do Tranco?" Harry perguntou de imediato.

"Não. Foi na Garras & Caudas. Por quê?"

"Por nada" Harry imediatamente enfiou a denuncia do bêbado numa gaveta de sua escrivaninha. A Garras & Caudas ficava do outro lado de Londres. "Prossiga".

"Já temos o endereço do ex-funcionário do comerciante e eu já postei dois oficiais na casa dele. Os oficias acabaram de me informar que o indivíduo está em casa. Você assume a partir daqui?"

"Claro!" Harry falou já se levantando. "Vou pedir para Mabbott me acompanhar imediata- OUCH!"

Harry praguejou baixinho ao sentir o pulso arder e levantou a manga da camisa para ver o relógio brilhando como ferro em brasa.

"O que foi agora?" Robards reclamou irritado.

"Sinto muito" Harry falou ao ler a mensagem pela terceira vez apenas para confirmar. "Tenho que estar em Wiltshire em quinze minutos".

Foi a vez de Robards praguejar.

"Vou mandar Williamson junto com Mabbott" o chefe do QG falou por fim. "Agora se mande antes que eu mude de idéia".

Harry não hesitou em obedecer. Enquanto descia no elevador o auror leu a mensagem pela quarta ou quinta vez.

'_Saio em quinze minutos. Draco'_

-xyz-

Geralmente Draco não ficava tanto tempo sem sair de casa, mas desde a ameaça não havia se atrevido a colocar os pés para fora da propriedade. E não era apenas por causa de se expor ao perigo, mas também por ter que solicitar a companhia de Potter. Principalmente por causa de Potter.

Tanto tempo havia se passado desde a última vez que eles haviam se encontrado pessoalmente que Draco tinha esperanças de que seu fascínio pelo herói tivesse esmorecido, eu pelo menos diminuído a níveis inofensivos. Obviamente que o loiro havia acompanhado cada notícia no Profeta Diário, sempre com certo ceticismo justamente por conhecer a tendência sensacionalista da imprensa. Porém Draco estava tão acostumado a pensar no objeto de sua obsessão como algo intocável e inatingível fora de seus sonhos mais secretos, que julgava ser capaz de se provar totalmente imune ao Potter de carne e osso.

Bem, Draco estava completamente enganado. Harry estava ainda mais bonito pessoalmente. Seu rosto havia adquirido traços mais marcantes, os olhos se mostraram mais brilhantes do que o loiro se recordava, ele estava mais alto e sua estrutura física mais desenvolvida. Ele continuava magro e um pouco mais baixo que Draco, mas estava visivelmente mais maduro.

Junto com aquela constatação veio o ciúme de tudo e de todos que rodeavam o moreno, como aquele garoto sentado ao lado dele. Era visível como olhava para Potter com admiração enquanto este conduzia o encontro com naturalidade e profissionalismo, como se tivesse nascido para fazer investigações do tipo. Draco o odiou instantaneamente por poder desfrutar da companhia de Harry.

A aparição de Potter o abalara tanto que Draco fizera de tudo para evitá-lo nas semanas que se seguiram. Especialmente por desejar tanto revê-lo. O loiro fez um propósito consigo mesmo de só sair de casa quando estritamente necessário e impedir – a qualquer custo – que Harry descobrisse sobre seus estudos e suas aspirações. Desde que Lucius havia zombado de suas chances de entrar no Ministério sem uma intervenção, Draco estava teimosamente disposto a provar o contrário. O fato de ter falhado duas vezes ao longo daquele ano ainda não havia feito com que desistisse. Ainda.

Da última vez que prestara o concurso Draco tinha passado na prova escrita e tinha chegado a ser convocado para uma entrevista. No entanto quando o entrevistador o encarou de cima ao chamar seu nome sem sequer tentar disfarçar o desprezo Draco soube que não tinha chance nenhuma de ser aceito. Mas ele persistiria até que o aceitassem.

Três semanas foi o máximo de tempo que Draco conseguiu manter o seu propósito. Ele precisava ir a uma livraria comprar livros mais atuais sobre os temas que estava estudando, mas principalmente precisava desesperadamente rever o moreno. Simplesmente por que podia. Não iria tocá-lo nem falar nada além do necessário. Apenas vê-lo e apreciar sua companhia, mesmo que para Harry ele fosse apenas mais uma obrigação.

Após se decidir por chamá-lo no dia seguinte, Draco experimentou uma inquietação sem precedentes. Ficou tão irritado consigo mesmo por tal vulnerabilidade que descontou nos elfos domésticos – coisa que não fazia havia muito tempo. Mal pregou os olhos durante a noite e teve que disfarçar as olheiras com um _Glamour_ ao amanhecer. Vestiu-se mais rigorosamente que de costume e representou o melhor que pôde durante o café da manhã. Porém nunca fora um bom ator.

"O que há com você, meu querido?" Narcissa foi a primeira a perguntar, apesar de provavelmente não ter sido a primeira a notar, a julgar pelos olhares que Lucius lhe lançava por cima do jornal. "Parece nervoso".

"Estou precisando de alguns livros" Draco decidiu falar a verdade. "Terei que ir ao Beco Diagonal esta manhã".

"Já não era sem tempo" Lucius comentou sem tirar os olhos do jornal. "Já cansei de lhe dizer que nós não somos prisioneiros, Draco. É bom que sejamos vistos em público constantemente para não acharem que estamos intimidados".

Era mesmo muito fácil não parecer intimidado com Harry Potter a tiracolo, Draco pensou sarcasticamente.

"Que ótimo Draco" Narcissa falou depois de tomar outro gole de chá. "Já estava ficando preocupada com você, enfurnado naquela biblioteca dia e noite! Daqui a pouco vai começar a rescender a pergaminhos velhos".

Ao invés de comentar, Lucius soltou um som de desprezo pelo nariz. Draco sabia o que ele queria dizer com aquilo. Que desaprovava a teimosia do filho em se matar de estudar quando podia muito bem usar de um pouco de jogo de cintura com Potter.

"Alguém vai me acompanhar?" Draco perguntou sem ter certeza do que esperar. Porém ambos recusaram e foi assim que Draco se viu em seu quarto novamente encarando o próprio reflexo depois de ter mandado a mensagem mais direta e impessoal que conseguiu formular pelo relógio comunicador.

"Por que é que me dou ao trabalho?" Draco perguntou em voz alta, para variar. Potter era heterossexual. O fato do loiro estar mais ou menos arrumado não faria diferença nenhuma. Potter sequer repararia em sua colônia. Draco sentia como se estivesse se arrumando para uma porta. Meneou a cabeça para si mesmo e arrumou o cabelo uma última vez antes de descer.

Ao caminhar pelo corredor, Draco ouviu vozes na sala de visitas e teve que respirar fundo antes de dar mais alguns passos.

"... como nós podemos ter certeza a seu respeito Potter?" Lucius estava perguntando ao visitante.

Assim que Draco pôs os pés na sala de jantar três pares de olhos se voltaram para ele. Potter aparentemente chegara adiantado e estava conversando com os pais do ex-sonserino. O assunto era sério, a julgar pelas expressões vincadas dos três.

"Potter" Draco cumprimentou e arregalou os olhos ao ver Harry se aproximar rapidamente.

O auror segurava a varinha, ainda que não a apontasse diretamente para Draco. O loiro percebeu que seus pais também empunhavam suas varinhas, apesar de mantê-las abaixadas.

"Draco me faça uma pergunta" Potter falou gravemente.

"Como...?"

"Qualquer pergunta que somente eu pudesse saber a resposta".

Pego desprevenido, Draco levou alguns segundos para processar o pedido. Então se viu perdido numa imensidão de lembranças, sua mente trabalhando rapidamente. Algo que só ele pudesse saber... que não tivesse contado para qualquer pessoa...

"No nosso primeiro ano" Draco umedeceu os lábios "o que o meio-gigante estava escondendo em sua cabana?"

"Um filhote Rabo-Córneo Húngaro, o mesmo que enfrentei três anos mais tarde no Torneio Tribruxo" Harry respondeu de pronto e Draco lançou um olhar ao mesmo tempo orgulhoso e desafiador aos pais, que tinham duvidado de sua palavra na ocasião. Lucius levantou uma sobrancelha, mas não fez nenhum comentário. Potter voltou-se para o patriarca. "Como medida de segurança, vocês devem sempre ter esse tipo de pergunta na ponta da língua. Principalmente para quem estiver chegando ou voltando para a mansão".

"O que está acontecendo?" Draco perguntou perdido e quase perdeu o fôlego novamente quando Potter voltou-se para ele. Tinha que parar com aquilo, disse a si mesmo.

"Houve um roubo de ingredientes controlados há dois meses atrás e só chegou ao nosso conhecimento esta manhã".

"Polissuco" Draco fez a ligação imediatamente.

"Exato" Potter confirmou. "Levando em consideração o tempo de preparo da poção, estamos pelo menos um mês atrasado nas investigações. Quem quer que tenha mandado a ameaça a vocês pode se infiltrar ou até já ter se infiltrado facilmente no nosso meio sem que tenhamos desconfiado. Teremos que tomar essa precaução de agora em diante. Acho desnecessário aconselhá-los a tomar cuidado de escovar fios de cabelos das roupas e sobrancelhas... coisas do tipo...?"

"É claro que é desnecessário" Narcissa comentou torcendo o nariz.

"Ótimo" Harry falou sem perder a compostura e voltou-se mais uma vez para Draco. "Você está pronto?"

Ao invés de responder, Draco se limitou a despedir-se dos pais e garantir que não se demoraria. Apanhou um punhado de pó de Flu e só então disse o destino "Floreios e Borrões" em alto e bom som. Draco saiu do caminho e espanou as vestes assim que chegou à livraria. Houve um tempo em que Draco preferia aparatar diretamente na Borgin & Burkes, mas desde que Borgin havia sido mandado para Azkaban sua família não era tão bem recebida na Travessa do Tranco.

Draco sequer olhou para trás ao ouvir o barulho da lareira sendo ativada e seguiu pelas prateleiras de livros. Não deu cinco passos antes que Potter limpasse a garganta.

"Draco eu sinto muito por não ter esclarecido antes, mas gostaria que das próximas vezes você me informasse o destino de antemão e que me deixasse ir primeiro para checar. Faz parte do procedimento".

"Como quiser" Draco falou fingindo estar entretido demais na leitura dos tomos para se dar ao trabalho de olhar na direção de seu interlocutor. Se Potter ficou irritado, Draco não teve como saber. Pelo canto do olho, porém, viu o vulto de Potter o seguindo ainda que mantendo alguns passos de distância.

A loja ampla estava relativamente vazia para a época e para todo canto que olhasse Draco podia ver – quase na mesma proporção que os enfeites de Natal - uma propaganda da mais nova biografia não-autorizada de Potter – a terceira. '_O melhor presente de Natal'_ diziam os cartazes. O loiro logo encontrou uma estante com o assunto que procurava. Um atendente fez menção de se aproximar para oferecer ajuda, mas desistiu – provavelmente ao reconhecê-lo. Foi direto na direção de Potter que estava parado no final da estante observando atentamente os arredores.

"Harry Potter! Quanta honra!" o bruxo falou excitado. "Você poderia fazer a gentileza de assinar o meu exemplar da sua mais nova biografia?"

"Não, obrigado" Harry falou como se o bruxo tivesse acabado de lhe oferecer chá e Draco viu o sorriso do atendente diminuir alguns milímetros.

"Oh, claro, me perdoe" ele falou numa mesura. "Que indiscrição a minha, o senhor está aqui como cliente. Em que posso ajudá-lo?"

"Só estou olhando" Harry respondeu distraidamente. "Mas Malfoy chegou primeiro que eu. Por que você não pergunta a ele?"

Draco teve que conter o sorriso de satisfação. O bruxo se aproximou visivelmente contrariado.

"Em que posso ajudá-lo, Sr. Malfoy?"

"No momento em nada" Draco respondeu recomposto. "Chamarei se precisar, obrigado".

O homem se afastou e Draco viu pelo canto do olho Potter disfarçar o riso com uma tosse. Um pequeno sorriso se formou no canto dos lábios do loiro. Felizmente o canto oposto ao que Potter podia ver.

Draco voltou a se concentrar em sua busca reparando vez ou outra que Potter dificilmente olhava diretamente em sua direção e procurava ficar fora de vista para não atrair atenção indesejada. Ele estava mais preocupado em observar quem se aproximava do loiro. As mãos do auror ora estavam relaxadas ao lado do corpo, ora seguras nas costas, ora passeando pelas lombadas dos livros. Porém o ex-sonserino sabia com que rapidez Potter poderia sacar a varinha caso achasse necessário, pois um dia estivera do outro lado dela – feito que não desejava repetir pelo resto da vida, se possível.

Apesar de nunca desligar totalmente a atenção de Potter o loiro encontrou os livros que procurava. Só não tinha tanta pressa de voltar, agora que saíra da mansão. Continuou passeando por entre as prateleiras sem nenhum propósito. Passou por acaso pela prateleira com os volumes da biografia de Potter e hesitou.

O loiro não tinha colocado as mãos em nenhuma das versões anteriores, dizendo a si mesmo que preferia acreditar no que bem entendesse a respeito do Herói do Mundo Bruxo. Além do que nenhuma das biografias havia sido escrita por alguém próximo de Harry, o que só podia indicar mais especulações. Aliás a autora desta versão – Melissa Higher – era famosa por escrever artigos sem conteúdo para uma revista bruxa teen com menos conteúdo ainda. Porém nada daquilo fazia com que Draco se sentisse menos curioso.

Draco olhou para Potter, que estava observando uma senhora com duas crianças e agiu rapidamente. Pegou um tomo maior e o abriu. Enfiou um exemplar da biografia dentro dele, de modo a esconder o livro pequeno dentro do maior. A capa mostrava uma foto de um Harry envergonhado num aperto de mão infindável com o Ministro Kingsley Shacklebolt enquanto os flashes de outras câmeras iluminavam alternadamente seu rosto. Draco conhecia aquela foto, era da cerimônia de nomeação de Potter como auror. Folheou rapidamente o livro esperando que alguma palavra lhe saltasse aos olhos. A palavra 'Ginny' parecia estar em quase todas as páginas. Draco já ia fechar o livro quando decidiu olhar o índice. Imediatamente encontrou a palavra 'Malfoy'. Havia um capítulo inteiro dedicado aos Malfoy.

Draco folheou até a página indicada e fez uma leitura dinâmica. O livro continha várias perguntas sem resposta. Qual seria o motivo por trás da decisão de Potter de livrar os Malfoy? Teria algum motivo além dos argumentos que ele utilizara no julgamento? Teria Potter consciência dos crimes cometidos por Lucius? Teria sofrido uma lavagem cerebral? Teria sido mais uma vítima de _Imperius_? Draco já estava quase descartando o livro quando uma citação chamou sua atenção. Era uma entrevista a uma aluna de Hogwarts que não queria se identificar.

"_Sempre achei que havia algo além das aparências entre Harry e (Draco) Malfoy. Para todo mundo parecia que eles se odiavam, mas eles nunca me enganaram. Tenho certeza que eles estavam envolvidos de alguma maneira e foi por isso que Harry o defendeu no final. Talvez achassem que ninguém aceitaria se eles admitissem o envolvimento_".

Draco meneou a cabeça incrédulo. Imaginou se Harry teria lido aquilo. Ou se algum dia leria. O que acharia daquela insinuação? Acharia engraçado? Absurdo? Ridículo?

"Eu não leria isso se fosse você" disse uma voz feminina muito próxima.

Draco fechou ambos os livros assustado, mas aparentemente o fizera tarde demais. Hermione Granger estava a dois passos de distância com um grosso cachecol em volta do pescoço e um livro na mão.

"Do que é que você está falando?" Draco falou na defensiva. Estava furioso consigo mesmo por se deixar surpreender daquela maneira. Felizmente Potter continuava mantendo a distância apesar de claramente ter reconhecido a melhor amiga, de outro modo não a teria deixado se aproximar.

Granger encolheu os ombros.

"É um monte de besteiras, se quer minha opinião" Draco quis dizer que não queria a opinião dela, mas estava aliviado demais por ela não ter mencionado o título de sua leitura em voz alta. "Ninguém que conhece Harry de verdade concedeu duas palavras sequer a essa Melissa Higher, isso eu posso garantir a você".

"Estão todos esperando a sua versão?" Draco perguntou de modo não muito agradável abandonando os dois livros na estante.

Granger revirou os olhos.

"O que Harry menos precisa agora é publicidade. Quem sabe um dia..." os olhos dela passearam rapidamente pelos livros que Draco trazia debaixo do braço. "Você vai prestar o concurso para o Ministério?" ela perguntou admirada e Draco a fuzilou com os olhos evitando olhar na direção de Harry.

"E você? Não tinha mais o que ler e decorou o Edital de Concursos Públicos?" Draco falou por entre os dentes cerrados. Felizmente o moreno continuava a uma distância segura e dificilmente teria ouvido o que a garota havia dito.

"Reparei que você não negou" Granger deu de ombros novamente e sorriu depois de seguir o olhar preocupado do ex-sonserino na direção de Potter. "Sei que não é da minha conta, mas sei de um livro que pode ajudá-lo" ela girou nos calcanhares obviamente contando que Draco a seguiria.

"Merda" Draco resmungou ao segui-la.

Ela passou os dedos pelos tomos até tirar um livro de volume médio e publicação recente.

"Este livro pode ser bastante útil".

"Você também vai prestar o concurso?" Draco perguntou ao folhear o livro por um momento se esquecendo de parecer desinteressado.

"Ainda não" Granger respondeu. "Escolhi não prestar os NIEM's ainda. Voltei para Hogwarts e estou fazendo o sétimo ano. Pretendo prestar concurso logo depois. Mas andei estudando os últimos cinco concursos e acho que..." ela percebeu o olhar incrédulo que o loiro lhe lançava e corou. "Bem, de qualquer forma é só uma sugestão" ela disse ajeitando os cabelos.

"Obrigado" Draco falou por falta de opção.

Ela deu de ombros e foi em direção a Harry. Draco imaginou se ela contaria ao amigo sobre seus estudos, mas não havia nada que pudesse fazer a respeito. Deu as costas aos dois e dirigiu-se ao caixa. Quando o loiro terminou de pagar pelos livros Potter estava sozinho novamente.

"E agora? Aonde vamos?"

"Para casa" Draco informou já se dirigindo para a lareira. "Imagino que eu possa ir primeiro?"

"Mas..." Harry franziu o cenho.

"Mas o quê, Potter?"

"Imaginei que você fosse aproveitar para comprar seus presentes de Natal ou dar uma volta... encontrar alguns amigos..." Harry encolheu os ombros e enfiou as mãos nos bolsos sem jeito. "Quero dizer, você não tem saído de casa..."

Draco considerou se devia responder com um 'Não é da sua conta', mas acabou decidindo por não ser tão cruel depois de tal manifestação de interesse.

"Comprei meus presentes via coruja. E não tenho amigos para encontrar, se é que ainda não percebeu".

Harry torceu os lábios em uma careta ao invés de responder e Draco ficou grato pelo silêncio. A última coisa que queria ouvir naquele momento era um 'Sinto muito'.

Quando Harry se certificou de que Draco estava seguro em casa novamente, se despediu e prometeu avisar assim que tivesse notícias sobre o roubo de ingredientes controlados para poções. Assim que ele saiu, Draco se viu fazendo planos para o próximo passeio ao ar livre.

-xyz-

Harry pediu mais uma rodada de Cerveja Amanteigada e Madame Rosmerta serviu mais três canecas. Aquela tarde de sábado os alunos de Hogwarts estavam passeando em Hogsmeade. Ron e Harry haviam decidido fazer uma surpresa para Hermione indo encontrá-la no vilarejo. Harry relutou em ir, afinal era antevéspera de dia dos namorados e ele imaginou que os dois iriam querer alguma privacidade, mas Ron insistiu que ele seria bem vindo.

"É sério! Este é o melhor ano, na minha opinião" Hermione insistiu.

Harry teve que disfarçar o riso quando Ron, que estava abraçando a namorada, fez uma mímica exagerada ciente que ela não podia ver seu rosto, mas acabou levando um beliscão.

"Ron!"

"Que foi?" o ruivo falou indignado esfregando o braço.

"Eu vi o seu reflexo na caneca!" Hermione reclamou e Harry quase engasgou com sua cerveja.

"Eu sabia que nós devíamos ter escolhido o Cabeça de Javali" Ron resmungou. "Lá as canecas são mais sujas e não teria perigo de refletirem".

"Ora essa!" Hermione quis ficar emburrada, mas acabou rindo junto com Ron e Harry.

Harry se lembrara de um dia se perguntar se seria uma boa idéia os dois namorarem. Ele temera que a amizade deles nunca mais fosse a mesma, tanto se o namoro terminasse e eles não quisessem mais se falar quanto se eles o excluíssem quando tivessem um ao outro. Agora via como fora tolo por ficar preocupado. Ron e Hermione tinham sido feitos um para o outro, mesmo que as diferenças entre ambos fossem tão gritantes. Talvez justamente por serem tão diferentes eles se equilibravam.

"Harry?" Madame Rosmerta voltou ajeitando o avental e parecendo um pouco contrariada. "Aquelas senhoritas no canto da esquerda" ela apontou para uma mesa com quatro garotas dando risadinhas "me pediram para entregar isso para você".

A dona do Três Vassouras abriu a mão e alguma coisa voou dela – por mais difícil que fosse de acreditar, pareciam quatro pares de lábios - indo pousar beijos molhados e barulhentos na bochecha de Harry.

"Mas o quê...!" Harry falou aparvalhado limpando o rosto com as mãos. "Ah que ótimo..."

Ron caiu na gargalhada do outro lado da mesa. Hermione tentou segurar o riso, mas acabou acompanhando o namorado. Harry sentiu as bochechas arderem e evitou por tudo no mundo olhar na direção da mesa das garotas.

"Sinto muito Harry" Hermione se desculpou.

Ela não parecia sentir tanto assim, Harry pensou desejando poder se esconder atrás de sua caneca de cerveja amanteigada. Madame Rosmerta limpou a garganta.

"Devo levar alguma resposta?" ela perguntou com cara de quem não estava gostando nem um pouco de ser confundida com um dos anões fantasiados de cupido que andavam pelos estabelecimentos do vilarejo.

"Não mesmo" Harry falou e acrescentou de última hora um "Obrigado".

"Ah Harry honestamente" Ron falou assim que se cansou de rir do constrangimento do melhor amigo. "Acho que você devia seguir em frente e arrumar logo outra namorada".

"O quê?" Harry perguntou confuso. "Como assim?"

Ron suspirou.

"Eu conheço minha irmã, Harry. Ela não vai ficar sozinha por muito tempo, mesmo que não tenha nada sério. Acho que você devia fazer o mesmo, sabe? Não é como se vocês tivessem ficado noivos ou algo do tipo".

"Eu concordo Harry" Hermione se juntou a ele. "Foi por isso que Ginny terminou antes de ir embora. Ela não queria que vocês dois ficassem presos um ao outro quando não faz idéia de quando vai poder voltar para ver a família".

"Ela escreveu semana passada, disse que talvez só venha na Páscoa" Ron informou.

"Semana passada?" Harry perguntou levantando uma sobrancelha. Fazia pelo menos dois meses que não recebia nenhuma carta de Ginny.

"Estou avisando você" Ron tornou a falar. "Não se prenda a ela, pois ela não está se prendendo a ninguém no momento".

Harry baixou os olhos para as próprias mãos sem saber o que dizer. Quando Ginny terminou com ele antes de viajar, Harry tinha dito para ela que não iria se envolver com ninguém, que eles não precisavam terminar. Tinha pensado que ela estava fazendo aquilo só por ele. Só agora via que Ron provavelmente tinha razão e que ele tinha sido egoísta em não pensar no lado dela. Era óbvio que ela também queria estar livre para fazer o que bem entendesse.

"É melhor assim Harry" Hermione falou brandamente.

"Eu sei" o moreno concordou, afinal fora ele quem dera a idéia em primeiro lugar. Ele dissera que as carreiras de ambos eram mais importantes no momento. "Eu sei. É só que... não sei se quero me envolver com outra pessoa no momento".

"Ninguém está pressionando você" Hermione continuou sorrindo compreensiva. "Só estamos dizendo que vamos apoiar se você mudar de idéia".

"É cara" Ron concordou.

Harry se sentiu grato pela compreensão dos amigos. No entanto não acreditava que fosse mudar de idéia tão cedo. Ele sentiu o pulso queimar, mas já estava bem mais familiarizado com a sensação e consultou o mostrador em seu pulso.

"Ah não! Não me diga que eles estão chamando você há essa hora!" Ron meneou a cabeça indignado. "Você não vai, né?"

"Sinto muito pessoal" Harry anunciou terminando de tomar sua cerveja de um único gole e pescando algumas moedas do bolso.

"Mas Harry!" Ron protestou incrédulo. "É sábado e já está anoitecendo! Quero dizer, o que quer que eles queiram fazer agora pode esperar até segunda-feira!"

"Ron" Hermione falou em tom de aviso. "É o trabalho dele..."

Mas o ruivo não deu ouvidos às palavras da namorada. Harry sabia que o amigo estava enciumado desde que o Profeta Diário tinha começado a publicar fotos de Harry e Draco caminhando juntos no Beco Diagonal especulando sobre uma possível surpreendente amizade.

"Mas não tem que ser!" Ron continuou. "Isso não está certo, Harry! Os Malfoy não são responsabilidade sua só porque você impediu que eles fossem para Azkaban! Tenho certeza que se você abrir a boca no Ministério..."

"Ron" Harry se levantou. "Está tudo bem. Não é como se eu estivesse me sacrificando ou coisa do tipo. Eu posso descontar essas horas durante a semana ou receber como hora-extra em último caso..."

"Isso não está certo..." Ron teimou. "Está na cara que eles estão usando sua influência em proveito próprio. Lucius Malfoy não dá ponto sem nó Harry! Você sabe disso! Ele quer voltar às boas com o Mundo Mágico e está usando você para conseguir o que quer!"

"O concurso público para as vagas do Ministério foi hoje, não foi?" Hermione falou casualmente fazendo Harry e Ron a encararem confusos.

"E o que é que isso tem a ver com o assunto?" Ron colocou em palavras a dúvida de Harry e Hermione deu de ombros.

"Acabei de me lembrar. Pensei que você estaria ocupado hoje Harry".

"Bem, não estive. Até agora" Harry falou aproveitando a brecha para se despedir. "Até mais Hermione. Ron".

Harry ignorou a expressão contrariada de Ron ao sair do pub para aparatar do lado de fora da mansão. Um pavão albino o saudou do alto da sebe como de costume. Harry encontrou Lucius na sala de visitas em sua costumeira poltrona com um copo na mão.

"Sente-se Sr. Potter" o patriarca convidou. "Aceita hidromel?"

"Não, obrigado" Harry recusou achando desnecessário explicar que não poderia tomar álcool enquanto estivesse a serviço. Felizmente só havia tomado cerveja amanteigada mais cedo no Três Vassouras para que Ron pudesse impressionar Hermione. Tinha planos de esvaziar uma garrafa de Uísque de Fogo com o ruivo depois do passeio e provavelmente Ron estava irritado o suficiente para não esperar por ele para abrir a garrafa. Uma pena. "Aonde planeja ir, Sr. Malfoy?" Harry tentou não parecer estar apressando o homem, mas ele não parecia prestes a sair daquela poltrona.

"Não vou a lugar nenhum esta noite" Lucius falou e fez uma pausa para tomar um gole de sua bebida como se desafiasse Harry a protestar.

Harry suspirou e se sentou. Então cruzou os braços e aguardou que Lucius se sentisse tentado a explicar por que o havia convocado. Lucius girou o conteúdo do copo algumas vezes antes de encará-lo novamente.

"Eu esperava que você me falasse sobre os progressos das investigações" o homem comentou. Harry achou que conhecia mais sobre seus joguinhos de poder depois de alguns meses em sua agradável companhia. Lucius falava como se desse uma chance ao garoto de dizer 'Não, obrigado, prefiro não falar sobre isso numa noite de sábado. Passe bem', mas sabia que Harry não o faria.

Harry lançou um olhar comprido na direção do corredor antes de se recostar melhor no sofá. Seria uma longa conversa e ele definitivamente preferia ter deixado para segunda. Porém não tinha nada melhor para fazer e, ora, não iria dar o gostinho a Ron de saber que estava com toda razão sobre não estar certo os Malfoy o terem ao seu dispor daquela maneira.

As notícias sobre a investigação não eram nada animadoras. O rapaz que tinha roubado os ingredientes era um nascido trouxa e sua memória havia sido tão danificada que fora impossível conduzir qualquer tipo de interrogatório. Ele admitira ter roubado os ingredientes, mas não sabia explicar o porquê nem para quem havia entregado. Naquele meio tempo os aurores haviam finalmente prendido um dos quatro suspeitos do caso dos Malfoy, Rabastan Lestrange, mas tudo indicava que ele não tinha qualquer relação com a ameaça a Lucius. Sim, Rabastan adoraria pôr as mãos em Lucius. Não, ele não tinha arriscado sacrificar sua liberdade em troca de vingança pela traição dos Malfoy. No entanto tinha declarado que se soubesse que seria preso de qualquer jeito teria feito valer sua chance.

Em algum ponto de sua narrativa um elfo doméstico apareceu para informar que o jantar estava servido e Harry arregalou os olhos ao ser convidado por Lucius para juntar-se a eles.

"Não, eu... sinto muito, mas já está tarde" Harry falou se levantando e Lucius fez o mesmo.

"Eu insisto, Sr. Potter. Eu o chamei até aqui em horário impróprio e não vou aceitar um 'não' como resposta".

Mais uma vez Harry se viu obrigado a fazer a vontade de Lucius Malfoy. Chegou à sala de jantar no mesmo instante em que Draco, que franziu as sobrancelhas para ele arrumando as vestes nervosamente.

"Potter" Draco acabou cumprimentando ainda que confuso.

"O Sr. Potter vai se juntar a nós para o jantar, Draco, Narcissa" Lucius informou com a maior naturalidade.

"Sente-se, Sr. Potter" Narcissa convidou cortesmente.

Harry sentou-se no local indicado e Draco hesitou antes de tomar o assento ao lado. Lucius e Narcissa se acomodaram do lado oposto da mesa. Felizmente o treinamento para auror incluíra algumas aulas de etiqueta e o moreno se saiu bem com a variedade de copos e talheres. Harry imaginou que nunca se sentira tão deslocado em toda a sua vida e já estava se perguntando se ia ficar pior quando Narcissa puxou conversa.

"Como vão as coisas no Ministério, Sr. Potter?"

"Hmm... tudo sob controle... na medida do possível..."

"São verdadeiros os rumores de que estão reformando o prédio?" Luicus perguntou casualmente e quando Harry deu por si estava conversando havia pelo menos meia hora sem muitos constrangimentos. O auror reparou que Draco mal levantava os olhos do prato e que só fazia algum comentário quando achava impossível fingir que não via os olhares cheios de cobranças que os pais lhe dirigiam.

"É verdade que Gawain Robards está prestes a se aposentar?"

Não, não era verdade. Ele já tinha tempo para aposentar, mas não tinha intenção de largar o posto tão cedo.

"E o que o senhor nos diz sobre a intenção do Sr. Obalonsk, Primeiro Ministro da Bulgária, de fazer alterações no Estatuto do Sigilo Internacional em Magia?"

Sim, o estatuto deveria ser revisto na opinião de Harry, pois as tecnologias trouxas estavam cada vez mais ousadas e a legislação bruxa estava se tornando ultrapassada.

"E a Srta. Weasley? Ouvi dizer que está se saindo muito bem nas Harpias".

Harry limpou a garganta voltando a se sentir deslocado pela pergunta de Narcissa. Pelo canto do olho o moreno percebeu que era atentamente observado por Draco pela primeira vez durante todo o jantar.

"Hmm..." Harry limpou a garganta novamente e tomou um gole de suco. "Sim, parece que ela tem se saído muito bem. Mas faz tempo que não nos falamos..."

"Ah claro, perdoe a minha indiscrição" Narcissa se desculpou apesar de não parecer nem um pouco arrependida. "Ouvi dizer que vocês terminaram. O que é uma pena, pois formavam um casal tão... feito para dar certo".

"Obrigado" Harry agradeceu e se deu por satisfeito com seu jantar torcendo para que o assunto morresse por ali.

"Mas não está solteiro desde então, está?" Narcissa continuou com uma quase inocente curiosidade.

Harry teve que tossir um pouco ao engasgar com o suco.

"Temo que sim" o auror falou por fim.

"Uma pena..." a mulher lamentou.

"Ora Narcissa, não importune o rapaz com o assunto. Não vê que o está constrangendo?" Lucius falou também abandonando seu prato. "Aliás, hoje está uma noite tão agradável. Dois garotos solteiros e saudáveis como vocês não deviam estar dentro de casa conversando com um casal de velhos impertinentes, não acha Draco?"

"Pai..." Draco resmungou visivelmente contrariado.

"Ora, por acaso estou falando algum absurdo? Faz tanto tempo que não sai à noite que me pergunto se ainda sabe o que é se divertir, meu filho!"

"De fato" Narcissa concordou girando seu vinho na taça. "Por que não aproveita a visita do Sr. Potter para dar uma volta querido? A menos que o senhor tenha algum compromisso claro..."

Harry suspirou.

"Não senhora. Meu único compromisso no momento é com a segurança de sua família" Harry informou e teve certeza que deixou algum sarcasmo escorrer por suas palavras, mas os três fingiram não notar.

"Você vê Draco? Aproveite para comemorar sua conquista hoje no..."

"Está bem! Como quiserem!" Draco cortou o discurso do pai ao se levantar bruscamente. "Vou me trocar, volto num instante. Com licença".

"Tem certeza que vai recusar um gole de vinho enquanto espera Sr. Potter?" Lucius escondeu um sorriso satisfeito atrás da bebida.

Harry tentou parecer contrariado ao aguardar, mas a verdade era que não estava odiando tanto a idéia quanto devia. Desde a primeira vez que Draco o chamara para acompanhá-lo à Floreios e Borrões, o loiro o havia convocado várias vezes nos últimos dois meses. Porém eles nunca trocavam muitas palavras. Draco parecia estar sempre de mau-humor e Harry estava cada vez mais frustrado. O auror estava comovido com a solidão de Draco. Imaginava o quando o ex-sonserino estava sentindo falta de companhia de sua própria idade, mas o loiro era teimoso o suficiente para não admitir que faria bom uso de alguém para conversar ainda que a única pessoa disponível fosse seu antigo rival.

Mas Harry era tão persistente quando Draco era teimoso.

"Pronto" Draco anunciou ao voltar e Harry achou que se ele tinha chegado a trocar de roupa acabara por colocar uma bem parecida com a anterior.

"Não vamos usar a lareira?" Harry perguntou depois que Draco se despediu dos pais e se dirigiu para a porta.

"Não. Vamos aparatar" o loiro informou sem se virar.

"E qual será o destino?"

"Já ouviu falar na Taberna e Hospedaria Celestina?"

"Não" Harry franziu o cenho seguindo o loiro através das sebes para fora da propriedade, onde pudessem aparatar. "Onde fica?"

"Em meio à Londres trouxa, apesar de ser destinada apenas a bruxos" Draco parou subitamente e virou-se para encarar Harry com os olhos estreitados. "Potter o que eu fiz com você no Expresso de Hogwarts quando o flagrei espionando meu vagão no nosso sexto ano?"

"Você me petrificou, fez um discurso sobre como eu era um idiota tapado e pisou no meu nariz" Harry falou amargamente. De repente se lembrou do porque costumava ter tanta raiva do loiro. "Por que fez logo essa pergunta?"

Draco deu de ombros e voltou a andar.

"Imaginei que você não sairia contando isso para todo mundo".

"Muito engraçado".

Antes que eles saíssem da propriedade, Harry espiou ao redor com cautela procurando por algum observador escondido. Draco limpou a garganta para chamar sua atenção.

"Suponho que vou ter que lado-aparatar você, já que não conhece o local?"

"Sim" Harry se deu por satisfeito em sua busca e aproximou-se de Draco. Estendeu a mão para agarrar seu braço e hesitou, subitamente consciente de que da última vez que tocara Draco fora para puxá-lo para cima de sua vassoura. Lembrava-se do loiro ter se agarrado desesperadamente em sua cintura.

"Eu não mordo, Potter".

"Desculpa" Harry falou soltando o ar dos pulmões. Agradecendo a pouca iluminação da rua por esconder seu rubor, Harry segurou com força no braço de Draco e sentiu a característica fisgada no umbigo ao desaparatar.

Quando voltou a pisar em chão firme, Harry se viu do lado de fora de um salão abandonado com uma placa enferrujada que dizia 'Vende-se', mas não informava nenhum número para contato. Draco olhou para ambos os lados antes de rumar para lá. Harry apertou o passo e se adiantou meneando a cabeça.

"Espere um instante" o moreno falou para Draco antes de testar a fechadura.

A porta se abriu facilmente e o barulho e a iluminação do lado de dentro foi quase um choque depois da quietude da rua. O auror registrou rapidamente o piano no fundo com uma moça num vestido muito justo e decote profundo sentada na calda cantando como uma diva. As mesas estavam quase todas ocupadas por bruxos bem arrumados e bruxas enfeitadas e sorridentes. No balcão, as mulheres se debruçavam cochichando nos ouvidos dos homens. Havia uma escada que provavelmente levava a alguns aposentos no andar de cima. Uma bandeja encantada passou por eles rumando para a mesa mais próxima. Até então, nada suspeito. Segurando a varinha firmemente por dentro da capa, Harry fez sinal para que Draco entrasse.

Draco foi direto para o balcão e Harry se juntou a ele, sempre atento ao ambiente ao redor. Várias cabeças se viraram para ver quem chegava e alguns olhavam uma segunda vez, mas ninguém se aproximou. O atendente do bar olhou de cima para ambos com uma sobrancelha arqueada antes de perguntar com sotaque norueguês o que eles queriam beber.

"Uma dose de Uísque de Fogo para mim" Draco falou e se voltou para Harry também com a sobrancelha arqueada.

"Ah não vou tomar nada, obrigado" Harry falou em tom de desculpa e o atendente se afastou. "Sinto muito, não posso tomar álcool enquanto estiver a serviço" ele explicou para Draco que aparentemente não poderia se importar menos.

"Como quiser".

Harry olhou novamente ao redor franzindo a testa para um casal que passou rindo rumo às escadas. Era difícil não reparar no perfume barato das mulheres, nas risadas falsas e vulgares, nos olhares famintos dos homens...

"Draco, sei que você provavelmente vai achar ridícula a minha pergunta, mas... você tem idéia do que é este lugar, certo?"

O loiro bebeu sua dose de um só gole antes de responder.

"Um prostíbulo. Cabaré. Bordel. Lupanar. Sim, sei do que se trata este lugar Potter" ele acenou para o atendente encher novamente seu copo. "E a pergunta foi mesmo ridícula".

"Posso saber por que escolheu vir aqui?" Harry perguntou e ao ver o sorriso torto de Draco quase se arrependeu de ter perguntado. Porém Draco resolveu responder à sua pergunta.

"Sabe o que prezam esses lugares? Discrição. Todos que entram aqui não desejam ser reconhecidos, seja por serem casados ou famosos ou de índole duvidosa, a última coisa que querem é ser expostos. Acredito que até você com sua excelente perspicácia já tenha notado a diferença... digamos... do Caldeirão Furado?"

Sem dúvida que sim. Apesar de muitos terem olhado duas vezes em sua direção, Harry não vira ninguém cochichando ou fingindo não encarar enquanto fazia exatamente isso. Não havia nenhum rosto conhecido também e Harry imaginou se muitos não estariam usando _glamour_ – pelo menos duas garotas estavam usando feitiços para encobrir as olheiras e atenuar os sinais da idade.

Draco virou outro copo de uísque e pediu outra bebida. Pelo canto do olho, Harry viu alguém se aproximar e levou a mão para dentro das vestes antes de se virar para lançar um olhar intimidador às duas mulheres risonhas que se aproximavam.

"Nem mais um passo" Harry avisou através dos dentes cerrados e o sorriso das garotas morreu.

"Opa! Calma, docinho" a loira falou dando um passo corajoso para frente e Harry pôde sentir seu hálito de álcool.

"Nós só íamos perguntar se vocês não gostariam de pagar uma bebida para duas damas" a morena agitou os cílios e fez bico com seus lábios pintados de um vermelho indecente.

Draco se voltou para elas tranquilamente e Harry sentiu raiva ao constatar que o loiro estava se divertindo com aquilo.

"Sinto em desapontá-las, garotas" Draco falou e Harry reparou que sua voz estava mais arrastada que de costume. "Mas como podem ver nós já temos a companhia um do outro e meu amigo aqui é um pouquinho ciumento, se é que vocês entendem".

"Ah que pena..." a loira falou também fazendo bico. "Mas nos deixem saber se quiserem mais companhia. Ouvi dizer que dois é pouco e quatro é _demais_".

Draco levantou o copo como se brindasse a elas e ambas se afastaram dando risadinhas.

"O que você acabou de dizer?" Harry, que não conseguia tirar os olhos de Draco, perguntou incrédulo.

"Você não me queria só para você?" Draco debochou voltando a debruçar no balcão após esvaziar o terceiro copo. "Pois bem, assim elas não vão nos incomodar novamente e vão passar o recado adiante".

"Mas elas vão pensar que nós..." Harry sacudiu a cabeça incrédulo e Draco torceu os lábios.

"O quê? Você tinha alguma idéia melhor?"

Harry achou melhor não responder. Ele ficou de lado prestando mais atenção em quem ousasse se aproximar demais, porém como Draco previu, eles foram ignorados pelas garotas que continuavam a subir e descer as escadas com seus sorrisos falsos. Até que a música não era tão ruim, apesar do volume estar alto o suficiente para ser incômodo.

"O que você faria se eu resolvesse pegar alguém e alugar um quarto?" Draco quebrou o silêncio depois de algum tempo.

Harry considerou se devia responder à pergunta uma vez que já tinha perdido as contas de quantas doses o loiro havia tomado. Decidiu que Draco merecia saber a resposta, por isso falou em seu tom mais profissional.

"Eu entraria primeiro no quarto e revistaria todos os cantos; reforçaria a segurança em janelas e outros possíveis acessos; então me asseguraria de manter a garota em observação por no mínimo uma hora sem ingerir nenhum líquido para me certificar que ela é o que parece ser antes de revistá-la; por fim eu esperaria pacientemente do lado de fora, pois meu trabalho só termina ao deixá-lo seguramente de volta à mansão. Mas antes de tudo isso eu o aconselharia sobre a irresponsabilidade de se trancar em um aposento de uma estalagem qualquer com uma estranha em tais circunstâncias".

"Esqueça" Draco falou entediado. "Depois de todos esses procedimentos eu provavelmente já teria dormido ou perdido a vontade".

Harry sentiu uma satisfação inexplicável.

"Então" o moreno falou depois de algum tempo. "Posso saber o que você está comemorando hoje?"

"Não" Draco respondeu curto e grosso.

Harry respirou fundo e tentou novamente.

"Tem visto Pansy Parkinson ultimamente?"

"Ah claro, sempre que dou uma passada nos Estados Unidos escondido de você" o loiro respondeu e Harry constatou que ele era um daqueles bêbados ranzinzas insuportáveis.

"Não sabia que ela tinha saído do país. Vocês não eram namorados em Hogwarts?"

"Pode-se dizer que sim" Draco falou fitando o copo vazio.

"Ela também não quis continuar o relacionamento à distância?"

Draco o encarou por um instante.

"O que você pensa que está fazendo Potter?" o ex-sonserino perguntou quase com raiva.

"Como assim o que eu estou fazendo? Estou conversando com você, Draco".

"Escute aqui Potter" Draco deu um passo para a direção de Harry e o encarou nos olhos de uma maneira que fez o moreno duvidar se ele estava mesmo bêbado ou se estava apenas fingindo ser afetado pela bebida. "Não sei exatamente o que meu pai está pretendendo com seus joguinhos, mas quero que fique bem claro que nós dois nunca vamos ser amigos. Fui claro?"

"Por quê?" Harry se viu perguntando contagiado pela raiva do outro. "Por que você faz questão de tornar tudo pior que o necessário, Malfoy? Se somos obrigados a passar tanto tempo na companhia um do outro, por que tem que ser do jeito mais difícil? Por que não podemos pelo menos fingir sermos amigos por alguns poucos minutos, Malfoy?"

"Fingir que nós não nos odiávamos até algum tempo atrás? Que não fazíamos da vida do outro um inferno? Você acha mesmo que é possível?"

"Nós não nos odiávamos Draco, será que não percebeu isso ainda? Éramos infantis demais para nos odiarmos. Tínhamos uma rixa boba um com o outro, mas aconteceu tanta coisa de lá para cá! Tanta coisa... Será que é tão difícil assim esquecer e começar do zero?"

Draco fez um som de desprezo pelo nariz.

"Já estava demorando para você jogar na minha cara que salvou a minha vida e ainda me impediu de ir para Azkaban, Potter".

'Ah, o filho da mãe...' Harry sentiu o sangue ferver. Eles estavam tão próximos que Harry podia sentir o hálito de Uísque de Fogo do loiro e olhar bem dentro dos olhos cinzentos.

"Não estou falando só disso, Malfoy! Nós dois passamos por dificuldades e você sabe disso! Pare de sentir pena de si mesmo! Tenho quase tantas coisas para me arrepender quanto você – e não finja que não se arrepende! Eu quase matei você uma vez, lembra?"

Draco se encolheu e deu um passo instintivo para trás à menção daquilo e Harry acalmou a respiração.

"Quer saber? Você tem toda razão" o auror concluiu. "Não dá mesmo para fingir ser seu amigo".

"Você não entenderia" Draco falou num sussurro e Harry deu um passo na direção dele voltando a fitar seus olhos um de cada vez devido à proximidade, sentindo sua respiração.

"Por que você não tenta me explicar em vez de tirar conclusões a meu respeito?" o ex-grifinório desafiou e observou atentamente a reação do loiro, cujo peito arfava tanto quanto o seu.

Por um instante achou que Draco aceitaria seu conselho. Os lábios rosados e úmidos do loiro se abriram brevemente e ele ensaiou algumas palavras, porém no instante seguinte Draco se afastou abanando a cabeça negativamente. Harry fechou as mãos em punhos desejando socar o balcão, mas permaneceu em silêncio enquanto o loiro despejava algumas moedas e se virava para sair. Ao redor deles nada havia mudado. A música continuava alta demais, as mulheres continuavam rindo alto e ninguém pareceu notar a briga dos dois.

Eles não trocaram nenhuma palavra ao aparatar – daquela vez sem se tocarem – de volta e Harry apenas observou enquanto Draco entrava na mansão. O auror ficou ainda algum tempo parado encarando o portão de ferro trabalhando. Enquanto a adrenalina baixava em seu organismo Harry tentava entender por que achava que aquela briga o havia feito se sentir muito melhor do que os meses que eles tinham passado se evitando.

-xyz-

**N.A.:** Este título também é inspirado na música _Be My Escape – Relient K_.

**Isis Coelho **(Harry Costner? kkkk essa foi ótima XD Você é exigente, non? Obrigada, querida!) **Ze** (obrigada! Espero não ter demorado muito o.o' Um abraço!)

Tivemos uma leve queda nos reviews, por que será, por que será? Talvez eu esteja atualizando rápido demais? Será que é isso? Não está dando tempo de vocês comentarem? *evil look*. Tivemos 269 hits e 20 reviews no último capítulo. Muito obrigada a todos que comentaram! E aos que não comentaram, eu adoraria poder ler a mente de vocês XD


	6. Capítulo 6

**Título: Sorte de Herói – Capítulo 6 – "O oposto do amor não é o ódio, mas a indiferença". Erico Veríssimo**

**Autora: **Amy Lupin

**Beta: **Lunnafe

**Par:** Harry/Draco

**Classificação:** R

**Avisos:** Fic escrita para o _Projeto Sectumsempra de Amor não Dói III_.

**Razão utilizada: **73. Porque, sendo clichê, a linha que separa o amor do ódio é muito fina. Mesmo.

**Disclaimer:** Essa história é baseada nos personagens e situações criadas e pertencentes a J.K. Rowling, várias editoras e Warner Bros. Não há nenhum lucro, nem violação de direitos autorais ou marca registrada.

-xyz-

"Posso saber no que você tanto pensa, Harry?"

Harry piscou como para desanuviar a visão e focalizou Scott Mabbott, que havia acabado de se sentar em sua frente. Eles estavam na cantina do Ministério, um lugar que era mais visitado pelos estagiários que pelos próprios funcionários, pois estes quando não traziam sua própria refeição nunca tinham tempo para se sentar enquanto comiam.

"Espero que não seja sobre trabalho" Mabbott falou e Harry suspirou.

"Mais ou menos".

Afinal Draco Malfoy fazia parte do seu trabalho nos últimos meses. Mesmo que já fizesse quase um mês desde a última vez em que o vira.

"Aliás, você não devia estar em sua casa esticando um pouco as pernas?" Mabbott perguntou desconfiado. "Vi Robards mandando você para casa por hoje para não ter que pagar mais horas extras. Ouvi dizer que estão pegando no pé dele por causa do aumento das despesas do departamento".

Harry tinha acompanhado Lucius Malfoy ao Gringotes àquela manhã e quando tentara voltar ao departamento o chefe dos aurores o mandara tirar o resto do dia de folga.

"Não tive coragem de ir para casa tão cedo" Harry confessou esfregando o rosto e apoiando o queixo nas mãos ao debruçar na mesa.

"Vamos lá, coloque para fora o que o está incomodando. Tenho exatamente" Mabbott consultou o relógio de pulso "doze minutos".

Harry deu um pequeno sorriso. Ele bem que estava sentindo falta de Hermione. A amiga sempre acabava arrancando seus problemas, ainda que Harry não tivesse a mínima intenção de falar a respeito. Bem, talvez fosse melhor falar com alguém que não estivesse tão a par de sua vida pessoal e que não rolaria os olhos nem faria aquela cara de 'Malfoy de novo...'.

"Scott" Harry começou se aprumando no banco. "Imagine a seguinte situação. Quando criança você ouviu falar de uma pessoa antes de ser apresentado a ela e o que você ouviu não era nada bom. O que você faria quando conhecesse essa pessoa pessoalmente e ela lhe oferecesse sua amizade?"

"Provavelmente diria 'Não, obrigado'" Scott falou no mesmo instante.

"Certo. Se essa pessoa se ressentisse com isso e se comprometesse a fazer de tudo para tornar sua vida mais difícil nos próximos seis anos, você não se arrependeria da sua decisão, correto?"

"Com certeza. Minha decisão se mostraria completamente justificável, aliás".

"Exatamente. Essa pessoa se mostra egoísta, injusta, insolente, arrogante, invejosa, etc. Mas e se depois de se achar no direito de desprezá-la você descobrisse que a vida se encarregou de mostrá-la o quão errada ela estava? Se você presenciasse um momento de completa humilhação dessa pessoa e percebesse o quanto ela se arrepende do rumo que sua vida tomou por conta de suas escolhas mesquinhas e preconceituosas? Você se apiedaria dessa pessoa? Você tentaria ajudá-la?"

Daquela vez Mabbott teve que pensar a respeito.

"Talvez. Provavelmente eu me apiedaria, sim. Mas não sei se tentaria ajudá-la".

Harry mordeu o lábio inferior. Talvez não estivesse sendo suficientemente enfático em sua narrativa, mas de repente sentiu necessidade de convencer Mabbott de que ele agiria da mesma forma. Qualquer um agiria.

"Pense a respeito" Harry insistiu. "Você viu que ainda há esperança para essa pessoa, pois ela se arrependeu de muito do que fez. E você também percebeu que ela não tem amigos, justamente por ter agido de forma tão egoísta por tanto tempo. Você não estaria disposto a oferecer uma trégua?"

"Não sei não, Harry" Mabbott falou em tom de desculpas. "Seis anos de inimizade não são tão facilmente esquecidos. Não sei se eu seria capaz de procurá-la para oferecer uma segunda chance ou coisa do tipo".

Harry respirou profundamente para não perder a calma.

"Mas e se vocês fossem obrigados a conviver?"

"Oh, bem..." Mabbott se remexeu na cadeira. "Aí as coisas mudam de figura".

"Mudam, não mudam? Você não foi procurar a pessoa para oferecer sua mão nem sua compaixão, você está apenas tentando fazer a convivência entre vocês dois mais tolerável, certo?"

"Certo. Nesse caso sim, eu tentaria deixar o passado de lado".

"Exato! Vocês dois são adultos agora, têm que agir como tal. Mas e se por mais que você se esforçasse, a pessoa não quisesse saber de tornar as coisas mais fáceis para vocês dois?"

"Bem... seria infantil da parte dela. Mas compreensível, Harry".

"Como assim compreensível?" era o que Harry estava doido para saber. Quais seriam as motivações por trás da atitude de Draco? Por que ele se recusara categoricamente a responder sua pergunta? O que seria tão difícil para Harry compreender?

"Ora, ninguém gosta de ser rejeitado" Mabbott deu de ombros. "É humilhante. Ela pode ter medo de ser rejeitada e humilhada novamente".

Harry franziu o cenho.

"Mas foi você quem ofereceu a mão dessa vez! Por que essa pessoa teria medo de ser rejeitada se foi você quem propôs um recomeço? Uma convivência mais pacífica, mais amistosa?"

Mabbott encolheu os ombros novamente.

"Talvez ela não queira ser apenas minha amiga".

A expressão de Harry passou lentamente da dúvida para a incredulidade.

"O _quê_?"

Mabbott prosseguiu aparentemente sem perceber a perplexidade do outro auror.

"Você sabe aquela história de que existe uma linha muito tênue que separa o amor do ódio... Sei que soa clichê, mas acho que faz sentido. Se ela estiver apaixonada por você Harry, não vai aceitar ser somente sua amiga. E vai ter muito medo de ser rejeitada uma segunda vez".

"Não acho que ele esteja apaixonado por mim, Scott" Harry falou vagarosamente.

"Ohhh estamos falando de um cara?" Mabbott levantou as sobrancelhas. "Falha minha, sinto muito. Ahh..." ele bateu na própria testa. "É Malfoy, não é? Putz, eu estava tão certo de que era uma garota que nem me passou pela cabeça... Mas... isso não quer dizer que minha teoria seja tão absurda. Mais da metade do mundo bruxo gostaria de tirar uma casquinha de você, Harry... Acredito que isso inclua uma boa parcela masculina também" ele falou em tom de desculpa novamente. "Você nunca recebeu nenhuma proposta de um homem antes?"

"Sim, mas... Isso não vem ao caso" Harry falou ligeiramente irritado. "Malfoy não é gay. Ele teve uma namorada em Hogwarts".

"Isso não prova nada. Pode ter sido um namoro de fachada".

Harry achou aquilo tão absurdo que começou a rir.

"Que ridículo!"

"É, acho que sim" Mabbott o acompanhou nas risadas até que os dois estavam gargalhando. "Puxa Harry... eu adoraria ficar aqui jogando conversa fora, mas tenho que voltar ao trabalho ou Savage vai ordenar uma busca pelo prédio. Vê se descansa, ok?"

"Ok, até mais Scott. Obrigado pela companhia" Harry se despediu. Quisera ser descontraído feito o amigo, para quem não havia tempo ruim. Estivera mesmo precisando de umas boas risadas.

-xyz-

Deitado na antiga cama de Sirius naquela noite enquanto esperava o sono vir, Harry já não achava tudo tão engraçado. Não conseguira parar de pensar nas palavras de Mabbott sobre Malfoy esperar mais dele do que amizade. Certamente Scott não teria dito aquilo caso não tivesse confundido o gênero da pessoa a quem Harry se referia, mas ainda assim...

Harry lembrou-se da insinuação de Draco para as duas mulheres na hospedaria da última vez que o loiro saíra de casa. Ele tinha dado a entender que os dois estavam juntos e quando Harry o confrontou, o loiro deu uma resposta amargurada. Draco agira como um animal encurralado quando o auror o confrontou sobre seus motivos para não querer sequer fingir ser seu amigo. Disse que Harry não entenderia. Seria mesmo medo de ser rejeitado e até mesmo ridicularizado?

Ah como Harry sentia falta de Hermione. Ela diria logo se aquela suposição era tão absurda quanto parecia ou levantaria a sobrancelha daquele jeito sabichão e diria algo do tipo 'Vai me dizer que nunca desconfiou?'.

Harry mudou de posição na cama bruscamente. Estava irritado consigo mesmo. Se recusava a perder o sono mais uma vez por causa de Malfoy. Fechou os olhos teimosamente.

E no mesmo instante visualizou Draco encarrapitado em cima de uma pilha de escrivaninhas velhas rodeado por línguas de fogo monstruosas estendendo uma mão suada em sua direção, uma expressão desesperada no rosto. Em seguida a sensação das mãos do loiro enlaçando firmemente sua cintura, tão forte que quase o deixava sem fôlego.

Harry abriu os olhos ofegante.

Pelas barbas de Merlin, seria possível?

-xyz-

"Quieta" Draco chiou enquanto tentava retirar um pergaminho da pata da coruja, que parecia ter se machucado e estava relutante em deixá-lo se aproximar. Depois de muitas bicadas e bater de asas, o loiro finalmente conseguiu pegar a carta e libertar a coruja que deu um pio indignado ao levantar vôo.

Draco respirou profundamente antes de ler o pergaminho com selo do Ministério.

"É a convocação para a entrevista?" Lucius tinha entrado na sala sem que Draco percebesse e se sentou em sua poltrona preferida.

"Sim" Draco suspirou e fechou os olhos, beliscando a ponte do nariz. "Será na próxima sexta-feira" o que significava que ele tinha apenas três dias para se preparar para ser humilhado novamente.

"Potter perguntou por você esta manhã" Lucius falou e Draco o encarou por alguns instantes imaginando quando ele diria 'Peguei você!'. Quando isso não aconteceu, o garoto perguntou o mais incredulamente possível.

"O _quê_?"

Lucius levantou uma sobrancelha abriu o jornal e se acomodou melhor antes de responder.

"Bem ele não perguntou exatamente, mas ficou olhando para o corredor e deve ter precisado de muita força de vontade para não perguntar" Draco suspirou novamente e Lucius continuou sem parecer reparar na decepção do filho. "Já faz o quê? Um mês que você saiu de casa pela última vez? O garoto deve estar se perguntando o que fez de errado".

"Ora, não comece com isso pai..."

"Draco você está dificultando as coisas para si mesmo" Lucius abaixou o jornal para encarar o filho. "Sabe que vai acabar perdendo mais uma chance no Ministério se não tiver as costas quentes e qualquer um pode ver que Potter estaria disposto a ajudá-lo. Bastaria você pedir..."

"Qualquer um pode ver que ele sente pena de mim. Não preciso que ninguém sinta pena de mim, obrigado".

"Claro, você já sente pena de si mesmo o suficiente" Lucius falou em tom de desprezo e Draco se viu de queixo caído e totalmente sem reação. "Filho você precisa aprender a tirar proveito das oportunidades que a vida lhe dá. Não interessa a natureza do sentimento de Potter contanto que você possa fazer uso dele. Mas" Lucius acrescentou antes que Draco tivesse chance de retrucar novamente "não vou ficar perdendo meu tempo tentando forçar um pouco de bom senso na sua cabeça uma vez que você já está decidido a aprender da pior forma. Tenho outro assunto de seu interesse para tratar".

Lucius dobrou o jornal e chamou um elfo doméstico, ordenando que avisasse Narcissa que ela era aguardada na sala de estar. Em seguida o patriarca indicou o sofá. Ainda que relutante Draco se sentou e aguardou com um mal pressentimento até que sua mãe chegou.

"Sente-se Narcissa" Lucius convidou e Narcissa acomodou-se ao lado do filho. "Quero comunicá-los que tive um encontro agradável esta manhã no Gringotes. O Sr. Greengrass estava passeando com as duas filhas e fez questão de apertar a minha mão e conversar agradavelmente sobre coisas sem importância. Ele perguntou sobre você, Draco. Disse que a filha mais velha, Daphne se não me engano, fala muito a seu respeito".

Draco limitou-se a crispar o lábio superior. Daphne era uma das únicas colegas de Hogwarts que ainda mantinha contato com ele, mas aquilo não mudava o que Draco pensava a respeito dela. E com certeza ela não era um doce de garota. Sempre havia tentado arruinar sua amizade com Pansy. Felizmente Lucius não esperou nenhuma reação do filho antes de continuar.

"O Sr. Greengrass despejou elogios a respeito da filha mais velha e confesso que não me comovi muito com ela. A garota não parece ter muita classe. Sustentou meu olhar com insolência, além de não parar de lançar olhares desconfiados na direção de Potter, que obviamente me acompanhava, ainda que mantendo uma distância respeitosa. Já a garota mais nova... Astoria. Aquela sim chamou minha atenção. Muito recatada e tímida, dificilmente me olhou nos olhos durante todo o discurso do pai e é dona de uma elegância que certamente faltou à mais velha".

Draco franziu o cenho tentando se lembrar da irmã mais nova de Daphne. Tinha vagas recordações da garota, que certamente era bastante tímida em comparação a Daphne. Mas Draco pouco se importava com ambas, apesar de desconfiar do rumo da conversa.

"Ficou claro para mim que o Sr. Greengrass estava tentando nos empurrar a filha mais velha, mas eu desconversei da maneira mais polida que consegui. Conforme as regras de nossa sociedade não posso cortejar a mais nova para Draco enquanto a mais velha não se casar, portanto teremos que ser pacientes e saber lidar com os assédios da família, caso houver. Está de acordo Narcissa?"

"Perfeitamente" Narcissa assentiu. "A Sra. Greengrass mandou um cartão no último Natal, mas não fez nenhuma outra tentativa de aproximação".

"Algo me diz que ela irá procurá-la em breve" Lucius continuou e Draco se perguntou por que havia sido chamado para a conversa sendo que sua opinião não havia sido consultada uma vez sequer. "Caso isso aconteça seja amigável, porém não mais que o necessário. Não devemos criar falsas esperanças a respeito da garota mais velha, mas também não devemos afastá-los para quando o caminho ficar livre para a senhorita Astoria. E este conselho serve para você também, filho".

Foi a vez de Draco levantar uma sobrancelha para o pai. Não confiou em si mesmo para fazer algum comentário, sabendo que pouco importaria. Lucius já havia decidido por ele.

"Se estamos todos entendidos isto é tudo por enquanto. Já vou me retirar por hoje. Boa noite" Lucius finalizou deixando o aposento sem olhar para trás.

"Por que ele faz isso, mãe?" Draco perguntou quando o som dos passos de Lucius morreu corredor adentro.

"Ora querido seu pai está fazendo o que todo pai tem o dever de fazer. Está cuidando do seu futuro" Narcissa falou virando-se para encarar o filho e ajeitando sua gola. "Cabe a ele cortejar sua futura esposa junto à família dela e..."

"Não é só disso que estou falando!" Draco se exasperou. "Ele tenta controlar tudo na minha vida! Pensei que seria dono do meu próprio nariz quando atingisse a maioridade, mas vejo que não poderia estar mais enganado. Ele age como se eu fosse um peão e tudo não passasse de um jogo de xadrez idiota. Ele está tentando manipular Harry Potter, pelo amor de Deus! Eu não me admiraria nem um pouco se ele tivesse forjado aquela ameaça só para ter Potter ao seu dispor!"

"Draco!" Narcissa o repreendeu indignada. "Não ouse fazer tal acusação nem por brincadeira!"

Draco desviou os olhos envergonhado. Também não acreditava que seu pai pudesse ter jogado tão sujo depois de tudo que Harry havia feito por eles.

"Filho..." Narcissa chamou suavemente. "Tente entender seu pai. Ele está tentando nos recolocar em nosso lugar de direito. Lucius não nasceu para ficar longe das colunas sociais e está lutando por todos nós. Também está preocupado com nossa segurança. E com o seu futuro profissional. Ele está tentando ajudá-lo da maneira que acha certa – e devo acrescentar que concordo com ele. Potter está tentando ser razoável e você só está conseguindo se prejudicar ao afastá-lo. Por que tem tanto medo de deixá-lo se aproximar, meu querido?".

"Eu não tenho medo..." Draco se interrompeu soltando o ar vagarosamente dos pulmões ao lembrar a si mesmo que não tinha que se justificar. "Por que todo mundo quer um motivo? Não vou ficar amiguinho de Potter só porque é conveniente para vocês".

"Você sabe que não é só por isso, Draco" Narcissa ponderou. "Seu pai e eu estamos preocupados com você. Por que você acha que seu pai não foi contra sua decisão de trabalhar no Ministério? Porque assim você teria um motivo para sair de casa todos os dias, ver pessoas, se relacionar, fazer amigos!"

Draco pensou em retrucar, porém desistiu. Ele já havia se perguntado por que Lucius não o havia impedido de correr atrás de seu objetivo. Afinal Draco não tinha mesmo necessidade de trabalhar e nem seus bisnetos teriam a julgar pela quantidade de ouro guardada nos cofres do Banco. Isso se ele viesse a ter bisnetos, claro.

"Pense a respeito disso, querido" Narcissa falou dando um aperto em sua mão e encontrando o pergaminho que Draco ainda segurava. "O que é isso?"

Draco não a impediu quando sua mãe desdobrou o pergaminho e leu o local e horário da entrevista.

"Bem... ainda há tempo de falar a respeito com Potter, Draco. Se você deixasse escapar numa conversa..."

"Não" Draco a cortou. "Nem vou permitir que vocês digam uma palavra sequer a ele".

"Mas seu pai é que não vai permitir que você saia sozinho novamente! Já foi arriscado o suficiente da última vez, quando você foi prestar o concurso!"

"E por acaso não me aconteceu nada, aconteceu?"

"Por pura sorte! Quem garante que você não foi observado da última vez? Quem garante que alguém lá fora não esteja contando que você sairá sozinho uma segunda vez? Nós estamos lidando com uma ameaça de verdade, Draco! Pelo que sabemos, a ameaça pode até mesmo ter partido de dentro do Ministério! Não seja irresponsável a tal ponto de repetir seu erro, filho" ela tornou a segurar a mão do garoto. "Faça isso por mim, querido. Eu não suportaria perdê-lo".

Draco desviou os olhos da mãe novamente.

"Vou pensar a respeito" o garoto mentiu para tranquilizar a mãe.

Narcissa ofereceu um sorriso triste ao filho e beijou sua bochecha antes de deixá-lo sozinho com seus pensamentos. Mas Draco já estava decidido. Ele não chamaria Potter para acompanhá-lo na entrevista nem se sua vida dependesse daquilo, como Narcissa parecia acreditar. Já havia se passado seis meses desde que a ameaça havia sido feita e não acontecera nada suspeito desde então. Draco estava começando a desconfiar que tudo não tinha passado de uma brincadeira de mau gosto para deixá-los com medo da própria sombra.

Além disso, Draco não confiava em si mesmo perto de Potter. Da última vez ele estivera a um passo de colocar tudo a perder. Mais uma única provocação de Potter e Draco teria dito – ou até mesmo feito - coisas que se arrependeria amargamente. Potter provavelmente teria rido de sua cara ou achado que estava bêbado demais para falar coisa com coisa. Draco não estava disposto a correr tal risco novamente a menos que fosse inevitável.

-xyz-

Draco mudou de posição impacientemente na cadeira. Estava em frente a uma escrivaninha numa sala qualquer do Ministério encarando um velho bruxo que fingia examinar alguns papéis. O loiro havia respondido a um questionário infindável referente aos assuntos mais variados de sua vida pessoal e profissional. Como da última vez, percebia o desprezo que o entrevistador lhe dirigira desde o momento em que anunciara seu nome do saguão de espera. Não havia nenhum relógio no aposento e a varinha de Draco havia sido confiscada na entrada, portanto ele não podia executar um feitiço para saber as horas, mas podia jurar que já fazia quinze minutos que o velho estava enrolando para dar um veredicto.

Draco limpou a garganta e o homem pulou na cadeira, o que confirmava as suspeitas do rapaz de que o bruxo tinha dormido de olhos abertos.

"Bem... vejamos, senhor..." ele fingiu ler o sobrenome de Draco na ficha - como se em, algum momento tivesse se esquecido – "Sr. Malfoy, conforme esclareci no início da entrevista, essas perguntas serviram de base para que eu traçasse o seu perfil e..." ele retirou os óculos para encarar o rapaz com seus olhos que quase não se abriam com todo aquele excesso de pele flácida nas pálpebras. "Infelizmente a resposta é a mesma da última vez, o senhor não tem perfil para trabalhar no Ministério".

Draco encarou o velho bruxo por alguns longos instantes antes de dizer com toda calma.

"Perdão, creio que não entendi. O senhor está dizendo que mesmo depois de eu ter passado pela segunda vez no concurso, não tenho capacidade de exercer uma função qualquer no Ministério?"

"Em nenhum momento eu disse isso, senhor" o velho se apressou em responder. "Não disse que o senhor não tem capacidade, disse que o senhor não tem o perfil exigido para um funcionário público".

"E que perfil seria esse? Se é que posso saber?"

"Sinto muito, mas..."

"O senhor tem todos os meus documentos, concluiu que são verdadeiros ou eu já teria sido preso. Tenho certeza que já fez uma pesquisa para saber se tenho alguma dívida de qualquer natureza e concluiu que sou um cidadão que cumpre com seus deveres financeiros. Pago meus impostos em dia. Meu diploma atesta minha formação acadêmica. Não tenho nenhuma experiência profissional, mas não foi exigida nenhuma no edital do concurso. E mais importante, minha ficha criminal está limpa, como o senhor também já deve ter atestado. Esqueci alguma coisa?"

"Perfeitamente, senhor. Mas a finalidade desta entrevista..."

"Esta entrevista é uma palhaçada".

"Como?" o velho provavelmente franziu as sobrancelhas ao perguntar, porém não fez diferença diante de tantas rugas que ele já possuía na testa.

"Por que não me mostra as anotações que fez nesta prancheta enquanto eu respondia?" Draco falou em tom de desafio.

"Porque são informações confidenciais, senhor. Não tenho permissão..."

"O senhor não anotou porcaria nenhuma!" Draco explodiu, se levantando. "O senhor já sabia o resultado antes de começar com as perguntas. Sabe como isso se chama? Perseguição. Saiba que já fui julgado por este mesmo Ministério e fui inocentado de todas as acusações. Tenho motivo e testemunhas suficientes para processá-lo".

"Mas Sr. Malfoy, só estou seguindo um protocolo, tenho ordens..."

"Então passe o recado adiante" Draco falou e saiu da sala a passos largos. "Velho carcomido" o loiro resmungou enquanto rumava para o Átrio. Evitou olhar para os lados para não chamar atenção. A última coisa que queria no momento era topar com Potter.

Aliás, não queria ter que vê-lo nunca mais! Sua vida já era ruim o suficiente sem ter que ficar se segurando para não beijar o Garoto-que-sobreviveu. Draco recuperou sua varinha sem se preocupar em agradecer ao funcionário e saiu na primeira lareira que encontrou livre.

Fez um feitiço _Tempus_ e descobriu que ainda eram cinco horas da tarde. Não queria voltar para casa. Não queria encarar o olhar decepcionado e aborrecido de Narcissa ao saber que além do filho ter saído sem a companhia da Guarda Pessoal ainda tinha falhado na entrevista. Muito menos o olhar de 'Eu bem que avisei' de Lucius.

Draco respirou fundo para acalmar a raiva e a frustração. Só havia um meio de se desligar - ainda que momentaneamente - de todos aqueles fracassos. Segurou firme a varinha e desaparatou.

-xyz-

Harry secou os cabelos antes de enrolar a toalha na cintura. Passou a loção pós-barba e o desodorante e penteou os cabelos perdido em seus próprios pensamentos. Naquele dia eles tinham recebido a notícia de que o nascido trouxa autor do furto dos ingredientes controlados na Garras & Caudas havia sido encontrado morto na própria casa. Aparentemente tinha cometido suicídio ao modo trouxa. Provavelmente havia sido vítima da Maldição _Impérius_ uma última vez, mas como da outra vez não havia pistas a seguir.

Harry só tinha saído do Ministério no horário porque Robards estava pegando no seu pé por causa de horário e também porque já tinha marcado de jantar nos Weasley. George e Ron queriam mostrar alguma nova invenção para a loja para toda a família e ele como sócio tivera que prometer não faltar. Se não fosse por aquilo, teria continuado a investigação até tarde da noite. Trabalhar fazia com que o auror deixasse de lado suas próprias e inquietantes dúvidas.

Assim que levou a mão à pulseira, que sempre tirava para tomar banho com medo de estragar, sentiu como se colocasse a mão em brasa. Imediatamente Harry procurou pela mensagem no mostrador e sentiu o sangue gelar.

'_É urgente. Lucius'._

Há quanto tempo ele havia mandado aquela mensagem, Harry se perguntou. Mais do que depressa saiu do banheiro. Felizmente já havia separado uma veste para ir aos Weasley. Em dois minutos estava desaparatando do lado de fora da Mansão. Sequer reparou nos arredores enquanto corria através das sebes, sua mente se ocupando em criar as situações mais preocupantes possíveis. Em todas as vezes que Lucius o chamara, nunca usara aquelas palavras. O que teria acontecido?

"Por que demorou tanto?" foi como Lucius o recebeu. Ele estava mais sério que o de costume, sua testa levemente vincada de um modo que pareceu ainda mais inquietante.

"Sinto muito, vim o mais rápido que pude" Harry abreviou sua explicação. "O que aconteceu?"

"Eu é que pergunto o que aconteceu? Onde está Draco?"

Harry arregalou os olhos temendo que um de seus medos tivesse se concretizado.

"Ele não está na Mansão? Tem certeza? Podemos fazer uma busca..."

"Draco saiu esta tarde e ainda não voltou" Narcissa se aproximou parecendo ainda mais apreensiva que o marido.

"Como assim, saiu? Ninguém me avisou?" Harry tirou a varinha das vestes e a segurou com força.

"Oh, meu Deus..." Narcissa se apoiou no objeto mais próximo. "Draco disse que o chamaria!"

"Sim, ele saiu sem avisar e não é a primeira vez" Lucius falou num tom de voz baixo e perigoso dando um passo em direção ao auror.

"Como assim... Eu confiei que vocês não esconderiam nada de mim, pela própria segurança de sua família!"

"Pois não devia ter confiado tanto assim" Lucius acusou. "Que tipo de Guarda Pessoal é você Sr. Potter, que não sabe que um de seus protegidos está escondendo algo de você?"

"Draco não queria que nós contássemos" Narissa explicou com os olhos marejados.

"Mas o que diabos está acontecendo?" Harry se exasperou. "O que vocês têm escondido de mim?"

"Draco prestou o concurso para o Ministério" Lucius falou ainda de modo acusador. "Esta foi a primeira ocasião em que saiu sem sua companhia..."

"O que... Concurso? Ele já saiu outras vezes...?" Harry protestou, mas Lucius não tinha acabado.

"E ele passou no concurso! Naquele mesmo dia que vocês saíram para comemorar a conquista dele, Sr. Potter".

"Mas ele não disse..."

"Algumas semanas depois" Lucius voltou a interrompê-lo "Draco recebeu uma coruja informando que deveria comparecer a uma entrevista esta tarde. É claro que ele não avisou você pela pulseira, ou nós saberíamos. Mas eu confiei que _você_ tentaria se aproximar do meu filho para que ele se sentisse a vontade o suficiente para contatá-lo de alguma outra forma. Ou então que fosse perspicaz o suficiente para saber o que se passa no Ministério. Bem diante do seu nariz Sr. Potter!"

"Agora espere um instante" Harry falou estreitando os olhos e usando a mesma entonação baixa e perigosa que Lucius lhe dirigia. "O senhor realmente acredita Sr. Malfoy que eu sou informado de tudo o que se passa dentro do Ministério? Eu não sou o Ministro, pelo amor de Deus! E confiei que vocês se preocupavam mais com a segurança de seu filhinho mimado que em fazer as vontades dele! Ninguém me contou nada no Ministério, provavelmente pelo mesmo motivo que Draco! _Ninguém queria que eu interferisse_!"

Aquilo fez com que Luicus alargasse as narinas afrontado, mas ele não respondeu limitando-se a ajeitar as vestes o mais dignamente possível. Narcissa soluçou e se colocou entre o rapaz e o esposo.

"Auror Potter, por favor, encontre o meu filho. Ele saiu para a entrevista e não voltou nem deu notícias!"

"Mas nós já desconfiamos do resultado, obviamente" Lucius falou em tom de desprezo. "Não é a primeira vez que Draco recebe um 'não'. Meu filho _mimado_ só estava tentando trabalhar honestamente no Ministério e conquistar seu lugar de maneira justa e inquestionável Sr. Potter. Claro que ele teve que colocar os pés no chão e admitir que as verdadeiras aspirações dele seriam inatingíveis nesse caso. Para se tornar um Inominável ele teria que ser indicado como alguém de confiança e quem em sã consciência indicaria um ex-comensal - ainda que inocentado - para tal cargo, não?"

"Auror Potter, por favor..." Narcissa continuava entre ambos e não tirara os olhos de Harry por um segundo sequer.

Harry limitou-se a acenar uma vez para ela com convicção.

"Vou encontrá-lo" o auror assegurou e deu meia-volta.

Enquanto deixava a propriedade, as palavras de Lucius Malfoy ecoavam em sua cabeça, se misturando à voz de Hermione dizendo que achava que Harry estaria ocupado no dia do concurso e a voz de Draco se recusando a dizer o motivo de sua comemoração.

Draco...

Precisava encontrar Draco a qualquer custo. E por mais que pensasse, só havia um lugar onde começar a procurar. Se ele não estivesse lá, Harry teria que dar o alerta no QG e iniciar uma busca de verdade. Mas Harry encontraria Draco são e salvo. Tinha que encontrar. Nem que fosse apenas para arrancar a verdade dele. E depois...

Bem, seu plano só ia até aquele ponto.

Com aquele pensamento fixo na mente, Harry segurou a varinha com força e desaparatou para a mesma rua de Londres da última vez, de frente para um salão aparentemente abandonado. A música invadiu seus ouvidos assim que abriu a porta, mas o movimento do lado de dentro não tirou sua atenção. O primeiro lugar que procurou foi no balcão do bar e seus olhos foram imediatamente atraídos para os cabelos loiros peculiares de Draco.

Ao mesmo tempo em que era invadido por uma onda de alívio, Harry apertou firmemente a varinha ao perceber uma morena debruçada ao lado do ex-sonserino, os lábios pintados de vermelho quase lhe tocando a orelha e o fazendo rir descontraidamente. Harry nunca tinha visto Draco rir sem ser de maneira debochada e sentiu um aperto no peito.

O auror girou a varinha entre os dedos e se aproximou rapidamente, trombando em quem se colocava no caminho. Foi diretamente na direção da garota, que arregalou os olhos ao perceber sua aproximação nada amistosa.

"Cai fora" Harry falou por entre os dentes cerrados.

"Mas o que...?" Draco exclamou com sua voz arrastada soando irritada, mas se interrompeu ao ver quem era.

"Eu disse cai fora!" Harry repetiu para a garota, que engoliu em seco ao ver que o auror segurava a varinha e se afastou imediatamente.

"Potter, o que você pensa que está fazendo?"

Só então Harry se voltou para o ex-sonserino, seus olhos ainda chispando. Ele avançou em direção ao loiro até segurar a gola de sua capa. Draco arregalou os olhos e Harry pôde ver suas pupilas se retraindo de medo. Todo e qualquer sinal de divertimento de antes havia desaparecido de suas feições.

"Primeiro ano" Harry começou baixa e perigosamente. "Quando nós cumpríamos detenção na Floresta Proibida por causa da história do dragão. Nós nos separamos e você seguiu por outro caminho com Neville. O que você fez com Neville?"

"E-eu o assustei" Draco falou relaxando um pouco ao perceber o que Harry estava fazendo. "Fiquei um pouco para trás e dei um susto nele. O imbecil quase mijou nas calças" ele debochou.

"Claro. E depois quando ficamos só você e eu e encontramos Quirrel bebendo sangue de unicórnio você gritou feito uma garotinha e saiu correndo".

O sorriso debochado de Draco morreu no mesmo instante e ele deu um passo para trás ao mesmo tempo em que expulsava as mãos do moreno de suas vestes.

"Pensei que fosse um lobisomem" o loiro se justificou com toda dignidade que conseguiu reunir. "Mas o que está fazendo aqui? Não me lembro de tê-lo chamado".

"Eu é que pergunto o que você pensa que está fazendo aqui, Malfoy?" Harry ralhou, o alívio que sentira por encontrar Draco dando lugar à raiva. "Quer matar seus pais de preocupação? Vou ter que acrescentar 'irresponsável' à lista de adjetivos que guardo especialmente para você. Logo depois de 'covarde filho da mãe'. Por que não me contou sobre o concurso ou sobre a entrevista?".

"Não é da sua conta".

"Claro que é da minha conta..."

"Caham".

Os dois se calaram ao ouvir alguém limpando a garganta. Uma mulher muito bem vestida que aparentava ter passado dos cinquenta – mesmo com a quantidade de esforço e Glamour que usou para esconder aquilo – estava com os braços cruzados olhando de um para outro. A garota morena que Harry havia expulsado de perto de Draco espiava por cima do ombro dela com o queixo erguido em desafio.

"Posso saber o que está acontecendo aqui?" a mulher perguntou com ar de quem mandava no lugar. O que podia ser mesmo o caso. "Este senhor o está incomodando, Sr. Malfoy?"

Draco abriu a boca – provavelmente para concordar – quando Harry se adiantou retirando seu distintivo do bolso.

"Desculpe o transtorno, senhora. Sou um auror e estou aqui como a Guarda Pessoal do Sr. Malfoy".

"Tem certeza?" ela perguntou olhando diretamente para Draco. "Eu não vi o Sr. Malfoy chegar acompanhado".

"Esse é justamente o motivo da nossa discussão, senhora" Harry novamente falou antes que Draco o fizesse. "Meu dever é acompanhá-lo em todos os lugares, assim como o dever dele é me informar onde e quando deseja ir" ele aproveitou para lançar outro olhar acusador na direção do loiro que bufou.

"Acompanhá-lo em todos os lugares?" a mulher levantou uma sobrancelha bem desenhada. "Então acredito que temos um problema. O Sr. Malfoy pagou pela pernoite e pela companhia da Trinity aqui" ela colocou uma mão possessivamente no braço da garota morena "mas se o senhor for junto, vai ficar mais caro".

"Você fez o quê?" Harry encarou Draco incrédulo. O loiro desviou os olhos, se voltando para o balcão e esvaziando o copo que deixara pela metade com a chegada do auror. Harry meneou a cabeça e voltou a encarar a cafetina. "Senhora, eu não planejo... participar. Vou ficar do lado de fora do quarto. Mas vou precisar revistar a... hmm..."

"Trinity" a mulher ajudou.

"Isso" Harry concordou. "Vou precisar revistá-la e ao aposento antes... errr... antes".

A mulher acenou lentamente com a cabeça e o encarou com tanta intensidade que Harry quase teve a impressão de que ela estava lendo sua mente.

"Está bem" ela pareceu finalmente se dar por satisfeita e deu um empurrãozinho na garota. "Ela é toda sua, Sr. Malfoy. O senhor já tem a chave do quarto. E que pena que o senhor está a trabalho hoje, Sr. Potter. Volte qualquer dia desses para apreciar... o ambiente" ela piscou e se retirou deixando Harry um tanto aparvalhado.

"Voltei, querrido" Trinity grudou no braço de Draco da maneira que Harry os havia encontrado. Ela cochichou alguma coisa no ouvido do ex-sonserino antes de lançar um olhar desconfiado na direção de Harry.

"Bem" o moreno disse bruscamente sem nunca deixar de encarar seu protegido. "Se vocês fizerem a bondade de liderar o caminho, tenho trabalho a fazer".

Draco afastou o copo e se levantou evitando por tudo no mundo devolver o olhar do moreno. Ele e Trinity seguiram para as escadas no canto do aposento e Harry os seguiu alguns passos atrás. A garota lembrava um pouco Pansy Parkinson, ainda que uma versão mais vulgar e fútil da ex-namorada de Draco. Aquilo deixou Harry intrigado. Mas ele percebeu que Draco não ria das coisas que Trinity lhe sussurrava com seu falso sotaque e uma vez chegou a vislumbrar uma careta de desgosto por parte do loiro.

Sem deixar de prestar atenção a todo e qualquer movimento da garota, Harry aproveitou para mandar uma mensagem na pulseira para Lucius e Narcissa.

'_Draco está a salvo. Vai passar a noite fora. Harry'._

Assim que terminou, Harry ouviu o loiro chiar e segurar o próprio pulso para ler a mensagem. Harry estreitou os olhos, um pensamento inquietante acabara de ocorrê-lo. Harry agiu por impulso, como sempre fazia, e quando viu já estava segurando o loiro pelo braço.

"Por que não me contou sobre o concurso, Draco?"

"Já disse que não é da sua conta, Potter" ele torceu o braço para se livrar da mão de Harry. "E não me lembro de ter lhe dado permissão para tocar em mim".

"Não preciso da sua permissão para tocar em você" Harry não sabia explicar porque sentia tanta raiva, mas sua vontade era de gritar com aquele garoto estúpido e teimoso. "Não sou um elfo doméstico que você pode chamar quando bem entender. Achei que tinha deixado clara a minha missão. Meu dever é protegê-lo sempre, e não somente quando você tiver vontade de ser protegido".

"Não preciso da sua proteção, Potter! E não quero a sua piedade, será que não entende?" Draco também explodiu finalmente se virando para encará-lo. "Prefiro fracassar mil vezes a deixar que você use sua influência por pena de mim!"

"Então o que você quer de mim, Draco?" Harry desafiou. "E não diga que eu não entenderia! Você sabia que seus pais me chamariam quando você não aparecesse. E sabia que este seria o primeiro lugar em que eu procuraria. Você também recebeu a mensagem quando seu pai me chamou. Teve tempo de sobra para sumir antes que eu o encontrasse, então por que não sumiu?" Harry viu Draco arregalar os olhos novamente e avançou até estar bem de frente para o loiro. "Já tinha pago um quarto e uma vagabunda, porque não subiu antes que eu chegasse?"

Trinity resmungou alguma indignação, porém Harry não estava prestando a mínina atenção a ela no momento. Estava preocupado em absorver cada detalhe sobre a reação de Draco. Viu o pomo-de-adão dele subir e descer e sentiu o cheiro do álcool que ele havia consumido, mas podia jurar que não havia sido tanto quanto da última vez. Além de tudo, Draco havia se mantido sóbrio.

"Eu não lhe devo explicações..." Draco começou, porém Harry o cortou.

"Vou dizer o motivo, Draco. Você queria que eu o encontrasse. Você me queria bem aqui, onde estou. Mas _para quê_?"

Harry assistiu conforme a mudança acontecia. Viu a respiração do loiro se tornando mais rasa, seus olhos se estreitando, seus músculos faciais se retesando em determinação de um animal encurralado, Draco passou para o ataque. E Harry se deixou ser atacado. Não o impediu quando Malfoy juntou suas vestes pelo colarinho da mesma maneira que o moreno havia feito com ele antes. Não resistiu ao ser empurrado contra a parede ou quando Draco o prensou a ela. Achou ter ouvido um gritinho abafado por parte da garota, mas não conseguiu desgrudar os olhos dos do loiro, que finalmente tinham se tornado obstinados. Por um momento, Harry pensou que Draco iria socá-lo e se imaginou revidando.

"É uma resposta que você quer?" Draco falou antes de beijá-lo.

Não foi um beijo terno, tampouco romântico. Foi bruto e desesperado, quase selvagem. Por mais que Harry esperasse alguma reação violenta do loiro, aquele beijo o pegou de surpresa. Tanto que ficou totalmente sem reação por um instante antes de empurrar Draco com toda força que conseguiu reunir.

Draco cambaleou e lhe lançou um olhar ferido antes de recolocar sua mascara de desprezo.

"Eu disse que você não entenderia" Draco desdenhou e lhe virou as costas.

Harry não sabia o que pensar, muito menos o que fazer. Tinha sido pego desprevenido e ficara sem rumo. Mabbott tinha razão, afinal. Draco queria mais dele do que amizade, nunca se contentaria com menos do que... do que o quê?

E Harry, o que deveria fazer agora? Já tinha sua resposta. Não era uma resposta que queria? E agora? O que faria com aquela descoberta?

Harry passou a mão nos próprios lábios e tentou raciocinar apesar do barulho ensurdecedor do sangue circulando em seus ouvidos. Esperou por alguma coisa, talvez um sentimento de aversão, de repulsa, mas nada do tipo aconteceu. O que experimentou foi totalmente diferente daquilo. Aquele beijo não era igual a nenhum que tivesse trocado com Ginny, era desesperado, exigente e ao mesmo tempo conformado.

Harry levantou os olhos e viu Draco girando a chave de um aposento a alguns passos de distância. Trinity olhava na direção do moreno como se ele fosse uma ameaça iminente, mas Harry só percebeu que tinha avançado quando passou por ela direto para o loiro, que só conseguiu dar um passo para dentro do quarto antes que Harry o alcançasse. O loiro arregalou os olhos e se encolheu, como se também esperasse por um soco.

Não houveram palavras nem pensamentos que exprimissem o que Harry sentia. Ele só sabia o que queria. E o que queria era beijar Draco novamente. Foi tão delicado quanto Draco havia sido antes, prensando-o contra a porta e atacando seus lábios com força, as mãos buscando o pescoço do loiro, que gemeu de dor ao bater a cabeça na madeira, porém retribuiu ao beijo se segurando desesperadamente ao moreno.

Harry sentiu o gosto do uísque na boca de Draco e sentiu a respiração entrecortada dele. Draco puxava as mechas de cabelo da nuca do auror quase dolorosamente, suas unhas arranhando levemente seu couro cabeludo. Pareceu demorar uma eternidade até que eles desgrudassem os lábios para se encarar nos olhos, ofegantes.

Draco umedeceu os lábios e murmurou num sussurro ousado.

"Harry..."

Harry o beijou novamente, no entanto no instante seguinte foram lembrados de que não estavam sozinhos.

"Drraco" Trinity chamou do batente fazendo com que Harry se afastasse e Draco gemesse de frustração. "Potterr disse que não parrticiparria. Vou serr obrrigada a avisarr Madame Celestine..."

"Cai fora" foi a vez de Draco rosnar e fechar a porta na cara da garota, cujo queixo caiu de incredulidade.

Finalmente sozinhos, eles tornaram a se entreolhar e Draco deu um passo na direção do moreno, se aproximando o suficiente para seus lábios quase se encostarem. Harry sentiu um friozinho na barriga de antecipação. No instante seguinte, ambos seguraram os próprios pulsos ao sentir uma ardência familiar. O mostrador da pulseira trazia uma curta mensagem: '_Muito obrigada. Narcissa'_.

A consciência de Harry pesou. Tinha se esquecido por um momento que estava ali a trabalho. Havia várias regras que devia seguir enquanto desempenhasse sua função e uma delas era não se envolver com seu protegido. Aquilo tornaria ambos vulneráveis.

"Draco, eu não devia..." Harry começou, mas foi silenciado por um dedo fino e pálido.

"Shhh... não diga nada" Draco sussurrou contra seus lábios. "Por favor, não diga nada..."

Harry assentiu lentamente e o dedo de Draco deslizou pelo seu queixo até a gravata enquanto seus lábios tornavam a se encontrar, daquela vez sem tanta pressa. Harry também levou as mãos à gravata do loiro enquanto fazia com que ele desse alguns passos para trás em direção a cama.

O auror não conseguia acreditar no que estava prestes a fazer, mas também não queria parar para pensar a respeito. Teria bastante tempo para se arrepender pela manhã.

-xyz-

**N.A.:** Oooops! *Amy desvia das cadeiradas*

Nunca prometi que faria lemons aqui, sorry... Como disse logo no começo, estou me deixando levar pela inspiração. Eu bem que tentei lutar contra esse capítulo, tentei dar um rumo diferente, mas não funcionou. Saiu do jeito que tinha que sair. Vamos ver o próximo como vai ser. E eu continuo não prometendo lemons *assobia*

Depois do meu inocente apelo eu recebi – pasmem – 44 reviews (*O*). Eu teria postado antes se não tivesse demorado tanto para escrever esse capítulo, sinto muito... Claro que esse tanto de reviews não foi somente do último capítulo, teve gente muito fofa que comentou desde o primeiro! Então os hits do capítulo anterior ficaram em 297 e 33 reviews! Yay! Então, que tal batermos um recorde no próximo? *falou a que nunca está contente*

**Isis Coelho** (Ok, vamos riscar a trilha sonora do Harry Costner XD. Ownn a Mione é uma necessidade para as minhas fics, fato rss. E você não foi a única que já estava contando com os ovos dentro da galinha, mas como você vê o Ministério deu um jeito de estragar a chance do loiro mesmo depois dele ter passado no concurso... Só que para isso nós chamamos o Super Harry Costner! \o/) **Ze** (calma, meu bem, calma! Não desisti não! Eu postei o mais rápido que pude! Esse capítulo deu bastante trabalho affe! Obrigada por acompanhar ;D) **Mirachan** (Aeee primeira pronunciação na minha fic! *levanta a leitora tímida para o alto* Tá gostando do Lucius mexendo os pauzinhos pra juntar esses dois? Mal sabe ele o tamanho da encrenca que está se metendo, hm? Uhuahuaa Obrigada por comentar, fofura! Beijos!) **Yasmin Getirana** (Ahh o Harry é nobre demais para atacar um bêbado ;D. E espero não ter demorado tanto! As reviews de vocês me ajudaram muito a escrever, obrigada!) **Simas** (Oi moço! Que bom que você gostou da minha caracterização do Draco! E a minha descrição da Batalha pelo ponto de vista dele! E do Julgamento! [awesome uhuahuahua \o/] Foi um prazer para mim chutar a Ginny longe por você, ok? ;D Sobre o Lucius, acho que ele tem esse poder de manipulação, sim. Ele é o tipo de pessoa que incomoda todo mundo, mas todo mundo acaba fazendo o que ele quer! Que bom que ele conquistou você *.* O Harry é meio tapado mesmo, mas acho que daria um ótimo profissional, sempre colocando o bem-estar dos outros acima do seu próprio [ele acaba sendo prejudicial a si mesmo, mas enfim é um ótimo profissional rss]. Draco + álcool = rabugice rsss. Mas ele age como um animal encurralado mesmo, atacando antes de ser atacado. Ohh quanta honra para mim introduzir você ao slash! É muita responsabilidade também, espero não tê-lo espantado com esse capítulo o.o Meu querido, muito obrigada, foi muito fofo da sua parte comentar todos os capítulos! Beijos!) **Paulawot** (Oba! Fico feliz que você esteja gostando, moça! Acho que esse capítulo sanou boa parte da sua curiosidade, non? XD Quanto a sua pergunta, receio que não poderei fazer uma Drarry em continuação à Segunda Chance, até porque eu tive bastante cuidado para fazer as famílias muito bem estruturadas, na minha concepção não há espaço para Drarry ali. A fic foi para os filhos deles mesmo, a chance deles já passou. Sei que é triste para o Draco, mas não vai dar ._. Enfim, muito obrigada por comentar!) **Daniel Lorzsche** (Oi moço, muito obrigada! E você está enganado, os profiles do site não são apenas para escritores, tem muita gente que faz login só para mandar reviews, receber alerts de atualização ler e favoritar fics ;D. Mas a preguiça é um problema mesmo rsss Beijos!)

Desejo Boas Festas a todos! Quem quiser me desejar um Feliz Natal é só clicar naquele botãozinho azul simpático logo abaixo XD


	7. Capítulo 7

**Título: Sorte de Herói – Capítulo 7 – O acordo subentendido**

**Autora: **Amy Lupin

**Beta: **Lunnafe

**Par:** Harry/Draco

**Classificação:** NC-17

**Avisos:** Fic escrita para o _Projeto Sectumsempra de Amor não Dói III_.

**Razão utilizada: **21. Porque o Harry olha estranho para as garotas junto com o Draco antes daquele jogo. (O Príncipe Mestiço, pg 323)

**Disclaimer:** Essa história é baseada nos personagens e situações criadas e pertencentes a J.K. Rowling, várias editoras e Warner Bros. Não há nenhum lucro, nem violação de direitos autorais ou marca registrada.

-xyz-

Harry acordou com uma sensação de estranheza. A cama em que estava deitado era mais mole que a antiga cama de Sirius, os lençóis eram mais ásperos e ele estava do lado errado ao que costumava dormir. No momento em que tomou consciência daquilo abriu os olhos rapidamente ao se lembrar do motivo. À sua frente estava um criado-mudo surrado, atrás dele os contornos de um quarto de hospedaria escuro e encardido delineados pela pouca iluminação que vencia as cortinas na janela logo ao lado. O sol devia estar para nascer.

Vagarosamente Harry virou o rosto, ainda de bruços, de modo a encarar o outro lado da cama de casal.

Draco estava de costas para ele deitado meio de lado, meio de bruços. Harry podia vislumbrar os contornos de seus ombros e suas costas nuas até o final da coluna, a partir de onde o lençol escondia. A parca luminosidade aliada à miopia do auror fazia com que a pele do loiro parecesse um pouco cinzenta, mas Harry sabia ser branca como leite. Um braço estava esticado entre ambos enquanto o outro se dobrava até – Harry imaginava – que a mão se enfiasse debaixo do travesseiro. Os cabelos muito curtos e eriçados da nuca também pareciam acinzentados e Harry se lembrou do toque sedoso deles por entre seus dedos.

Com um sentimento de culpa Harry fechou os olhos com força para impedir as lembranças que invadiam seu pensamento como uma avalanche, mas aquilo só fez com que elas se firmassem ainda mais em sua mente.

_Seus dedos se embrenhando pelos cabelos de Draco enquanto este descia com beijos por seu abdômen, desafivelando seu cinto apressadamente... A sensação quente do hálito do loiro no ponto mais sensível, a língua percorrendo caminhos tortuosos e deixando sua pele pulsante... A boca de Draco o envolvendo, quente e úmida..._

Harry abriu os olhos ofegante. Devia ter feito algum barulho ou movimento sem perceber, pois Draco suspirou e se mexeu. Harry evitou sequer respirar até que o loiro voltasse a ficar imóvel, agora totalmente de bruços. Sem que Harry percebesse seus olhos vagaram pelo caminho da coluna do ex-sonserino enquanto se lembrava.

_Draco de joelhos na cama se segurando na cabeceira com uma mão e umedecendo os dedos da outra para se preparar enquanto Harry, também de joelhos logo atrás, distribuía beijos por seus ombros e nuca... A sensação quente e apertada ao invadi-lo, arrancando um ofegar de dor do loiro... As mãos de Harry deslizando pelo abdome liso e firme até a virilha e as coxas de Draco tentando por tudo no mundo não perder o controle enquanto Draco tomava seu tempo para relaxar e se acostumar..._

Harry mordeu o lábio inferior preocupado. Draco parecia querer sentir dor, pelo modo como instigara o moreno a continuar até que Harry já não conseguisse mais se conter...

_... forçando as costas do loiro para que ele se inclinasse para frente até se debruçar no encosto da cama, as mãos do moreno envolvendo com força a cintura estreita e pálida, assistindo sem ver enquanto os músculos das costas de Draco se moviam conforme ele se tocava no mesmo ritmo desenfreado das investidas de Harry..._

Harry afundou o rosto no travesseiro envergonhado. Sua vontade era de bater a cabeça na cama até suas ações começarem a fazer sentido. Por que tinha se deixado levar daquele jeito? Como fora capaz de perder a virgindade com Draco Malfoy?

Em todo tempo que estivera com Ginny, fosse por nunca conseguirem ficar por mais de alguns minutos a sós na casa dela ou porque Harry a respeitava demais para fazer algum avanço, ele nunca tinha sequer tocado intimamente na garota. O máximo que eles já haviam feito era trocado alguns amassos empolgados nas escadas d'A Toca, apalpando por cima das roupas. Ainda assim Harry não conseguia comparar nenhum de seus momentos com Ginny com a paixão voluptuosa com que Draco o beijara na noite anterior, tocando, apertando, exigindo...

Harry se sentou lentamente na beirada da cama xingando a si mesmo em pensamento. Como se não bastasse aquilo, Draco ainda estava sob seus cuidados. Draco Malfoy era trabalho e Harry aprendera muito bem em seu treinamento que não se deve misturar trabalho com envolvimento sexual. O auror seria afastado do caso tão logo alguém desconfiasse...

Aliás, não seria apenas com o Ministério que Harry teria problemas caso descobrissem o que havia acontecido. O que seus amigos pensariam? Ou os Weasley? E Ginny? E a família de Draco? E a imprensa? Harry era uma pessoa pública, suas ações repercutiam mais e tinham maior impacto sobre a sociedade. Como o Mundo Mágico reagiria? Harry ainda recebia propostas de casamento por cartas com frequência.

Além do fato perturbador de Harry ter se relacionado com outro cara – coisa que o moreno não tinha certeza se era tão criticada entre os bruxos quanto no mundo trouxa -, havia ainda o passado de Draco como comensal e a maneira controversa como os Malfoy haviam se livrado de sua pena ainda era motivo de descontentamento generalizado.

'Merda' Harry pensou ficando novamente imóvel quando sentiu Draco se mexer. O loiro virou o rosto para a direção de Harry, mas devia ter se incomodado com a claridade, pois tornou a virar para o outro lado.

Harry ainda esperou outros longos segundos antes de colocar os óculos e se levantar. Quase tropeçou no próprio sapato antes de alcançar o banheiro. Tinha vestido a cueca antes de dormir, mas o restante de suas roupas estava espalhado pelo chão. Encarou o próprio reflexo por um momento e suspirou. Não havia nada diferente no que via. Era o mesmo Harry de sempre. Por que se sentia tão diferente?

Harry olhou para o box sujo do banheiro e sua intenção de tomar um banho gelado esmoreceu. Tia Petúnia teria um ataque se visse aquele banheiro encardido. Harry contentou-se em lavar o rosto, fazer um feitiço para refrescar a boca e se vestir. De que adiantava se arrepender? O que estava feito não tinha mais jeito de mudar.

O auror evitou olhar para o outro rapaz enquanto se vestia o mais silenciosamente possível. Recolheu as vestes de Draco do chão e pendurou-as. Só então revistou o quarto, coisa que devia ter feito na noite anterior. Não havia nada suspeito, ao que parecia. Nada de retratos nas paredes ou vestígios alarmantes de magia nos objetos. Apenas a janela estava enfeitiçada de modo que os ruídos do lado de fora não a atravessassem.

Ao terminar sua inspeção Harry se sentou na única poltrona, disposta bem ao lado de Draco. O loiro tinha enfiado o rosto debaixo do travesseiro para fugir da luz. Harry analisou atentamente a pele pálida exposta certo de que encontraria alguma marca deixada por ele. Não havia nenhuma na cintura - onde as mãos de Harry tinham segurado com força quase bruta -, mas havia um avermelhado no ombro - onde o moreno havia mordido no calor do momento. Além daquilo não havia nada visível que desse qualquer pista do que havia se passado na noite anterior.

Harry teve que se obrigar a desviar os olhos ao sentir o corpo reagir novamente. Só então se permitiu investigar um detalhe que o intrigara desde a noite anterior – quando ele tinha coisas mais urgentes para pensar e fazer. Draco carregava duas varinhas. Uma ao alcance da mão, no bolso interno da capa; outra presa num suporte costurado especialmente na manga esquerda da veste. A que estava escondida era a mesma que o ex-grifinório havia usado para derrotar Voldemort. Harry segurou-a com cuidado imaginando por que Draco carregava duas varinhas.

Sentindo a familiaridade da varinha ao girá-la entre os dedos, Harry experimentou uma breve tentação de usá-la para apagar a memória da última noite da mente do loiro enquanto ele dormia. Seria um feitiço bem simples que afetaria um período curto de tempo, com certeza não seria difícil de executar...

Harry se lembrou no mesmo instante da mágoa nos olhos de Draco ao empurrá-lo depois do primeiro beijo roubado. '_Eu disse que você não entenderia'_, Draco dissera fingindo desprezo. O moreno sacudiu a cabeça respirando profundamente. Seria incapaz de apagar a memória de Draco depois de perceber o quanto aquela noite devia significar para ele.

No entanto, nada daquilo tinha acontecido porque Harry sentia pena de Draco ou apenas por causa dos sentimentos do loiro. Harry havia agido impelido pela própria vontade. Ainda não compreendia o que o movera, mas sabia que estava relacionada com a forma como Harry se preocupava e se mordia de curiosidade para saber onde Draco estava, com quem, o que estava fazendo em todo o seu sexto ano em Hogwarts e estranhamente nos anos que se seguiram. O auror odiara a idéia de deixar o ex-sonserino se trancar naquele quarto com a prostituta e se sentira satisfeito ao ser _ele_ em vez dela. Lembrou-se de ter sentido algo parecido com aquele ciúme em seu sexto ano ao ver Malfoy andar pelos corredores de Hogwarts com duas garotas desconhecidas – na ocasião ainda não sabia que se tratavam Crabbe e Goyle polissucados.

Harry não estava apaixonado. Não sentia carinho ou ternura por Draco Malfoy. O que sentia estava mais relacionado com um sentimento de posse, de pertencimento. Era diferente do que ele definiria como paixão.

Harry podia ver agora que se sentia atraído pelo loiro havia algum tempo, só não soubera dar nome ao que sentia. Agora sabia. Mas o que faria com mais aquele conhecimento? Certamente não poderia cometer o mesmo erro novamente. Teria que se certificar daquilo no futuro.

O moreno se deixou cair de encontro ao encosto da poltrona e se perdeu em pensamentos.

-xyz-

Draco estava acordado havia algum tempo, mas se recusava a abrir os olhos. Fantasiara com aquela noite por tanto tempo que temia descobrir que tudo não passara de um sonho, apesar de saber que fora real demais. Seu próprio corpo lhe dizia que fora real. Draco sentia uma leve dor latejante mesmo sem se mexer.

A cama não estava tão boa quanto deveria. O colchão era péssimo, mole demais; o travesseiro era duro e desconfortável; os lençóis eram ásperos e não tinha um perfume agradável como os que Draco estava acostumado; além da crescente claridade que teimava em atravessar suas pálpebras.

Mas o loiro estava relutante em se mostrar acordado. Temia a reação de Harry. Sentira cada movimento dele no colchão ao se levantar, ouvira seus passos trôpegos até o banheiro, depois seu caminhar inquieto pelo quarto. Draco sabia que não adiantava esperar a melhor das reações. Pelo menos Harry não parecia zangado. Mas o auror provavelmente já estaria arrependido do que fizera e diria que aquilo fora um erro que não deveria se repetir.

Porém Draco temia principalmente que Harry se mostrasse indiferente.

Fora tudo tão diferente dos sonhos de Draco! Fora menos afetuoso do que imaginava, mais instintivo, mais desajeitado e bem mais dolorido. Mas mesmo se soubesse que seria daquele jeito, Draco teria trocado suas fantasias pela realidade a qualquer momento. Nada se comparava a sensação de vê-lo nu, beija-lo, tocar sua pele, sentir seu toque possessivo...

Ao desabotoar a camisa na noite anterior, Draco vira a surpresa de Harry ao reconhecer as cicatrizes do feitiço que quase o matara no banheiro feminino alguns anos atrás. Mas longe de sentir repulsa, o moreno se aproximara e traçara toda a extensão das cicatrizes com a ponta dos dedos. Draco sentira impulso de mandar que ele parasse com aquilo, era desconfortável. Mas se contivera ao ver a expressão dele. Harry tinha a testa vincada e sua expressão era de puro arrependimento. Antes que o moreno fizesse algo como se desculpar e dizer que sentia muito, Draco se despira completamente da camisa e, com efeito, o olhar do moreno fora atraído para a Marca Negra.

Draco receara que aquilo fizesse com que o auror tomasse consciência do que estava fazendo e mudasse de idéia. Porém Harry o surpreendera deslizando as mãos por ambos os braços do loiro com um aperto firme e o trazendo para um beijo exigente.

Harry também era diferente do que Draco imaginava, ainda que para melhor. Era mais maduro; seu corpo tinha mais pêlos do que Draco jamais teria, ainda que nada exagerado; os músculos eram mais firmes do que os do herói de seus sonhos; a pele era menos bronzeada, mais quente; as mãos menos suaves e mais calejadas; o toque menos delicado, mais intenso...

_Draco ofegou de dor ao ser tomado, mas desejara aquela dor por muito tempo e recebeu-a com satisfação. Felizmente Harry lhe deu tempo para que relaxasse deslizando as mãos por suas coxas e seu abdome. Mas Draco queria vê-lo perder o controle, por isso o instigou a se mover com força até que qualquer pensamento coerente lhe abandonasse e ele precisasse desesperadamente de alívio, tentando arrancá-lo de si mesmo com a própria mão. O moreno também estava desenfreado e apertava sua cintura quase dolorosamente forçando Draco a se curvar mais para frente. O loiro sentiu a respiração falha de Harry em seu ombro antes de gemer de dor quando este o mordeu e no instante seguinte seus sentidos foram completamente envolvidos por puro e intenso êxtase._

Draco estava feliz por estar deitado de bruços e assim permaneceu por mais algum tempo, tentando não pensar mais naquilo. Não tinha certeza se Harry estaria disposto a reviver a noite anterior - nem se aguentaria caso ele estivesse.

Draco prestou atenção na falta de ruídos do quarto e imaginou se o moreno havia cochilado na poltrona logo ao seu lado – imaginou que só dormindo ele conseguiria ficar quieto por tanto tempo. Achou que já estava na hora de se levantar e se espreguiçou lentamente, movendo o travesseiro de cima do rosto para espiar o quarto. A claridade nem era tanta, mas feriu as retinas do loiro mesmo assim, fazendo com que estreitasse os olhos e fizesse uma careta. Harry levantou a cabeça de sua poltrona para encará-lo. Aparentemente não havia dormido.

Draco se virou e o auror desviou os olhos ao perceber que o loiro estava nu. Draco levantou uma sobrancelha. Típico do ex-grifinório ter vergonha de encará-lo, mesmo depois de eles terem feito sexo. Assim que se sentou, Draco se arrependeu amargamente. Devia ter feito algum som além de contorcer o rosto, pois ouviu a voz insegura do moreno perguntando.

"Você está bem?"

"Vou sobreviver" Draco falou mal-humorado, já se preparando para as desculpas que viriam a seguir.

Porém Harry não disse que sentia muito nem fez nenhum tipo de comentário arrependido. Apenas se levantou, pegou as roupas de Draco do encosto e as estendeu ao lado do loiro. Tudo isso evitando encarar seu corpo nu. Draco se perguntou se seria mesmo vergonha ou remorso. Provavelmente ambos.

Enquanto o ex-sonserino se vestia, Harry foi até a janela e a abriu com um aceno de varinha. Imediatamente alguma coisa pequena e marrom voou para dentro do quarto como um pomo de ouro feito de penas direto para o rosto de Harry, que teve que se desviar. O invasor descreveu um circulo para evitar o choque com uma parede, mas acabou batendo na outra e rolando para o chão.

"Pig!" Harry exclamou e correu para pegar o que se revelou uma minúscula coruja. "Caramba, desde quando você está aí fora?" ele perguntou ao segurar a ave relutante na mão e desamarrar um pergaminho de sua pata.

Ainda que estivesse se roendo de curiosidade, Draco tentou se fazer de desinteressado enquanto afivelava o cinto. Assim que Harry soltou a coruja, ela levantou um vôo desajeitado e começou a circular em volta da cabeça do moreno.

"Droga" Harry resmungou. "Esqueci completamente de avisar Ron" e começou a vasculhar as gavetas até encontrar pena e tinteiro no criado do lado do loiro. Rabiscou duas frases em três palavras, que Draco se certificou de ler por cima do ombro do outro.

'_Trabalhando. Mais tarde'._

Harry dispensou a corujinha afobada e tornou a fechar a janela. Draco terminou calmamente de fazer o nó da gravata e buscou sua antiga varinha antes de vestir a capa. Não havia sentido em esconder aquilo de Harry, portanto não se importou que ele assistisse enquanto prendia a varinha que já pertencera ao herói no suporte adaptado da manga.

"Por que você carrega as duas varinhas?" Harry perguntou ao ver o que o loiro estava fazendo.

"Porque não gosto da idéia de ser obrigado a ficar desarmado toda vez que tenho que entrar no Ministério" Draco falou e se examinou no único espelho sujo do aposento. Não tinha contado para ninguém que havia recuperado sua antiga varinha, nem mesmo para seus pais. Os três Malfoy haviam comprado varinhas novas, portanto Draco acabou ficando com duas que funcionavam perfeitamente bem com ele. Em suas visitas ao Ministério, tanto para participar do concurso quanto para a entrevista, os candidatos eram obrigados a deixar a varinha no Átrio após a identificação, porém ninguém se dava ao trabalho de revistá-los para conferir se não carregavam uma segunda varinha.

Potter levantou as sobrancelhas em compreensão e passou a mão pelos cabelos.

"Podemos ir agora?" o auror perguntou em tom profissional.

Draco acenou afirmativamente, temendo que se dissesse alguma coisa sua voz traísse seu desapontamento.

Potter abriu a porta e olhou para ambos os lados antes de permitir que Draco o seguisse. Eles mantiveram o máximo de distância um do outro que o corredor permitia ao descer o primeiro lance de escadas, porém no andar inferior estava havendo uma comoção pelas conversas altas que lhe chegavam aos ouvidos. Potter sacou a varinha.

"Que está acontecendo?" o auror perguntou se postando na porta do primeiro quarto, que estava bastante movimentado.

Draco espiou o lado de dentro por cima do ombro de seu protetor. Algumas bruxas vestidas de copeiras falavam alto com uma mulher elegante que Draco reconheceu como Madame Celestina, a cafetina. Havia uma terceira pessoa no quarto sentada na cama, mas Draco só conseguia ver o topo dos cabelos castanhos despenteados.

"Auror Potter!" Madame Celestina exclamou parecendo aliviada. "Que bom que apareceu! Minhas funcionárias acabaram de me chamar. Encontraram Trinity amordaçada e amarrada dentro do banheiro desta suíte!"

Potter se adiantou e Draco finalmente pôde ver a morena sentada na cama parecendo completamente atordoada.

"Exatamente como a encontraram?" Potter se abaixou em frente à garota e começou a examiná-la.

Uma copeira se adiantou torcendo as mãos. As outras duas pareciam chocadas demais, porém Draco não sabia dizer se por causa do estado da garota ou por estarem vendo Harry Potter pessoalmente.

"Nós viemos limpar o quarto esta manhã e encontramos a porta do banheiro trancada. Pensamos que estava emperrada, então nós três unimos força e a derrubamos. Trinity estava desacordada no chão. Corri chamar Madame Celestina enquanto minhas duas companheiras ficaram para trás para reanimá-la".

"Trinity? Você está me ouvindo?" Potter perguntou acenando com a mão aberta em frente ao rosto da morena que se balançava para frente e para trás com o olhar desfocado. "Trinity?"

"Deixe-me tentar, Sr. Potter" Madame Celestina tomou o lugar do auror abaixada em frente à moça e começou a chamá-la como uma mãe chama uma filha. Lentamente a garota pareceu acordar e a cafetina se sentou ao seu lado acarinhando seu cabelo e suas costas e acenando para o auror continuar.

"Você se lembra do que aconteceu?" Harry perguntou numa voz suave.

Draco pensou em se mandar sem esperar pelo moreno, mas estava curioso demais para saber o que acontecera. Encostou-se à parede com os braços cruzados em frente ao peito assistindo em silêncio enquanto Potter trabalhava.

"Mais ou menos" Trinity respondeu com um fio de voz.

"Quem fez isso com você?"

"Um homem alto e magrro. Se chamava Peterr ou John, não me lembrro... Ele deu o nome parra o atendente do barr ao pagarr a conta antes de subirrmes".

Madame Celestina acenou para uma das copeiras que saiu do aposento apressadamente, provavelmente para buscar o barman.

"Ele machucou você?" Harry tornou a perguntar gentilmente.

"Não, apenes puxou meus cabelos depois de me amorrdaçarr".

"Conte exatamente o que aconteceu".

"Ele parrecia aprressado parra subirr" Trinity franziu a testa. "Ficava olhando ao redorr o tempo todo. Assim que entrramos no quarrto ele sacou a varrinhe e me amarrou. Me puxou pelos cabelos até o banheirro e deve terr me estuporrado, pois não me lembrro de mais nade".

"Consegue se lembrar do horário em que isso aconteceu?" Harry perguntou. "Foi muito depois de você ter abandonado a mim e ao Sr. Malfoy?"

A garota não poderia parecer mais confusa.

"Come?"

Potter pareceu desconcertado por ter que detalhar mais.

"Você não se lembra de ter acompanhado o Sr. Malfoy" ele fez um breve gesto na direção do loiro "até o quarto 203 ontem à noite?"

"Não senhorr!" Trinity falou depois de examinar Draco atentamente.

"Como não, Trinity?" Madame Celestine interveio. "Não se lembra dos dois discutindo? O Sr. Malfoy e o Sr. Potter? Não se lembra de eu ter me oferecido para ajudá-la com os cavalheiros?"

"Eu sequerr cheguei a falarr com estes cavalheirros, Madame" Trinity se dirigiu a cafetina. "Aliás, estou quase cerrta do loiro terr acabado de chegarr quando meu cliente me aborrdou. Não havia nem anoitecido ainde".

Draco devolveu o olhar espantado que Harry lhe lançou antes de voltar a encarar a prostituta.

"Você disse que ele agarrou seus cabelos?" Trinity assentiu. "Ele chegou a arrancar alguns fios?"

"Prrovavelmente" a garota assentiu.

"Madame" Potter se dirigiu para a cafetina "terei que chamar reforços. Tudo indica que alguém se polissucou na sua funcionária ontem à noite".

"Céus!" Madame Celestina pareceu ter envelhecido alguns anos em poucos segundos. "Faremos o que puder para ajudar nas investigações, Sr. Potter! Uma de minhas garotas acabou de ser usada por um criminoso!"

Potter se colocou em pé rapidamente e apontou a varinha para a janela aberta. Um patrono veado saltou pelo peitoril e o auror se voltou para Draco com o olhar duro.

"Você. Fique onde eu possa vê-lo".

"Não vou a lugar nenhum, Potter" Draco tentou parecer entediado, mas a verdade era que estava abalado. Quase se trancara num quarto de pensão com um desconhecido. Possivelmente um ex-Comensal da Morte que adoraria apontar a varinha para seu pescoço.

Se não fosse por Potter... Draco não gostava nem de pensar no que poderia ter acontecido.

O barman chegou logo em seguida. Aparentemente havia sido arrancado da cama naquele momento e vestira uma capa por cima do pijama. Ele confirmou a versão de Trinity de que o homem - que se identificara como Matthew Hilton – a havia abordado por volta das seis horas da tarde.

No momento seguinte ouviu-se uma comoção no andar de baixo e dois bruxos apareceram fazendo o quarto apertado ficar ainda menor. O mais velho Draco não conhecia, mas o mais novo fez seus olhos estreitarem em reconhecimento. Era o rapaz de pele negra que acompanhara Potter em sua primeira visita à Mansão depois do recebimento da ameaça.

"Obrigado por ter vindo, Williamson, Mabbott" Potter apertou a mão dos colegas e continuou com autoridade. "Vocês trouxeram as fotos dos suspeitos para o reconhecimento? Ótimo. Williamson, me ajude com o interrogatório. Mabbott, leve Draco de volta para a Mansão e só volte depois de tê-lo deixado em segurança. Eu me encarregarei de interrogá-lo depois".

"Sim, senhor!" o auror mais novo concordou entusiasticamente e hesitou antes de se aproximar do loiro. "Hm... Sr. Malfoy, queira me acompanhar, por favor?".

"Não, obrigado" Draco falou olhando o rapaz de cima. "Quero ficar".

"Err..." Mabbott coçou o nariz buscando o olhar do líder da missão.

"Você vai embora agora, Malfoy" Potter falou com os olhos endurecidos. "Isso não está aberto à discussão" e quando Draco não se moveu ele se aproximou mais de modo que apenas o loiro – e possivelmente Mabbott – ouvissem. "Falo com você mais tarde. Diga ao seu pai que levarei as notícias assim que terminar por aqui. Agora, por favor, siga Mabbott".

Draco não suavizou nem um pouco sua expressão, mas a verdade era que o tom que Harry havia usado tinha feito sua pele se arrepiar ao lembrar-se dele sussurrando em seu pescoço na noite anterior e Draco achou melhor não discutir. Deixou o quarto sem nenhuma palavra e Mabbott teve que correr para alcançá-lo.

Assim que aparataram do lado de fora da mansão, Mabbott emparelhou ao seu lado e limpou a garganta.

"Eu tenho uma namorada" o auror falou e Draco o encarou com uma sobrancelha levantada.

"E daí?"

Mabbott deu de ombros.

"Achei que ia gostar de saber".

Mabbott não poderia estar mais certo. Mas Draco não teve tempo para formular uma resposta inteligente, pois Narcissa Malfoy vinha ao seu encontro visivelmente aliviada. E Draco não tinha parado para pensar na explicação que daria a seus pais sobre a noite anterior.

-xyz-

"Então a garota reconheceu o atacante?" Lucius Malfoy perguntou.

"Sim" Harry coçou os olhos cansado. "Mas infelizmente ele estava polissucado em um trouxa morto há alguns anos, como da última vez. Fizemos com que Trinity visse todas as fotos dos comensais foragidos cinco vezes, mas ela tinha certeza que não era nenhum deles. Então checamos a falsa identidade que o suspeito usou e conseguimos uma foto do trouxa falecido. Ela confirmou a aparência do homem na mesma hora".

"Mas como isso é possível?" Narcissa perguntou. "Como eles podem usar as aparências de pessoas mortas há tanto tempo?"

"Violando túmulos" Harry falou. "Há uma equipe de aurores investigando o cemitério agora mesmo, mas eu aposto como não vão encontrar pistas" ele se voltou para seu antigo colega de Hogwarts. "Draco, você se lembra de algo que Trinity tenha dito que agora lhe pareça suspeito? Por menor que seja?"

Draco franziu o cenho.

"Não, acredito que não. Ela me chamou atenção no começo por me lembrar Pansy, apesar dos cabelos castanhos. E contou algumas piadas sobre escoceses – o que me fazia rir por causa do sotaque francês forçado dela -, depois sugeriu que nós subíssemos" ele deu de ombros. "Percebi que o sotaque era falso, mas todas as mulheres de lá tentam parecer o que não são, por isso eu não tinha do que desconfiar".

Harry assentiu. Era estranho pensar em como fora natural para ele se colocar no 'modo profissional' e fingir que nada de extraordinário tivesse acontecido algumas poucas horas atrás. Como ele ter dormido com uma daquelas três pessoas frias e calculistas com quem dividia o espaço naquele momento, por exemplo.

"Só não entendo por que o suspeito acabou desistindo de atacar Draco" Lucius se remexeu em sua poltrona.

"Ao que parece todas as ações dele são muito bem planejadas" Harry explicou. "Por isso nunca encontramos pistas ou falhas. De alguma forma o criminoso desconfiou que Draco estaria na hospedaria sozinho ontem à noite e quando cheguei houve uma falha no plano, um imprevisto, por isso ele tentou escapar. Madame Celestina, a dona da hospedaria, disse que viu Trinity se afastar de seu cliente – que já havia até mesmo pagado a conta - logo que cheguei e foi atrás dela perguntar o que estava acontecendo. Trinity contou que nós dois estávamos... discutindo e achou melhor se afastar. Foi quando a cafetina se ofereceu para tentar resolver a situação, por isso Trinity foi obrigada a voltar".

"E como foi que ela escapou, então?" Lucius perguntou intrigado. "Pelo que vocês me contaram, Draco acabou não passando a noite com a garota".

Harry abriu a boca para responder mesmo que não fizesse idéia do que dizer, mas foi Draco quem falou primeiro.

"Eu desisti depois que Potter explicou todo o procedimento que teria que fazer antes de me deixar sozinho com a garota" ele encolheu os ombros, sentado ao lado da mãe num sofá amplo no lado oposto ao que Harry havia se sentado. "Como já havia pagado pela hospedagem, acabei pernoitando por ali mesmo, mas dispensei a garota".

Lucius e Narcissa não pareciam aborrecidos nem contrariados com a informação de que seu filho havia procurado uma prostituta. Não que Harry estivesse reclamando, afinal quanto menos aquele assunto rendesse, melhor. O auror limpou a garganta e tratou de mudar de assunto.

"Como já disse, acredito que o perseguidor esteja muito bem informado a respeito da rotina da sua família, Sr. Malfoy. E essa tática de se polissucar em pessoas desconhecidas só faz com que sempre esteja um passo à nossa frente. Ele pode ter nos visto na hospedaria da primeira vez e ficado de tocaia para o caso de voltarmos, mas na minha opinião ele desconfiava que Draco estaria sozinho ontem à noite. Vocês fazem idéia de como a informação da entrevista de Draco pode ter vazado? Chegaram a comentar com alguém? Tiveram algum indício de que suas correspondências foram violadas ou coisa do tipo?"

"O senhor fala como se excluísse a possibilidade do perseguidor ser alguém de dentro do próprio Ministério, portanto muito bem informado, não Sr. Potter?" Lucius arrastou sua voz carregada de sarcasmo, mas antes que Harry pudesse responder, Draco tornou a falar.

"Espere" o loiro se inclinou para frente. "Agora que você falou... a coruja que veio entregar a convocação para minha entrevista parecia ter se machucado. Poderia ter sido interceptada, não?"

Os outros três soltaram diferentes tipos de exclamação à menção daquela informação.

"É claro que poderia!" Harry falou incapaz de conter sua irritação. "Por que não me contou isso antes?"

"Estava mais preocupado com o conteúdo da mensagem do que com a coruja, Potter" Draco desdenhou. "Só me lembrei desse detalhe agora".

"Sei que foi um tanto descuidado da parte dele" Narcissa interveio. "Mas meu filho estava bastante nervoso por causa da entrevista, é natural que não tenha prestado atenção no mesmo instante".

Harry passou as mãos pelos cabelos.

"Sr. Malfoy, sei que o senhor confia na proteção do seu lar, mas gostaria de sua permissão para checar pessoalmente sua propriedade apenas para garantir que não há falhas".

"Muito bem" Lucius falou após uma breve pausa. "Draco acompanhe o Sr. Potter, sim?"

Draco deu uma olhada furtiva na direção do moreno antes de se levantar.

"Sim, pai. Queira me acompanhar, Potter".

"Com licença" Harry se desculpou e seguiu o loiro para o lado de fora.

"Você quer que eu o leve às divisas da propriedade, certo?" Draco perguntou em tom de negócios conforme eles cruzavam o jardim através das altas sebes.

Harry olhou para trás para se certificar de que estavam a uma distância segura da mansão antes de segurar o braço do loiro.

"Draco você entende agora a gravidade da situação? Entende que não estou insistindo em sua proteção por capricho, mas pela sua própria segurança?"

"Está bem, já entendi" Draco falou se desvencilhando. "Não vou mais sair sozinho, está feliz agora?"

Harry suspirou e colocou as mãos nos bolsos enquanto eles se encaravam. O moreno podia ouvir o barulho de água corrente da fonte em algum lugar ao lado.

"Você não contou aos seus pais" Harry falou e o loiro desviou o olhar.

"E você não contou a ninguém, ou teria sido afastado do caso".

"É, mas de que adianta? Quem quer que esteja por trás da ameaça contra sua família _viu_ o que aconteceu e pode usar isso contra nós" Harry passou uma mão pelos cabelos exasperado. "Olha... Vamos esquecer que aquilo aconteceu, está bem?" ele ofereceu envergonhado. Estava tão sem jeito que era como se tivesse nadadeiras ao invés de membros. "Foi um erro. Não vai acontecer de novo..." a voz de Harry sumiu ao ver os olhos do loiro se estreitarem perigosamente.

"Como quiser, Potter" Draco falou e lhe deu as costas, se afastando a passos largos. O loiro tinha as mãos fechadas em punhos. Harry fechou os olhos e xingou antes de se apressar para alcançá-lo.

"Draco! Draco espera!" o loiro tinha virado num corredor lateral e Harry o seguiu. "Draco eu assumi uma responsabilidade com a sua família! Não posso ter nenhum tipo de... envolvimento que não seja estritamente profissional..."

Harry cruzou algumas sebes no encalço de Draco, passando por um belo jardim com uma variedade de rosas e narcisos. Aquelas flores pareciam muito mais viçosas e bem cuidadas do que as flores de sua tia Petunia jamais foram. Harry estacou ao virar outro corredor. Por um momento sua respiração ficou presa ao ver a fonte em forma de quimera rodeada por lírios e ele ergueu os olhos para admirá-la. O corpo de bode estava empinado, a calda de dragão paralisada num chicotear e a boca de leão com o focinho encolhido e os dentes arreganhados num eterno e mudo rugir. As sebes também pareciam mais altas ali, excluindo qualquer possibilidade de ambos estarem sendo observados.

"Uau..."

"Não estou reclamando, estou?" Draco tinha parado para esperar pelo moreno alguns passos à frente, os braços cruzados no peito e o lábio crispado em desdém.

"Mas também não está feliz!" Harry exclamou se aproximando vagarosamente. "Continuo sem saber o que você quer de mim. Se... se sexo é tudo que você quer, pode ter de qualquer outra pessoa. Ainda mais se estiver disposto a pagar..."

O moreno se interrompeu diante da reação do outro. Draco havia vencido o que restava da distância entre eles num piscar de olhos e segurava ambos os lados do seu rosto, seus narizes quase se tocando.

"Não quero outra pessoa" o loiro falou, sua respiração quente contra os lábios de Harry. "Eu quero você, será que não entende?"

Harry engoliu em seco e fechou os olhos para não ter que encarar a boca de seu antigo rival tão perto da sua.

"Você tem alguma sugestão, então? Prefere ter outra pessoa cuidando da sua segurança? Por que eu não _posso_..."

"Ninguém vai saber" Draco falou agora de encontro ao pescoço do moreno, como se aspirasse seu cheiro.

"Alguém lá fora já sabe! Será apenas uma questão de tempo até todo mundo ficar sabendo".

"Então não faz sentido parar agora" o loiro sussurrou e então o beijou com lábios, dentes e língua. Os dedos pálidos escorregaram das laterais do rosto do moreno até seus cabelos, entortando seus óculos. Harry o puxou para mais perto desejando acabar com qualquer distância entre eles. Por um momento o auror se imaginou deitando o loiro no chão ali mesmo ao lado da fonte e o pensamento fez com que voltasse a si se afastando, ajeitando os óculos e passando as mãos pelos cabelos.

"Isso é loucura!" Harry falou em voz alta, a respiração arfante. "Nós não conseguimos sequer conversar sem discutir! Isso nunca vai funcionar!"

"Funcionou bem o suficiente ontem à noite" Draco falou amargo e ambos desviaram os olhos.

Harry sentiu o rosto esquentar e o corpo reagir às lembranças que as palavras do loiro evocaram. Mesmo antes de Draco continuar, o auror já sabia que cederia. Droga, Harry _queria_ ceder!

"Você escolhe o dia e o lugar" Draco falou como se o desafiasse a rejeitar a proposta.

Harry respirou profundamente.

"Na minha casa" o moreno disse. "Qualquer dia, basta você me chamar. Mas com uma condição".

"Qual?"

"Você vai aceitar minha ajuda para conseguir uma vaga no Ministério".

Draco rolou os olhos.

"Tanto faz".

"Certo" Harry se empertigou ajeitando as vestes. "Ainda preciso checar as proteções da mansão. Se você puder, por favor, liderar o caminho..."

Os dois não trocaram muitas palavras depois daquilo, mas por várias vezes Harry se viu perdido em pensamentos enquanto apreciava seu guia. Como pudera não ter percebido antes como se sentia atraído, o moreno se perguntava. Em alguns momentos pensou em puxá-lo para outro beijo de tirar o fôlego, porém a possibilidade de que os pais do garoto os flagrassem o trazia de volta à realidade antes que cometesse alguma besteira.

-xyz-

Nas semanas que se seguiram, pelo menos uma vez na semana Draco chamou o moreno para buscá-lo na mansão. O loiro dizia aos pais que estava de saída e Narcissa lhe oferecia um sorriso ou um aperto carinhoso em seu braço. Lucius levantava uma sobrancelha e tentava disfarçar a satisfação sem que isso escapasse ao filho. Seus pais nunca perguntavam aonde ele ia, com quem se encontrava ou o que fazia. Draco se certificava de não voltar muito tarde, evitando passar a noite na casa de Potter.

Ou melhor, na antiga casa da família Black.

Draco não tinha reparado muito na casa na primeira visita. Na verdade Harry e ele mal haviam passado do hall de entrada antes de se agarrarem e acabarem embolados no sofá da sala de visitas, de onde o loiro tratou de ir embora logo que voltou a firmar as pernas bambas. Na segunda visita eles conseguiram – com muito custo - chegar até o quarto de Potter relativamente vestidos, mas Draco também não se demorou antes de ir embora. Eles pareceram ter entrado em um acordo silencioso e procuravam trocar o mínimo possível de palavras.

Na terceira vez Draco estava disposto a aprender mais sobre a casa. Mas apenas depois de dar a devida atenção a Potter.

"Ouch!"

"Desculpa" Harry sussurrou beijando seu pescoço. Apesar daquela desculpa não aliviar a dor no pé que o moreno pisou, pelo menos distraiu Draco o suficiente.

Eles mal haviam acabado de fechar a porta do quarto do auror e já estavam lutando para se livrar das roupas sem ter que desgrudar os lábios um do outro – o que se provou um tanto difícil. Draco quase perdeu o equilíbrio enquanto Harry o empurrava para a cama, desabotoava sua camisa e o beijava ao mesmo tempo.

O moreno deslizou as mãos pelas costas de Draco, aparentemente incapaz de esperar que este se livrasse da camisa. Felizmente eles já haviam atingido a cama quando Harry tateou seu cinto. Logo a calça do loiro foi se juntar à camisa do chão enquanto Draco sugava e arranhava com os dentes o lábio superior do moreno até deixá-lo inchado e mais avermelhado que o normal. Draco se afastou um instante para admirar seu trabalho. Eles se encararam por breves segundos antes de se unirem na tarefa de deixar o auror tão ou mais nu que o loiro.

Com muito custo eles conseguiram se livrar até das meias antes de caírem no colchão. Draco fechou os olhos e gemeu ao sentir o peso do corpo do moreno sobre o seu. Aquilo era muito bom. Draco retirou os óculos de Harry e este retribuiu distribuindo beijos na área sensível ao redor de seu pescoço e ombros. Por um instante Draco desejou que ele deixasse outra marca ali, alguma coisa que o loiro pudesse admirar orgulhosamente ao se encarar no espelho mais tarde.

Draco fechou os olhos e mordeu o lábio inferior conforme o moreno percorria um caminho vertiginoso através de seu tórax. Quando sentiu a língua do moreno o explorando mais intimamente não resistiu, teve que olhar. Quem diria, Harry estava ousando! O moreno estava visivelmente hesitante, mas até sua falta de experiência era excitante. Ora, Draco também não era nenhum _expert_ no assunto da primeira vez, mas não teria conseguido ficar mais habilidoso se não tivesse metido a cara desde o começo. Só o fato de Harry não reclamar já significava que estivera no caminho certo.

O moreno pareceu perceber que era observado e buscou seu olhar pedindo aprovação. Draco acenou afirmativamente em encorajamento. Ganhou uma ou duas arranhadas de dente doloridas, mas no geral Harry foi muito bem. Antes que Draco precisasse fazê-lo parar, no entanto, o moreno voltou a cobri-lo, unindo seus corpos num tentador vaivém. Só então Draco se lembrou de que havia trazido lubrificante daquela vez e tateou pela varinha, convocando o frasco de dentro de sua capa.

O ex-sonserino espalhou a substância oleosa e suavemente perfumada entre ambos tornando a fricção ainda mais deliciosa. Enquanto a mão de Draco insistia em continuar deslizando para cima e para baixo, apreciando o contato de pele com pele, o moreno fez menção de prepará-lo. Draco segurou seu pulso, impedindo.

"Não precisa" o loiro falou ofegante.

"Mas..."

"Não precisa. Vem logo..."

"Tem certeza?" o moreno encarou-o de cima. Seus olhos pareciam menores sem os óculos, mas não menos impressionantes. Draco assentiu enfaticamente.

Harry não pareceu muito convencido, uma vez que tratou de despejar mais lubrificante em si mesmo. O auror se posicionou entre as pernas arqueadas de Draco segurando firmemente as suas coxas. Ele empurrou com cuidado enquanto observava com atenção o rosto do loiro e era atentamente observado por este último. Eles se encaravam como em uma competição para ver quem ficava mais tempo sem piscar.

Draco sentiu a familiar ardência ao ser invadido, mas tratou de relaxar e manter as feições inalteradas. Se aquilo era uma competição, Harry acabara perdendo ao fechar os olhos e ofegar.

O ex-grifinório era lindo daquele jeito abandonado com que se entregava às sensações. Draco se imaginou falando aquelas palavras em voz alta. 'Você fica lindo quando faz isso... Você é lindo...'. Mas elas continuaram a ecoar em sua mente sem que ele conseguisse vocalizá-las. Da mesma maneira como muitas vezes as palavras 'Meu herói' brincavam em sua língua ameaçando serem catapultadas para fora, porém sem nunca passarem da ameaça.

Os olhos de Harry tornaram a se abrir, as pupilas tão dilatadas que era quase impossível ver o círculo verde ao redor delas. Draco enganchou ambas as pernas nos ombros do moreno para incentivá-lo e soltou um grunhido de satisfação quando ele começou a se mover lenta e constantemente. Draco foi de encontro aos movimentos dele numa dança sincronizada e quase imediatamente sentiu os espasmos prazerosos de ser tocado no ponto exato em que desejava.

Eles estavam ficando bons naquilo. Draco quase sorriu ao lhe ocorrer o pensamento.

Harry deslizou os lábios sensualmente pelas pernas de Draco lhe causando arrepios. Quando sentiu a mão do moreno envolvê-lo, teve vontade de impedir. Não queria que acabasse tão cedo como das últimas vezes. Queria que durasse e durasse...

Mas o auror também não parecia estar com pressa, mantendo o ritmo das estocadas torturantemente constante. Eles voltaram à competição dos olhares e daquela vez foi Draco quem perdeu. O loiro às vezes tentava vasculhar a mente de Harry, tentava ler - como os poetas liam – as emoções que transpareciam em seus olhos, mas o que via só trazia mais dúvidas. Será que Harry tinha deixado de agir por instinto e se tornado mais afetuoso? Ou será que Draco só enxergava aquilo porque era o que queria ver?

Por vezes Draco se sentia vulnerável demais. Tanto que tinha medo de ter suas dúvidas respondidas.

O loiro manteve os olhos fechados se concentrando na sensação que se formava em suas entranhas como uma mola encolhida, tencionada, esperando o momento de se libertar. Ao mesmo tempo em que desejava o alívio, Draco tentava combatê-lo, retardá-lo ao máximo. Harry também parecia lutar pelo mesmo propósito, mas desistiu primeiro.

Sem nenhum aviso o moreno acelerou o ritmo de modo brusco, descontrolado. Draco teria dado um meio sorriso satisfeito se não estivesse tão concentrado nas sensações que o moreno lhe causava. Draco sentiu a tensão aumentar rapidamente até não ser mais possível refreá-la. Então veio o alívio em ondas curtas e eficientes. Draco abriu os olhos em tempo de ver a expressão de completo arrebatamento de Harry enquanto ele também se libertava até se deixar cair sobre o loiro completamente exaurido.

Por alguns instantes Draco apenas contemplou a letargia que o dominava. Até que o esforço de seus pulmões para se expandirem diante do peso do corpo praticamente inerte sobre o seu próprio fez com que o loiro empurrasse o ombro de Harry. O auror entendeu o recado e rolou para o lado, a respiração ainda alterada.

Eles permaneceram naquela inércia por algum tempo enquanto a temperatura dos corpos baixava, perdidos em seus próprios pensamentos.

E se Harry sentisse pelo menos um terço do que Draco sentia? O que eles poderiam oferecer um ao outro senão aquele contato físico intenso que já compartilhavam? Draco não via futuro para ambos. Potter tinha uma imagem para cuidar, Draco tinha um pai controlador. O que se esperava de ambos era que formassem suas próprias famílias – daquelas tradicionais: esposa e filhos - e que suas vidas se distanciassem o máximo possível.

Draco sentiu um movimento na cama e abriu os olhos - que não se lembrava de ter fechado. Harry estava deitado de bruços, o rosto voltado em sua direção. Ele deslizara a mão pelo colchão até tocar suavemente o braço do loiro.

"Por que você não fica?" Harry sugeriu sonolento.

Draco não se deu ao trabalho de responder. Tornou a fechar os olhos, mesmo sabendo que estava sendo praticamente sugado pela abençoada inconsciência. Antes de se entregar ele imaginou que aquele olhar que Harry lhe lançara não encerrava somente o cansaço decorrente de sua satisfação física, mas também um tantinho de carinho.

-xyz—

**N.A.:** Ora vejam onde a danada da inspiração me levou XD. É claro que isso em parte se deve à pressão (err... digo, ao incentivo) de vocês :P

Mas procurem no coração de vocês e me respondam: parece que tudo está resolvido entre os dois? Ou eles simplesmente entraram num acordo do tipo: eu finjo que está tudo bem se você fingir também?

Gente a Schaala fez uma capa para Sorte de Herói, o link está no meu profile (lá no finzinho) para quem quiser checar. Ficou lindona, obrigada flor! Agora vamos aos números: tivemos 296 hits e 35 reviews no último capítulo *O*

**Mirachan** (kkkkkk eu ri muito com o seu comentário XD Emparedadas são f*da mesmo! Que bom que gostou, querida, obrigada!) **Ze** (Muito obrigada! Espero que você tenha tido um ótimo Natal também! Beijos!) **Julia** (Ai também acho impossível não se apaixonar por esses dois! Ainda mais quando eles se agarram desse jeito XD Obrigada, moça! Beijos!) **Isis Coelho** (Pois é, nem deu tempo de dar um pedala no Harry e ele já se deu conta, né? uhuaua Que bom que você gostou do capítulo, querida! Muito obrigada! Beijos) **Paulawot** (Você viu o tanto de fogos de artifício que soltaram esses dias? Acho que foi por eles terem finalmente se agarrado kkkk! Ah, querida, muito obrigada! Fico satisfeita que você esteja gostando da minha fic! Lucius pode até ser um pai malvado, mas que ele é gostoso, ah isso ele é o.o' uhuahuahua Beijos!) **Sweetflower** (Olá, pessoa! Muito prazer! Que bom que você gostou, criança! Espero que este capítulo mereça outro comentariozinho, não? XD Brincadeira, muito obrigada por acompanhar minha fic! Beijos) **Marihh** (Olá, moça! Acho que o capítulo por si mesmo já responde sua pergunta, não? XD Espero que tenha gostado! Beijos!) **Yasmin Getirana** (Affe! Desculpa aí! Minha intenção nunca foi matar ninguém XD Muito obrigada, moça! E garanto que você não é a única a não simpatizar muito com a Trinity rss. Beijos!) **ni black** (Obrigada, é muito bom estar de volta! Beijos!).


	8. Capítulo 8

**Título: Sorte de Herói – Capítulo 8 – O caminho traçado por mim***

**Autora: **Amy Lupin

**Beta: **Lunnafe

**Par:** Harry/Draco

**Classificação: **T

**Avisos:** Fic escrita para o _Projeto Sectumsempra de Amor não Dói III_.

**Razão utilizada: **39. Porque aquela história de "Arrumou uma namoradinha, Potter?" foi ciúmes mal contido. (A Câmara Secreta, pg 204)

**Disclaimer:** Essa história é baseada nos personagens e situações criadas e pertencentes a J.K. Rowling, várias editoras e Warner Bros. Não há nenhum lucro, nem violação de direitos autorais ou marca registrada.

-xyz-

Draco acordou com um barulho e abriu os olhos procurando por Harry no mesmo instante. O auror estava ao seu lado direito, dormindo. Draco levantou a cabeça para procurar a fonte do barulho e encontrou um velho elfo doméstico o encarando ao colocar uma bandeja com café da manhã para dois no criado. O elfo fez uma reverência exagerada e colocou um dedo magro e enrugado sobre os lábios para indicar que não devia falar para não acordar seu mestre. Com outra reverência, o elfo saiu pela porta sem desaparatar.

Draco voltou a relaxar. Sequer sabia que Potter tinha um elfo doméstico, porém não era de se admirar com uma casa enorme e antiga daquelas. O pensamento fez Draco se lembrar de que queria ter explorado a casa na noite anterior. O que por sua vez fez com que se lembrasse de que sequer havia avisado os pais que passaria a noite fora e tinha a impressão que Harry também se esquecera.

Praguejando Draco teve que admitir que o sono lhe havia fugido. Levantou-se com cuidado e procurou pelas roupas. Estavam dobradas e alisadas, o que indicava que o elfo já tinha passado por ali antes. O sono de Harry devia ser mesmo muito leve para o elfo ser tão cuidadoso. Mas Harry estava ferrado no sono aquela manhã.

O loiro se serviu de algumas torradas e saiu silenciosamente para explorar a casa.

-xyz—

"Aí está você" Draco se sobressaltou ao ouvir a voz aliviada de Harry e despregou os olhos da tapeçaria para encará-lo. "Imaginei que você acharia a casa... interessante".

"Sim, mas seu elfo doméstico também pareceu me achar muito interessante" Draco falou irritado enfiando as mãos nos bolsos. "Ele não parou de ir e vir, cada vez resmungando coisas sobre a família da minha mãe e trazendo as coisas mais esquisitas que não tive coragem nem de tocar. Mandei que empilhasse tudo ali no canto" o loiro indicou com o queixo o montinho de quinquilharias.

Harry franziu o cenho para aquilo então começou a rir. Draco limpou a garganta e voltou a encarar a tapeçaria com fingida concentração.

"Desculpa" o moreno se esforçou para ficar sério. "Kreacher é um pouco fanático com os pertences da antiga dona".

"Um pouco... hnf..." Draco resmungou.

"Err... sinto muito, mas tenho compromisso mais tarde" Harry falou um pouco sem jeito. "Combinei de almoçar na Toca... digo, nos Weasley hoje..."

Daquela vez foi Draco quem não conseguiu conter o riso.

"Espera, você acabou de dizer que precisa ir à toca dos Weasels**?" Draco deu seu melhor riso debochado. Harry fechou a cara e resmungou alguma coisa.

"Então..." foi a vez do auror limpar a garganta.

"Eu já teria ido embora se você não fosse criar caso comigo depois" Draco explicou ácido. O resultado era sempre o mesmo quando tentavam ter uma conversa normal. Acabavam se irritando mutuamente. "Vamos pela lareira".

O loiro liderou o caminho e deu de cara com o elfo doméstico no corredor. Kreacher começou a dizer algo sobre um retrato quando percebeu que seu mestre se aproximava logo atrás e escondeu o objeto atrás das costas. Potter lhe ofereceu pó de Flu sem nenhuma palavra e Draco seguiu primeiro.

A cena que encontrou na sala de estar não se parecia em nada com o que Draco havia imaginado – e ele _havia_ imaginado muitas possibilidades. Narcissa estava arrumando tranquilamente um arranjo de lírios sobre a mesinha da sala enquanto Lucius lia o jornal muito bem acomodado no sofá. Narcissa se endireitou e ofereceu um sorriso discreto de boas vindas ao filho enquanto Lucius se limitou a espiar por trás do jornal antes de dobrá-lo.

"Bom... ahmmm... bom dia, Sr. e Sra. Malfoy" Harry cumprimentou, também parecendo um pouco perdido.

Narcissa devolveu o cumprimento e ofereceu chá, que Harry recusou afirmando que já tinha tomado café. Lucius o convidou para se sentar, porém Harry disse que tinha compromisso. O moreno lançou um olhar de esguelha para Draco antes de se desculpar e sair por onde entrara.

Draco encarou os pais e esperou. Certamente eles estavam aguardando o auror ir embora antes de repreendê-lo e começariam a qualquer minuto. Quando Narcissa voltou a se curvar sobre o arranjo e Lucius tornou a erguer o jornal, Draco se impacientou.

"Vocês não vão dizer nada?"

"Como o quê, querido?" Narcissa franziu a testa para o filho.

"Como... como me encher de perguntas ou... ou exigir satisfações e dizer como fui irresponsável por não avisar que passaria a noite fora?"

"Ora Draco, deveríamos nos preocupar?" Lucius ergueu uma sobrancelha para o filho depois de trocar um olhar com a esposa. "Tem algo que você queira nos contar?"

"Não, mas..." Draco se exasperou, bufando em seguida. "Não".

"Então está tudo bem" Lucius assegurou. "Você tem idade suficiente para cuidar da própria vida. É claro que nós nos preocupamos com a sua segurança, mas também tomamos as devidas precauções a respeito quando nos certificamos que você sairia com a Guarda Pessoal. Por isso a menos que você nos diga que devemos nos preocupar, sua mãe e eu respeitaremos sua privacidade".

Draco abriu a boca para dizer que eles deviam estar brincando com aquele papo de deixar que cuidasse de sua própria vida, mas desistiu.

"Claro" Draco falou com excesso de polidez. "Muito obrigado pela confiança. E não, não há motivo para vocês se preocuparem. Agora com licença, eu vou..."

"Ah Draco! Só um instante, filho" Narcissa o interrompeu e Draco podia jurar que a mãe diria que era tudo mentira quando ela pegou um pergaminho de cima da mesinha e estendeu em sua direção. "Chegou logo que você saiu ontem. A coruja estava um pouco relutante em entregar para mim, mas acabou deixando depois do segundo biscoito. Nós checamos a coruja e ela não parecia ter sido interceptada" Narcissa lambeu os lábios denunciando certa ansiedade. "Tem o selo do Ministério".

Draco hesitou antes de pegar o pergaminho. Relanceou um olhar na direção do pai e teve certeza de ter surpreendido seu olhar curioso antes que Lucius cedesse e tornasse a abaixar o jornal.

"Vamos, abra" Narcissa encorajou.

Draco soltou o ar pelo nariz antes de desenrolar a carta. Que belas figuras dissimuladas eram seus pais. Conforme lia, sua boca se abriu em espanto. Não podia acreditar. Draco tinha certeza que não detalhara a Harry suas aspirações. Como ele poderia ter sequer desconfiado...

"Então?" Lucius perguntou impaciente.

"Estão me convocando para uma entrevista".

"Eu sabia!" Narcissa sorriu presunçosamente. "Potter deve tê-los convencido a fazer uma segunda entrevista. É claro que não foi nada justa a maneira como eles recusaram você depois de ter passado no concurso".

"Foi isso mesmo que aconteceu, Draco?" Lucius não parecia tão satisfeito quanto a esposa.

"Não é uma segunda chamada" Draco explicou ainda aturdido encarando o pai. "É do Departamento de Mistérios. Fui indicado para Inominável".

Se Draco tivesse piscado, talvez houvesse perdido o brilho de triunfo nos olhos do pai. Porém o rapaz não piscou e de repente as coisas começaram a fazer sentido.

"Foi o senhor!" Draco acusou incrédulo. "O senhor falou para Potter!"

Lucius deu de ombros.

"Sim, falei. E não me olhe desse jeito porque não me sinto nem um pouco culpado. Você sabe que não conseguiria de outro jeito. Nem entrar para um cargo qualquer você conseguiu com seus próprios esforços! Quero dizer, eles podiam ter oferecido um lugar na equipe de Manutenção do Prédio, pelo amor de Deus..."

"Lucius!" Narcissa pareceu ainda mais escandalizada do que Draco.

"Ora, estou dizendo algum absurdo?" Lucius se defendeu. "Muito pelo contrário, estou sendo realista. Você teve sua chance e falhou, Draco. Já está na hora de admitir a derrota".

Draco meneou a cabeça e saiu da sala com o máximo de dignidade que conseguiu reunir. O que não era muita, pois seu pai tinha toda razão.

-xyz-

"Harry!" Ron fez cara de espanto exagerado. "Você por aqui? Eu já estava pensando que teria que convidar Malfoy para que você viesse nos visitar".

"Ron!" Hermione ralhou se levantando do sofá para dar um abraço no amigo. "Não ligue para as bobagens do Ron, você sabe que ele está com ciúme" ela ignorou enquanto Ron protestava que não sentia ciúme de uma doninha albina. "É bom ver você, Harry!"

"É bom ver você também, Mione" Harry falou com toda sinceridade. Se pelo menos ela estivesse por perto antes, talvez Harry não tivesse feito tantas burradas nas últimas semanas. "Veio passar o feriado de Páscoa?"

"Sim. Cheguei ontem à noite..."

"Finalmente! Achei que ia ter que estrear outra invenção sem você, sócio" George falou quase empurrando Hermione para o lado de modo a poder apertar a mão de Harry.

"Ah... que ótimo..." Harry falou sem muita animação.

"Mas não se preocupe, Ron e eu temos tudo sob controle. Nós não nos atreveríamos a atrasá-lo, não é mesmo Ron?"

"É... bem... tenho um mau pressentimento a respeito disso, George..." Ron começou, porém se interrompeu para xingar quando teve o pé pisado pelo irmão.

"Me atrasar para quê?" Harry perguntou meio perdido.

"O quê? Você não sabe?" George se espantou.

Harry olhou do rosto solidário de Ron para o igualmente solidário de Hermione.

"Ginny volta para a cidade hoje com as Haspias de Holyhead. Depois do almoço" Ron informou encolhendo os ombros.

Harry acenou e forçou um sorriso, ganhando tapinhas nas costas por parte de George.

"Sei o que vai distrair você, Harry" George falou guiando os sócios para fora.

Na verdade era isso que Harry temia.

"Ron, você não acha que devia avisar sua mãe antes?" Hermione falou e Ron já estava prestes a dizer que na verdade era melhor que eles deixassem para outro dia, porém George o interrompeu.

"Nós vamos fazer uma surpresa para mamãe. Até porque nossa invenção irá beneficiá-la diretamente. E a nós indiretamente, não é mesmo irmão?"

"Teoricamente" Ron falou por entre os dentes cerrados.

"Então o negócio é o seguinte" George falou tirando do bolso o que parecia ser uma hélice de ventilador trouxa minúscula. "Eu chamo isto de desgnomizador. Não preciso dizer por que, preciso?"

"E como é que funciona?" Hermione perguntou apreensiva.

"Nós só precisamos posicioná-lo aproximadamente no centro do terreno" George olhou ao redor. "Acredito que este seja o ponto ideal" ele colocou a hélice no chão "e apertar esse botão vermelho onde está escrito 'acionar'..."

"Espera!" Ron gritou, porém já era tarde.

"Ops!" George levantou as mãos depois de ter apertado o botão. Todos olharam para a pequena hélice que continuava como se nada tivesse acontecido, apesar de uma luz vermelha ter se acendido no mostrador.

"Acho que não funcionou" Ron falou incapaz de conter o alívio na voz, mas George sorria de um modo que instigava vários tipos de emoções em Harry, menos alívio.

"O dispositivo tem um temporizador para que nós nos afastemos a uma distância segura".

Ron começou a andar puxando Hermione antes de perguntar.

"E o que seria uma distância segura?"

"Cerca de cinco metros, mais ou menos" George explicou conforme eles buscavam abrigo atrás de algumas árvores. "Mas isso é mais por conforto que por qualquer outra coisa, pois o dispositivo é inteligente. Ele cria um redemoinho de vento que..."

"Um o quê?" Hermione agarrou a camisa do namorado.

"... que só puxa corpos que obedeçam a um intervalo de peso e tamanho correspondente aos gnomos. Olhem! Está começando!"

Eles ouviram o '_fip fip fip_' da hélice ganhando velocidade e Harry passou o braço ao redor do tronco da árvore mais próxima só para garantir. Uma brisa começou a agitar as folhas da árvore enquanto o barulho passava rapidamente para um '_fipfipfipfipfipfipfipfipfip_' apressado. Por um momento pareceu que nada mais aconteceria além do vento forte que carregava as folhas soltas do chão formando uma espiral acima da hélice. Hermione desistiu de olhar e enterrou a cabeça no peito de Ron, seus cabelos castanhos flutuando ao redor dos dois.

"Lá vem o primeiro!" George apontou excitado. Havia alguma coisa tentando se agarrar a um galho baixo de planta. No momento em que Harry olhava, os dedinhos gordos do gnomo escorregaram e ele foi puxado até a hélice, onde rodopiou algumas vezes, cada vez mais rápido e mais perto da hélice até ser arremessado longe. "Isso! Funcionou!" George comemorou e Harry não pôde conter um sorriso.

Logo o céu ficou coalhado de gnomos sendo sugados e arremessados aos berros, alguns se trombando no ar, outros saindo com os fundilhos das calças rasgados pela hélice. Logo Ron começou a comemorar também, engasgando com os cabelos de Hermione.

Porém a barulheira atraiu mais olhares.

"Mas o que está... ohhhh" Molly Wesley ia saindo de dentro de casa quando viu o pequeno torvelinho no meio de seu quintal. No instante seguinte ela teve que se abaixar quando um gnomo foi arremessado em sua direção. Só que não era um gnomo, pois rachou no meio com um barulho abafado e úmido ao cair. O grito que saiu da boca dela em seguida fez as entranhas de Harry afundarem. "MINHA PLANTAÇÃO DE ABÓBORAS!"

"Oh-oh" George falou enquanto eles identificavam alguns borrões laranjas entre os gnomos no redemoinho.

"George, como é que você faz isso parar!" Ron gritou por cima do ruído do vento.

"Você não faz isso parar" George falou empalidecendo. "Ele pára automaticamente quando não encontra mais nada para arremessar!"

"O QUÊ?" Ron também empalideceu.

"Não tem nenhum botão de emergência?" Hermione perguntou arriscando levantar a cabeça e cuspindo um pouco do próprio cabelo.

"Tem, mas... Não temos como levitar nada até ele ou..."

Harry não ouviu o final da frase, pois já estava correndo em direção ao torvelinho.

-xyz-

"Ouch" Harry falou quando Molly pressionou uma bolsa de gelo em sua testa.

"Sinto muito querido, mas você vai ter que segurar isso se não quiser que fique pior. Ah pobrezinho, logo hoje que a Ginny está voltando..." a Sra. Weasley já havia curado a maioria dos cortes das folhas em seu rosto e nas mãos, mas uma abóbora tinha batido de raspão em sua testa formando um galo dolorido. Molly virou-se para os dois filhos que também tinham ganhado alguns cortes ao seguir Harry "E vocês! Vão já limpar a bagunça no quintal ou vão ficar sem almoço!"

"Mas... e quanto a nós?" Ron apontou para um corte na bochecha.

"Argh eu devia deixar vocês dois se curarem sozinho! Harry, por que você não se senta na sala um instante?" Molly falou sem tirar os olhos dos filhos. Ela acabaria curando os dois, mas não antes de achar que eles já tinham escutado o bastante.

Harry se juntou a Hermione no sofá e os dois suspiraram.

"Sinto muito, mas não sei curar contusões" Hermione se desculpou novamente.

"Não tem problema. Não está mais doendo" Harry falou apesar de sentir a testa latejar sob o gelo.

"Você vai conosco encontrar Ginny?" Hermione mudou de assunto.

"Acho que sim" ele encolheu os ombros. "A Sra. Weasley ficaria chateada se eu não fosse..."

Permaneceram em silêncio por algum tempo antes que Harry tomasse coragem para perguntar o que o vinha incomodando.

"Mione como é a reação dos bruxos ao homossexualismo... em geral...?"

Hermione parou para pensar.

"Não muito diferente dos trouxas, acredito. Quero dizer, algumas pessoas aceitam outras não. É difícil generalizar. Pela lógica as famílias puro-sangue teriam menos preconceito do que as meio-sangue, até porque já foram uma minoria perseguida pela igreja no passado simplesmente por serem diferentes do que os trouxas julgavam correto. Os bruxos nascidos trouxas geralmente são mais preconceituosos, pois não chegaram a sofrer nenhum tipo de discriminação depois da criação das Leis de Sigilo. Mas tem também a questão da continuação do sangue mágico que faz com que muitas famílias puro-sangue sejam mais resistentes e os trouxas estão começando a aprender a respeitar as diferenças. É como eu disse, não dá para generalizar. É uma questão de posicionamento individual".

Harry limitou-se a levantar as sobrancelhas diante daquela avalanche de informações que de qualquer modo não resolvia seu problema. O auror continuava sem saber qual reação esperar. E Hermione estava estreitando os olhos para ele de uma maneira que indicava que Harry teria que se explicar ou pelo menos inventar uma mentira muito convincente.

"Por que a pergunta, Harry?"

"Por nada. Curiosidade" Harry encolheu os ombros, mas conforme previra a amiga não se deu por satisfeita.

"Harry... você sabe que pode se abrir comigo e com o Ron, não sabe? Sempre!"

"Com o Ron? Tem certeza?" Harry falou e percebeu pelo sorriso satisfeito de Hermione que tinha perdido a oportunidade de negar tudo.

"Bem... está certo que não posso responder por ele, mas acredito que os Weasley se enquadrem na primeira opção, a das famílias puro-sangue que preferem não discriminar quando podem evitar".

"Mas e quanto a Ginny? O Sr. e a Sra. Weasley parecem ter absoluta certeza de que nós vamos nos casar um dia".

"E você, Harry? Da última vez que nos vimos em Hogsmeade eu tive a impressão que você era da mesma opinião" Hermione falou suavemente. "O que mudou de lá para cá, Harry?"

O moreno se remexeu inquieto, baixando o gelo da testa ao sentir a pele queimar. Ele encarou a bolsa térmica improvisada por alguns instantes enquanto pensava numa resposta sincera e pouco reveladora ao mesmo tempo.

"Não sei o que mudou, Hermione. Para dizer a verdade eu mesmo não entendo. Sabe qual foi o meu último pensamento antes de Voldemort lançar a Maldição de Morte em mim? Quando achei estar sacrificando minha vida?" Hermione meneou a cabeça. "Pensei em Ginny e em como eu nunca mais poderia beijá-la. Naquele dia eu acreditava que teria sido feliz com ela pelo resto da minha vida. Mas então eu sobrevivi, o perigo passou... com o tempo fui me questionando mais a esse respeito. Era gostoso ficar com a Ginny, eu me sentia bem com ela, mas sentia que faltava alguma coisa. Hoje sei o que faltava. Faltava... paixão. Desejo. Necessidade. Paixão no sentido em que... que a gente sente que tocar e beijar não é suficiente e quer sempre mais, entende?"

"Sim Harry. Eu entendo" Hermione falou corando levemente.

"Eu achava que sabia o que era paixão, mas..." Harry suspirou. "Mas agora fico imaginando se não estava enganado. Mesmo se tivesse me feito essa pergunta antes, ainda assim imagino que não iria querer arriscar perder o que tinha com Ginny só por causa de um detalhe, já que ela me completava em praticamente todos os outros sentidos. Mas esse tempo que nós passamos separados mudou alguma coisa".

"Você descobriu o que é... paixão?" Hermione sugeriu como que para encorajá-lo.

"Talvez" Harry admitiu. "Não achei que fosse no começo. Achei que fosse mais superficial, mas... Droga, não sei! Preferia que sentimentos viessem com uma legenda ou algo assim".

Hermione sorriu compreensiva.

"Não é difícil apenas para você, Harry. Identificar sentimentos é difícil para todo mundo. Veja Ron e eu, por exemplo! Levamos sete anos para admitir o que sentíamos!"

"E ainda não entraram em um acordo" Harry apontou e Hermione riu.

"Mas é isso mesmo que torna as coisas mais interessantes" Hermione argumentou. "Eu não ficaria muito tempo com alguém que concordasse com tudo que eu dissesse. Seria entediante".

Harry tornou a colocar o gelo na testa só para ter uma desculpa para tornar a desviar os olhos da amiga. É claro que Harry já sabia daquilo. Qualquer um podia ver que Ron e Hermione se equilibravam. Mas acabara de ocorrer a Harry que com ele e Draco não era muito diferente. A diferença talvez fosse que eles nem tentavam lidar com a situação, preferindo evitar os conflitos ao invés de tentar solucioná-los. Hermione continuou, aparentemente alheia ao seu desconforto.

"Mas de qualquer forma eu acho que você tem que buscar as respostas dentro de si mesmo, Harry. Sem se preocupar com o que os outros vão achar. Você já se sacrificou muito por causa do Bem Maior! Não é justo você deixar de correr atrás dos seus interesses agora por causa da opinião pública. Até porque você nunca vai conseguir agradar todo mundo. E daí se o Profeta Diário publicar na primeira página? Não é o que acontece naturalmente?"

"Bem..." Harry coçou a cabeça. "Acho que você tem razão nesse ponto. Mas não é só com o Profeta que me preocupo".

"Ron e os outros Weasley terão que entender, Harry. E tenho certeza que eles vão entender. Eles consideram você um membro da família, independente de você continuar ou não com Ginny".

Harry assentiu apesar de não estar totalmente convencido de que tudo daria certo.

"Acho que o sermão já acabou" ele falou espiando em direção à cozinha ao reparar que tudo parecia quieto de repente. "Que acha de irmos ajudá-los com a bagunça?"

"Ótima idéia" Hermione falou e eles seguiram para o quintal d'A Toca.

Encontraram Ron xingando enquanto vistoriava uma abóbora para saber se ainda estava intacta.

"Vamos ter que adaptar a droga do sensor para não tocar nas abóboras" o ruivo falou quando viu que eles se aproximavam. "E algum de vocês sabe replantar essas coisas?"

"Hm... acho que não há muito que se possa fazer a esse respeito, mas posso tentar" Hermione falou e sacou a varinha.

Antes de colocar as mãos na massa, Harry procurou por George e viu apenas a silhueta dele ao longe, meio escondido atrás de uma árvore. Ron seguiu seu olhar e suspirou.

"Acho que ele ficou mesmo abalado" Ron falou limpando o suor da testa. "Disse algo sobre ser Fred quem sempre pensava nos detalhes..."

Ninguém mais fez nenhum comentário até a hora do almoço.

-xyz-

Harry piscou com o flash e suspirou. Não tinha sequer criado esperanças de passar despercebido no meio da multidão que se aglomerava em frente à Artigos de Quadribol para Quadribol. Porém não deixava de ser irritante.

"Harry Potter! Como se sente com a volta da sua namorada?" um repórter jovem e sardento perguntou antes de ser acotovelado por outro.

"É verdade que vocês nunca terminaram de verdade?" o segundo repórter perguntou enquanto mais flashs faziam com que Harry enxergasse clarões ofuscantes até de olhos fechados.

"Ele não vai falar nada hoje, sinto muito" Ron falou passando na frente da câmara enquanto Hermione aproveitava a distração para puxar o auror em direção à loja, tendo que abrir caminho à cotoveladas.

Logo um murmúrio se espalhou entre os presentes, que começaram a abrir caminho para Harry, apontar e dar tapinhas em suas costas gritando encorajamentos ou tentando dissuadí-lo de ir ao encontro da ex-namorada com os demais Weasley.

"Obrigado por abrir o caminho para nós" George piscou para Harry como se nada de extraordinário tivesse acontecido naquela manhã. "Eu sempre soube que seria ótimo ter uma celebridade por perto".

Infelizmente do lado de dentro da loja parecia haver ainda mais repórteres que fora. As Harpias estavam dando uma coletiva de imprensa com um novo modelo de vassoura estrategicamente posicionado ao lado da capitã, que discursava com cara de tédio.

"Quanto tempo vocês pretendem ficar em Londres?" perguntou uma repórter de quem Harry só conseguia ver o topo da cabeça loura.

"Duas semanas no máximo" a capitã respondeu. "Talvez antes, dependendo do resultado da partida da próxima semana..."

"Lá está ela!" a Sra. Weasley apontou numa voz que devia ter saído baixa, mas os fotógrafos pareceram escolher aquele exato momento para darem uma trégua nos 'cliques' das câmaras, o que resultou não apenas em Ginny olhando na direção deles, como o time todo e boa parte dos repórteres.

Harry se encolheu atrás de Ron apesar de ter conseguido ver o sorriso radiante de Ginny para a família. Sentiu uma alegria culpada ao vê-la. Sentira falta da garota, afinal. Todos os ruivos ao redor dele também sentiram saudades, portanto o que fazia o sentimento de Harry diferente do dos demais, se é que algo o fazia?

Várias perguntas depois, a coletiva finalmente terminou e Ginny correu em direção à família abraçando os pais de uma só vez e soluçando apesar de nunca deixar de sorrir. Harry se lembrou da garotinha que havia salvado da Câmara Secreta anos atrás e sorriu melancólico.

Depois de abraçar os irmãos, Fleur e Hermione, não teve mais como evitar o encontro.

"Hey" Harry falou completamente sem graça.

"Hey" Ginny sorriu limpando as lágrimas dos olhos antes de se jogar nos braços de Harry, passando os dedos por entre seus cabelos como costumava fazer. "Estou tão feliz por você ter vindo, Harry! Ah, tenho sido péssima com você" ela parou para encará-lo e Harry podia ver todas as sardas e as covinhas no rosto dela.

Alguma parte do cérebro de Harry registrou os flashs que começaram tímidos em sua direção, porém logo era como se tivesse apontado um holofote na direção deles uma vez que eram tantas máquinas tirando foto que a luz parecia contínua.

"Hm... Tudo bem. Imagino que tenha sido bastante corrido para você" Harry falou ignorando tudo ao redor dos dois. Alguém logo atrás dele escolheu aquele momento para dar um encontrão em suas costas, quase fazendo com que ele batesse o nariz contra o de Ginny, ou coisa pior. Harry se soltou dela lentamente depois do momento embaraçoso. "Você está... ótima" ele comentou colocando as mãos nos bolsos por não saber o que mais fazer com elas.

"Vocês vão ter bastante oportunidade para recuperar o tempo perdido depois" George os interrompeu e Harry não podia ter ficado mais aliviado. "Que acha de irmos embora? Isso aqui está um ambiente perfeito para proliferação de piolhos".

Todos os Weasley riram e concordaram. Uma parede de ruivos se colocou entre Harry e as câmeras para permitir que eles saíssem da loja sem maiores infortúnios.

-xyz-

De volta à Toca, eles abriram uma garrafa de hidromel que o Sr. Weasley estava reservando para uma ocasião especial e comemoraram. Felizmente os Weasley tinham muita conversa para colocar em dia com a caçula e Harry se viu tentando passar despercebido o máximo de tempo possível até que fosse tarde o bastante para anunciar sua partida. Ele tentou ficar meio escondido, calado, rindo quando via os outros rirem e por vezes se perdendo em pensamentos.

"Harry..." Ginny havia se aproximado durante um de seus devaneios. "Que acha de darmos uma volta lá fora?"

"Ah... claro" Harry pousou seu copo vazio na mesa e seguiu a ruiva enquanto todo mundo fingia não prestar atenção.

Eles saíram para o quintal e começaram a caminhar lado a lado com as mãos nos bolsos.

"Então..." Ginny falou. "Sinto muito por não ter escrito mais. Sei que nada justifica, mas tem sido bem corrido para mim. Mal tenho tempo para descansar e quando finalmente consigo parar fico cansada demais para fazer alguma coisa. Juro que tentei escrever para você umas duas vezes nas últimas semanas, mas acabava enxergando tudo em dobro de tanto sono e desistindo".

"Sem problemas. Deve ser bem puxado mesmo. É para valer. Quero dizer, não é por diversão como em Hogwarts..."

"Sem dúvida que não. Os treinos são bem mais puxados. Sério, você acharia Oliver Wood um cara sossegado se conhecesse minha capitã".

"Ela parece mesmo muito simpática" Harry brincou e Ginny deu aquela gargalhada gostosa que só ela sabia dar. Harry não a acompanhou. Lembrou de Draco – aliás, não o havia esquecido nas últimas horas – e de como gostaria que ele risse daquele jeito de algo que ele dissesse ou fizesse.

"Mas e a sua vida? Como tem sido?" Ginny perguntou interessada. Harry reparou em como seus braços se esbarravam conforme eles andavam a esmo.

"Nada de mais. Um pouco corrida também" ele deu de ombros.

"Você está brincando! Você é um auror agora! Deve ser bem mais excitante do que isso".

"É. Mais ou menos" Harry cedeu um pouco. E foi obrigado a parar quando ela tocou seu braço gentilmente.

"Sei que não tenho muito crédito com você depois de tanto tempo sem nos falarmos, mas... Senti sua falta, Harry" Ginny falou e se aproximou lentamente. Harry ficou imóvel. Por um instante achou que não conseguiria se mexer, mas acabou desviando no último momento, quando ela estava prestes a beijá-lo.

Ginny não poderia parecer mais sem graça depois daquilo. Eles se encararam por algum tempo sem saber o que falar até que ela quebrou o silêncio pesado.

"Você tem... saído com outras pessoas?"

Harry limitou-se a acenar positivamente, engolindo a vontade de se desculpar. Ginny ergueu as sobrancelhas e tornou a enfiar as mãos nos bolsos, sua boca formando um 'oh' de entendimento.

"Bem... acho que a culpa foi minha" ela deu um sorriso de curta duração. "Fui eu quem sugeriu essa história de terminarmos, não foi?"

"E você?" Harry perguntou tentando soar casual. "Não ficou sozinha todo esse tempo, ficou?"

Ginny desviou os olhos antes de negar. Eles observaram em silêncio enquanto um gnomo retardatário voltava sorrateiramente para o quintal dos Weasley.

"Acho que é melhor assim" Ginny falou depois de outro longo silêncio. "Afinal não devo ficar mais que duas semanas".

"É..."

"O que acha de voltarmos?"

"Claro..."

Eles caminharam de volta para a casa. Harry teve a impressão de caminhar milhas até chegar e recebeu com alívio o barulho animado do lado de dentro.

-xyz-

Draco tirou o casaco e o pendurou no hall antes de rumar para a sala da casa dos Black sem esperar por Harry. Ficou observando os detalhes do papel de parede, da lareira, os quadros, os móveis antigos, as estantes vazias cujo conteúdo devia estar empilhado onde quer que o velho elfo doméstico se escondesse. Ele ouviu o barulho da lareira se acendendo, mas nem assim se virou para encarar o moreno.

"Quer beber alguma coisa?" Harry ofereceu incerto.

"Uísque de Fogo, se você não se importa" o loiro falou e ouviu os passos de Harry quando ele saiu.

Draco meneou a cabeça pensando em como Potter era estranho para um bruxo. Por que ele insistia em agir como se não tivesse um elfo doméstico a maior parte do tempo?

O ex-sonserino demorou a achar o Profeta Diário, mas encontrou o jornal numa pilha meio escondida ao lado da lareira parecendo intocado. Procurou até achar o de domingo e se acomodou no sofá encarando as manchetes da primeira página com as narinas alargadas em desagrado.

Harry voltou com uma garrafa que depositou na mesinha de centro. Serviu dois copos pequenos e entregou um para Draco, que bebeu em silêncio. Seu olhar se perdeu no bruxuleio das chamas da lareira enquanto eles bebiam.

"Mais?" Harry perguntou quando Draco ficou segurando o copo vazio.

Sem se dar ao trabalho de responder, Draco se serviu de mais uma dose do uísque.

"Soube que você se deu bem na entrevista" Harry comentou casualmente.

"Hnf..." Draco lançou um olhar atravessado na direção do moreno antes de virar o conteúdo do copo de uma só vez.

"Quando você começa?"

Draco deu de ombros.

"Você não vai dizer nada?" o moreno se impacientou.

"Não enquanto você continuar insistindo nessa conversinha de elevador. Pergunte aos seus amigos do Ministério se quiser saber o quanto me humilharam lá dentro, me olhando de cima e fazendo questão de deixar claro que eu deveria beijar os seus pés pela sua nobreza – que eu certamente não mereço. Só porque concordei em aceitar sua ajuda não significa que passei a gostar da idéia. E não me olhe com esse ar de condescendência".

"Por que você tem que ser tão dramático?"

"O quê? Você acha que estou inventando uma conspiração depois de passar duas vezes no concurso e ser chutado..."

"Não duvido do que você diz" Harry o interrompeu. "Só acho que você aumenta as proporções de tudo! É como o episódio com Buckbeak!"

"O hipogrifo? Aquela criatura quebrou o meu braço, seu..."

"Bobagem, você estava fingindo! Além do mais a culpa foi sua por não prestar atenção ao que Hagrid dizia e..."

"Se eu sou dramático, você é um hipócrita! Depois de toda aquela história de esquecer e começar do zero, olha quem está desenterrando as coisas só para jogar na minha cara".

Harry amaldiçoou baixinho e se calou. Depois de um longo e desconfortável silêncio o moreno se remexeu no sofá.

"Então... quer subir?" o moreno ofereceu com um quê de derrota.

"Você quer que eu suba?" o loiro perguntou.

"Por que a pergunta agora?" Harry o encarou com um misto de confusão e irritação.

Em vez de responder, Draco jogou o jornal no colo do auror e esperou. A manchete de maior destaque no domingo anunciava a volta de Ginevra Weasley à Londres junto com as demais Harpias de Holyhead para uma partida que aconteceria no próximo fim de semana. Dizia também que Harry Potter havia aparecido à coletiva de imprensa do time para dar as boas vindas à ex-namorada que provavelmente não era tão ex quanto todos imaginavam. A foto que ilustrava a matéria mostrava os dois se abraçando e se encarando de muito perto enquanto eram espremidos pela multidão ao redor. Potter tinha um galo feio na testa e parecia tímido e desconcertado, mas a intimidade dos gestos e a intensidade do sorriso da caçula Weasley diziam mais que palavras.

Potter emitiu alguns sons estrangulados antes de soltar o ar pelo nariz.

"Você não acreditou que..." ele dobrou o jornal e o atirou na mesinha de centro. "Ouça, Ginny e eu... Acabou de verdade. Não _aconteceu_ nada".

"E quanto à foto? Também é mentirosa?" Draco desdenhou.

"Claro que não, só estou dizendo que não é o que parece" Potter tornou a soltar o ar pelo nariz e passou as mãos pelos cabelos. "Ginny é como uma irmã para mim entende? Além do mais nós estamos... estamos juntos, não estamos? Você e eu?"

Draco tornou a dar de ombros.

"Não me lembro de termos trocado juras de amor, promessas de fidelidade ou coisa do tipo".

"Mas eu não sairia com outra pessoa enquanto estou com você!" Harry se exasperou, então se calou. O sofá balançou conforme ele se remexia desconfortavelmente. "Você sairia? Quero dizer... você está saindo com outras pessoas enquanto..."

"Porque a minha vida social é tão movimentada ultimamente" as palavras de Draco escorriam sarcasmo. "Talvez eu tenha perdido a conta de todas as pessoas com quem saí na última semana".

"Mas você ainda pode receber visitas na mansão. Ouvi seu pai conversando com o pai de Daphne Greengrass. Vocês estão noivos ou coisa do tipo?"

"Eu? Noivo de Daphne?"

"De ninguém então?"

"Não. Ainda não" Draco resmungou carrancudo.

"Ainda não..." Harry repetiu e deu uma risada sem humor. "Que bela dupla nós formamos. Às vezes eu acho..." a voz do moreno foi minguando até cessar. Draco não descobriu o que o auror pensava e era orgulhoso demais para admitir que se importava.

Mas o loiro fazia uma idéia do que Harry queria dizer. Aquilo era uma completa perda de tempo. Harry não estava satisfeito. Se Draco tivesse tanta autoestima quanto acreditava ter devia colocar um fim naquela situação. Porque se o loiro não terminasse, Harry o faria mais cedo ou mais tarde.

Draco já estava se preparando para se levantar e sugerir voltar para casa quando sentiu o movimento de Potter ao seu lado e se surpreendeu em sentir o hálito dele contra seu pescoço. Draco fechou os olhos e inclinou a cabeça levemente para o outro lado para lhe facilitar o acesso. O moreno deslizou a ponta do nariz pela extensão de sua pele até a orelha, lambendo seu lóbulo. Draco sentiu a pele se arrepiar e deixou que Harry virasse seu rosto para um beijo tão breve quanto suave.

Draco se viu indo de encontro a ele para outro beijo mais exigente que o primeiro.

"Calma" Harry o segurou acariciando sua nuca com movimentos circulares e beijando sua face delicadamente. Quando seus lábios tornaram a se encontrar Draco quis mais forte, mais desesperado. Porém Harry o acalmou novamente, mostrando que queria conduzir daquela vez e que não adiantava o loiro querer apressar as coisas. Eles nunca haviam ficado tanto tempo apenas se beijando e aquilo era tão bom!

Logo Draco estava sentado no colo do moreno com as roupas amarrotadas, a testa apoiada na de Harry e os batimentos cardíacos descompassados.

"Nós devíamos ir para a cama" Harry falou tirando a camisa de Draco de dentro da calça e deslizando as mãos por baixo para tocar a pele da cintura do loiro antes de puxá-lo para outro beijo de tirar o fôlego.

Havia muitas coisas que eles deviam fazer, mas nem por isso cediam. Acabaram ficando por ali mesmo, incapazes de se afastarem por tempo suficiente para raciocinar. Embora quase nenhuma palavra tivesse sido trocada, pela primeira vez foi mais do que sexo. Para os dois.

-xyz-

Quando foi anunciado que Ginny havia partido novamente, Harry sentiu uma melhora no comportamento do loiro. Ele parecia menos arredio, mais relaxado. O fato de Draco ter começado seu trabalho no Ministério também ajudava, pois ele já não tinha tanto tempo para se lamentar e ter pena de si mesmo. Harry o buscava todas as manhãs e o levava de volta ao final da tarde, muitas vezes sendo convidado para o jantar e recusando polidamente. Naquela noite, o loiro havia ido do Ministério direto para a casa de Harry.

Eles continuavam sem trocar mais palavras que o necessário, evitando assuntos delicados para não alterarem os ânimos. Mas alguma coisa tinha mudado nos toques e nos gestos. E aquilo dizia muito mais que palavras.

Harry estava olhando para o teto do próprio quarto e tentando não se mexer muito para não desalojar Draco, que parecia ter cochilado com a cabeça em seu peito. O auror estava achando particularmente difícil aparentar calma quando por dentro estava fervilhando. Havia abandonado a investigação num momento crítico, por causa de seu compromisso de acompanhar Draco. Sentia que estava deixando alguma coisa passar, mas não sabia precisar o quê. Quando percebeu, sua mão estava se movendo por vontade própria em direção aos cabelos sedosos do loiro. Paralisou ao ter consciência do que estava prestes a fazer. Acabou deixando a mão cair na cama novamente e se viu suspirando cheio de incertezas.

Seu suspiro fez com que Draco se mexesse aliviando o peso no lado esquerdo do corpo do auror ao se sentar na cama e encará-lo com os olhos pequenos de sono.

"Quer ficar?" Harry ofereceu.

"Não. Falei para meu pai que estaria de volta antes do jantar" Draco se pôs em pé e começou a se vestir sonolento.

Harry levantou lentamente, antagonizando sua agitação interna. As investigações estavam a todo vapor, pois segundo as estimativas que havia feito os suspeitos estavam ficando sem ingredientes para Polissuco o que os levaria a tomar medidas desesperadas muito em breve. Harry não informava em seus relatórios as horas que passava com Draco, pois não achava justo receber por elas. Com isso e pelo fato de ter a obrigação de buscar e levar Draco todos os dias acabava não tirando muitas folgas durante a semana, mas ainda assim não era suficiente. Sentia que não estava dando o melhor de si, como havia prometido a si mesmo que faria.

O auror percebeu que Draco o encarava de soslaio, mas evitou olhar em sua direção enquanto tropeçava pelo quarto em busca das próprias roupas. Sua perna tinha adormecido sob o peso de Draco. Quando tentou se enfiar nas calças perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu de bunda no chão arrancando uma gargalhada divertida de Draco. Num primeiro momento, Harry se viu encantado com a risada despreocupada do outro. 'Eu fiz isso?' ele se perguntou e então respondeu com um sorriso crescente 'Eu fiz ele sorrir'.

"Você é um desastre" Draco falou com um meio sorriso ao refazer o nó da gravata alternando olhares para a própria imagem no espelho e a do moreno.

"Você não parecia achar isso alguns minutos atrás" Harry provocou e o reflexo de Draco torceu o nariz em sua direção antes de se sentar na cama e cruzar os braços bocejando enquanto aguardava.

Harry colocou os óculos e terminou de se vestir disperso em seus pensamentos. Havia uma coisa que o vinha incomodando desde a conversa que tivera com Hermione. Ele tinha feito o propósito de abordar o assunto àquela noite, mas se via hesitando depois de perceber o quão à vontade Draco parecia estar. Sabia que acabaria com o clima se o fizesse, mas adiar o momento seria também adiar o problema. Mais cedo ou mais tarde Harry acabaria falando. Talvez fosse melhor que falasse de cabeça fria.

"Estive pensando..." Harry começou antes que se arrependesse e se sentou ao lado de Draco na cama.

"Isso nunca é um bom sinal" Draco o interrompeu se levantando, seu sarcasmo de volta como um escudo. "Adoraria saber o que você tanto pensa, mas eu realmente preciso ir".

"Espere! Escute" Harry pediu com firmeza. "Quero assumir nosso relacionamento".

Draco ficou encarando o moreno impassivelmente por um momento antes de estreitar os olhos.

"O que você acabou de dizer?"

"Isso que você ouviu" Harry suspirou. "Estou cansado de esconder, de ficar com medo de descobrirem. Estou cansado dessa situação. Quero que todo mundo saiba".

"Você ficou maluco?" Draco rebateu irritado. "Você chegou a pensar nas consequências disso ou está só agindo como um típico grifinório?"

"É claro que pensei nas consequências. E não me importo em enfrentá-las. Não quero ter que passar minha vida inteira fazendo só o que esperam de mim. Quero traçar meu próprio caminho, correr atrás dos _meus_ sonhos".

"Você está querendo insinuar alguma coisa com isso, Potter?"

"Não. Estou falando sobre o que _eu_ quero pra _mim_. Por quê? Se sentiu culpado?" foi a vez de Harry soar sarcástico.

"Escuta aqui" Draco se aproximou apontando um dedo acusador na direção do auror. "É muito fácil para você me julgar. Você não tem pais para se preocupar com a reação deles".

"Não, só tenho o Mundo Mágico inteiro" Harry rebateu empurrando o dedo de Draco num gesto irritado. "E meus amigos, a quem considero minha família. Minha situação não é mais fácil que a sua, Draco. Mas quero arriscar assim mesmo".

Pronto, Harry já estava de cabeça quente. Era incrível como Draco sempre conseguia fazer aquilo com ele.

"Não é a mesma coisa, Potter. Sou filho único..." Draco começou, mas se interrompeu.

"Há" Harry falou. "Lembrou de alguém em situação parecida?"

Draco começou a andar de um lado para outro passando uma mão pelos cabelos enquanto a outra repousava em sua cintura.

"E quanto à Guarda Pessoal?" o loiro mudou de assunto. "Não vão deixar você continuar nos protegendo se você contar".

"Eu sei, mas é um preço que estou disposto a pagar. Tenho certeza que posso fazer com que não me afastem totalmente do caso. Assim terei mais tempo para dedicar à investigação".

"Ah então esse é problema? Estou tomando muito do seu precioso tempo?" Draco crispou o lábio superior em desdém. "Por que não falou antes?"

"Draco você sabe que não é isso que estou dizendo..."

"Será que sei mesmo? E se nós não pudermos mais nos ver? Você já pensou nessa possibilidade? Ou é um preço que você também está disposto a pagar só para ter sua consciência limpa?"

Harry abriu a boca para rebater, mas tornou a fechar. Tinha aprendido que não adiantava argumentar quando Draco ficava na defensiva daquele jeito. Porém pela expressão traída que o loiro fez a seguir Harry percebeu tarde demais que havia feito a escolha errada. Draco tinha entendido errado seu silêncio.

"Draco..." Harry tentou suavemente, mas o loiro virou-lhe as costas e saiu do quarto sem esperar por ele. O auror se apressou em segui-lo, mas não fez outra tentativa de argumentar. Voltaria a tocar no assunto em outro momento, com mais calma.

Depois Harry perceberia que havia feito outra escolha errada. Mas seria tarde demais novamente.

-xyz-

**N.A.:** * Título tirado da música Planeta do Tesouro - Estou Aqui, indicada pela Myah.

** Weasel: fuinha, doninha.

Nem preciso dizer que vocês foram incríveis no último capítulo, preciso? 48 reviews! 507 hits *O* Tudo bem que teve gente que não aguentou a demora e releu, mas ainda assim foi um salto bem grande! E ponto para quem disse que tudo não estava tão bem quanto Harry e Draco queriam que parecesse. Em algum momento as coisas iam desandar...

**Julia** (Ownn muito românticos os seus desejos para o final dessa fic :} Infelizmente eu não posso contar se eles serão atendidos ou não, mas cruze os dedos, não perca as esperanças XD Hmmm que será que há por trás das intenções do Lucius, hein? *faz suspense* Suspeito, muito suspeito... Obrigada por ler e comentar, querida!) **Makie** (Hahaha 'like a virgin' foi ótimo XP E que bom que consegui surpreender você com a Trinity ;D Mas eles são mesmo tão meigos juntinhos n.n. Obrigada!) **Sweetflower** (ufa *abana* capítulo passado foi hot mesmo! Em compensação acho que esse deu um banho de água fria no final rsss. Ahh querida, não tenha vergonha de ser preguiçosa para comentar. Só não se esqueça de mim nem suma por muito tempo, sim? *.* Obrigada, fofa!) **Ze** (imagina, eu não me empolgo nunca! XDD Que bom que você gostou, xuxu! E sim, eles têm que trabalhar melhor a relação. Se pelo menos não fossem tão cabeça duras ¬¬ Obrigada!) **Paulawot** (Ahh eu também adoro o Draco apaixonado *suspira* Pena que ele é tão teimoso rss. Estou deixando você curiosa? Opa! Então minha estratégia está funcionando ehehehe. E aí? Gostou do capítulo? Você queria ver o Harry apaixonado, acho que já começou ^.~ Obrigada pela review de Censurado também, querida! ;*) **Ro** (Obrigada, obrigada, obrigada #^.^# Volte sempre XD) **Drica** (Ahh desculpa(?) pela sua "morte feliz", mas que bom que está gostando! Obrigada!) **billy** (THANK YOU VERY, VERY MUCH XD) **Isis Coelho** ('Doce e desajeitado' foi uma ótima descrição para os dois, adorei! É verdade, não existe relacionamento perfeito... vamos torcer para esse dar certo apesar dos problemas, né? Muito obrigada, fofa! Me ensina a suspirar flores e borboletas? *.*) **Su Vivi** (Ah-há! Muito prazer, moça! Que bom que você se apresentou! Sente-se, fique a vontade ;D. "Perfeitos em todas suas imperfeições" é uma ótima descrição para o Harry e o Draco. Eles conquistam a gente, mesmo sento imperfeitos, né? Sem contar que conquistam um ao outro também uhuahuahua. Muito obrigada, querida! Err... apareça sempre que quiser! ;*)

E agora? Quem ficou com medo do que vem pela frente deixa um comentário XD


	9. Capítulo 9

**Título: Sorte de Herói – Capítulo 9 – **"O medo da desgraça é pior que a desgraça." (Leib Lazarov)

**Autora: **Amy Lupin

**Beta: **Idril Anarion

**Par:** Harry/Draco

**Classificação: **T

**Avisos:** o _Projeto Sectumsempra de Amor não Dói III_ acabou, mas a fic não!

**Razão utilizada: **9. Porque eles podem continuar se odiando mesmo se amando.

**Disclaimer:** Essa história é baseada nos personagens e situações criadas e pertencentes a J.K. Rowling, várias editoras e Warner Bros. Não há nenhum lucro, nem violação de direitos autorais ou marca registrada.

-xyz-

Harry examinou pelo que achou ser a milésima vez o mapa afixado atrás de sua mesa. Mabbott o desenhara a pedido de Harry e marcara um 'x' vermelho na localização dos dois túmulos violados cuja identidade havia sido identificada. O primeiro, Duff Ranald, havia sido utilizado no Beco Diagonal para alugar a coruja que entregara a ameaça a Lucius Malfoy. O segundo, Matthew Hilton, havia sido utilizado no bordel. O cemitério estava sendo vigiado noite e dia, pois era a única conexão que tinham com o criminoso.

"Algum problema?" Mabbott perguntou fazendo com que Harry se sobressaltasse.

"Não. Por quê?"

"Sei lá" Mabbott deu de ombros. "Você estava fazendo uma cara tão estranha para o mapa que achei que havia desenhado algo errado".

"Na verdade..." Harry voltou a contemplar o mapa colocando uma mão no queixo. "Tem alguma coisa estranha nesse cemitério".

"Como o quê?"

"Não sei. É como se faltasse alguma coisa, mas não consigo identificar o quê" Harry suspirou.

"Tente não pensar muito a respeito" Mabbott aconselhou. "Sempre faço isso quando não consigo me lembrar de alguma coisa. Quando você menos espera... puf! Você se lembra".

Harry acenou afirmativamente e voltou a se sentar de frente para a própria mesa, só então reparando no envelope que o outro auror tinha em mãos.

"Você conseguiu os arquivos?"

"Sim, chefe. Aqui está" Mabbott deu um peteleco no envelope antes de entregá-lo e se sentar de frente para Harry.

"Não sou seu chefe" Harry retrucou franzindo a sobrancelha para o amigo.

"Ainda não" Mabbott falou em tom de conspiração. "Mas pelo andar da carruagem, será promovido tão logo Robards largue o osso. Sei que ele não fará isso por livre e espontânea vontade" o garoto interrompeu antes que Harry protestasse "mas tem sempre a artrite, artrose, Alzheimer... e, se tivermos um pouco de sorte, um acidentezinho de trabalho..."

"Cale essa boca" Harry falou olhando ao redor sem conseguir conter o sorriso. "Qualquer hora ele vai ouvi-lo dizer essas coisas e você estará fora do departamento antes de eu ser nomeado seu superior".

"Vire essa boca para lá, chefe. Digo, Harry" Mabbott corrigiu diante do olhar atravessado que recebeu. "Bem, a boa notícia é que felizmente este cemitério é um dos mais recentes. A má notícia é que ainda assim não consegui fotos de todas as pessoas enterradas lá".

"Terá que ser suficiente".

Harry espalhou as fotos recuperadas de registros trouxas antigos. Pelo menos vinte túmulos do cemitério haviam apresentado sinais de violação, mas Harry suspeitava que o local estava sendo usado havia muito tempo como fonte de identidades irreconhecíveis e muitas pistas poderiam ter sido perdidas.

"Você acha que ele já colheu muito material genético?" Mabbott perguntou. "Porque nós estamos vigiando o cemitério já faz algumas semanas e ninguém mexeu em nada".

"Acredito que ele tenha algum estoque, sim. Senão teria escolhido identidades de cemitérios diferentes para ficar menos fácil de prevermos seus próximos movimentos. Aqui está o que nós vamos fazer" Harry falou encarando o outro auror. "Vamos fazer uma lista dos nomes de todas essas pessoas e entregar para os estabelecimentos mais óbvios: correios, estações, embaixadas, etc. E vamos dar uma lição de casa para todos os aurores, memorizar esses rostos".

"Entendido".

"Eu começo com a lista. Você pode começar a fazer cópias das fotos e..." Harry se interrompeu quando o despertador apitou para lembrá-lo que o expediente de Draco havia terminado. "Merda" ele passou a mão pelos cabelos. "Você vê? É disso que estou falando quando digo que não consigo trabalhar direito".

"Sinto muito" Mabbott encolheu os ombros solidariamente. "Se quiser posso ir em seu lugar hoje..."

"Obrigado" Harry melancolicamente sorriu para o amigo. "Mas não, obrigado. Afinal, fui eu mesmo quem aceitou a responsabilidade. Você estava lá, você viu".

"Posso pedir para Kristy me ajudar com a lista. Ela estava procurando o que fazer esta manhã".

"Está bem" Harry se levantou. "Deixe as cópias na minha mesa antes de ir embora. Mas não fique até muito tarde, vocês também precisam descansar. Volto assim que deixar Draco".

"Hmm... Robards não vai gostar muito disso..."

"Com sorte ele não vai ficar sabendo" Harry falou e se despediu.

Harry mais uma vez se lembrou do motivo de nunca sair no horário quando podia evitar. Os elevadores estavam abarrotados e todo mundo fazia questão de cumprimentá-lo e perguntar como foi seu dia.

"Ótimo, obrigado" Harry respondia polidamente.

Para completar o dia, Harry recebeu uma mensagem de Lucius Malfoy dizendo que ele e a família jantariam na casa dos Bulstrode. Harry fechou os punhos e respirou fundo algumas vezes. Ao que tudo indicava, não conseguiria colocar as mãos naquelas fotos tão cedo.

Draco o esperava no Átrio. O loiro lançou um olhar entediado na direção do auror antes de caminhar em direção às lareiras fazendo com que Harry se apressasse para alcançá-lo.

"Quer fazer o favor de me esperar?" Harry falou irritado.

"Acabei de descobrir que tenho um jantar para atender ainda esta noite, Potter" Draco devolveu no mesmo tom.

Aparentemente Lucius Malfoy estava conseguindo voltar aos círculos sociais, apesar de ser um passo de cada vez. Harry abriu a boca para fazer o comentário em voz alta, porém escolheu não tocar no assunto.

"Sobre esse jantar. Vai ser algum tipo de festa, ou alguma coisa mais íntima?" Harry perguntou enquanto aguardava numa fila logo atrás do loiro.

"Como é que vou saber?"

"Millicent Bulstrode era sua colega de casa. E se não me engano tem uma Bulstrode na árvore genealógica dos Black. Eu apenas supus..."

"Bem, você supôs errado" Draco o cortou.

"Ótimo" Harry rolou os olhos.

Draco não estava exatamente receptivo desde a última vez que eles haviam se encontrado e Harry não estava com a mínima paciência para ceder. Apesar das respostas que dera no elevador às pessoas que perguntavam, Harry havia tido um péssimo dia e se sentia no direito de ficar mal-humorado. Sabia que teria que dar o braço a torcer em algum momento se quisesse voltar às boas com Draco, mas sentia que só conseguiria piorar as coisas se tentasse puxar o assunto naquele momento.

Geralmente Harry acompanhava Draco apenas até o portão da propriedade dos Malfoy e observava enquanto ele entrava na mansão. Daquela vez, porém, Harry o acompanhou até a sala de estar. Um silêncio tenso e desconfortável os acompanhou enquanto caminhavam e Draco passou direto para o corredor sem nenhuma palavra, quase trombando na mãe.

"Draco!" Lucius reprovou, porém pareceu compreender o que se passava ao ver Harry parado na sala de estar com a expressão fechada. "Narcissa, certifique-se que Draco não vá demorar para se preparar" ele instruiu antes de se voltar para o auror. "Desculpe os maus modos do meu filho, Sr. Potter. Queira se sentar, por favor".

"Obrigado" Harry aceitou o convite e Lucius se sentou majestosamente em sua poltrona.

"Sinto muito por não ter avisado antes, mas o convite foi bastante repentino".

"Algum motivo especial?" Harry perguntou. Jamais admitiria para Draco, mas estava curioso. Já estava se perguntando se aquele jantar era algum tipo de pretexto para que os Malfoy se encontrassem com os Greengrass para tratarem sobre o futuro matrimonial dos filhos e apenas a possibilidade deixava o moreno encolerizado.

"Não, nada especial" Lucius falou casualmente. "Apenas um jantar amistoso para relembrar os velhos tempos".

"Gostaria de saber de antemão quem estará presente, se não se importa" Harry continuou. "Preciso estar preparado para o caso de haver alguém estranho, o senhor entende".

"Perfeitamente" Lucius concordou. "Pelo que o Sr. Bulstrode comentou, trata-se de um jantar íntimo. Creio que haverá apenas ele, a esposa e os dois filhos. O senhor deve conhecer a mais nova, Millicent. Eles têm um rapaz mais velho também. O garoto estudou em Durmstrang e trabalha no exterior..."

Lucius Malfoy ofereceu a ficha completa da família enquanto aguardavam. Harry perdeu o interesse depois de ter sua dúvida sanada. Ficou se perguntando se Lucius não estava apenas interessado em avaliar as opções para futura esposa do filho.

Enquanto assentia e concordava quando julgava apropriado, Harry se imaginou contando de diversas maneiras para o homem sentado pomposamente à sua frente o que fazia com o filho dele entre quatro paredes. Em algumas versões de seu devaneio Harry contava com ousadia; em outras apenas deixava escapar acidentalmente. A reação de Lucius também variava entre a cólera, o espanto e a incredulidade. Mas em todas elas o moreno sentia grande satisfação ao provar para Lucius Malfoy que ele não podia controlar tudo ao seu redor. E principalmente que ele não tinha tanto controle sobre Draco quanto supunha.

-xyz-

Harry soltou um bufo frustrado e deu um peteleco na foto que tinha em mãos.

"Algum problema, Harry?" Kristy perguntou da mesa ao lado, provavelmente imaginando se não havia feito as cópias das fotos corretamente.

"Não, não há nenhum problema com as fotos. É só que..." Harry tornou a encarar a foto pensativamente. "Tenho quase certeza que já vi este rosto em algum lugar..."

"Você acha?" Kristy se aproximou. "Também tive essa impressão no começo. Mas acho que ele se parece um pouco com o baterista das Esquisitonas".

"Sério?" Harry franziu as sobrancelhas para a foto. "Mas eu não reconheceria nem o vocalista da banda, que dirá o baterista".

"Oh..." Kristy se endireitou, arregalando os olhos. "Acha que pode ter visto um comensal polissucado?"

"Não sei... Droga" o auror esfregou os olhos. "Acho que não tenho descansado o suficiente ultimamente. Não é a primeira vez que fico a um passo de me lembrar alguma coisa, mas não consigo!"

"Ih, pelo jeito você não teve sorte com a história do cemitério, não é mesmo?" Mabbott se aproximou depois de deixar uma pilha de pergaminhos sobre a mesa de Robards.

"Não tive muito tempo para pensar nisso desde ontem" Harry mentiu. Na verdade ele tivera bastante tempo para pensar no assunto durante o jantar na casa dos Bulstrode, mas simplesmente não conseguira tirar os olhos de Draco enquanto este conversava desinteressadamente com Millicent. A garota também não parecera muito interessada no que Draco tinha a dizer, porém Harry se viu desconfiando até mesmo do desdém da garota.

As desconfianças de Harry, no entanto, se mostraram vãs. Os Bulstrode sequer mencionaram qualquer interesse em unir ambas as famílias. De fato eles estavam se gabando sobre um pretendente alemão de família nobre para a filha, que forçou um sorriso na direção dos pais quando eles tocaram no assunto e fez uma careta tão logo eles se viraram. No geral a conversa dos adultos girou em torno de política e a dos dois jovens não passou de fofocas sobre a vida dos ex-colegas de Hogwarts.

"Bem, continue não pensando no assunto e a qualquer momento você se lembra" Mabbott piscou e já ia sair novamente da sala quando algo brilhante e veloz cortou sua frente. Todos ficaram em alerta ao reconhecerem o patrono de Robards, um pavão de pernas compridas e um longo leque de penas reluzentes na cauda.

"Atenção, Harry" a voz de Robards ribombou pela sala. "Preciso de reforços. Houve outra invasão na Garras & Caudas. Há um incêndio na loja e testemunhas dizem que tem alguém preso em meio às chamas. Venha imediatamente".

O pavão se desfez ao terminar a frase, mas Harry já estava dando ordens antes que ele desaparecesse.

"Mabbott, Earle e Savage, espero que vocês não tenham nada urgente para fazer no momento" Harry falou enquanto atravessava a sala à largas passadas sem sequer reparar no barulho irritante que vinha de algum lugar em sua própria mesa.

"Harry, espere!" Mabbott chamou apontando para o despertador que apitava.

"Merda! Não acredito nisso!" Harry socou a mesa mais próxima fazendo Earle se sobressaltar e Savage derrapar logo atrás dele.

"Não se preocupe, Harry. Eu fico" Mabbott se ofereceu de olhos arregalados diante da explosão do líder da operação. "Eu escolto Malfoy dessa vez. Você será mais útil lá fora do que eu".

Harry sequer pensou em questionar. Apenas acenou afirmativamente e convocou Dawlish a acompanhá-los no lugar do amigo. Depois diria a Mabbott o quão grato se sentia por aquela ajuda. Jamais se perdoaria se permitisse que o suspeito se munisse de mais ingredientes para Polissuco. E ainda havia a possibilidade de que o ladrão estivesse preso entre as chamas e os feitiços antiaparatação dentro da loja.

Harry precisava colocar um fim naquela história o mais rápido possível para poder dar um jeito em sua relação com Draco de uma vez por todas.

-xyz-

"Entre, Sr. Potter".

Draco levantou os olhos automaticamente do copo de hidromel ao ouvir as palavras do pai e resmungou consigo mesmo ao ver Harry parado na porta da sala. Apanhou o jornal rapidamente e fingiu estar compenetrado na leitura antes que o moreno pudesse surpreender seu olhar.

Draco estava mais que zangado com o auror. Estava possesso. Mabbott havia acabado de deixá-lo na mansão e explicara que Potter tivera um contratempo, mas Draco sabia que o moreno teria se agarrado à primeira oportunidade de passar a responsabilidade para outro. Como se não bastasse a conversa da última vez em que haviam se encontrado na casa dos Black, Harry estava provando sua opinião ao deixar que outro auror fizesse sua escolta àquela noite. Draco sabia que aquilo aconteceria mais cedo ou mais tarde.

Apesar da teimosia do loiro, no entanto, seus ouvidos não deixaram de acompanhar atentamente a conversa do outro lado da sala de visitas.

"Estava conversando agora mesmo com Narcissa sobre chamá-lo para o jantar" Lucius continuou. "Que bom que não foi preciso. Sente-se".

"Obrigado" Harry agradeceu e Draco pôde ouvir o barulho do couro do sofá quando ele se sentou.

"Aquele rapaz negro comentou que houve nova denúncia, mas não entrou em detalhes. Disse que você provavelmente apareceria depois para nos informar" Lucius falou com seriedade.

"Sim, houve nova tentativa de roubo de ingredientes controlados pelo Ministério, mas não temos como saber se deu certo ou não" Potter informou. Poderia ser impressão sua, mas Draco achou ter notado algo de inquietação no auror. "A loja foi incendiada com o proprietário dentro" Potter fez uma pausa diante da exclamação de seu anfitrião. "Felizmente chegamos a tempo de salvar o velho, mas não sobrou nada do estoque para que nós demos por falta de algo".

"Que tragédia" Lucius comentou gravemente. "O jantar irá demorar um pouco para ser servido. Deste modo o senhor poderá nos colocar a par dos detalhes..."

"Na verdade..." Harry limpou a garganta. "Na verdade, Sr. Malfoy, não posso ficar para o jantar. Não tenho muito tempo. Gostaria apenas de dar uma palavra com Draco. Em particular".

"Ah, sim" Lucius exclamou enquanto Draco praguejava mentalmente. "Bem, neste caso vou deixar vocês dois à vontade. Tenho mesmo que avisar Narcissa que você se encontra aqui para que ela não o convoque pelo bracelete".

"Hmm... claro" Harry respondeu.

Lucius se desculpou antes de deixar o aposento e Draco quase pôde sentir o olhar do pai fazendo buracos em suas costas. Ainda assim, o loiro não se dignou a lançar um olhar sequer na direção de Potter. Nem mesmo quando este pigarreou às suas costas.

"Draco, nós precisamos conversar".

"Não tenho nada para falar com você" Draco resmungou carrancudo. "Muito menos em particular".

"Bem..." o moreno pareceu um pouco desconfortável diante do seu tom nada receptivo, porém continuou. "Você não está entendendo. Nós _precisamos_ conversar. É urgente".

Novamente Draco notou a inquietação na maneira como ele insistiu, porém estava irritado demais para dar ouvidos a ele.

"Claro" o loiro começou sarcástico abandonando o jornal para encarar Potter com todo desprezo que conseguiu reunir. "Porque você não tem muito tempo a perder comigo, tem coisas mais importantes a fazer, mas basta você estalar os dedos e eu devo abanar o rabo como um cãozinho obediente".

"Draco... sinto muito, está bem?" Harry cedeu se aproximando lentamente. "Sinto muito se não estou dando a atenção que você merece, mas posso explicar tudo se você me acompanhar. Tem algo que preciso mostrar para você _imediatamente_".

Aquilo atiçou a curiosidade de Draco, ainda que ele relutasse em admitir.

"E o que é que você precisa tão desesperadamente me mostrar? Por que não mostra agora?"

O moreno olhou por cima do ombro e umedeceu os lábios antes de tentar alcançar a mão de Draco com a própria.

"Não acredito que seja o tipo de coisa que você gostaria que seus pais soubessem... Eles poderiam desconfiar... você sabe".

A curiosidade tornou a dar lugar à raiva e Draco desviou antes que o auror pudesse de fato tocá-lo, se distanciando dele com uma careta de desgosto.

"Como se você se importasse, não é mesmo?"

"Draco..."

"Escuta, por que você não vai embora logo e esquece que eu existo? Quem sabe se você arrumar bastante contratempos não colocam outro auror no seu lugar em definitivo?"

"Draco, que bom que... Que diabos?" Draco ouviu a voz de Harry, mas por um breve instante se sentiu desorientado, pois ela vinha da direção posta à do auror à sua frente.

Ao olhar em direção à porta, suas entranhas gelaram de medo. Havia outro Harry Potter na porta da sala. Houve uma fração de segundo de hesitação enquanto os dois Potter se encaravam, então tudo transcorreu muito rapidamente.

Draco deu um passo para mais longe do que chegou primeiro e levou a mão à varinha, porém os dois Potter foram mais rápidos que ele. O primeiro mergulhou atrás de um sofá e lançou um feitiço em direção ao segundo, que se escudou a tempo atrás de uma coluna lançando outro feitiço na direção do primeiro.

"Abaixe-se, Draco!" Draco não soube precisar de qual direção veio o aviso diante do estouro que se seguiu, porém tratou de se esconder atrás da poltrona de seu pai.

"Draco, me ajude!" o primeiro Potter falou entre um feitiço e outro. "Ataque o impostor!"

"Não escute o que ele diz, Draco! Ele é o impostor!" o segundo Potter gritou antes de fazer o lustre despencar e forçar o outro Potter a rolar para evitá-lo. "Ele colocou fogo na loja para criar uma distração..."

"Não, _ele_ fez isso!" o primeiro retorquiu explodindo a coluna em que o outro estava, forçando-o a se arrastar até o sofá mais próximo. "Ele só não contava que eu resolveria tudo tão rápido e chegaria aqui primeiro que ele".

"O que está acontecendo aqui?" a voz de Lucius Malfoy soou do corredor e Draco levantou os olhos arregalados para ver seu pai escudado atrás de outra coluna com a varinha em mãos e Narcissa espiando do corredor.

"Minha sala!" Draco ouviu sua mãe ofegar.

"Pai, mãe, não se movam" Draco avisou.

"Fique exatamente onde está, Malfoy" o primeiro Harry avisou antes de lançar uma azaração roxa em direção ao outro lado da sala.

"Sr. Malfoy, chame reforços!" o segundo gritou.

"Narcissa, vá!" Lucius falou para a esposa, que saiu correndo corredor adentro.

"Um patrono!" Draco exclamou ao ter a idéia. "Eu saberei qual dos dois é o verdadeiro se vê-los conjurar um patrono..."

"Não posso... exatamente... conjurar um patrono agora, Draco" o primeiro murmurou entre ataques e defesas. "_Expeliarmus_!"

"Draco, é ele!" Lucius falou já mirando a varinha para o segundo Harry, porém Draco fez que não.

"Qualquer comensal sabe da marca registrada de Potter, pai!"

"Faça uma pergunta que só eu saberia responder!" o segundo Potter gritou.

Draco e Lucius se entreolharam culpados. Nenhum deles havia se lembrado do procedimento quando o auror chegara. Lucius olhou desconfiado para o Potter mais próximo.

"Isso, pergunte sobre as suas cicatrizes!" o primeiro gritou de volta.

"Snape sabia! Ele podia ter contado para os comensais!" o segundo rebateu e houve outra explosão que resultou num buraco fumegante bem no meio do sofá que ele estava usando como escudo. "Pergunte qualquer outra coisa!"

"Não consigo pensar em nada" Draco se lamentou apavorado.

"Isso! Pergunte algo que você tenha me dito em particular, Draco" o primeiro gritou. "Me pergunte como você se sente a meu respeito. Ele não teria como saber isso".

Draco ficou alerta imediatamente e tratou de sair do campo de visão do primeiro Potter enquanto evitava por tudo no mundo olhar na direção do pai.

"Você nunca admitiu como se sente a meu respeito" o segundo Harry retrucou. "Eu sei quem foi a sua única amiga no sexto ano..." explosão. "A única que realmente entendeu o que você estava passando. Foi a Murta que Geme..." estouro. "Você estava chorando, nunca vou me esquecer..." outra explosão. "Nunca quis machucar você, Draco. E... alguém acabou de me mandar uma mensagem pelo bracelete".

Draco também sentiu o pulso arder e olhou para o pai, que ainda apontava a varinha para o próprio bracelete com uma expressão de triunfo.

Antes que Lucius ou Draco pudesse reagir à descoberta, o primeiro Potter soltou um rosnado ao perceber que havia sido desmascarado e Draco sentiu uma explosão nas costas que espatifou a poltrona de seu pai, deixando o caminho livre para que ele visse a expressão de completa fúria no rosto do impostor. Mesmo antes de levantar a varinha Draco sabia que era tarde demais, o outro já estava com a varinha apontada em sua direção com um feitiço pronto para ser lançado. Porém antes que o fizesse, foi arremessado longe pela varinha de Lucius Malfoy.

Draco desmoronou no chão de barriga para cima com um gemido baixo enquanto o sangue rugia em seus ouvidos e seu coração martelava sonoramente. O loiro viu seu pai mirar a varinha ainda erguida para o outro Harry, que estava fora de seu campo de visão.

"Patrono, Potter" Lucius ordenou e no momento seguinte Draco viu um veado prateado cavalgar o ar em sua direção, parando a centímetros de seu flanco e tocando seu quadril com o focinho antes de sumir em direção a uma janela estourada.

"É ele..." Draco resmungou e soltou outro gemido ao tentar se levantar. "Sinto muito pela sua poltrona, pai".

"Esqueça isso. Você está bem, filho?" Lucius se aproximou com o cenho franzido em preocupação.

Draco acenou afirmativamente e se levantou, apoiado no braço do pai. Estava com as costas doloridas pelo impacto. Só então Draco pôde ver o real estrago que o duelo havia causado no aposento: os móveis estavam espatifados e fumegando; havia cacos de gesso onde costumava haver uma coluna próximo à entrada da sala; tudo que havia sobrado do lustre novo eram cacos de vidro coloridos; as paredes tinham buracos e manchas de queimadura dos feitiços.

O olhar de Draco encontrou então o verdadeiro Harry Potter, que havia cruzado a sala e lançara um _Incarcerous_ o impostor. Era perturbador ver o falso Harry desacordado sendo amarrado daquela maneira. Todos se voltaram para o corredor ao ouvir passos apressados e assistir enquanto Narcissa parava de chofre levando a mão à boa em choque ao ver o estado de sua sala. Lucius abandonou Draco para ampará-la.

"Está tudo bem, querida. Nós a reconstruiremos num piscar de olhos. Ficará ainda mais bonita, você vai ver..."

Draco se perguntou se o pai não havia prestado atenção nas palavras do impostor ou se estaria aguardando o momento certo para questioná-lo a respeito da insinuação. Porém estava tão entorpecido por causa do que havia acabado de acontecer que a real implicância daquilo ainda não o havia atingido completamente. Talvez o medo viesse depois que a adrenalina baixasse.

"Mas como isso foi acontecer?" Narcissa questionou na direção do auror. "Quem é esse homem? E como foi que ele conseguiu se polissucar em você?"

"Nós saberemos a identidade dele dentro de alguns instantes" depois de se certificar que as amarras estavam firmes e o homem ainda inconsciente, Harry levou a mão ao bolso da capa, retirando o que parecia ser um jornal dobrado. "Nós providenciamos fotos trouxas dos possíveis rostos nos quais o suspeito se polissucaria e eu achei ter reconhecido este" o auror retirou uma foto de dentro do jornal e entregou a Lucius.

Draco espiou a foto junto com o pai e franziu o cenho diante do homem de sobrancelhas loiras e nariz pontudo.

"Espere... eu também já vi este rosto em algum lugar..." Draco falou tentando puxar pela memória em que ocasião. Porém Harry continuou.

"Também não conseguia me lembrar exatamente onde o havia visto até poucos minutos atrás, quando me dirigia ao incêndio na Garras & Caudas. Pedi para outro auror assumir a missão depois de constatar que o suspeito não estava no local e voltei para pegar isto" Harry entregou uma edição do Profeta Diário que Draco conhecia muito bem. A matéria da capa mostrava Harry abraçando Ginny Weasley na Artigos de Quadribol para Quadribol, porém o olhar de Draco recaiu na pessoa logo atrás de Harry, quase escondida em meio à multidão de pessoas que o cercava e se espremia para chegar mais perto.

"Quer dizer que ele puxou seu cabelo nesse dia e você nem notou?" Lucius interveio levantando uma sobrancelha questionadoramente para o auror.

"Não, eu teria notado se ele tivesse puxado meu cabelo. Mas acredito que ele não precisou. Lembro de Ginny mexendo no meu cabelo – ela tinha mania de fazer isso – em seguida alguém me deu um encontrão – o que era perfeitamente normal em meio a uma multidão. Acredito que o suspeito teve a sorte de pegar algum fio de cabelo das minhas vestes. Seria mais que suficiente".

"Bem, felizmente a sorte dele terminou hoje" Lucius falou.

"Vejam, ele está mudando" Narcissa apontou e os quatro assistiram enquanto o falso Harry tossia e se contorcia até tomar outra forma conhecida.

"Jugson!" Lucius exclamou com raiva.

O Comensal da Morte tossiu novamente e deu uma risada debochada e rouca, sacudindo os óculos redondos iguais aos de Harry para longe. Sua estrutura física era mais avantajada que a de Potter, o que fez com que as cordas que o envolviam ficassem ainda mais apertadas, afundando em sua carne dolorosamente. Draco lembrava-se dele pela ocasião em que fora preso em flagrante no Ministério juntamente com seu pai enquanto cumpriam uma missão para o Lord das trevas. Draco tinha dezesseis anos na época e se achava mais inteligente do que o homem que lhe sorria sinistramente.

"Sentiu minha falta, Lucius?"

"Seu imbecil. Você chegou mesmo a acreditar que conseguiria sair impune com toda essa brincadeira de gato e rato bem diante do nariz do Ministério?"

"Pelo menos eu mantive minha lealdade desde o início, Malfoy" Jugson cuspiu, finalmente abandonando o sorriso debochado. "Diferente de você, que vira de acordo com o lado que o vento está soprando porque simplesmente não consegue ser bem-sucedido fazendo nada. Ou pensa que esqueci como foi por _sua causa_ que acabei em Azkaban depois da missão que _você liderou_ no Ministério ter fracassado? Fiquei com fama de fracassado por causa da sua incompetência! Mas não se preocupe" o homem tornou a dar um sorriso macabro. "Você ainda vai pagar pela sua traição. A vida tem sua própria maneira de humilhar as pessoas, não é mesmo, Draco?"

"O que ele quer dizer com isso?" Narcissa questionou o esposo preocupadamente. "Ele não pode fazer mais nada contra nosso filho, pode?"

"A boa notícia é que eu não preciso fazer muita coisa" Jugson continuou. "Espere até todo mundo saber o que seu filho tem feito pelas suas costas, Malfoy. E, oh, eles saberão em breve. Você devia ter me _matado_ quando teve a chance..."

"Chega" Harry falou e apontou a varinha para o Comensal da Morte, fazendo mais tiras sair de sua ponta e amordaçarem o prisioneiro, transformando suas palavras em resmungos sem sentido. "Economize saliva para o seu interrogatório. Lá você poderá falar à vontade".

Impedido de falar, o homem soltou outro riso de deboche encarando Draco malevolamente. O loiro engoliu em seco, sentindo os olhares dos pais recaindo sobre si.

"Imagino que vocês tenham pedido ajuda e eu também mandei meu patrono para o QG" Harry continuou, tentando desviar a atenção das palavras do comensal. "Os aurores chegarão em breve para me ajudar a levá-lo para o Ministério. Sr. Malfoy... obrigado. Se não fosse pela sua interferência, as coisas poderiam ter ficado complicadas".

"Fiz o que estava ao meu alcance para proteger o meu filho" Lucius falou como se não tivesse feito nada extraordinário. "Além do mais, isso poderia ter sido evitado se nós tivéssemos nos lembrado de cumprir o procedimento e fazer a pergunta de verificação antes de permitir que o impostor ficasse à vontade em nossa casa. Portanto eu é que devo agradecê-lo por mais uma vez salvar a vida do meu filho. Se você não tivesse chegado, Jugson poderia ter alcançado êxito no que quer que estivesse planejando fazer".

"Ele estava tentando fazer com que eu o seguisse para fora da propriedade" Draco falou quando finalmente recuperou a voz.

"Jugson chegou a tocar em você?" Harry especulou desconfiado.

"Não" Draco respondeu com um crispar do lábio superior sentindo nojo só em pensar na possibilidade. "Mas ele bem que tentou".

"Ele poderia ter acionado uma chave de portal e nós nunca saberíamos que fim você teve. Oh meu Deus" Narcissa abraçou o filho com lágrimas não derramadas nos olhos. Em seguida apertou a mão de Potter com ambas as suas. "Muito obrigada, auror Potter. Eu sabia que meu esposo havia feito a escolha certa ao insistir que fosse o senhor a proteger nosso filho. Obrigada".

"Não fiz mais que minha obrigação Sra. Malfoy" Harry falou ajeitando os óculos nervosamente.

"Agora, se me der licença Sr. Potter, vou acompanhar minha esposa até os nossos aposentos para que ela possa descansar".

"Não preciso descansar, Lucius" Narcissa resistiu, porém Lucius insistiu que ela precisava de um copo d'água com açúcar e que os aurores cuidariam de tudo dali em diante.

"Draco, nós precisamos conversar..." Harry começou assim que os dois finalmente ficaram sozinhos – exceto pelo homem amordaçado no chão que olhava de um para outro com malícia.

Draco fechou os olhos ao sentir um _dejá-vù_. Harry tinha usado as mesas palavras que seu impostor. Mas o que mais estava incomodando o loiro era pensar em como pudera se deixar enganar daquele modo. Achava que conhecia Harry depois de todos aqueles anos e principalmente depois dos últimos dois meses. Devia ter sido capaz de perceber que havia algo de errado com aquele Harry evasivo e agitado que usara as informações que o próprio Draco lhe dera para conversar com ele e para confundi-lo.

Draco havia ficado apavorado e não conseguira sequer raciocinar na hora em que mais precisava. Harry, ao contrário, tinha mantido o controle o tempo todo. Até mesmo Lucius fora objetivo em seu raciocínio. Por tudo aquilo, Draco fez o que fazia melhor desde a época de Hogwarts. Descontou sua raiva e frustração em Potter.

"Claro, Potter. Vamos conversar. Está feliz agora?" Draco perguntou rancoroso.

"Como?" Harry soou confuso.

"Era tudo que você queria, não é mesmo? Você solucionou o caso, capturou o responsável e ainda conseguiu que todo mundo ficasse sabendo sobre nós dois. Agora você não precisa mais perder tempo comigo e pode se dedicar ao que realmente importa para você, sua carreira profissional".

"Draco..." Harry suspirou e passou a mão pelos cabelos. "Eu disse que nós precisamos conversar, mas este não é o momento..."

"Ah, não se preocupe, vou poupar sua perda de tempo. Nós dois? Acabou. Mas você já sabia dos riscos, não sabia? E estava disposto a perder isso, se fosse para ganhar em todos os outros quesitos. Então suponho que você esteja muito satisfeito consigo mesmo".

"Não! É claro que não estou satisfeito! Nunca quis que seus pais soubessem desse jeito! E jamais quis que tudo acabasse entre nós! Muito pelo contrário, eu..."

"E o que você achou que aconteceria quando meus pais soubessem? Achou que eles nos dariam sua bênção e planejariam o nosso casamento?"

"Draco, ouça..." Harry recomeçou, porém se interrompeu ao ouvir uma comoção da direção do hall de entrada que indicava a chegada dos aurores. "Não posso falar sobre isso agora, mas... Draco! Espera!"

Draco havia virado as costas para o auror e se afastado. Não confiava na própria voz para dar uma resposta apropriada quando sentia as emoções turbilhando dentro do próprio peito. Mais uma vez Harry estava colocando o trabalho acima de seu relacionamento.

Era o que bastava. Estava acabado. Mas Draco também sabia desde o início que os dois não tinham futuro. Só não esperava que fosse doer tanto.

-xyz-

Gawain Robards indicou a porta para fora da sala de interrogatório e Harry saiu sem protestar. O Chefe dos Aurores fechou a porta ao seguí-lo encerrando as acusações de Jugson gritadas a plenos pulmões do lado de dentro.

"Harry..." Robards começou a andar de um lado para o outro do corredor e Harry aguardou de cabeça baixa como costumava aguardar o veredicto de McGonagal depois de ser pego quebrando as regras. Estava envergonhado consigo mesmo como não se sentia desde os tempos de escola. "Harry, Harry, Harry... Vou perguntar apenas uma vez e vou aceitar a primeira resposta que você der como verdadeira, não importa quantas vezes Jugson grite o contrário na minha cara. É verdade o que este homem está dizendo sobre você e Malfoy?"

"Sim, senhor" Harry respondeu num fio de voz e deu um pulo quando Robards socou a parede do lado oposto do corredor.

"Mas que merda, Harry! Draco Malfoy? Como foi que isso aconteceu? Quando foi que você virou uma bicha com um fraco por ex-Comensais da Morte?"

"Do que você me chamou?" Harry perguntou incrédulo, se esquecendo por um momento de seu embaraço.

"Não o chamei de nada" Robards dispensou sua pergunta com um aceno de mão. "Fiz uma pergunta. Quando, Harry? Foi antes do julgamento no qual você testemunhou a favor de todos os Malfoy?"

"Não! Foi muito depois! Faz apenas dois meses... Olha, sinto muito... Devia ter pedido para ser afastado do caso logo no começo, mas..."

"Você _sentir muito_ não muda o fato de que você desobedeceu ao nosso código de conduta profissional, Harry. De agora em diante você está completa e absolutamente fora do caso. Vou proibir todos do departamento de passar alguma informação desde o menor grau de confidencialidade, entendeu?" Robards fez menção de abrir a porta, porém Harry o deteve.

"Não! Nós já não estamos mais juntos! Ele terminou comigo ainda ontem! Por favor, me deixe voltar senhor. Nem que seja apenas para terminar o interrogatório. Tenho um palpite de que..."

"Não me interessa qual é o seu palpite, Harry. Pelo que sei, sua opinião pode ser completamente parcial devido ao seu... envolvimento com uma das vítimas" Robards se voltou para encará-lo com o rosto vermelho como sempre ficava quando contrariado. "Além disso, espero que saiba que estou muito decepcionado com você, Harry. Jamais esperava isso de quem acreditava ser meu oficial mais promissor. Sinta-se grato por eu não suspendê-lo".

"Senhor, por favor, reconsidere...!" Harry tentou novamente, porém já era tarde. Robards havia batido a porta e Harry sabia que não conseguiria ouvir nada do que se passava ali dentro mesmo se encostasse o ouvido na madeira. "Droga, droga, droga..." Harry passou a mão pelos cabelos inconformado. "Isso não vai ficar assim" o moreno prometeu pra si mesmo antes de voltar para sua sala.

Robards estava muito enganado se achava que aquilo seria suficiente para deixá-lo fora do caso. Harry nunca fora muito bom em aceitar ordens ou limitações. Muita coisa podia ter mudado enquanto ele amadurecia, mas no fundo o herói ainda era o mesmo garoto que havia voado de Hogwarts para Londres num testrálio quando ninguém quisera lhe dar ouvidos.

-xyz-

Mabbott sequer hesitou antes de concordar em passar por cima da ordem de Robards e mantê-lo informado sobre o caso. Eles haviam se encontrado regularmente depois do expediente durante toda a semana que se seguiu.

Naquela noite Harry havia combinado de encontrá-lo no Caldeirão Furado e Mabbott apareceu pontualmente na hora marcada com um sorriso travesso no rosto que dizia claramente como ele estava adorando poder fazer coisas pelas costas de Robards.

"Aqui estou, chefe! O que você tinha de tão importante para me dizer?" ele perguntou ao se sentar de frente para o moreno. "Já adianto que também tenho uma quentíssima para contar. Mas primeiro você".

Harry não se fez de rogado.

"Sei o que há de errado com a planta do cemitério" Harry falou de um fôlego só. "Não tem uma capela! Todo cemitério tem uma capela. Você não acha estranho?"

"Oh..." Mabbott pareceu um pouco desapontado ao dar de ombros. "Se você diz... Mas o que você está sugerindo? Acha que a capela foi destruída ou que eu esqueci de desenhá-la no mapa? Porque garanto que não vi nenhuma capela enquanto explorava o cemitério".

"Tenho uma suspeita..." Harry estreitou os olhos. "Você tem certeza que Jugson afirmou ter feito tudo sozinho? Ou ele simplesmente deu a entender isso?"

"Ah, bem, não tenho muita certeza se ele disse isso com todas as letras" Mabbott admitiu pensativo.

"Droga" Harry bateu no tampo da mesa, fazendo o garçom olhar desconfiado em sua direção. O ex-grifinório se desculpou, pediu uma dose de Uísque de Fogo para ambos e só voltou a falar quando Tom se afastou. "É por isso que eu queria ter estado lá! A maioria dos comensais sabe como contornar o efeito da _Veritasserum_! Se ninguém que conduzia o inquérito pensou na possibilidade de haver mais pessoas envolvidas, poderiam ter deixado algum detalhe escapar!"

"Você acha que Jugson não estava sozinho nessa?" Mabbott falou em tom de conspiração.

"Acho".

"Mas Jugson admitiu que fez tudo, lançou _Impérius_ no nascido trouxa para roubar os ingredientes e fazer a carta com a ameaça sem utilizar magia, depois removeu sua memória, então lançou _Impérius _novamente para que ele acabasse com a própria vida. Jugson estava lá quando você e Draco foram pela primeira vez no bordel e esperou que houvesse uma segunda vez, então se polissucou na prostituta e abortou o sequestro quando você entrou em cena. Ele estava lá no Beco Diagonal para coletar seu material genético quando soube da chegada de Ginny e aguardou pacientemente pelo momento certo. Então se polissucou em você e o resto você já sabe".

"Mas quem planejou tudo isso? Não sei se você teve a mesma impressão que eu, mas o homem não parece ser muito esperto".

"Ah, bem... sou obrigado a concordar com você" Mabbott cedeu.

"Jugson também não mencionou nada sobre interceptar a coruja de Malfoy, mencionou? E como ele soube sobre a possibilidade de Draco ir sozinho ao bordel? Acredito que seria um trabalho para pelo menos duas pessoas. Uma se certificou de que ele iria para lá observando a saída do Ministério, outra já ficou de tocaia no local. Eles não tinham polissuco suficiente para desperdiçar ficando de tocaia todos os dias. E quem violou os túmulos? Ou ele simplesmente encontrou as amostras de DNA prontas para serem usadas? E o mais importante de tudo, aonde é que ele se escondeu esse tempo todo? Por que Jugson não atacou Draco quando teve a chance? Para onde ele pretendia levar Draco? Para _quem_?"

"Aí está algo interessante" Mabbot cedeu. "Ele nos passou o endereço de uma tenda escondida na zona rural e fui checar com Williamson. Nós encontramos sinais de que ele esteve lá recentemente, mas não achamos nenhum indício de que tenha preparado nenhuma poção".

"Chegaram a questioná-lo novamente sobre o assunto?"

"Não. Robards deu o caso por encerrado".

"Merda" Harry xingou passando a mão pelos cabelos. "Para onde levaram Jugson?"

"Para Azkaban" Mabbott deu de ombros.

Harry balançou a cabeça lentamente e suspirou.

"Obrigado, Scott" Harry agradeceu sinceramente. "Você já fez o suficiente".

"Disponha, Harry. O que você vai fazer agora?"

"Visitar Azkaban".

"Isso não vai acabar bem..."

"Ora, e eu achava que você acreditava no meu potencial!"

"Não é isso, você sabe que acredito. Mas qualquer hora Robards vai desconfiar e duvido que ele vá deixar de suspendê-lo da próxima vez".

"Que seja" Harry deu de ombros e se serviu outra dose de uísque. "Então. O que você tinha para me contar?"

"Ah! Já ia me esquecendo!" Mabbott se sentou na ponta do banco e contou a meia voz. "Minha namorada tem uma amiga que trabalha na redação do Profeta Diário e disse que eles estão imprimindo uma edição extra para amanhã. Adivinha sobre o quê?"

"Diga de uma vez" Harry falou já adivinhando do que se tratava.

"Sobre seu caso com Malfoy" Mabbott soltou de olhos arregalados.

Harry suspirou resignado. Já estava demorando. Robards havia tachado aquela informação como confidencial também e impedido todos de comentarem, mas Harry não tinha ilusões sobre aquilo, sabia que em algum momento a informação vazaria. Mabbott continuou, sem perceber a falta de reação do amigo.

"A amiga da minha namorada disse que a fonte não se identificou, mas eu aposto como foi Earle. Ele está se sentindo 'o cara' agora que Robards resolveu dar um gelo em você. Será que o idiota não percebe que Robards só está usando ele para atingir você?"

"Esqueça isso, Scott".

"Como?" Mabbott o fitou incrédulo. "Esquecer? Quer dizer que você não vai querer invadir a redação agora mesmo e impedir isso? Porque eu ajudaria você, se você quisesse".

"Sinto muito, mas não" Harry ofereceu um sorriso triste ao amigo. "Olha, não é de hoje que sou alvo da imprensa, sei que não vai adiantar segurar agora que eles sabem. Eu sabia desde o início que seria apenas uma questão de tempo" ele encolheu os ombros. "Quanto mais rápido começar, mais rápido termina".

"Eu não teria tanta certeza quanto a isso, mas se é o que você quer" Mabbott pareceu novamente desapontado. "Então... Acabou mesmo?"

Harry assentiu lentamente. Nunca havia falado abertamente sobre o assunto com o amigo antes, mas suspeitava que ele sabia de seu envolvimento com Draco desde o incidente no bordel.

"Faz uma semana".

"Você tem certeza que não quer fazer nada a esse respeito?" Mabbott falou parecendo escolher as palavras com cuidado. "Quero dizer, você não pode ter deixado de gostar do cara de uma hora para a outra. Se bem que eu não entendo como é que você pode gostar dele. Não por ele ser um cara, mas por ser... sabe... _Malfoy_" o garoto terminou com uma careta.

Não, Harry não havia deixado de gostar de Draco. Ele sentia falta do loiro. Era estranho pensar a respeito. Parecia que havia um vazio em seu peito que Harry nem sabia estar preenchido antes. Mas as palavras do ex-sonserino ainda ecoavam na mente de Harry. Draco o acusara de colocar seu trabalho em primeiro lugar, mas – droga! – era a vida de Draco que corria perigo, será que o loiro não conseguia entender aquilo? E Harry não havia desistido do caso. Havia ainda muitas lacunas que o herói precisava preencher antes de se dar por vencido.

Durante a semana que se passara, Harry pensara em espionar o loiro, segui-lo de longe para garantir que nada de mal lhe aconteceria. Porém fora flagrado na primeira tentativa, ganhando um olhar do mais completo desprezo por parte de Draco, que apressara o passo e sumira de vista em meio à multidão de pessoas no Átrio. A partir de então, Harry havia se refugiado no trabalho para tentar esquecer a mágoa e a saudade. Mas ainda temia pela segurança de Draco. Tinha que fazer algo a respeito antes de tentar reatar.

Se é que algum dia tentaria reatar. Antes Harry estivera disposto a enfrentar Lucius para impedir que este controlasse a vida do filho, mas não podia ganhar aquela guerra sozinho. Draco precisava _querer_ ser ajudado. Mas o loiro parecia conformado com o próprio destino e Harry não via o que pudesse fazer para mudar sua opinião.

"Sabe..." Harry começou depois de uma longa e pensativa pausa. "Às vezes acho que está melhor assim".

Sem dúvida seria bem mais simples deixar as coisas como estavam. Não era de seu feitio desistir de algo ou alguém, mas talvez fosse o melhor a se fazer. Harry havia se acostumado a sentir falta de tantas pessoas em sua vida, seria apenas uma questão de tempo para que isso também cicatrizasse e não passasse de uma estranha recordação de quando Harry Potter amou Draco Malfoy.

-xyz-

**N.A.:** Só para reforçar - pois não acredito que vocês se lembrem de Jugson como eu também não me lembrava - ele participou da invasão ao Ministério em busca da profecia no 5° livro. A missão foi liderada por Lucius e, obviamente, falhou.

Não sei precisar ainda quantos capítulos a fic terá, mas uma coisa posso dizer com certeza, está bem próximo do final o.o

Tivemos 41 reviews e 518 hits no capítulo passado! Nem preciso dizer que vocês me deixam motivada para escrever, né? *joga beijos* A culpa pela demora foi toda minha dessa vez, me desculpem... Tive que tirar umas férias por conta própria, já que não me liberaram no serviço ¬¬

**Sweerflower** (Ownn sinto muito por deixá-la triste com o final do capítulo passado e, provavelmente, com este também, mas não vamos perder as esperanças, sim? Porque se vocês perderem eu também perco o.o'! Obrigada, fofa! Beijos) **Ze** (Uhuahuahua vou ser obrigada a concordar com as suas descrições do Harry e do Draco, mas receio que eles vão ter que passar ainda por alguma dificuldade antes de finalmente darem o braço a torcer ¬¬' Muito obrigada! Bjos) **Su Vivi** (Bem, ninguém pode dizer que eles não estão sendo eles mesmos, discutindo por tudo dessa maneira e distorcendo as coisas a sua própria maneira, né? Rsss... Concordo com você sobre Ginny ser uma garota forte, eu seria incapaz de retratá-la como uma biscate traiçoeira O.o Muito obrigada, querida! E não você estava certa sobre eles se afastarem novamente, mas vamos cruzar os dedos... x.x) **billy** (Thank you soooo much! *O*) **bro** (Ownn obrigada, moço! Suas ações dizem mais que palavras! Aliás, não se rpeocupe, o Simas babou bastante em mim por você rsss. Beijos! ;D) **Drica** (O Harry cabeçudo? Calúniaaa! Uhuahua. Bem, você viu o que aconteceu, mas não vamos nos desesperar! o.o') **Paulawot** (Ah o Harry é uma porta apaixonada muito fofa rss. E a família do Draco é bem complicada mesmo, mas dificuldades todo mundo tem, né? Falta um pouco de atitude! Você gostou da Ginny sendo chutada, é? Coitada rsss... Muito obrigada, fofa! Beijos!) **Isis Coelho** (Exatamente, se fosse fácil não seria eles! E que bom saber que eu não sou a única que ainda tem esperanças de tudo dar certo no final o.o' Muito obrigada, querida! Kisses!) **Julia** (Que bom que você gostou, xuxu! E se você já leu o capítulo a essa altura você já ficou sabendo quais as consequências do Harry ter ficado calado... ¬¬' Hey calma, o final está próximo, não precisa ficar tentando extrair informações XD Obrigada, querida! Beijos!) **C** (Ai, céus, quanta bajulação! Não que eu esteja reclamando, ta? Longe de mim reclamar! Uhuahuahua! Opa quer dizer que eu consegui engrossar o caldo dos fãs de Drarry? E até Sirem? Que orgulho! Seja bem-vinda, criança! Como você disse, agora você sabe o que é o amor =B Acho que não consegui sanar toda a sua curiosidade, mas aos poucos a gente chega lá ^.~ Muito obrigada, xuxu! É claro que a sua review ficou decente! Eu, pelo menos, adorei! Beijos!) **Sarah** (Muito obrigada por me deixar saber que está gostando, moça! E desculpe pela demora, mas espero que tenha valido a pena o.o' Beijos!)


	10. Capítulo 10

**Título: Sorte de Herói – Capítulo 10 – "Atiramos o passado ao abismo – mas não nos inclinamos para ver se está bem morto" (William Shakespeare)**

**Autora: **Amy Lupin

**Beta: **Lunnafe

**Par:** Harry/Draco

**Classificação: **T

**Avisos:** o _Projeto Sectumsempra de Amor não Dói III_ acabou, mas a fic não!

**Razão utilizada: **58. Porque nenhum outro shipper causaria tanta discórdia se os dois resolvessem se assumir.

**Disclaimer:** Essa história é baseada nos personagens e situações criadas e pertencentes a J.K. Rowling, várias editoras e Warner Bros. Não há nenhum lucro, nem violação de direitos autorais ou marca registrada.

-xyz-

Draco perdeu a paciência ao errar o nó da gravata pela segunda vez e praguejou antes de alcançar a varinha e arrumá-lo com um aceno curto e eficiente. Era pouco mais de sete da manhã e Draco já se sentia cansado como no final de um dia estressante. Fazia mais de uma semana que o loiro não dormia direito. De fato, seu metabolismo havia sofrido bastante depois da última noite que passara com Harry.

Por mais que tentasse negar, Draco estava sofrendo pela falta do auror. Tinha dores de cabeça constantemente devido à falta de sono, perdia o apetite nas refeições, estava estressado e facilmente irritável. Por sorte tinha o trabalho para se distrair. Provavelmente já teria perdido a sanidade se tivesse que passar dias inteiros na biblioteca da Mansão, como costumava fazer antes de entrar para o Ministério.

Por causa de Potter.

"Maldição" Draco resmungou passando as mãos pelos cabelos e encarando a própria imagem com determinação. "Draco Malfoy, você viveu vinte anos da sua vida sem ele. Não pode ter desaprendido em dois meses".

"Isso mesmo" o espelho respondeu em uma de suas raras manifestações. "Tenha mais amor próprio, garoto. Olhe para essas olheiras!"

"Ora, cale essa boca" Draco deu as costas à sua imagem. Uma coisa era se dar um sermão merecido, outra era ter que ouvir afronta de um espelho.

O loiro vestiu a capa e deixou o próprio quarto, porém não sem antes lançar um _Glamour_ para esconder as olheiras. Enquanto descia as escadas experimentou a mesma apreensão de todas as manhãs. O que teria saído no jornal àquela manhã? Já fazia uma semana desde a captura de Jugson e a imprensa ainda estava cavando e especulando além das informações oficialmente divulgadas pelos aurores. Draco nunca sabia o que encontraria ao chegar à mesa do café da manhã.

Lucius sequer tentava esconder a satisfação por ter voltado à mídia por algo totalmente diferente da última vez.

"O contexto é a chave, Draco" seu pai repetia quando sentia o desconforto do filho diante das meias-verdades publicadas. "Você não imagina a facilidade que as pessoas têm para esquecer o passado diante de um novo acontecimento. Elas gostam de pensar que a vida não passa de uma grande novela, escrita especialmente para lhes proporcionar entretenimento. Elas odeiam os vilões, adoram os heróis e simpatizam com as vítimas".

O que deixava Draco ainda mais indignado era que ele enxergava a lógica nos argumentos do pai, só não conseguia compactuar com aquilo. Ele não era como as pessoas que seu pai descrevia, não tinha facilidade para esquecer como sua família havia sido desprezada no passado, condenada pela opinião pública, e odiava ter que aceitar a simpatia dos outros por algo que sequer pedira que lhe acontecesse. Não adiantava querer mudar aquilo. Draco jamais seria como seu pai e não sabia se ficava feliz por Lucius ter desistido de tentar moldá-lo à sua forma oportunista ou se ficava decepcionado.

Porém a opinião pública não era a única preocupação de Draco. Desde o ataque de Jugson o loiro ficara aterrorizado com a possibilidade do pai ter entendido as indiretas do Comensal da Morte. Lucius não dera nenhum sinal de desconfiança durante toda aquela semana – e Draco teria percebido, por mais insignificante que fosse. Qualquer outra pessoa poderia ter concluído que não havia motivos para se preocupar depois de todo aquele tempo, porém Draco conhecia o pai melhor do que aquilo e sabia que simplesmente não havia meio de Lucius não ter prestado atenção às palavras do invasor. Aquilo não estava certo. E aquela dúvida só fazia aumentar o temor de Draco pelo que estava por vir.

O loiro não tinha ilusões àquele respeito. Sabia que a verdade viria à superfície mais cedo ou mais tarde e por vezes experimentara uma ânsia de confessar tudo de uma só vez e acabar logo com aquela expectativa. Porém as palavras nunca saíram de sua boca nem jamais sairiam.

O loiro passou pelo acesso à sala de visitas - que sua mãe havia mandado obstruir até que a reforma estivesse concluída – e seguiu direto para a sala de jantar. Respirou fundo antes de entrar.

Lucius e Narcissa estavam sentados um de frente para o outro como sempre. Seu pai levantou os olhos do jornal ao perceber sua aproximação. Até ali, não havia nada de anormal.

No entanto quando sua mãe olhou em sua direção Draco percebeu sua testa vincada, como sempre acontecia quando seu pai a contrariava. Lucius dobrou o jornal e colocou-o calmamente sobre a mesa. Do lado oposto ao que Draco costumava sentar.

"Bom dia pai, mãe" Draco cumprimentou tentando parecer inabalado.

Seus pais responderam e a expressão de Narcissa se suavizou um pouco. Bem, não poderia ser nada tão ruim, Draco disse a si mesmo ao tomar o assento ao lado da mãe. Apesar do estômago vazio, o rapaz suspirou ao olhar para as torradas sem nenhum apetite. Narcissa pareceu perceber aquilo, pois começou a passar geléia em alguns pedaços e passá-los para o filho, enquanto este bebericava seu chá.

"Pode me passar o jornal, por favor, pai?" Draco pediu polidamente alguns instantes depois. Aquele silêncio dos dois o estava incomodando.

"Eu não leria isso se fosse você" Lucius falou sem olhá-lo nos olhos. "Não há nada que preste hoje, acredite".

Draco engoliu em seco sentindo o suor brotar nas palmas das mãos de imediato. Olhou para a mãe, cuja testa estava levemente vincada mais uma vez.

"É melhor que ele leia, para ficar preparado para o que irá enfrentar" Narcissa passou o jornal para o filho sem tirar os olhos do marido, como se o desafiasse a impedi-la.

A primeira coisa que Draco reparou foi que o Profeta Diário estava mais grosso que o usual. Ao abri-lo, seu interior despencou chamando sua atenção para o título em vermelho berrante. 'EDIÇÃO ESPECIAL'. O garoto imediatamente abandonou o restante do jornal, focando-se naquele calhamaço com uma sensação ruim na boca do estômago, que foi se intensificando a cada palavra que lia.

'_Desvendada a verdadeira natureza sobre o interesse de Harry Potter pelos Malfoy' dizia a manchete em letras garrafais. 'Saiba o motivo por trás do envolvimento do Salvador do Mundo Bruxo com o caso de perseguição dos Malfoy. O Profeta Diário não se contentou com as informações oficiais divulgadas pelos aurores e investigou as implicações da aproximação do Garoto Que Derrotou O Maior Bruxo Das Trevas Dos Últimos Tempos com a família de ex-Comensais da Morte. Detalhes nas páginas 3 a 6_'.

"Ah meu..." Draco exclamou por sob a respiração e se interrompeu ao perceber que havia pensado em voz alta. Não conseguiu despregar os olhos do jornal enquanto algumas palavras lhe saltavam aos olhos.

'_Ex-Comensal inocentado amante do Garoto Que Sobreviveu. Leia o relato do nosso informante, que preferiu permanecer não identificado nas páginas 7 a 9'._

'_Caso de amor antigo? Saiba quais evidências nos levam a crer que o envolvimento não é tão recente quanto parece nas páginas...'_

'_Qual seria o verdadeiro motivo por trás da decisão de Harry Potter de livrar os Malfoy da prisão? Saiba as implicações dos argumentos do Herói para livrar o amante...'_

'_Cego pelo amor ou vítima de Maldição Impérius? Saiba os indícios que nos levam a questionar se Potter teria realmente consciência dos crimes cometidos por Lucius Malfoy ou se seria vítima de lavagem cerebral...'_

'_Harry Potter: gay, confuso ou candidato à atenção da mídia? Seria o Eleito homossexual ou estaria apenas passando por uma fase difícil de seu amadurecimento? Sabia a opinião de especialistas sobre os efeitos da fama em pessoas jovens...'_

'_Ginevra Weasley: compactuante ou traída? Teria a ex-namorada de Harry Potter concordado com um namoro de fachada ou realmente acreditara no amor incondicional do Herói? Saiba as verdadeiras razões para o fim do namoro...'_

"Eu avisei que não havia nada que prestasse" a voz de Lucius trouxe Draco de volta à realidade, fazendo com que levantasse os olhos sem realmente focalizá-lo. "Bem, nós sabíamos que mais cedo ou mais tarde eles acabariam encontrando algum motivo para questionar a nossa sentença mais uma vez. Receio que esse seja o preço a se pagar por estarmos de volta nas manchetes".

"Espera" Draco falou tentando silenciar os próprios pensamentos e enxergar alguma lógica no que seu pai dizia. "Espera um instante. O senhor realmente não levou a sério...?" ele olhou para a mãe, que passava geléia numa torrada para evitar encarar o filho. "Vocês não vão sequer me perguntar...? _Que diabos está acontecendo aqui_?"

"Draco preste atenção no linguajar..." seu pai reprovou, porém foi interrompido pelo soco que Draco deu na mesa, fazendo a louça pular e tilintar. Lucius fechou os olhos aparentemente tentando não repreender novamente o filho.

"Eu repito: que diabos está acontecendo aqui?" Draco continuou sem se intimidar pelas narinas alargadas do pai. Depois que começara a falar, não conseguiria mais parar. Teria que colocar tudo para fora antes de voltar a se preocupar com o tamanho da loucura que estava prestes a fazer. "Vocês leram o que está escrito aqui? Realmente _leram_? Quero dizer, é óbvio que a maioria do que está aqui é _ridículo_, mas... Tenho saído com Potter sem dar nenhuma satisfação durante meses e vocês não são estúpidos a ponto de não se perguntarem... De não _me_ perguntarem... Vocês _sabem_ que..."

Draco se interrompeu inclinando o corpo para trás como se a verdade houvesse realmente o atingido.

"Vocês sabem? É isso? É por isso que não me repreenderam nem tentaram arrancar a verdade de mim? Vocês sabiam, mãe?"

"Pergunte ao seu pai" Narcissa falou secamente.

Draco voltou-se para o pai ofegante. Lucius limpou a boca calmamente num guardanapo antes de responder.

"Confesso que achei irritante quando você era um garoto e não parava de falar de Potter a todo momento. Mas achei que seria uma questão de tempo até você superar, afinal você tinha onze ou doze anos. Já tive treze anos, sei como é difícil querer ser tratado como um adulto e não ser levado a sério. Aos quatorze... era compreensível você ficar ressentido ao ver Potter conseguir entrar para o Torneio Tribruxo e você não, ainda que fossem da mesma idade. Já aos seus quinze anos eu estava ficando sem desculpas para o seu comportamento obsessivo em relação ao garoto. Na sua idade eu poderia ter sido pai se tivesse sido estúpido o bastante e ainda assim você não se interessava por garotas. Pansy não me convenceu, um ano depois. Percebi a maneira como você a ignorava, apesar de ela praticamente se jogar em cima de você. Mas a cada três frases que você falasse, duas ainda eram sobre Potter".

Draco sentiu uma vertigem e sabia que se pudesse se ver naquele momento constataria que estava ainda mais pálido que o normal. Segurou a toalha da mesa com força, paralisado de medo pelas palavras do pai.

"Eu não tinha realmente com que me preocupar" Lucius continuou sem nunca alterar o tom de voz. "Obviamente seus sentimentos não eram correspondidos. Potter tinha uma namorada e a opinião pública era que o casamento estava escrito nas estrelas – se pelo menos ele sobrevivesse até lá. Mas a maneira como Potter intercedeu por nós no julgamento abriu uma pequena brecha nas minhas certezas, pois eu percebi que ele fez tudo por _sua_ causa. Não pela sua mãe, muito menos por mim, mas por você. Porém o contexto – novamente o contexto – é a chave, filho".

"Com o Lord das Trevas derrotado" Lucius falou após uma breve e calculada pausa, "nós poderíamos nos beneficiar do interesse do garoto por você. Bastaria esperar pelo momento certo - que não tardou a acontecer, como nós bem sabemos. E não, eu não planejei nada se é isso que você está pensando" ele acrescentou ao perceber a acusação nos olhos do filho. "Foi melhor do que qualquer coisa que eu poderia ter planejado. Eu ainda não tinha certeza das minhas conjecturas quando fiz a exigência ao Ministério de que fosse Potter a nos proteger, porém logo comprovei minha teoria. Não foi por mim ou pela sua mãe que ele aceitou minha proposta. Novamente foi por você. _Você_ estava em perigo e Potter, com seu complexo de herói, não o deixaria nas mãos de ninguém que não ele próprio. Eu precisava de alguém que levasse a incumbência a sério e, honestamente, não me importaria se ganhássemos um pouco de atenção favorável da mídia enquanto isso. Potter precisava de uma donzela em perigo. _Voilá_".

"Lucius!" Narcissa ofegou parecendo indignada. Mas não tanto quanto Draco se sentia.

"Quer dizer então..." Draco falou quando seu pai não fez menção de continuar. Teve que fazer uma pausa para respirar fundo. "Aquela história sobre não interessar qual é a natureza do interesse de Potter..."

"... Contanto que nós pudéssemos fazer uso dele" Lucius completou. "Exatamente. Vejo que agora compreende o que eu disse".

"Compreender?" foi a vez de Draco ofegar incrédulo. "Quer dizer então que enquanto eu me sentia culpado por desapontar minha família tudo não passava de um plano de vocês para um retorno triunfal na sociedade bruxa?" ele olhou para a mãe acusadoramente, mas antes que Narcissa pudesse se defender Lucius continuou.

"Sua mãe não fazia idéia até alguns meses atrás. Sobre vocês estarem de fato se entendendo, quero dizer. Claramente ela desconfiava da sua paixonite, mas nunca tocou no assunto com medo da minha reação" Lucius meneou a cabeça e lançou um olhar indulgente à esposa. "Como se algo do tipo fosse escapar ao meu conhecimento!"

"Eu nunca quis que você se machucasse, querido" Narcissa começou buscando a mão do filho, porém Draco recolheu a própria mão antes que a mãe a tocasse. "Jamais teria permitido isso se soubesse..."

"Ora, já estava mais do que na hora de Draco tomar seus próprios tombos, Narcissa" Lucius a interrompeu. "Se ele acha que é homem o suficiente para trabalhar pelo próprio sustento, devia saber que a vida é cheia de desilusões".

"Ah claro" Draco falou cheio de rancor. "Eu devia saber que o senhor previu até mesmo o fim do meu caso com Potter, não é mesmo pai?"

"Draco, nós dois sabemos que nunca daria certo" Lucius empregou o mesmo tom que havia dirigido à esposa antes, como um sábio aconselhando uma criança teimosa. "Qualquer um poderia ver que o relacionamento de vocês continha as sementes da própria destruição desde o início! Ou você realmente chegou a acreditar que algum dia vocês seriam uma _família_?"

Aquilo foi demais para Draco. Ele se levantou bruscamente da mesa e saiu sem dar atenção aos chamados da mãe. Sentiu um aperto na garganta e sua visão se turvou enquanto ele caminhava em direção à porta, porém não conseguiu chegar até ela antes que sua mãe o alcançasse e agarrasse a manga de seu casaco com força.

"Draco meu filho, me ouça!" Ela levou a mão à face do filho, com os olhos também brilhando. "Não se deixe abater pelas palavras duras de seu pai, ele só quer o seu bem..."

"Mãe..." Draco tentou se desvencilhar dela inutilmente.

"Querido, eu acreditei no seu amor por Harry" ela falou apressadamente, fazendo com que Draco parasse para encará-la. "Eu acreditei! Nunca quis que você se machucasse! Só quero que você seja feliz, filho! É tudo que quero... Seu pai também, apesar de... Draco!"

"Não tente defendê-lo, mãe!" o rapaz se desvencilhou da mãe e deu um passo para fora do alcance dela. "Além do mais, ele tem toda razão! Eu nunca acreditei em nós dois. Só um tolo acreditaria que pudesse dar certo. Agora se me permite... tenho que trabalhar".

"Você não precisa ir hoje, querido! Posso dizer que você não está se sentindo bem..." as palavras insistentes de Narcissa se perderam em meio às sebes enquanto Draco atravessava o jardim para fora da propriedade respirando fundo para recuperar o controle.

Tudo que Draco queria fazer era aceitar a oferta da mãe, voltar para o próprio quarto e não sair de lá pelo resto da semana. Só não o fez porque aquilo apenas provaria que Lucius estava certo sobre ele estar brincando de ser responsável.

-xyz-

Draco achara que já havia passado pela pior parte de sua vida depois de ter sido inocentado pelo Ministério. Bastara uma única manhã para que soubesse o quanto estivera enganado. Antes mesmo de entrar no Ministério naquela manhã havia sentido os olhares como se lhe cortassem a pele. Uma coruja voara baixo em sua direção e Draco pegara seu conteúdo por puro reflexo antes que este explodisse em suas mãos. Pelo cheiro e pela sujeira não havia dúvidas de que havia acabado de receber uma bomba de bosta. O pior era que sabia que não seria a última a julgar pelos risos que os observadores sequer disfarçaram.

Uma vez no Átrio, já havia conseguido se limpar e estava livre das corujas, porém levou um encontrão de um bruxo alto da Manutenção, que aproveitou para cochichar em seu ouvido enquanto fingia que se desculpava.

"Sempre soube que sua família era desprezível, mas nunca imaginei que pudessem se rebaixar tanto para conseguir voltar aos círculos sociais".

Draco se desvencilhou do homem e nem teve tempo de recuperar a dignidade antes que outro bruxo cuspisse aos seus pés. Foi com muito esforço que conseguiu chegar até a escada que levava para o Departamento de Mistérios e, não pela primeira vez na vida, achou estar beirando um ataque de pânico. Ouviu passos às suas costas e respirou profundamente, descendo as escadas de queixo erguido.

"Ora, ora, quem diria..." o loiro se sobressaltou, porém logo reconheceu uma colega Inominável. "E pensar que eu sempre achei você com cara de perdedor" ela gargalhou.

"Cale a boca, Dolman" Draco murmurou por entre os dentes cerrados.

"Mas me diga, como ele é na cama?" a mulher provocou.

"_O que_..." Draco se interrompeu, tentando recuperar o controle. "Vou simplesmente... fingir que você não fez essa pergunta".

Dolman tornou a gargalhar e disparou à sua frente. Por pior que pudesse parecer, aquela foi a melhor reação que Draco obteve durante todo o dia. Porém, se tivesse que encontrar um ponto positivo em meio de todo aquele caos, diria que pelo menos não teve tempo para remoer as palavras do pai.

-xyz-

Harry sequer se surpreendeu ao ver um memorando interdepartamental pairando logo à sua frente na metade da manhã. Pegou o aviãozinho de papel encantado e reconheceu a caligrafia de Arthur Weasley.

'_Sinto muito por incomodá-lo Harry, mas Ron me pediu encarecidamente esta manhã que o avisasse para encontrá-lo na loja para almoçarem juntos. Arthur'._

Harry suspirou antes de escrever um 'ok' no verso do pergaminho e encantá-lo novamente. O aviãozinho de papel disparou rumo à Seção para Detecção e Confisco de Feitiços Defensivos e Objetos de Proteção Forjados. Era impossível receber corujas dentro do Ministério e Harry sabia que apenas aquilo o havia impedido de receber berradores e coisas do gênero após entrar para o expediente àquela manhã. Ainda assim, recebera vários olhares ressabiados dentro do próprio Ministério.

"Aqueles de vocês que não estiverem ocupados escrevendo bilhetinhos" Gawain Robards soou desagradavelmente, fazendo Harry se sobressaltar "prestem atenção na nossa programação para o dia de hoje. Williamson, Dawlish e eu temos investigações sobre o caso dos Mole a concluir até esta tarde e precisaremos do apoio técnico de Sutter, Beasant e Earle; Savage, Proudfoot e Mabbott deverão examinar as novas evidências do caso do Ladrão de Relógios; e aqueles cujo nome eu não mencionei devem ficar de plantão e ajudar a redigir os relatórios no final do dia. Agora..."

"Senhor!" Mabbott interrompeu o chefe do departamento corajosamente enquanto todos os outros aurores fingiam não ter percebido que apenas Harry havia sido deixado de fora da programação de atividades, portanto cabia a ele as tarefas mais tediosas.

"Mabbott?" Robards lhe concedeu a palavra, ainda que relutante.

"O senhor não vai mencionar nada sobre o furo jornalístico dessa manhã?" Mabbott falou apontando para a Edição Especial do Profeta Diário.

"Receio que você terá que ser mais claro, Mabbott. Alguns de nós não temos tempo para ficar lendo as fofocas" Robbards falou fazendo com que Dawlish desse uma risadinha e tivesse que disfarçar com uma tosse ao receber um olhar atravessado de Harry.

"Tenho certeza que o senhor sabe a que me refiro, senhor" Mabbott continuou inabalado. "Não se fala de outra coisa que não seja relacionado ao caso de um dos nossos colegas de departamento com Malfoy, que – se me recordo corretamente de suas próprias palavras, senhor – não deveria nunca ter deixado esse departamento".

Robbards limpou a garganta em meio ao silêncio carregado que se fez no departamento, porém foi Savage quem retrucou.

"Ora, e quem garante que a informação saiu daqui de dentro?"

"De fato" concordou Earle pomposamente, ganhando um olhar atravessado de Mabbott que não escapou à atenção de Harry. "Quem garante que os próprios Malfoy não tenham deixado a história vazar?"

"Não me espantaria se o próprio Lucius tivesse colocado a boca no trombone" Dawlish concordou. "Sabe como diz o ditado: falem bem ou falem mal, mas falem de mim. Ou qualquer coisa do tipo".

"Pessoalmente, acredito que Mabbott esteja certo" Williamson falou em meio aos murmúrios de aprovação que Dawlish recebeu. "Não acho que Lucius Malfoy sairia espalhando boatos sobre o próprio filho apenas para estar de volta aos noticiários".

"É uma acusação muito grave, Mabbott" Robards por fim se manifestou. "Pessoalmente, sou da mesma opinião que Dawlish. Mas se a consciência de alguém pesa nesse sentido, espero termos um culpado até o final dessa semana. Agora chega de conversas, temos trabalho a fazer".

"Você viu a cara que Earle fez?" Mabbott comentou para Harry enquanto os outros aurores se preparavam para sair. Em seguida fez uma imitação jocosa da voz do colega. "'_Quem garante que os próprios Malfoy.._.' ora essa, que ridículo! Malfoy não faria uma coisa dessas! Aposto como foi Earle quem..."

"Esqueça isso, Scott" Harry falou, cansado. Na verdade não estava tão tranquilo em relação ao que Robbards estava fazendo quanto queria que o amigo acreditasse. Apenas não aprovava que Mabbott se queimasse com o chefe do departamento por sua causa.

Além do mais, tinha coisas mais importantes com que se preocupar. Iria almoçar com Ron, ainda que não estivesse com cabeça para aquilo. Porém não podia se dar ao luxo de ter que adiar sua visita a Azkaban, que faria logo após o término do expediente.

-xyz-

"E aí, cara?" Ron o cumprimentou com um aperto de mão como de costume. "Venha até os fundos! George pediu que mamãe fizesse uma marmita extra para você. Espero que você ainda goste de costeletas e batata assada".

"Sem dúvida" Harry falou um pouco surpreso com a maneira calorosa do amigo, até perceber que o ruivo parecia um pouco entusiasmado demais para ser verdade.

"Harry! Que bom que veio!" George o cumprimentou, bloqueando seu caminho. "Ah, não seria muito aconselhável passar por este corredor nesse momento. Melhor dar a volta" ele avisou e Harry teve um vislumbre de algumas caixas se debatendo nas prateleiras da loja antes de ser conduzido por outro caminho até os fundos.

Nos minutos que se seguiram, enquanto Harry saboreava a comida da Sra. Weasley, os três conversaram sobre negócios. Ron parecia bastante nervoso e impaciente, espiando para fora a todo o momento e batendo o pé no chão. Quando Harry finalmente terminou sua refeição, o ruivo não conseguiu mais se conter.

"Então... fazia tempo que o Profeta não inventava essas histórias mirabolantes sobre você, não é mesmo?" Ron riu exageradamente. "Quero dizer, quem é que acreditaria num absurdo desses?"

"Ah, não é nada que o velho Harry não esteja acostumado a lidar, não?" George comentou dando uma batidinha amigável no joelho do sócio. "Olhe para ele, nem parece o Harry esquentadinho que ficava revoltado cada vez que Rita Skeeter publicava alguma coisa que colocava em dúvida a sanidade mental d'O Eleito".

"Não sei como você consegue não se abalar, Harry, sinceramente" Ron continuou com sua empolgação. "Mesmo depois de tudo que já publicaram a seu respeito, fazer uma edição extra recheada de idiotices desse jeito... quero dizer, mesmo se você _fosse_ gay..."

"Será que de uma hora para a outra todo mundo esqueceu que você namorou nossa irmã?" George completou rindo e Ron continuou.

"... ainda assim, se existisse a _mínima possibilidade_ de você ser gay... Draco Malfoy? Pffff!" Ron e George caíram na gargalhada.

Harry levantou as sobrancelhas e esperou que os outros percebessem que ele não os estava acompanhando nas risadas. O que não tardou a acontecer.

"Harry?" Ron perguntou ressabiado, seu riso morrendo abruptamente.

O moreno respirou profundamente antes de falar de uma só vez, evitando o olhar cheio de expectativas do melhor amigo.

"É verdade, Ron".

Houve uma pausa carregada de tensão antes de Ron franzir o cenho.

"Como assim, é verdade? O que é verdade?"

"Err... eu acho que estão precisando de ajuda no caixa" George falou se levantando rapidamente. "Sabe como é, a loja está bastante movimentada e... bem... não estarei muito longe se precisarem de mim" ele acrescentou antes de sair.

"Harry?" Ron insistiu, os olhos azuis arregalados praticamente implorando que Harry dissesse que tudo não havia passado de uma pegadinha. "Eu perdi alguma coisa?"

"Ron..." Harry começou. "Eu não queria que você soubesse desse jeito, mas..."

"Você não queria que _eu_...? Hermione sabe alguma coisa sobre isso?"

"Ela não sabia que era Draco..."

"Mas então ela _sabia_..." Ron se levantou de imediato, passando as mãos pelos cabelos. "Era _isso_ que ela estava tentando me avisar essa manhã com aquela história de não fazer nada de que eu viesse a me arrepender depois...? Merda, Harry! O que foi que você fez?"

"Não é como se eu tivesse planejado alguma coisa, Ron... Apenas aconteceu..."

"Aconteceu o quê?" Ron se exasperou. "O que aconteceu, Harry? Honestamente, não estou entendendo. Você está dizendo que esteve saindo com _Malfoy_ todo esse tempo? Enquanto eu me indignava com o fato de Malfoy fazer com que você perdesse finais de semana e..." ele foi elevando a voz gradativamente. "É por isso que você nunca reclamava quando ele chamava você nas horas mais impróprias? Enquanto eu achava que eles estavam explorando você e se aproveitando da culpa que você sentia, você estava fodendo Malfoy, é isso?"

"Ron..." Harry tentou chamar o amigo de volta à razão, porém o ruivo não lhe deu ouvidos.

"Era isso que você ficou fazendo aquela noite que perdeu o jantar em casa, Harry? Quando você disse que estava _trabalhando_?"

Harry fechou os olhos sentindo a culpa e a raiva se alastrarem por seus membros em proporções iguais. Levantou-se com a intenção de sair antes que perdesse as estribeiras, porém Ron o seguiu para fora da salinha reservada.

"'_Não se preocupe, Ron, não é como se eu estivesse me sacrificando_'" às suas costas, Ron fez uma citação debochada das palavras do amigo. "'_Não posso agora Ron, estou trabalhando_'! Merda, Harry! E durante todo esse tempo..."

"É claro que não foi bem assim, faz apenas alguns meses...!" Harry falou sem sequer se virar para encarar o amigo.

"Meses? E quando você pretendia me contar?"

"Porque a sua reação seria tão melhor se eu tivesse contado desde o início" Harry retrucou sarcástico.

"Você tem razão, não teria sido melhor. Porque, caso você ainda não tenha percebido, estamos falando de Draco Bastardo Malfoy. Francamente Harry... eu não teria ligado se fosse qualquer outro cara, de verdade... Mas estou começando a achar que aquela história de lavagem cerebral não é mais tão absurda quanto pensei da primeira vez".

"Você não o conhece como eu conheço, Ron..." sem que percebesse, Harry havia girado ao redor de si mesmo e voltado alguns passos, se aproximando do ruivo e elevado a voz ao mesmo tom que o amigo.

"Inferno, claro que não!" o ruivo exclamou indignado. "Não sou nem nunca vou ser tão _íntimo_ dele quanto você..."

"Você não viu o que eu vi! Ele não é o que parece!"

"Então ele se esforça bastante para parecer o que não é! Ou quem sabe estamos falando de duas pessoas diferentes, porque o Malfoy que conheço passou a vida inteira tentando tornar a sua vida um inferno e, adivinhe só, na maior parte do tempo ele _conseguia_!"

"Nós éramos crianças, Ron! Alguns de nós amadurecemos desde aquela época".

"Espera" Ron deu um passo para trás como se tivesse sido atingido pelas palavras do moreno. "Você está dizendo que aquele idiota mimado é mais _maduro_ que eu?"

"Não, estou dizendo que nós teremos que concordar em discordar sobre Draco".

"Harry, será que você não percebe? Ele está usando você pra conseguir atenção!" Ron sacudiu o jornal que ainda segurava em uma das mãos.

"Ora, então foi um plano bem estúpido, não foi? Garanto que ele não está recebendo a melhor das atenções nesse momento. Além do mais... Droga" Harry passou a mão pelos cabelos abaixando o tom de voz. "Nem sei por que estamos tendo essa discussão! Não há mais nada entre mim e Draco! E não se engane, não fui eu quem terminou".

Harry não ficou muito tempo olhando para a cara de espanto de Ron antes de lhe dar as costas mais uma vez. Notou pela primeira vez vários clientes de olhos arregalados ao redor, mas estava cego de raiva e ressentimento, portanto não perdeu tempo se sentindo um idiota. Então haveria mais fofocas nos jornais no dia seguinte, mas quem se importava? Era como George havia dito, não era nada que Harry já não estivesse acostumado a lidar.

"Harry...!" George o chamou ao vê-lo passar direto pelo caixa.

"Diga à Sra. Weasley que agradeci pelo almoço. Até mais, George" o auror respondeu por sobre o ombro, porém estacou ao ver a multidão de repórteres do lado de fora da loja.

"... era sobre isso que eu queria falar" George o alcançou colocando uma mão em seu ombro. "Eu os impedi de entrar, mas não vou conseguir segurá-los por muito tempo. Por que não usa nossa lareira? E tente não aparecer em nenhum lugar óbvio se não quiser encontrá-los novamente".

Harry soltou o ar dos pulmões aliviado, não apenas pelo que seu sócio havia feito, como também por agir como se nada de anormal houvesse acontecido.

"Obrigado, George..." o auror tentou expressar toda sua gratidão naquelas simples palavras e ganhou um piscar de olho do ruivo.

"Não há de quê. Ah, e não deixe as palavras de Ron o afetarem. Sabe como ele reage quando é pego de surpresa. Daqui a pouco ele se arrepende e volta atrás".

"Gostaria de ter essa certeza" Harry falou antes de se despedir novamente e sair pela lareira para o lugar mais próximo à cabine telefônica que usara certa vez junto a Arthur Weasley torcendo para que continuasse tão pouco usada quanto antes.

-xyz-

Quando Draco deixou a mansão àquela manhã, não imaginou que ansiaria em estar de volta ao final do expediente. O loiro arregalou os olhos ao ver os repórteres que o aguardavam na saída do Ministério e cogitou voltar, porém lembrou-se que tampouco fora bem-vindo do lado de dentro. Em seu breve momento de hesitação iluminado pelos flashes das câmeras, Draco analisou suas possibilidades. Voltar para trás não era uma delas. Se desaparatasse direto para a mansão, havia a possibilidade de encontrar mais repórteres esperando por ele. Teria que encontrar uma lareira, caso quisesse entrar diretamente na propriedade, porém não conseguia pensar em nenhuma. Ou poderia ir para algum lugar onde não fosse esperado. Onde dificilmente olhariam duas vezes para ele e estariam dispostos a ignorá-lo caso ele preferisse apenas pagar pelas próprias bebidas.

Não foi nada difícil escolher.

Draco aparatou em frente ao salão abandonado que demarcava a entrada para a Taberna e Hospedaria Celestina e experimentou um breve momento de alívio diante da quietude da rua. Porém antes que desse o primeiro passo rumo ao portão, foi atingido pelo feitiço.

Sentiu como se tivesse levado uma forte pancada na nuca e então não sentiu mais nada.

-xyz-

Harry tinha outros planos naquela noite ao invés de ir direto para casa. Com a desculpa de estar ocupado redigindo os relatórios dos outros aurores, esperou até ser deixado por último no departamento. Aproveitou para reler a coruja de Hermione, que dizia mais ou menos as mesmas palavras que George havia dito.

'_Sinto muito por não ter escrito antes, mas as coisas estão um pouco corridas com a proximidade dos exames. E para ajudar, Ron me mandou corujas o dia inteiro! Quase ganhei uma detenção de Flitwick depois que Pig invadiu a sala pela segunda vez só na aula dele!_

_Ah Harry, espero que Ron não tenha enfiado os pés pelas mãos novamente, mas a julgar pelas últimas cartas que ele me mandou, temo que seja tarde demais. O que quer que ele tenha dito, releve. Não dou nem algumas horas para ele voltar atrás. Você sabe como ele é..._

_Só lamento não poder estar aí. Tenho certeza que você faria bom uso de um ombro amigo agora. Pena que Ron é tão cabeça dura!_

_Com carinho,_

_Hermione'_

As frases que mencionavam Ron estavam tão profundas no pergaminho que Harry imaginava que faltara pouco para a pena da amiga atravessá-lo. Aquilo o fez rir por um breve momento.

Talvez fosse melhor que Hermione não estivesse por perto. Assim Harry poderia se concentrar em seu plano. Nada melhor que um pouco de ação para fazê-lo esquecer seus problemas pessoais. O moreno tornou a dobrar o pergaminho e o enfiou no bolso da capa, conferindo novamente o relógio.

Quando já fazia pelo menos quinze minutos que Mabbott havia saído, Harry vestiu o casaco e desceu até o átrio, porém não rumou para as lareiras comuns nem para o local de aparatação. Utilizou uma lareira especial com vários feitiços de identificação. Teria muito que explicar no dia seguinte, quando descobrissem que ele a havia usado, porém com um pouco de sorte até lá Harry teria todas as informações de que precisava.

A lareira o levou diretamente à Azkaban e o auror fingiu não notar os olhares surpresos dos guardas enquanto limpava a fuligem da própria roupa. Dirigiu-se ao guarda mais próximo - que coincidentemente também era o mais novo e provavelmente inexperiente - e apresentou a própria varinha para identificação.

"Sr. Potter, em que posso ajudá-lo?" o rapaz gaguejou, olhando furtivamente para os lados como se não pudesse acreditar que dentre tantos outros guardas o Herói do Mundo Bruxo o houvesse escolhido para se identificar.

"Sei que é um pouco tarde, mas Robbards me pediu que viesse ainda hoje interrogar a testemunha do caso do Ladrão de Relógios" Harry tomou o cuidado de abaixar o tom de voz diante das últimas palavras.

"Testemunha... perdão, senhor?" o rapaz perguntou confuso no mesmo tom sussurrado e Harry aproveitou para olhar ao redor, fazendo vários outros guardas desviarem os olhos.

"Você sabe, o prisioneiro que quer negociar informações sobre o caso, mas quer manter a identidade em sigilo. Espere, que cabeça a minha, vou lhe mostrar o mandado" Harry enfiou a mão no bolso da capa e retirou a carta de Hermione, entregando-a ao guarda. Antes que este pudesse pegá-la, no entanto, o auror aproveitou para lançar um feitiço _Confundus_ não-verbal com a varinha estrategicamente escondida sob a manga. Ao invés de entregar o pergaminho ao guarda, Harry fingiu o estar pegando de volta. "Tenho certeza que agora você entende o motivo de minha preocupação com o sigilo da missão. Sei que é contra o protocolo me deixar entrar sozinho, mas o auror Scott Mabbott deve estar a caminho a qualquer momento para me ajudar com o interrogatório".

"Err..." o rapaz falou atordoado e tornou a olhar ao redor, porém os outros guardas estavam cuidando dos próprios assuntos e tentando não parecer curiosos.

"Além do mais, você sabe como o assunto é delicado quando se trata de testemunhas".

"Hmm... claro..."

"Então...?"

"Perdão?"

"Não vai abrir para mim?" Harry questionou com um quê de impaciência, fazendo o guarda mergulhar a mão no bolso da capa e se apressar com as chaves encantadas.

"Absolutamente, Sr. Potter. Sinto muito" o rapaz falou ao lhe dar passagem.

"Obrigado, Sr..." Harry leu o crachá preso na farda "Jakobsen".

Jakobsen estufou o peito à menção do próprio nome e antes de virar o próximo corredor Harry pôde ouvi-lo responder aos colegas com ar de importância que não podia comentar nada a respeito. Harry respirou aliviado ao sair da vista dos guardas. Se certificaria de que Jakobsen não perdesse o emprego quando descobrissem sobre o que havia feito.

Teve que pedir passagem para mais dois oficiais, sempre explicando que seu companheiro havia se atrasado e assegurando que não chegaria próximo ao prisioneiro enquanto este não aparecesse. Antes de ser deixado sozinho em frente à cela de Jugson, Harry tratou de se acalmar e se recompor. Não poderia demonstrar nenhum sinal de fraqueza diante do Comensal se quisesse obter algumas respostas.

Jugson levantou os olhos ao ouvir as trancas e os feitiços serem acionados e se aproximou da grade para dar uma boa olhada em Harry.

"Estava me perguntando quando você viria" Jugson falou com fingido desinteresse assim que o carcereiro se afastou. "Um pouco tarde para calar minha boca, não acha?"

"Não estou aqui para fazê-lo se calar. Ao contrário, vim fazer as perguntas que me impediram de fazer antes".

"Ah, entendo..." o homem deu um sorriso e seus dentes amarelos ficaram emoldurados pelas barras. "Eu teria dito os detalhes aos seus amigos, caso tivessem me perguntado. Mas eles não pareciam querer saber a maneira como você empurrou Malfoy contra a porta daquela estalagem barata. Com direito a beijo de língua e tudo! Ah, se pelo menos eu soubesse de antemão, teria levado uma câmera fotográfica e teria ganhado uns bons galeões com o Profeta Diário".

"Sem dúvida você seria um idiota mais rico" Harry concordou friamente. "Pena que não poderia desfrutar sua riqueza atrás dessas grades, não é mesmo?"

"Admito que fiquei curioso" Jugson fingiu não tê-lo ouvido. "O jovem Malfoy é tão submisso na cama quanto fora dela?"

"Eu faço as perguntas aqui, Jugson" Harry travou o maxilar, tentando conter a raiva. Precisava manter a calma. Precisava pelo menos tentar fazer da maneira certa. Ou menos errada. "Quem o estava ajudando?"

"Desperdiçou uma ótima pergunta, Potter!" Jugson debochou. "Fiz tudo sozinho. Olhar as respostas do meu interrogatório teria poupado a sua viagem até aqui. Ou talvez isso tenha sido uma desculpara para vir dar uma checada em mim, seu veadinho de merda" o homem cuspiu, porém Harry estava longe o suficiente para não ter que se preocupar em se defender.

"Talvez você tenha mesmo _feito_ tudo sozinho, afinal é nisso que você é bom, não? Executar ordens. Ou nem tão bom assim, já que acabou aqui. Mas nós dois sabemos que você seria incapaz de _planejar_ tudo isso" naquele ponto Harry teve que elevar a voz para ser ouvido por sobre os xingamentos do prisioneiro. "Agora vou perguntar novamente: quem o estava ajudando?"

Jugson deu outra de suas risadas desagradáveis.

"Você se acha muito esperto, não é mesmo, Potter? Mas não vai conseguir arrancar nada de mim. Nem com a sua preciosa _Veritasserum_. Mas você sabe disso, ou já a teria usado".

"É claro que seria inútil. Só estou tentando conseguir minhas respostas de maneira amigável, afinal de um jeito ou de outro eu vou consegui-las" Harry falou confiante.

"Oh, o que será que você está escondendo na manga?" o homem fingiu ter medo. "Vai oferecer a redução da minha pena se eu contar? Ou quem sabe um emprego no Ministério para meus parentes? Sinto muito em desapontá-lo, mas eu não sou Lucius Malfoy".

"Vou tentar mais uma vez, Jugson. Onde você estava se escondendo durante todo esse tempo?"

"De novo, pergunta desperdiçada. Já passei o endereço para seus coleguinhas".

"É sua palavra final?" Harry perguntou, ao que Jugson respondeu com um desdenhoso encolher de ombros. O auror deu as costas para o Comensal e caminhou lentamente até o portão por onde havia entrado.

"Isso é tudo, Potter?" Jugson soou levemente desapontado. "E toda aquela história de ter seus métodos para me fazer falar?"

"Quem disse que eu já acabei?" Harry falou apontando a varinha para o prisioneiro depois de se certificar de que não havia ninguém espiando. Teve apenas um vislumbre dos olhos arregalados de Jugson antes de sussurrar a maldição. "_Imperius!_"

O efeito foi imediato. O corpo do homem relaxou atrás das grades, as mãos que seguravam as barras cairam ao lado do corpo e os olhos se desfocaram.

"Para onde você pretendia levar Draco?" Harry perguntou pausadamente, ainda que temesse ser interrompido a qualquer momento.

"Não posso dizer" Jugson falou sem nenhuma entonação e Harry xingou por entre os dentes cerrados. Por um momento imaginou se a maldição não estava funcionando, porém Jugson não parecia ter força de vontade suficiente para resistir a ela.

"Por que você não pode dizer?"

"Porque não sou o Fiel do Segredo".

Aquela informação quase fez com que Harry perdesse a concentração no feitiço, porém sua mente trabalhou rapidamente. _Feitiço Fidelius_. Fazia todo sentindo!

"Quem é o Fiel do Segredo?" o auror perguntou sentindo um friozinho na barriga de antecipação.

"Thorfinn Rowle" Jugson falou quase etereamente e Harry sentiu o sangue gelar.

Enquanto abaixava a varinha lentamente, as recordações passaram como um filme na cabeça de Harry. Primeiro um bruxo loiro e grandalhão lutando contra Tonks na Batalha da Torre de Astronomia em Hogwarts, seus feitiços ricocheteando loucamente pelas paredes de pedra do castelo antes dele ser atingido por um feitiço de Harry. Depois esse mesmo comensal colocando fogo na cabana de Hagrid durante a fuga com Severus Snape e Draco Malfoy. Então Harry se lembrou de quando ele, Ron e Hermione estuporaram dois comensais vestidos de operários no café da Rua Tottenham Court após a fuga do casamento de Bill e Fleur. Dolohov e Rowle. Por fim Harry se lembrou dos gritos de Rowle enquanto era torturado por Draco Malfoy.

-xyz-

Harry se surpreendeu quando os portões da mansão se abriram logo que se identificou. Não sabia que tipo de reação esperar dos pais de Draco, no entanto imaginou que não seria muito bem recebido depois das notícias daquela manhã. O moreno fez uma prece silenciosa para que fosse Draco a recebê-lo, mas sabia que era pedir demais. Deixou os ombros caírem em resignação ao ver Narcissa Malfoy vinha ao seu encontro no hall de entrada.

"Onde está meu filho?" as palavras determinadas da mulher fizeram o coração do auror falhar uma batida.

"Draco não está aqui?"

"Por favor, Sr. Potter" ela falou autoritariamente. "Se sabe onde meu filho está, diga a ele que sentimos muito. Diga que o pai dele sente muito pelo que disse. Convença-o a voltar para casa..."

"Sra. Malfoy, Draco não está comigo" Harry a interrompeu com urgência. "Eu não o vejo... há alguns dias".

"Como...?" Narcissa parou, então levou as mãos aos lábios, os olhos azuis arregalados. Sem nenhuma palavra a mulher lhe deu as costas e voltou rapidamente para o interior da casa, em sentido oposto ao da sala de visitas. "Lucius! Lucius! Draco não está com ele!"

Harry a seguiu sem esperar ser convidado. Encontrou Lucius Malfoy na sala de jantar, em pé e com a expressão contrariada. Ao vê-lo, sua expressão se tornou ainda mais dura.

"O que está fazendo aqui, Sr. Potter?" o patriarca perguntou com seriedade.

"Draco corre perigo" Harry falou à guisa de respostas. "Acabo de vir de Azkaban. Jugson não estava agindo sozinho".

Narcissa empalideceu e se segurou no marido.

"Quem?" perguntou Lucius.

"Thorfinn Rowle".

Harry assistiu Narcissa inalar profundamente e os nós dos dedos de Lucius ficarem brancos conforme ele apertava o encosto da cadeira mais próxima.

"Mas sei onde ele pode estar se escondendo" Harry desatou a falar. "Ninguém no departamento sabe que estive em Azkaban. Eu nem devia ter ido! Fui afastado do caso antes dele ser dado por encerrado, como vocês devem saber. A primeira pessoa que pensei em avisar foi Draco, e agora vocês me dizem que ele não está? Quando foi a última vez que o viram?"

"Esta manhã. Nós tivemos uma..." Lucius fechou os olhos por um breve momento "discussão. Talvez Draco esteja apenas querendo nos dar um susto".

"Talvez" Harry passou as mãos pelos cabelos nervosamente e girou nos calcanhares para refazer o caminho de volta para fora da propriedade, porém foi impedido pela voz de Narcissa Malfoy, que parecia fina como uma casca de ovo prestes a se quebrar.

"Auror Potter..."

"Vou encontrá-lo, Sra. Malfoy" Harry a interrompeu sem se voltar para a mulher. "Custe o que custar, vou encontrá-lo. Mas vou fazê-lo por mim, não por nenhum de vocês" e saiu apressadamente.

-xyz-

Harry já havia esgotado as possibilidades de busca. Draco não estava na Taberna e Hospedaria Celestina nem em qualquer outro pub de Londres e arredores. Seria inútil fazer a busca no local que suspeitava ser o esconderijo de Rowle sem que o próprio Fiel do Segredo lhe passasse o endereço. Já havia vasculhado o cemitério pessoalmente alguns dias atrás e não encontrara nem sinal da capela.

Sua última esperança era o Largo Grimmauld.

"Kreacher!" Harry gritou assim que pôs os pés na casa.

"Sim, meu senhor Harry?" o elfo apareceu num piscar de olhos, fazendo uma leve reverência.

"Draco apareceu por aqui?"

"O Sr. Malfoy, meu senhor?"

"Sim, Kreacher" Harry engoliu uma resposta impaciente. "Ele está aqui?"

"Não, meu senhor. Ninguém esteve aqui o dia todo. Nem o mestre, que não apareceu para o almoço" o elfo reclamou, amuado.

"Droga!" Harry chutou a pilha de jornais ao lado da lareira e agarrou os próprios cabelos em desespero. Não havia mais o que fazer além de pedir reforços. E apenas o tempo que Harry perderia tentando convencer os outros aurores a iniciarem a busca poderia significar um desastre! Harry foi tomado por um sentimento de desespero e impotência. Sentiu-se novamente com quinze anos, sabendo que o padrinho estava nas mãos de Voldemort sem ter a quem recorrer. Pelo menos naquela ocasião tivera amigos com quem contar "Droga, droga, droga..."

"Meu senhor, Kreacher pede desculpas..." o elfo deu um toque delicado no ombro de Harry.

"Agora não, Kreacher..."

"Meu senhor, há uma coruja na janela".

Harry levantou os olhos e viu uma coruja marrom-avermelhada pousada no peitoril da janela, bicando o vidro. Com um friozinho no estômago, o moreno acenou a varinha e a janela se abriu. A coruja descreveu um círculo no ar e derrubou um pequeno pedaço de pergaminho nas mãos do auror antes de desaparecer de volta na noite.

Havia apenas uma frase rabiscada no pergaminho. Ao ler, Harry percebeu que se tratava de um endereço. O endereço da capela no cemitério escrito pelo punho do Fiel do Segredo. Assim que Harry acabou de reler a mensagem, o papel pegou fogo e se consumiu por completo.

-xyz-

**N.A.:** Muito bem, depois de tanto mistério vocês finalmente tiveram algumas respostas nesse capítulo, hm? Nem vou comentar porque tem certas pessoas que têm mania de ler as notas antes do capítulo XD

Vamos aos números *limpa a garganta e ajeita os óculos*: no capítulo 9 nós tivemos 32 reviews e 380 hits. Uma queda significativa do oitavo e eu até dou um desconto por causa do feriado e tal, mas adoraria se vocês enchessem minha caixa de email de alertas de review *_* Vamos lá gente, a culpa é de vocês por terem me mimado com montes de comentários, agora não sei viver ser sem eles! XD

**sweetflower**(Cena de filme de ação, nossa, me senti importante agora XD Jugson é tão cativante que ninguém se lembra dele uhuahau. Que bom que você ficou menos triste! Espero que este capítulo te dê ainda mais esperanças, ao invés de acabar com elas O.o Obrigada, flor!) **ze** (Hey, muito obrigada! Olha, acho que tem mais um capítulo e epílogo. No máximo dois + epílogo, acho. Mas eu nunca sei com certeza, então vamos ver como as coisas saem no próximo O.o Beijos!) **Paulawot** (Ah, Draco mau! ò.ó Calma, não se aflija! Harry sabe o que faz, ou assim nós esperamos XD É claro que eu não me esqueço de vocês, querida! Eu posso demorar um pouquinho, mas eu acabo aparecendo ^.~ Obrigada!) **Su Vivi** (Bota complicado nisso! E pensar que tudo poderia ser tão mais simples se eles se esforçassem mais! Ownn quase fiz você chorar, flor? Me desculpe *oferece um lencinho* É claro que o Draco foi extremamente egoísta, mas qualquer hora ele percebe o tamanho da cagada ¬¬ Obrigada, fofa!) **Isis Coelho** (Oba, que bom que não perdeu as esperanças! Vamos torcer pelo melhor ;D Obrigada, xuxu!) **bro** (Você não é uma graça? XD É claro que você deve ao Simas, mas eu devo muito mais a você! Obrigada! Beijos! \o) **Lis Martin **(Ohh quer dizer que o "herói" é pomposo? Uhuahuahua agora que você falou, acho que é mesmo XD Tenho que concordar com você sobre Harry não estar sabendo manejar (ui) os devidos cordões do Draco, mas vamos torcer para que ele pegue o jeito logo ;D)


	11. Capítulo 11

**Título: Sorte de Herói – Capítulo 11 – Mas eu não me importo se morrer tentando¹**

**Autora: **Amy Lupin

**Beta: **Lunnafe

**Par:** Harry/Draco

**Classificação: **T

**Avisos:** o _Projeto Sectumsempra de Amor não Dói III_ acabou, mas a fic está acabando!

**Razão utilizada: **68. Porque, se você pensar um pouco, há pistas desde o primeiro livro.

**Disclaimer:** Essa história é baseada nos personagens e situações criadas e pertencentes a J.K. Rowling, várias editoras e Warner Bros. Não há nenhum lucro, nem violação de direitos autorais ou marca registrada.

-xyz-

**Nota da Autora**: A narração dos fatos não segue exatamente sua cronologia neste capítulo, voltando no tempo em alguns pontos. Pensei em dividir em duas partes por causa do tamanho, mas acabei optando por deixá-lo assim mesmo. Portanto, acho melhor avisá-los de que este é o ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO.

-xyz-

_I'm asking for your help, I am going through hell_

_Afraid nothing can save me but the sound of your voice_

_You cut out all the noise_

_And now that I can see mistakes so clearly now_

_I'd kill if I could take you back_

_But how, but how...**²**_

-xyz-

As cinzas do pergaminho não haviam nem esfriado ainda quando a mente de Harry começou a trabalhar com as possibilidades, apesar de seus instintos gritarem que ele devia partir imediatamente.

Aquilo sem dúvida se tratava de uma armadilha. Seria loucura se Harry aparecesse no local sozinho. Seria tão estúpido quanto confiar na própria sorte. Reconhecia que não teria chegado tão longe nem sobrevivido por tanto tempo sem a ajuda de seus amigos, porém quais opções o auror de fato possuía naquele momento? Estava oficialmente afastado do caso por Robards, sendo que o caso em si havia sido também oficialmente fechado e arquivado. Contatar os demais aurores exigiria muitas explicações, que tomariam tempo. Um tempo que Harry não poderia dispor. Além do mais, quais provas o moreno tinha de suas palavras? Harry inconscientemente procurou pelos restos do pergaminho, porém não havia a menor possibilidade de reconstituí-lo.

Poderia chamar Mabbott. Harry não tinha dúvidas de que o companheiro não precisaria de muitas explicações antes de se prontificar a ajudá-lo, mas Harry estava relutante em arriscar a vida do amigo numa missão suicida e extra-oficial. Hermione estava em Hogwarts. Ron... bem, Ron dificilmente o ajudaria uma vez que soubesse a identidade da vítima e provavelmente tentaria até mesmo impedi-lo.

Além de tudo, a única maneira de levar outro bruxo ao esconderijo protegido pelo Feitiço Fidelius seria por meio de lado-aparatação. Porém Harry desconfiava que o local também estivesse repleto de feitiços anti-aparatação. Era a única explicação para Rowle sequer ter mencionado em seu pergaminho que ele deveria comparecer sozinho. O máximo que qualquer acompanhante poderia chegar seriam os arredores da capela, no cemitério.

Deveria haver outro meio, Harry pensou. Talvez, se dispusesse de mais tempo para planejar... ou melhor, se estivesse disposto a aceitar os riscos de esperar. Mas Harry simplesmente não podia arriscar. Se Draco não havia sequer passado na mansão após o trabalho, aquilo provavelmente significava que ele estava sendo mantido cativo por pelo menos duas horas e Harry não queria nem pensar no que o loiro poderia ter passado durante todo aquele tempo.

Harry foi arrancado de seus pensamentos pelo crocitar áspero de seu elfo doméstico.

"O meu senhor Harry quer que Kreacher faça algo? Prepare o jantar, ou o banho, ou a cama... qualquer coisa?"

Harry baixou os olhos para a figura encurvada pelos anos à sua frente como se o visse pela primeira vez em toda sua vida.

-xyz-

Antes mesmo de retomar a consciência, Draco sentiu a dor latejante na base da nuca e gemeu ao levantar o pescoço caído. Sentiu também o frio da superfície sobre a qual estava sentado e imaginou que estivesse num chão de pedra. Abriu os olhos e suas retinas foram feridas pela claridade ofuscante das lâmpadas trouxas, das paredes alvíssimas, até mesmo do chão de mármore branco. Seus braços estavam numa posição incômoda e pareciam pesados quando ele tentou mexê-los. O loiro foi imediatamente recompensado por uma ardência terrível nos pulsos, como se estes estivessem envoltos firmemente em cordas de fogo.

Soltou um chiado como o de água despejada num caldeirão quente e puxou os braços por puro instinto, se debatendo quando a queimação aumentou.

"Ora, veja só quem acordou!" disse uma voz tão grave quanto debochada e Draco sentiu uma pontada de reconhecimento antes de levantar os olhos e confirmar suas suspeitas ao visualizar através dos olhos doloridos a figura grandalhona e loira.

"Rowle" Draco falou por entre os dentes cerrados de dor e raiva.

"E não é que você se lembra de mim?" o Comensal da Morte mostrou os dentes num sorriso sádico ao se aproximar girando algo entre os dedos. "Fiquei imaginando se você se lembraria tanto quanto eu ainda me lembro. A propósito, você vai acabar perdendo as mãos se continuar se debatendo desse jeito. Não que eu me importe" ele deu de ombros. "Mas será um pouco mais trabalhoso mantê-lo amarrado sem elas. Ah, e evite abrir as veias dos pulsos também, ou terei que abreviar minha brincadeira".

Draco parou de se debater e encostou a cabeça na superfície irregular e gelada à qual estava preso. Ao olhar para o lado, Draco percebeu que estava amarrado a uma coluna grossa demais para que seus braços se encontrassem do outro lado. Se mantivesse os braços imóveis, ainda que a posição fosse dolorosa de manter, as cordas não queimavam tanto, apenas ardiam como feridas recém abertas.

Com a respiração acelerada e a saliva grossa de medo, Draco engoliu com dificuldade e olhou ao redor. Pelas inscrições nas paredes, pela disposição dos bancos e pelos ornamentos, devia estar em uma pequena igreja. Estava sentado de frente para as portas abertas e havia sombras angulosas do lado de fora, que lembravam estatuas de querubins e cruzes. As janelas eram altas e transparentes, mas de sua posição Draco só conseguia ver o céu cada vez mais escuro, bem como as primeiras estrelas.

Houve um barulho do lado de fora e Rowle apontou a varinha com uma rapidez que quase deu uma vertigem a Draco. A esperança encheu o peito do garoto, porém pela janela ele pode ver uma coruja trouxa levantar vôo no crepúsculo, provavelmente saindo para caçar.

"Malditos pássaros" Rowle amaldiçoou, voltando a relaxar como se nada houvesse acontecido.

Estava ficando cada vez mais frio, conforme a noite caía. Por sorte Draco ainda estava vestindo sua capa. Se pelo menos conseguisse alcançar uma mão com a outra... Draco tentou novamente mexer os braços, mas soltou um grito abafado de dor quando seus pulsos queimaram e latejaram. Rowle riu e Draco voltou a encará-lo, percebendo que o comensal girava duas varinhas entre os dedos. Uma delas Draco reconheceu no mesmo instante como sua. A outra era curta e rústica. Provavelmente a do próprio Rowle.

"O que você quer?" Draco perguntou, com a voz engrolada pelo desuso. A realidade dos fatos havia acabado de atingi-lo. Fora raptado, estava preso e desarmado. Apesar de não estar trancado em um porão, Rowle não parecia preocupado com a possibilidade de atrair a atenção de alguém do lado de fora, ainda que aquilo fosse um nada movimentado cemitério.

"Achei que fosse óbvio" o homem deu de ombros, andando de um lado para o outro enquanto olhava os arredores despreocupadamente. "Vingança".

"Você sabe que eu não o torturei por vontade própria!" Draco se exasperou. O medo e o desespero lambiam seus membros como ondas numa maré cada vez mais alta. "O Lorde me obrigou..."

"Engraçado, eu sempre achei que fosse necessária certa dose de _vontade_ para que as Imperdoáveis tivessem efeito. E, acredite, doeu como o diabo" ele havia começado a frase com fingido descaso, porém terminou com um olhar ameaçador na direção de seu prisioneiro.

"Era você ou eu!" Draco insistiu.

"Então que fosse você!" Rowle rosnou apontando ambas as varinhas na direção de Draco, que bateu a cabeça no pilar ao tentar colocar o máximo de distância entre si mesmo e o homem. "Qual era a sua utilidade para o Lord, afinal? Ou melhor, qual a utilidade de toda a sua família? Porque, por mais difícil que seja para você aceitar isso, o mundo não gira ao redor do seu umbigo, garoto. Eu não armei tudo isso apenas para me vingar de um garoto mimado".

Rowle voltou a caminhar despreocupadamente.

"O que eu nunca aceitei foi o modo como o Lorde aceitou Lucius de volta ao seu círculo depois de retornar. Seu pai ganhou a inimizade de muitos ao se safar de Azkaban dizendo que havia agido sob os efeitos da Maldição Impérius. Aquele lambe-botas do Ministério. Para mim era apenas uma questão de tempo até vocês todos se revelarem um incômodo para o Lord, por isso não fiquei surpreso quando aconteceu. O seu pai devia ter apodrecido em Azkaban e você, bem, você devia estar morto" ele crispou o lábio superior como se sentisse nojo. "Achei que não poderia desprezar sua família tanto quanto já desprezava. Eu e a maioria dos demais comensais. Agora... o que Lucius fez no julgamento foi a gota d'água. Eu ODEIO..." ele fez uma pausa para que os ecos de seu grito morressem "delatores tanto quanto vira-casacas".

O homem deu uma risada inesperada e sinistra.

"Ah, é uma pena que você não tenha visto o estado em que ficou Karkaroff depois que nós o achamos".

Aquelas palavras moveram as últimas barreiras que Draco havia levantado contra o pânico. Devia ter deixado transparecer, a julgar pelo sorriso lento e predatório que se espalhou pelo rosto de seu raptor.

"Ora, vejo que você está começando a entender aonde quero chegar" Rowle falou como se saboreasse seu medo.

"Você vai matar meu pai?" Draco perguntou num fio de voz, apesar de duvidar que aquele seria o motivo. Seu queixo estava começando a tremer e o garoto desconfiava que o fato tinha muito pouca ligação com a friagem do piso sobre o qual estava sentado.

Rowle riu novamente.

"É, talvez esse tenha sido meu primeiro plano logo que li as notícias sobre a absolvição de Lucius _pela segunda vez_" ele deu de ombros. "Foi isso que me impediu de deixar o país. Mas o tempo que levei tentando encontrar um esconderijo seguro me fez pensar melhor e cheguei à conclusão que a morte não é castigo suficiente para Lucius. Tive uma idéia melhor" ele estalou a língua. "Você precisava ver a situação dos seus pais enquanto temiam pela sua vida em Hogwarts. Era lamentável assistir àquilo. Por isso pensei que seria muito melhor se Lucius vivesse o resto de sua vida insignificante com a culpa pela _sua_ morte trágica".

Draco arregalou os olhos e engoliu em seco. Por nenhum momento duvidou das palavras de Rowle.

"Como é, não vai implorar por misericórdia? Não vai dizer que faria _qualquer coisa_ para ser poupado?" Rowle fez cara de desapontamento. "Não se preocupe, você vai ter tempo suficiente para fazer isso. Não estou com pressa nenhuma" ele girou as duas varinhas entre os dedos uma última vez antes de apontá-las para Draco. "Adivinhe só? Eu quero _muito_ que você sofra".

Antes que a maldição o atingisse, Draco se debateu. Sem nenhuma esperança, mas se debateu. Tinha que haver um jeito! Tinha que alcançar...

Então sentiu. Mais intensa e inexplicável que qualquer dor que Draco já havia sentido. Era como se os ossos de todo o seu corpo estivessem sendo esmagados... Não, como facas enfiadas por todos os seus músculos retesados... Não havia como descrever o que sentia. Só havia a dor. Quando terminou, Draco achou que poderia ter durado horas. Seus sentidos retornaram aos poucos e ele ouviu o grito, antes de perceber que era ele mesmo quem gritava. Seu corpo, largado contra o pilar, latejava em toda sua extensão e o garoto sentia dor em partes de si mesmo que desconhecia.

Levantou a cabeça ofegante e encontrou o olhar deleitado do comensal, que o examinava atentamente.

"Então? Está gostando da troca de papéis?" Rowle perguntou, como se falasse com uma criança.

"Nun... nunca gostei... de torturá-lo... Nem a ninguém" Draco falou por entre respirações ruidosas. "Odiei cada segundo daquilo".

"É uma pena, porque eu estou achando divertidíssimo!" Rowle falou e apontou novamente a varinha para o loiro.

Draco gritou novamente. A dor de bater a cabeça contra a coluna não era nada comparada às agulhadas em todo o seu corpo. Por um instante o garoto desejou desmaiar com a pancada, mas suas preces não foram atendidas e ele voltou a fitar o sorriso sádico de Rowle.

"Estava aqui pensando, quanto tempo disso será necessário até você enlouquecer?" ele colocou uma mão no queixo pensativamente. "Imagino que a metade do tempo que seria necessário com apenas uma varinha, não?"

"Você se acha muito esperto, não é mesmo?" Draco se viu falando. Talvez a dor estivesse entorpecendo seu medo. "Mas sua idéia não é tão original quanto pensa. O Lord das Trevas a teve primeiro, apesar de seu plano ter falhado. Eu claramente não morri tentando matar Dumbledore" tentou soar debochado, porém estava dolorido demais para conseguir.

Aquilo pegou Rowle de surpresa por um instante e Draco imaginou que a semelhança não havia passado pela cabeça do homem. Porém a surpresa logo foi substituída por raiva e ele se aproximou mais, debruçando-se sobre o garoto, as duas varinhas apontadas para seu peito.

"E você pensa que conhece todos os detalhes do meu plano" Rowle puxou os cabelos de Draco, forçando-o a encará-lo. "No fundo ainda tem esperanças de ser resgatado, não é mesmo? Espere só até ver o que tenho na manga".

Mesmo se tivesse alguma resposta na ponta da língua, Draco não teve tempo de proferi-la antes que as maldições o atingissem novamente.

A partir de então, a realidade se misturou com pesadelos, sonhos, lembranças e arrependimentos na mente de Draco. Nos intervalos entre uma maldição e outra, o garoto voltou à infância, reviveu pedaços de seu passado que costumava rever em seus pesadelos, remoeu seus medos e dúvidas, e pulou para o futuro que só chegou a existir em seus sonhos. Um futuro que ele mesmo havia desperdiçado ao afastar a única pessoa que amou por medo e insegurança. Medo da reação dos pais, do desapontamento que certamente viria. Insegurança por não acreditar que durante todo aquele tempo Harry esteve mais preocupado tentando salvar sua vida do que satisfazendo seus mimos e caprichos.

Draco nunca foi um herói nem nunca seria. Nunca aceitou morrer por uma causa justa, nem se seu sacrifício pudesse salvar alguém a quem amava. Nunca foi corajoso nem forte. Por isso chorou até suas lágrimas se recusarem a escorrer. Chorou pela dor que sentia e pela injustiça da situação na qual se encontrava. Chorou porque era jovem demais e porque queria ter feito muita coisa diferente, se pudesse voltar atrás. Chorou porque tinha aprendido a ter esperanças com Harry e, ainda que desconfiasse não haver modo de ser salvo, se recusava a aceitar a morte.

Foi com alívio que recebeu a inconsciência.

-xyz-

Harry desaparatou no cemitério com um ruído que fez vários pássaros noturnos alçarem vôo. Mesmo se tivesse usado um feitiço de desilusão, sua posição teria sido revelada por aquele simples fato imprevisível. Mas Harry estava bem visível e consciente de que as lápides e os túmulos cobertos pelas sombras ao seu redor poderiam esconder qualquer coisa. Pensou em usar um _Homenun Revelo_ silencioso, porém não tinha idéia da situação de Draco e se poderia complicá-la com aquilo.

Sua experiência como auror o havia ensinado a não subestimar seus inimigos. Conhecia as habilidades de Rowle e sabia que ele era um habilidoso duelista, tinha prática em lançar feitiços não-verbais, maldições de morte e de tortura, era ágil e, principalmente, cruel. Além de tudo, o comensal havia demonstrado que sabia planejar seus atos.

Havia se passado menos de cinco minutos desde que recebera a coruja de Rowle. Respirando profundamente para se acalmar e erguendo a varinha, Harry avançou alguns passos até uma clareira onde imaginava ficar a capela e se concentrou no endereço que havia lido no pergaminho.

A capela se materializou à sua frente e Harry teve que estreitar os olhos pela claridade quase etérea que escapava das janelas e portas. Levou alguns segundos para conseguir focalizá-la, e ofegou assim que percebeu a figura sentada no chão, encostada num dos pilares do corredor, a cabeça inclinada contra o peito como se estivesse...

A distração custou a varinha de Harry, que foi arremessada longe por um feitiço não-verbal da figura que se revelou das sombras à sua esquerda.

"Nenhum movimento brusco, Sr. Potter" Harry tentou virar a cabeça, porém foi imediatamente imobilizado por outro feitiço de Rowle, que se aproximava com os dois braços erguidos em direções diferentes. "Ah, ah! Eu disse para ficar imóvel. Fico feliz que você tenha aceitado meu convite! E a decisão de ter vindo sozinho foi acertada, ou seu namorado estaria morto agora" enquanto falava, Rowle foi caminhando lentamente e entrou no campo de visão do auror.

Primeiro Harry sentiu alívio ao constatar que Draco ainda não estava morto. Depois percebeu que Rowle empunhava duas varinhas. Uma apontada para a figura inerte de Draco, a outra ainda apontada para seu convidado.

Com um feitiço não-verbal, Rowle recuperou a varinha de Harry sem nunca deixar de encarar o moreno. O loiro grandalhão mostrou os dentes num sorriso satisfeito ao empunhar as três varinhas.

"Agora vai ficar ainda mais divertido! Por que você não entra e se junta a mim para assistir ao espetáculo, Potter? Ah, perdão!" da ponta de sua varinha saíram cordas que amarraram o auror firmemente desde os ombros até o quadril. Depois Harry sentiu o corpo relaxar quando o _Petrificus Totalus_ foi quebrado. "Agora sim. Vá em frente!" ele indicou o caminho.

"O que você fez com ele, Rowle?" Harry rosnou sem fazer menção de se mover.

"Ah, nada permanente. Ainda" o comensal deu de ombros. "Guardei o melhor do show para você" em seguida sua expressão se fechou. "Eu disse para andar. Ou será que vou ter que carregá-lo?"

Harry rangeu os dentes e obedeceu, ciente de que uma vez que entrasse no círculo protegido pelo Feitiço Fidélius estaria fora do alcance de seus companheiros aurores ou de qualquer outro bruxo que aparecesse. Foi conduzido até uma cadeira colocada estrategicamente em frente a Draco e amarrado a ela. Daquela vez Rowle não deixou nem os pés do auror livres. Harry tomou o cuidado de expandir os pulmões ao máximo enquanto as cordas o envolviam, de modo que elas não o sufocassem. Tratou de manter os ombros eretos e o peito estufado para que as amarras não parecessem frouxas demais.

"Se você cometeu a estupidez de chamar reforços, este é o momento de confessar" Rowle falou se debruçando sobre ele, como se lesse seus pensamentos. "Então vou ter que pular para o _ato final_ antes do planejado".

"Você acha que eu tive tempo de contar a alguém?" Harry devolveu, seus olhos passando além de Rowle, para Draco. O garoto estava inconsciente e Harry se demorou olhando para seu peito até captar o mínimo sinal de respiração. O cabelo loiro estava empapado de suor, as roupas desalinhadas e os lábios um pouco azulados de frio, apesar de ainda estar vestindo a capa. Não parecia haver sinal de agressão física. Porém, longe de aliviá-lo, aquilo só fez com que os temores de Harry aumentassem.

Rowle percebeu sua preocupação e sorriu antes de se levantar e começar a caminhar de um lado para o outro.

"Oh-ho! Senti uma pontinha de amargura!" Rowle cantarolou. "O que foi? Tem se sentido um pouco deixado de lado pelos companheiros e amigos? Dizem as más línguas que você se desentendeu com os Weasley. Ouvi dizer também que você foi afastado do caso antes deste ser encerrado. Não, não ouvi dizer. Li isso no jornal" ele falou com satisfação, então esperou que Harry fizesse algum comentário.

No entanto o auror manteve-se em silêncio. Aquelas palavras o feriram mais do que queria admitir. Rowle pareceu ainda mais satisfeito e apontou as três varinhas para seu prisioneiro desacordado.

"Bem, já é hora de acordar a nossa garota. _Ennervate_" o Comensal falou e dois raios saíram da ponta das varinhas, sendo que a terceira emitiu um estampido e pulou da mão do homem que a segurava. "Que diabos! O que há com a sua varinha, Potter?"

Harry não se deu ao trabalho de responder. Draco havia levantado a cabeça e inalado ruidosamente antes dela voltar a pender como se seu pescoço não suportasse mais o seu peso.

"Draco!" Harry chamou incapaz de deixar a preocupação de fora da própria voz.

Aquilo fez com que Draco tornasse a levantar a cabeça. Assim que colocou os olhos no moreno, entretanto, ele soltou um lamento longo e dolorido.

"Harry... não..." ele falou, não mais que um sussurro e fechou os olhos com uma careta de dor, como se tentasse fazê-lo desaparecer com a força do pensamento. Seus olhos estavam fundos e escuros, sua tez ainda mais pálida que o normal. "Por favor..."

"Draco, olha para mim. O que ele fez com você?"

"Ah, o amor não é lindo?" Rowle comentou, aparentemente recuperado de seu fiasco ao tentar usar a varinha de Harry. "Mas as melhores histórias de amor são tristes, Potter. Finais infelizes comovem mais. Pense comigo, Potter. Depois que eu acabar com ele, nenhum de seus amigos vai ousar reprovar o relacionamento de vocês. Aposto como vão se lembrar de Draco como um ótimo garoto que cometeu alguns erros no passado e etc".

"Então este é o seu plano astucioso?" Harry rosnou, forçando as próprias amarras. Não precisava de uma varinha para acabar com Rowle. Seria capaz de socar aquele homem até deixá-lo inconsciente se tivesse a chance. "Matar Draco para atingir Lucius?"

Rowle pareceu ficar irritado com suas palavras.

"Se fosse tão óbvio quanto vocês dois fazem parecer" ele falou com raiva "por que ninguém previu isso? Por que o caso foi encerrado quando o idiota do Jugson foi capturado, hein?"

"Ele tentou me avisar" vieram as palavras fracas de Draco, que tinha voltado a abrir os olhos e encarava o moreno com os olhos avermelhados. "Sinto muito, Harry. Devia ter lhe dado ouvidos..."

"Está tudo bem, Draco" Harry sentiu a necessidade de tranquilizá-lo.

"Está tudo ótimo, Draco" Rowle ironizou. "Só você não consegue ver a beleza da situação".

Houve um barulho do lado de fora e Harry virou a cabeça para o som, ouvindo um bater de asas e o piar de uma coruja trouxa. Rowle levantou a varinha mais curta e estreitou os olhos na direção do moreno antes de olhar ao redor. As outras duas varinhas tinham voltado a apontar na direção de Draco ameaçadoramente.

"Eu não trouxe ninguém, você mesmo viu" Harry se apressou a falar. "Vamos, lance um _Homenum Revelio_ se tem alguma dúvida!"

Rowle hesitou antes de seguir a sugestão e o feitiço revelou apenas os três bruxos silenciosos dentro da capela. Tinham uma visão panorâmica do cemitério de dentro da capela. Apesar das sombras do lado de fora, o feitiço teria revelado se houvesse alguém escondido. Rowle relaxou novamente.

"Então" Harry continuou, sentindo necessidade de distrair Rowle de Draco. Precisava ganhar tempo, por isso o melhor modo seria manter o homem falando. "Quer dizer que você era a cabeça pensante por trás de Jugson. Confesso que fiquei admirado" o moreno assistiu um sorriso presunçoso se formar no rosto do Comensal apenas para ser desfeito com suas palavras seguintes. "Talvez 'incrédulo' seja a palavra mais correta. Vindo de um comensal que matou um aliado na batalha..."

"Aquilo foi um acidente!" Rowle se justificou. "Aquela maldição era direcionada ao lobisomem! Não tenho culpa se Gibbon entrou na frente".

"Claro, qualquer um pode errar uma Maldição da Morte e colocar a culpa no morto" o auror falou em tom condescendente. "Mas você foi esperto o bastante para mandar o Jugson fazer todo o trabalho sujo".

Rowle hesitou entre continuar a se justificar ou contar suas vitórias. Não foi surpresa que tivesse escolhido a segunda opção, estufando o peito e começando a girar as varinhas displicentemente na mão.

"Jugson é um idiota, mas é melhor do que muita gente esperta por aí. Ele nunca me trairia para se livrar da prisão, por exemplo" Rowle fez questão de chutar uma das pernas de Draco ao passar por ele. Harry sentiu a dor em si mesmo conforme o garoto loiro fazia uma careta de dor e se encolhia da melhor maneira possível.

Draco ainda estava pálido e pouco se mexia, porém conservava os olhos cravados nos do moreno como se tentasse lhe dizer alguma coisa com o pensamento. Harry desejou poder fazê-lo entender que compreendia todas as palavras não ditas, porém os olhos de seu raptor nunca o abandonavam por tempo suficiente e Harry precisava desesperadamente mantê-lo falando na esperança de conseguir distraí-lo.

"Receio dizer que você estava enganado a esse respeito" o auror mentiu impassível. "Jugson o delatou em troca de reduzir sua sentença".

Rowle riu.

"Mentiroso. Eu conheço Jugson melhor do que isso. Ele nunca se rebaixaria a esse nível".

"Acabo de vir de Azkaban" Harry deu de ombros. "Jugson cantou como um passarinho. Disse que você só o envolveu em sua vingança porque queria aproveitar dos serviços de um nascido trouxa que ele vinha mantendo como escravo".

"Isso é mentira!" Rowle falou, porém não havia mais a confiança inabalada de antes em sua voz. Harry continuou, se aproveitando do momento de dúvida do Comensal.

"Jugson estava se escondendo no porão do funcionário da Garras & Caldas e o mantinha sob _Imperius_ até você encontrá-lo e dizer que tinha meios mais eficientes de se esconder sem que precisasse depender de um nascido trouxa para isso. Você sugeriu que ele forçasse o rapaz a roubar ingredientes para que vocês dois se polissucassem com o material genético que havia colhido. Depois sugeriu novamente que ele ordenasse que o rapaz escrevesse a carta com a ameaça sem qualquer uso de magia e a matá-lo quando não tinha mais utilidade nenhuma".

Rowle havia andado de um lado para o outro como um animal enjaulado, primeiro incrédulo, depois raivoso. Ainda assim, seus olhos nunca se despregavam de Draco por mais do que alguns instantes, assim como sua varinha permanecia apontada naquela direção.

Na verdade Jugson não havia contado aquelas coisas. Harry não havia perdido tempo a questioná-lo depois de ter o nome de quem procurava. Ele havia investigado a vida do funcionário da loja de ingredientes para poções durante a semana em que fora banido do caso e descobrira que o falecido tinha abrigado um bruxo no próprio porão. O auror cobrou alguns favores de amigos no Ministério e comparou o DNA que encontrou, chegando à identidade de Jugson. O resto da história ele apenas deduzira.

"Desde o início você sabia que ele acabaria metendo os pés pelas mãos, não sabia?" Harry continuou. "Por isso fez com que ele plantasse um esconderijo falso em troca de protegê-lo pelo Fidelius".

"É claro que eu sabia que ele seria pego" Rowle explodiu. "Aquela toupeira impaciente. Não tinha um pingo de noção sobre planejamento. Eu precisava repetir todas as regras milhares de vezes antes de mandá-lo fazer alguma coisa. 'Se atenha ao plano; não improvise; se algo fugir do previsto, aborte o plano e volte'. Devia ter imaginado que acabaria me arrependendo por envolvê-lo. Mas ele não conseguiu estragar o desfecho, conseguiu? Afinal, aqui estão vocês! E não estou vendo ninguém tentando resgatá-los" ele olhou de um para o outro.

"Tenho que admitir" Harry cedeu. "Pelo Fidelius eu não esperava. Foi uma jogada de mestre! É um feitiço extremamente complexo".

"De fato" Rowle tornou a estufar o peito. "Aposto como _você_ não seria capaz de realizá-lo. Levei muito tempo praticando até acertar, mas estava motivado. A alternativa seria deixar o país, mas desta maneira não poderia me vingar. Precisava de um modo de permanecer debaixo do nariz do Ministério sem ser visto. Afinal, tinha que vigiar minhas presas" ele se abaixou perto de Draco e passou um dedo pela lateral do rosto do garoto, que se esquivou. "Você sempre foi o mais fácil de seguir, sempre desatento. Seus pais são cuidadosos e desconfiados. Por duas vezes sua mãe quase me flagrou, ainda que eu estivesse disfarçado. Certa vez segui você até o bordel sem que você percebesse. Você não deve se lembrar de mim, eu estava encapuzado ouvindo sua conversa bêbada com uma prostituta. Achava que já tinha visto os Malfoy se rebaixarem ao máximo, mas não! Você estava afogando suas mágoas por não ter conseguido entrar para o Ministério!" Rowle segurou o rosto de Draco com uma manzorra e forçou o loiro a encará-lo. "Eu poderia tê-lo levado naquela mesma noite, mas não teria tanta graça. Achei que seria mais divertido mandar a ameaça primeiro. Fiquei imaginando seu pai se borrando de medo quando mencionei Karkaroff".

"Receio desapontá-lo" Draco falou desafiador. "Meu pai nunca teve medo de ser apanhado".

"Mas aposto que está ganhando alguns cabelos brancos nesse exato momento, não?" Rowle não se deixou abalar pelas palavras do loiro, ainda segurando seu queixo com tanta força que seus dedos estavam esbranquiçados. "Depois de descobrir seu segredinho, comecei a ficar atento às notícias de concurso público no jornal e resolvi ficar preparado para a próxima vez que você aparecesse por lá. Só que você apareceu acompanhado".

"Você e Jugson estavam lá naquela noite?" Harry perguntou, ávido por desviar a atenção do homem novamente para si mesmo.

"Sim. Desperdiçamos um pouco de Polissuco naquela noite" Rowle soltou o rosto de Draco como se de repente se lembrasse que tinha nojo dele. Seus dedos deixaram marcas vermelhas no rosto do garoto que fizeram o ódio crescer perigosamente no peito de Harry. "Olhando para trás agora vejo que fui tolo ao não perceber o que havia entre vocês dois. Brigando feito um casal de velhos" ele debochou, tornando a se levantar.

"Então você passou a vigiar a correspondência dos Malfoy depois disso, porque estava ficando sem Polissuco" Harry emendou.

"Tive a sorte de interceptar a convocação para a entrevista e resolvi fazer direito daquela vez. Fiquei vigiando para me certificar de que Malfoy, com o orgulho ferido, iria sozinho. Instruí Jugson a se polissucar numa garota que se parecia com a filha dos Parkinson, porque tinha ouvido algo sobre um caso. Hunf" Rowle deu uma fungada sarcástica. "Fui tolo novamente. Felizmente Jugson resolveu seguir as regras quando o jogo mudou. E mudou para melhor!" ele abriu um sorriso em direção ao auror e deu uma piscadela. "Até então, meu plano era que Lucius estivesse aqui no seu lugar, vendo o filho morrer. Mas resolvi adequá-lo para abranger o maior número possível de pessoas. Afinal, foi por sua causa que quase acabei como comida de Nagini. Por ter deixado você escapar naquele café".

'Foi aí que você se tornou ganancioso' Harry pensou. Estava começando a ficar nervoso. Por mais que estivesse conseguindo fazer Rowle falar, o Comensal não se deixava distrair nem dava sinais de baixar a guarda com Draco. Porém era o melhor que o auror podia fazer enquanto estivesse amarrado e desarmado.

"Depois disso você fez Jugson conseguir meu DNA para se polissucar".

"Eu mesmo teria ido, se não fosse tão arriscado. Achei que ele estragaria tudo! Mas teve um pouco de sorte, ao que parece".

"Então você plantou o incêndio na Garras & Caudas e ficou de tocaia para se certificar de que eu apareceria por lá enquanto Jugson tentava se passar por mim na mansão dos Malfoy".

"E me certifiquei de que você estivesse lá antes de voltar para meu esconderijo" Rowle pareceu contrariado. "Não tinha como saber que você voltaria direto para a mansão e arruinaria tudo!"

"Talvez você tenha me subestimado" Harry se permitiu soar presunçoso daquela vez, tentando atrair o ódio de seu inimigo. Porém Rowle pareceu achar graça de suas palavras.

"Claro, claro. Subestimei tanto que aqui está você. Você é tão previsível que chega a ser ridículo! É esperto suficiente para ter desconfiado de que isso tudo se tratava de uma armadilha, e ainda assim veio!"

"Por que, Harry...?" Draco soltou outro gemido lamentoso e Harry quase o xingou por ter tornado a atrair a atenção do comensal.

"Eu tinha que tentar, Draco! Mesmo que isso custasse minha vida, eu não poderia deixar de tentar!"

"E isso nos trás de volta ao presente" Rowle falou, olhando displicentemente para as três varinhas que trazia nas mãos. Colocou a de Harry cuidadosamente dentro da capa para evitar novas surpresas e apontou as outras duas para Draco. "Eu estava justamente perguntando ao jovem Malfoy aqui quanto tempo demoraria para uma pessoa enlouquecer sob a Maldição Cruciatus. Ouvi dizer que os Longbottom levaram horas, mas eles eram Grifinórios, leais e fortes como qualquer leão que se preze. Já o seu namoradinho... tsk... Bastaram algumas poucas maldições para que começasse a chorar e implorar feito um bebê antes de perder os sentidos".

"Não se atreva..." Harry falou por entre os dentes cerrados ao ver Draco arregalar os olhos de medo, porém o homem se voltou para o moreno com um sorriso cruel.

"Ou o quê? Você vai me matar com a força do pensamento, Potter? Bem, isso seria algo inteiramente novo para você, não? Assistir uma pessoa sendo torturada até a morte sem que haja nada que você possa fazer? Fere o seu... como foi mesmo que o Profeta mencionou? O seu 'complexo de herói'?"

E como que para provar seu argumento, Rowle lançou a Imperdoável na direção do loiro com ambas as varinhas. Harry só percebeu que estava gritando junto quando ouviu o som da própria voz unir-se com o uivo dolorido de Draco, cujo corpo convulsionava em agonia. Harry conhecia aquela dor bem demais. Já a sentira na pele por vezes suficientes para que a sensação se gravasse em sua memória sensitiva, de modo que podia revivê-las apenas pelo fato de observar Draco sendo torturado.

"Calma, Potter. Sua vez também vai chegar" Rowle falou ao fazer uma pausa, na qual Draco respirou tremula e profundamente. Harry percebeu que também estava ofegante. "Mas primeiro as damas".

Harry se debateu quando Rowle lançou a maldição de novo e de novo. Ouviu o som da cabeça do loiro batendo contra o pilar enquanto este se agitava e viu seu pescoço pender para frente molemente.

"Não vá criando esperanças, Potter" o comensal cantarolou antes de reanimar o loiro com outro feitiço duplo.

"DRACO! Draco, fale comigo" Harry chamou depois de xingar e rosnar maldições.

O suor escorria da testa de Draco, ele pareceu tentar tossir, porém não tinha forças nem para tanto. Harry sentiu os olhos embaçarem e não sabia se estava chorando de raiva ou de dor. Rowle estava certo. Harry preferia mil vezes estar na outra ponta da varinha dele do que assistir àquilo sem poder fazer nada.

"Harry..." Draco soluçou, apesar de seus olhos estarem secos como se ele não tivesse mais lágrimas para derramar. "Harry, eu sinto tanto, tanto..."

"Final infeliz com direito a uma última declaração de amor!" Rowle zombou, olhando de um para o outro. "Chega a embrulhar o meu estômago".

"Fui um bastardo mimado" Draco continuou, sem parecer ouvir as palavras do comensal. "Eu odiei cada minuto em que estive longe de você. Daria tudo para voltar atrás..."

"Que comovente" Rowle zombou e interrompeu as lamúrias de seu prisioneiro com outra maldição.

Harry fechou os olhos com força e se debateu novamente. Porém não com o desespero das outras vezes. Sua agitação havia feito com que as cordas se afrouxassem ainda mais e o moreno aproveitou a distração de Rowle para tentar livrar-se delas. Com um pouco de dificuldade, conseguiu soltar os braços e caiu para frente, terminando de soltar-se enquanto rastejava para junto de Draco, uma vez que seus pés continuavam amarrados.

Rowle havia interrompido a tortura ao ouvir o tombo do moreno, porém sua surpresa logo foi substituída por divertimento e ele riu debochadamente.

"Ah, vocês não se cansam de me surpreender com tanta demonstração de afeto! Isso me dá nojo!"

Harry não lhe deu ouvidos. Seus olhos haviam encontrado os de Draco e não havia mais nada nem ninguém além deles dois. A respiração de Draco estava ruidosa e ele tinha uma careta permanente de dor no rosto, mas até isso pareceu se desanuviar conforme o moreno se arrastava até estar quase sobre ele. Harry esticou uma mão e acariciou o lado do rosto do loiro, afastando o cabelo suado e encostando a própria testa na dele.

"O que é isso? Um beijo de despedida?" a voz de Rowle parecia estar longe, tal a concentração em que se encontravam.

"Vai ficar tudo bem" Harry prometeu e Draco acenou lentamente.

"Eu sei. Confio em você. Na minha manga esquerda..." o loiro murmurou num fio de voz, porém Harry o silenciou.

"Eu sei".

O moreno pousou um beijo suave nos lábios de Draco antes de tatear seu braço esquerdo até alcançar o pulso. Havia marcas profundas de queimadura e bolhas ao redor deles, no ponto onde as amarras encontravam a carne desprotegida. Os olhos de Harry também foram atraídos para o sangue parcialmente coagulado na nuca do loiro.

"Ah, eu quero ver você tentar soltá-lo!" Rowle falou e pareceu se divertir ao ouvir os gemidos de dor de Draco conforme Harry esbarrava em seu pulso machucado. "Seu idiota, não vê que é inútil? Eu não o amarrei com simples cordas, como a você".

A coluna na qual Draco estava amarrado obstruía boa parte da visão de Rowle, por isso o comensal não viu quando Harry tirou algo fino e comprido de dentro da manga da capa do garoto loiro.

"Mas não vou cometer o mesmo erro novamente" Rowle falou e Harry ouviu seus passos enquanto ele se aproximava. Agiu rapidamente, apontando a velha e familiar varinha de Draco para as amarras nas próprias pernas e libertando-as com um feitiço silencioso. Antes de se colocar em pé, já havia lançado um feitiço em direção a Rowle.

O comensal abriu a boca ao vê-lo empunhando uma varinha, porém se recuperou da surpresa rapidamente e se abaixou para desviar do feitiço. Harry viu sua expressão se fechar em puro ódio conforme ele mirava ambas as varinhas diretamente para Draco e viu quando este se encolheu em antecipação, porém lançou rapidamente um escudo na direção do outro e contra-atacou.

O que se seguiu foi um duelo acirrado cheio de explosões, vidro se quebrando e lascas de madeiras voando, conforme os bancos da capela se estilhaçavam. Harry trincou os dentes e teve que reconhecer que fizera bem em não subestimar seu oponente. Rowle era um exímio duelista. E o que o fazia ainda mais perigoso era sua falta de escrúpulos. A qualquer momento ele começaria a atirar feitiços para todos os lados e então seria difícil contê-lo. O auror se concentrou em tentar fazê-lo recuar e afastá-lo o máximo que conseguisse de Draco.

"Esse foi o seu quarto erro, Rowle" Harry falou, pontuando as palavras entre um ataque e uma defesa. "O primeiro foi ser ganancioso".

O moreno destruiu o banco atrás do qual o outro havia se escudado e foi recompensado quando este recuou para trás de um pilar cobrindo o rosto para protegê-lo das lascas de madeira. Harry avançou, cada passo o deixando mais confiante. Rowle podia ter duas varinhas e ótima perícia, porém a determinação de Harry valia por um batalhão inteiro.

"O segundo foi não revistar seu prisioneiro corretamente" Harry o obrigou a recuar mais alguns passos quando estilhaçou a janela logo atrás do comensal. "O terceiro foi achar que havia me derrotado ao tirar minha varinha. Minha varinha não obedeceu a você, porque eu cheguei aqui sabendo que seria desarmado. Seu quarto erro foi não me amarrar direito".

"Eu não planejava matá-lo, Potter" Rowle rosnou sem nunca deixar de atacar e desviar. "Mas você sabe ser persuasivo. Vou matá-lo e então vou acabar com Malfoy. Quando eu terminar com o garoto, nem os pais dele reconhecerão o corpo".

"Isso se você conseguir pôr as mãos nele de novo" Harry falou e deu um leve aceno na direção do pilar em que Draco estivera amarrado.

Primeiro Rowle riu, achando ser um truque barato para distraí-lo. Porém seu sorriso vacilou por um momento e ele arriscou um olhar de esguelha naquela direção.

"Maldição!" Rowle praguejou ao constatar que Draco havia sumido e as amarras estavam caídas no chão. Harry aproveitou para explodir o pilar ao lado do homem ates de desarmá-lo. "Como...?" o comensal perguntou, incrédulo.

"Este seria o seu quinto erro" Harry disse ao imobilizá-lo. "Eu disse que não havia trazido nenhum bruxo comigo. Não disse nada sobre elfos domésticos".

Naquele momento seus reforços chegaram liderados por Scott Mabbott.

-xyz-

Ao encarar o elfo parado à sua frente, pronto para servi-lo no que quer que seu mestre pedisse, Harry teve uma súbita lembrança. Antes de morrer, Dobby o havia levado para a casa de Bill e Fleur, que estivera protegida pelo Feitiço Fidelius. A magia dos elfos era diferente da dos bruxos, tanto que eles podiam aparatar e desaparatar de Hogwarts quando bem entendessem.

"Talvez haja algo que você possa fazer por mim, Kreacher" Harry falou pensativamente.

"O que meu senhor desejar" Kreacher fez uma mesura.

"Você pode aparatar num local protegido pelo Feitiço Fidelius?"

"Kreacher pode, se seu amo assim ordenar. Basta dizer um nome ou endereço, meu senhor".

"Thorfinn Rowle" Harry falou, subitamente apressado. Ele se ajoelhou para que seus olhos ficassem ao mesmo nível dos do elfo. "Mas preciso que você faça algo antes. Preste atenção, pois não terei tempo para repetir. Encontre Scott Mabbott, diga que Rowle está escondido na capela do cemitério. Diga para ele reunir reforços e para tomarem o cuidado de não aparatarem direto no cemitério de modo a não chamarem a atenção do fugitivo. Depois aparate no local e siga exatamente o que vou lhe dizer. Sua missão é resgatar Draco Malfoy. Atenha-se apenas a isso, não importa o que acontecer. Tome cuidado para não ser visto e não faça nada que coloque em risco a sua vida ou a dele. Leve-o direto ao Saint Mungus. Entendeu?"

"E quanto ao meu senhor?" Kreacher crocitou após uma breve pausa carregada de nervosismo.

"Volte apenas quando Draco estiver a salvo. Aparate os aurores para dentro da proteção do Feitiço Fidelius. Não se arrisque sozinho. Fui claro?"

Alguma coisa pareceu brilhar nos olhos do elfo. Algo parecido com o que Harry via quando Kreacher falava de seu antigo mestre, Regulus Black.

"Claro como cristal, meu senhor".

-xyz-

Draco demorou a perceber que não estava sonhando ao ouvir a voz da mãe murmurando uma antiga canção de ninar. Não fosse por isso, ele teria imaginado estar de volta à enfermaria de Hogwarts por causa do cheiro característico do ambiente esterilizado. Abriu os olhos lentamente e se retraiu quando a brancura do teto lhe trouxe más recordações. Então se lembrou de Harry dizendo que tudo ficaria bem, em seguida seu elfo-doméstico ancião pedindo silêncio antes de estalar os dedos e libertar seus pulsos das cordas. Lembrava-se de ter sido lado-aparatado para o Saint Mungus, onde uma enfermeira gritou instruções enquanto outros o colocavam sobre uma maca e empurravam poções com gostos horríveis pela sua garganta dolorida. Não se lembrava de mais nada depois daquilo. Mas seu corpo já não doía como antes e aquilo era muito bom. Quase tão bom quando a voz traquilizadora de sua mãe.

Draco apertou a mão que segurava de leve seus dedos e a canção se interrompeu. Narcissa se inclinou sobre o filho, os olhos arregalados.

"Draco? Pode me ouvir, meu filho?" ela perguntou preocupada. Draco pensou em acenar, mas o menor movimento lhe causou uma vertigem e seu rosto se contorceu de dor. "Não, não se mova! Está tudo bem, querido. Está tudo bem" Narcissa acariciou seu rosto com delicadeza e as linhas de seus olhos se suavizaram. "Você nos deu um susto, meu bem. Ficou desacordado por quase um dia inteiro. O medibruxo disse que era normal, que seu corpo estava precisando de algum tempo para se recuperar do choque e que você acordaria quando estivesse pronto, mas..." sua voz se quebrou e ela limpou uma lágrima teimosa do rosto antes de se endireitar e respirar fundo para recuperar o controle.

"Vou chamar o medibruxo" Draco ouviu a voz do pai e moveu a cabeça para o lado do som, fazendo algumas manchas coloridas explodirem em agonia atrás de seus olhos. Sentiu ânsia de vômito, mas duvidava que tinha algo no estômago para colocar para fora.

"Pai?" Draco chamou, ignorando a dor e o desconforto.

Lucius já estava a meio caminho da porta quando parou e hesitou. Ao virar o rosto, não encarou diretamente o filho. Olhou na direção de seus pés.

"É bom tê-lo de volta, filho" ele falou depois de um silêncio incômodo e saiu do quarto de hospital.

"Como se sente?" Narcissa perguntou suavemente.

Draco se sentia como se não tivesse ossos nem músculos, ou como se pesasse toneladas. Estava exausto, esgotado. Até mesmo manter os olhos abertos parecia um esforço além de sua capacidade, por isso ele os fechou por alguns segundos e suspirou. Apesar da dor e do desconforto, percebeu que não havia mais machucado nenhum em sua nuca e seus pulsos não ardiam como antes.

"Sinto-me como um de seus pudins" Draco respondeu com a voz mais pastosa que o habitual. "E adoraria tomar um banho".

Narcissa sorriu e deu tapinhas nas costas de sua mão. Antes que tivesse tempo de fazer algum comentário, o medibruxo entrou no quarto. O Dr. Dixon era um bruxo baixinho com ar enérgico e rosto redondo. Ele suspendeu a parte superior da cama de seu paciente com um aceno de varinha, fazendo com que Draco ficasse numa posição sentada. Daquele modo o loiro pôde constatar que não havia marcas ou cicatrizes em seus pulsos pálidos. O medibruxo fez algumas perguntas enquanto examinava suas pupilas, pedia que apertasse seus dedos e que tentasse erguer os braços. Draco não conseguiu levantar o braço mais do que alguns centímetros da cama sem que eles tremessem violentamente e já estava entrando em desespero quando o doutor espalmou as mãos.

"Calma, isso é perfeitamente normal nas suas condições".

"E todas aquelas poções que vocês o fizeram beber?" Lucius havia voltado ao seu lugar de antes, encostado numa parede próximo à janela de vidro que dava para o corredor. "Já não deviam ter feito algum efeito?"

"E fizeram. Ele está acordado, não está?" o Dr. Dixon respondeu secamente antes de se voltar novamente para Draco num tom mais ameno. "As poções ajudam a aliviarem a dor e regenerar tecidos. Se você não tivesse sido trazido imediatamente para cá, provavelmente teria algumas lesões neurológicas irreparáveis, por exemplo. Mas os medicamentos não fazem tudo sozinhos. Seu corpo precisa reagir por si mesmo. Seus músculos precisarão de tempo e exercícios para se recuperarem. Terá que fazer fisioterapia e ter um pouco de paciência".

"E a concussão?" Narcissa perguntou preocupada.

"Ainda não está completamente curada, mas já está fora de perigo, senhora" o medibruxo a tranquilizou e escreveu algo em uma prancheta. "Estou receitando mais uma dose de poção analgésica e algo para acalmar o estômago. Mas minhas habilidades se limitam ao seu estado físico. Vou pedir para uma psiquiatra avaliá-lo mais tarde para dizer se há necessidade de tratamento neste sentido".

"Psiquiatra? Quando meu filho vai receber alta?" Lucius tornou a questionar.

"Quando eu julgar seguro" o Dr. Dixon tornou a encará-lo reprovadoramente. O bruxo sabia se impor, apesar de sua pouca estatura. "Eu sei o que o senhor está pensando, Sr. Malfoy. O senhor preferia que seu filho estivesse no aconchego do seu humilde lar, seguramente protegido dos olhares hostis, sendo tratado por um medibruxo de renome que provavelmente ganharia mais em uma hora de trabalho do que eu ganho em um mês inteiro. Talvez esse seu medibruxo gaguejasse, fizesse mesuras apologéticas e deixasse que o senhor pensasse que sabe mais sobre medicina do que ele próprio. Mas eu sou o especialista aqui e, a menos que o senhor assine alguns termos de responsabilidade e retire seu filho de sob este teto, farei o que julgar necessário para que ele se recupere, como faria com _qualquer um de meus pacientes_, tenham eles tatuagens interessantes do braço ou não. Portanto não me olhe como se _eu_ fosse o preconceituoso por aqui".

O homenzinho saiu com o queixo erguido e a capa branca adejando, deixando para trás um Lucius Malfoy ultrajado.

"Ora, quanta insolência!" Lucius reprovou com a voz perigosamente baixa. "Quem ele pensa que é? Tenho todo o direito de remover o meu filho para onde bem entender! Vou agora mesmo providenciar..."

"Pai" Draco chamou. Apesar de sua voz mal passar de um sussurro, seu pai se calou. Por um momento o garoto pensou que seria repreendido por interrompê-lo, porém a bronca nunca veio. "Caso o senhor não tenha percebido, não sou mais uma criança. E não estou inconsciente. Portanto posso tomar minhas próprias decisões".

"Oh, e qual seria sua decisão?" Lucius perguntou com uma calma forçada.

"Quero ficar. Pelo menos até poder sair dessa cama andando".

Houve um silêncio incômodo no quarto até Lucius alargar as narinas e dar de ombros.

"Como quiser" o patriarca voltou-se para a janela de vidro, observando o movimento do lado de fora com visível desdém. Aquela aceitação forçada provavelmente seria o mais próximo de desculpas que Draco conseguiria de seu pai. Sabia que ele se sentia culpado, não precisava do olhar significativo de sua mãe para entender. Mas também não esperava um pedido de desculpas direto.

"Nós podemos contratar um fisioterapeuta assim que você receber alta, querido" Narcissa falou numa tentativa de desanuviar o ambiente. "Assim você não precisa ficar voltando aqui para fazer as sessões até estar completamente curado. E obviamente a avaliação psiquiátrica é apenas um procedimento de rotina. Você está ótimo, não precisa..."

A atenção de Draco vagou conforme sua mãe continuava a falar. Também estivera examinando o movimento do lado de fora da janela por algum tempo, esperando vislumbrar um rosto conhecido em especial. Estava aguardando o melhor momento para questionar seus pais e, de certo modo, temia a resposta para sua pergunta. Onde estaria Harry? Teria passado para vê-lo? Estaria desacordado num dos quartos daquele mesmo hospital? Ou pior...

"Onde está Potter?" Draco ouviu-se perguntando. Narcissa interrompeu seu discurso e Lucius soltou um bufo sem se virar. Foi sua mãe quem respondeu à pergunta.

"Ele... apareceu algumas vezes, ficou conversando com o medibruxo durante um bom tempo... Mas como você ainda estava desacordado..."

Draco assentiu lentamente, sentindo o corpo ser inundado pelo alívio. Era de se esperar. Harry Potter, seu herói, não havia sobrevivido às perseguições do Lorde das Trevas para ser derrotado por Rowle, de todas as pessoas. Não depois de ter colocado as mãos em uma varinha. Em _sua_ varinha. Draco percebeu que estava sorrindo levemente e limpou a garganta.

"Não espero que vocês entendam ou que aceitem" falou num ímpeto de ousadia. "Não espero sequer que vocês _acreditem_ que possa durar ou torçam por mim. Mas se tão somente Harry me aceitar de volta, custe o que custar, vou fazer dar certo".

Lucius continuou fitando através da janela como se nada tivesse acontecido. Draco permitiu que ele fingisse não ter escutado. Não esperava mesmo nenhuma reação positiva, portanto talvez fosse melhor daquele jeito.

Draco sentiu então quando sua mãe apertou sua mão e voltou-se para ela em tempo de ver um pequeno sorriso encorajador em seu rosto. Bem, cinquenta por cento de aprovação já era muito mais do que ele esperava ter conseguido num primeiro momento. Draco apertou a mão da mãe de volta e talvez, apenas talvez, tivesse conseguido colocar um pouquinho mais de força no gesto do que antes.

Na verdade, sua decisão de ficar no hospital nada mais era do que uma desculpa para permanecer acessível a Harry. Não podia arriscar ser levado para casa e impedido de vê-lo, de alguma maneira.

**-xyz-**

"_Auri Meneou a cabeça:_

_- Com certeza. As corujas são sábias. São cuidadosas e pacientes. A sabedoria impede a audácia – disse. Bebericou de sua caneca, segurando elegantemente a alça entre o polegar e o indicador. – É por isso que as corujas dão maus heróis."_

_(O Nome do Vento – Patrick Rothfuss)_

**-xyz-**

Harry bocejou longamente e esfregou os olhos por trás dos óculos. Era manhã de sexta-feira e o auror havia passado a noite em claro na esperança de que Draco acordasse. Passara algumas horas no Quartel General cuidando da prisão de Rowle com os demais aurores que Mabbott havia conseguido reunir e gastara alguns minutos no Largo Grimauld agradecendo a Kreacher pelo ótimo trabalho. Mas passara a maior parte da noite no hospital, conversando com o medibruxo sempre que possível e espiando pela janela de vidro do quarto de Draco. Evitara ficar no mesmo aposento que o Sr. e a Sra. Malfoy. Não tinha intenção de constrangê-los nem tampouco pressioná-los a demonstrarem alguma gratidão.

O moreno se espantou quando a porta do gabinete do Primeiro Ministro de escancarou com um estrondo e levou a mão em direção à varinha quando Gawain Robards rumou em sua direção soltando fogo pelas ventas.

"É tudo. Culpa. Sua" ele falou com o indicador apontado a centímetros de seu peito. "Você pode se fazer de idiota para qualquer um, menos para mim. Sei que planejou isso desde o início..."

"Robards" a voz de Kingsley Shacklebolt ribombou pelo corredor, fazendo com que o Chefe dos Aurores abaixasse o dedo, apesar de sua carranca não ter se abrandado. "Espero não ser necessário chamar minha Guarda Pessoal para contê-lo".

Com um último arreganhar de dentes ameaçador na direção de Harry, Robards se afastou a passos duros. Espantado, o auror olhou para o Ministro questionadoramente.

"Sua vez, Harry. Vamos, entre" Shacklebolt acenou para que o garoto entrasse e se postou atrás de sua escrivaninha.

Harry se sentiu como nos tempos de Hogwarts, quando era chamado à sala do Diretor para receber sua punição por quebrar algumas regras 'pelo bem maior', temendo ser expulso da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria e obrigado a voltar a viver como um trouxa na casa dos tios. Fechou a porta ao passar e sentou-se nervosamente em frente ao Ministro esperando sua sentença.

"Bem" Shacklebolt começou colocando os óculos para ler o pergaminho à sua frente. "As acusações de Robards ao seu respeito são sérias, Harry. Desobediência às ordens diretas de seu superior, visita não autorizada à Azkaban, mentir para um oficial, colocar a própria vida, a vida de um elfo-doméstico e de um civil em perigo ao agir sozinho... O prisioneiro Jugson chegou a ter a audácia de acusá-lo de usar uma Imperdoável nele" o Ministro pressionou os lábios e meneou a cabeça. Felizmente ele não levantou os olhos do pergaminho, senão teria visto a coloração culpada que o rosto do auror adquiriu.

"Sabe..." Schacklebolt continuou depois de uma longa pausa e abaixou o pergaminho. "Existe um motivo para que pessoas emocionalmente envolvidas com as vítimas sejam afastadas de casos como este, Harry. As coisas poderia ter se saído terrivelmente erradas hoje".

"Sinto muito, senhor" Harry falou, ainda que não se arrependesse de nada que tivesse feito.

"Mas" Shacklebolt pousou os óculos de volta na escrivaninha para encará-lo "se não fosse pela sua ousadia, as coisas poderiam ter se saído muito piores. Acredito que suas conquistas na noite de ontem superam os seus erros".

Harry exalou como se tirasse um peso das costas. Pelo menos não seria expulso do Quartel General. Poderia aceitar bem uma suspensão.

"Ouça Harry" o Ministro continuou com seriedade. "Quero que saiba que você não precisava ter agido sozinho. Devia ter me procurado ao desconfiar que seu superior não estava tomando as atitudes corretas".

"E o senhor teria dado ouvidos a alguém 'emocionalmente envolvido com a vítima'?" Harry falou antes que pudesse conter a própria amargura.

Schacklebot encolheu os ombros.

"Eu o teria escutado. Mas teria colocado outra pessoa para cuidar de reabrir o caso, e com isso você não podia lidar, não é mesmo? Harry, quando é que você vai aprender que não pode carregar o mundo nas costas?"

Harry teve o bom senso de parecer envergonhado ao baixar os olhos para as próprias mãos.

"Qual será minha punição, senhor?" o auror perguntou.

"Bem" Shacklebolt se inclinou de encontro ao largo encosto de sua poltrona e girou uma pena entre os dedos. "Considerando que Robards concordou em retirar as queixas antes de pedir sua aposentadoria... Nenhuma".

"O quê?" Harry perguntou incrédulo. "Robards pediu aposentadoria?"

"Eu posso ter sugerido que ele pedisse, depois de contar minhas suspeitas sobre alguns vazamentos que temos tido para a imprensa" Schacklebolt tornou a encolhes os ombros e Harry achou ter captado certo divertimento em seus olhos.

"Espera... O senhor acha que foi ele quem contou ao Profeta Diário, sobre...?" Harry não poderia estar mais surpreso.

"Não apenas isso" o Ministro falou gravemente. "Antes disso, você nunca reparou em como a imprensa sempre parecia chegar primeiro que vocês ao local do crime? E como Robards sempre dava um jeito de sair ao seu lado nas fotos das primeiras páginas? Acredito que ele tenha ficado possesso quando descobriu sobre o seu caso com Malfoy depois de todos os seus esforços para associar a própria imagem com a sua e planejou uma pequena vingança pessoal" Schackebolt lhe lançou um olhar culpado. "Sinto muito por não ter seguido minhas suspeitas antes. Poderia ter evitado esse escândalo".

"O senhor não tinha como prever isso" Harry assegurou, ainda impressionado com as revelações. Mabbott ficaria chocado quando soubesse.

"Isso nos leva ao próximo assunto que eu gostaria de tratar com você" o Ministro tornou a se inclinar para frente, encarando-o com os olhos negros profundos. "O que o senhor me diria, Sr. Potter, se eu lhe oferecesse o cargo vago de Robards como chefe do Quartel dos Aurores?"

Harry arregalou os olhos, pego totalmente desprevenido pela pergunta.

"Eu? Mas, senhor... Eu acabei de infringir algumas regras..."

"Ser um bom oficial não se trata apenas de seguir o protocolo, Harry" Schaclebolt dispensou seu comentário com um aceno da mão. "Não se trata apenas de tomar decisões racionais. A sabedoria precisa ser mesclada com a audácia. Você demonstrou que possui as doses corretas de ambas as coisas".

Harry sentiu a satisfação e o orgulho preenchê-lo. Fazia apenas oito meses que estava em seu cargo e já tinha a oportunidade de ser promovido. Ron e Hermione ficariam impressionados quando soubessem! Já podia imaginar Mabbott batendo em suas costas e dizendo 'Eu lhe disse!'. E os outros aurores...

O moreno sentiu-se murchar como um balão furado.

"Não posso aceitar, senhor" Harry falou desolado.

"E por que não?" o Ministro perguntou, apesar de não parecer tão surpreso quanto o auror esperava.

"Faz pouquíssimo tempo que entrei para o Quartel General. Não tenho metade da experiência de Williamson ou Proudfoot. Sinto que não estou preparado ainda para liderá-los. Há muitas coisas que preciso aprender antes de aceitar uma promoção desse escalão. Como... como aprender a conciliar minha vida pessoal com meu trabalho ou... não tentar carregar o mundo nas costas..."

Harry se surpreendeu quando Schacklebolt riu e seu riso retumbante encheu o aposento.

"Você está mais preparado do que pensa, Harry" ele falou por fim. "O fato de admitir suas falhas já diz muita coisa. Mas respeito sua decisão e acredito ter sido de grande sabedoria. Então isso é tudo. Se puder fazer a gentileza de chamar Williamson, creio que tenho uma proposta para ele".

"Obrigado, senhor. Com licença" Harry deixou a sala do Primeiro Ministro com um misto de alívio e arrependimento. Não tinha certeza se havia feito a coisa certa ao recusar uma proposta daquelas.

Porém Williamson provavelmente não demoraria muito a se aposentar. Harry se animou com o pensamento.

-xyz-

"Bem, Williamson não é nenhum mocinho" Mabbott falou, sentado junto a Harry no corredor do Saint Mungus depois do expediente. "Não dou mais que uns três anos para ele se aposentar e então você não será idiota a ponto de recusar novamente. Não é mesmo?" ele levantou uma sobrancelha para o auror, que sorriu.

"Não, acho que não".

A notícia sobre o resgate de Draco Malfoy havia sido motivo de fofocas e especulações durante todo o dia. Os enfermeiros passavam de tempos em tempos para se certificar de que não havia curiosos incomodando os pacientes nos corredores. Harry e Mabbott haviam desperdiçado muito tempo mostrando seus distintivos e convencendo-os de que não causariam problemas ou comoções. Os dois aurores ocupavam um banco desconfortável de onde podiam ver as cortinas abaixadas do quarto de Draco.

"É bom que não seja mesmo. Espero que você não se importe se eu continuar a chamá-lo de chefe" Mabbott comentou, coçando o queixo.

"Se eu disser que me importo você vai parar?"

Mabbott pensou por alguns instantes.

"Provavelmente não. Mas... Cara, eu tinha quase certeza que era Earle quem tinha espalhado sobre o seu caso! Devia ter desconfiado de Robards. Quero dizer, que tipo de cara tem um pavão como Patrono?"

"Pois é, olhando para trás agora parece tão óbvio!" Harry concordou solidário. "Mas, hey! É noite de sexta-feira, você não devia estar com a sua namorada?"

"Ah, achei que você apreciaria alguma companhia".

"Ela tem coisa melhor para fazer do que aturar você hoje, não é?"

"Aniversário da melhor amiga. Programa de garotas, sabe como é" ele deu de ombros, tentando não parecer aborrecido. "Ou talvez você não saiba, sendo... você sabe..."

"Gay" Harry completou.

"Eu diria que você é um cara esperto por fugir desse tipo de complicação. Garotas são difíceis de agradar" ele franziu a testa. "Imagino que seja mais simples com dois caras".

Harry encolheu os ombros.

"Não exatamente. Mudam-se os nomes dos problemas e das desculpas, mas eles sempre existem, eu acho".

"E então? Como Malfoy está?" Mabbott perguntou por fim.

"O Dr. Dixon disse que ele acordou esta tarde, mas que não aguentou ficar acordado por causa dos remédios" Harry baixou os olhos para as próprias mãos. "Disse que os maiores riscos seriam caso tivesse entrado em coma profundo, ou se sua concussão tivesse se agravado, mas Draco já está fora de perigo. Agora precisa de muito repouso e fisioterapia" Harry suspirou. "A psiquiatra disse que ele é mais forte do que parece. Teve sorte por não ter nenhum trauma permanente. Muita gente enlouqueceu antes de chegar ao nível de estresse físico e mental que ele suportou".

Mabbott levantou as sobrancelhas e soltou um assobio admirado.

"Harry!"

Harry levantou os olhos ao reconhecer a voz e sorriu ao ver Hermione vindo ao seu encontro e recebendo alguns olhares atravessados por falar alto dentro do hospital. Ron a seguia com as mãos nos bolsos um pouco atrás.

"Hey! Você não devia estar em Hogwarts?" Harry falou ao se levantar para abraçá-la.

"A Profª. McGonagall tinha me avisado que eu poderia usar a lareira numa emergência" a garota esclareceu.

"Mas você não usou daquela vez que eu quebrei o nariz" Ron reclamou enciumado.

"Ah, a Sra. Weasley me deixou avisada que você poderia exagerar um pouco nas proporções do seu acidente. Além do mais, você estava jogando quadribol. É diferente" Hermione esclareceu seriamente, apesar de apertar a mão do namorado com carinho. "Fiquei sabendo que você andou salvando Malfoy novamente, Harry. Uma vez a gente pode entender, mas duas?" ela falou brincalhona.

"Os velhos hábitos são difíceis de se perder" Harry encolheu os ombros.

Hermione ficou séria de repente.

"Você não devia ter se arriscado sozinho!" ela o repreendeu e então lançou um olhar de esguelha ao namorado. "Mas entendo que a culpa pode não ter sido apenas sua".

Ron limpou a garganta, completamente sem jeito.

"Olha, cara... Sinto muito pelas coisas que eu disse. Mas é que eu não tinha como ter me preparado... Ouch!" ele alisou as costelas no ponto em que Hermione lhe deu uma cotovelada e suspirou. "Sei que nada justifica o que eu fiz. Você estava precisando de um amigo mais do que qualquer coisa e eu desapontei você".

"Eu também não fui um exemplo de melhor amigo" Harry encolheu os ombros. "Devia ter contado a vocês dois, não deixado que vocês soubessem por uma edição especial do Profeta Diário".

"Isso é verdade" Ron falou e desviou antes que o cotovelo de Hermione encontrasse suas costelas novamente. "Hey, só estou sendo sincero! Eu fiquei magoado, sim. Não vou fingir que entendo o que você tem com Malfoy, mas... Honestamente, não quero perder a sua amizade por isso".

"É como me sinto também, Ron" ele estendeu a mão para o ruivo, que a apertou com força.

"Francamente, quando é que vocês dois vão _aprender_?" Hermione ralhou, limpando os cantos úmidos dos olhos. "Vai ser a vida inteira assim, não vai? Vocês vão brigar pelas coisas mais estúpidas e vão fazer as pazes depois de terem feito com que eu passasse raiva à toa!"

Harry e Ron se entreolharam e então riram. Hermione fez um gesto de irritação, mas acabou rindo também.

"Harry" os três se voltaram para Mabbott, que deu um curto aceno de cabeça em direção à figura altiva que cruzava o corredor em sua direção.

"Gostaria de ter uma palavra com o senhor, Sr. Potter" Lucius Malfoy falou, tomando o cuidado de não deixar que aquilo parecesse uma pergunta, mas sim uma intimação. "Em particular".

Harry levantou uma sobrancelha para o ex-comensal e pensou em dar alguma resposta desdenhosa, porém estava intrigado demais para fazê-lo.

"Eu já volto" Harry dirigiu-se aos amigos.

"Não se preocupe, Harry" Hermione o tranquilizou. "Tenho que voltar para Hogwats. Vamos, Ron?"

"Claro..." o ruivo lançou um olhar atravessado na direção do Sr. Malfoy antes de suspirar. "Olha Harry, estamos pensando em jogar uma partida de quadribol amanhã pela tarde. Se quiser se juntar a nós... Digo, se não tiver nada melhor para fazer..."

"Estarei lá, Ron" Harry assegurou com um pequeno sorriso.

"Eu também já vou" Mabbott falou, se espreguiçando quando Ron e Hermione se afastaram de mãos dadas. "Sinto que já não sou mais necessário".

"Scott, eu já o agradeci o suficiente por ontem à noite?" Harry perguntou com seriedade e Mabbott deu alguns tapinhas em seus ombros.

"Não se preocupe com isso. Sério. Acabei ganhando um pouquinho de fama às suas custas, você leu a matéria no jornal?" ele piscou e acenou um adeus.

Só então o auror se aproximou de Lucius Malfoy com o máximo de casualidade que conseguiu reunir. Não queria discutir com o pai de Draco, mas também não estava com ânimo para aceitar nenhum insulto do homem.

"Sr. Potter, eu gostaria de agradecê-lo por tudo o que o senhor fez pelo meu filho. Eu sei" Lucius emendou rapidamente antes que Harry pudesse fazer alguma objeção "que o senhor não fez nada daquilo por mim nem por minha esposa, mas gostaria que aceitasse meus sinceros agradecimentos" Lucius havia dito aquelas palavras num tom prático de negócios, porém suas sobrancelhas se juntaram numa raríssima demonstração de emoção antes que ele continuasse. "Dizem que o tempo cura todas as feridas, mas ele também faz com que os erros do passado sejam repetidos, uma vez que também esquecemos o sofrimento que causamos a nós mesmos. Eu já quase perdi o meu filho antes. Jurei para mim mesmo que nunca mais faria nada que colocasse a vida da minha família em perigo. No entanto meus erros do passado ainda estão cobrando seu preço".

Lucius fez uma pausa, na qual desviou os olhos para algum ponto ao lado do moreno, o olhar distante. Harry se viu tentando descrever a emoção que aquilo transmitia e se surpreendeu ao constatar que era tristeza.

"Talvez você tenha filhos um dia, Sr. Potter. Talvez, apenas talvez, você cometa alguns erros ao tentar fazer o que é melhor para eles. Se isso acontecer, você compreenderá o que estou tentando dizer. Eu jamais me perdoaria se meu filho tivesse morrido... ou mesmo enlouquecido" Lucius tornou a franzir a testa. "Pior do que me sentir responsável, eu jamais me perdoaria pelas últimas palavras cruéis que dirigi a ele. Não posso retirar o que disse, mas pelo menos terei algum tempo ainda para tentar reconquistar a confiança de Draco".

Harry colocou as mãos nos bolsos quando se fez outra pausa carregada. Mais do que sem saber o que dizer, o moreno estava tocado pelas palavras de Lucius Malfoy. Porém o momento logo se desfez e mais tarde Harry teria dificuldade para acreditar nas próprias lembranças sobre aquele breve desabafo.

"Veja bem" o ex-comensal continuou, voltando a encará-lo com sua velha máscara de pompa e frieza de volta no lugar. "Não estou dizendo que mudei de opinião. Ainda não acredito nisso que vocês chamam de relacionamento. Porém vou respeitar a decisão do meu filho. Não vou me interpor entre vocês, porque tenho um palpite sobre quem venceria a disputa num primeiro momento. Mas quero que saiba que vou estar lá para o meu filho quando você se cansar dele".

"Não vou me cansar dele, Sr. Malfoy" Harry retrucou com toda dignidade, satisfeito que o mundo havia voltado ao eixo. Era melhor assim. Pelo menos o auror sabia onde pisar com aquele Lucius Malfoy.

"Ah, o otimismo da juventude" o homem falou, empinando levemente o nariz. "Quando você tiver vivido o bastante, entenderá o que eu digo".

"O tempo dirá quem está certo" o auror concordou.

"Muito bem" Lucius se empertigou. "Narcissa quer ter uma palavra com você antes do término do horário de visitas, se não se importar" ele indicou a porta do quarto de Draco, cujas cortinas haviam sido suspendidas para revelar o loiro ainda dormindo pacificamente, com a mãe a velar-lhe o sono.

Harry aceitou o convite, ávido por finalmente poder se aproximar de Draco, e caminhou para o quarto com a testa franzida. Não fazia idéia do que esperar de Narcissa. Bateu na porta suavemente antes de receber um aceno de cabeça da Sra. Malfoy. Era muito mais silencioso do lado de dentro e não havia banquinhos desconfortáveis, apenas uma poltrona almofadada ao lado do leito. Harry se aproximou de Draco como se atraído por um campo magnético. Seus olhos se fartaram da visão do loiro em seu sono tranquilo e Harry sentiu um peso sendo tirado de suas costas. Era como se só então pudesse acreditar que ele estava realmente fora de perigo.

"Ele não vai demorar a acordar" Narcissa falou num sussurro cuidadoso e Harry não precisou perguntar como ela podia ter tanta certeza do que dizia. Havia presenciado o despertar de Draco algumas vezes e sabia reconhecer os sinais: os pequenos movimentos involuntários, os suspiros e o modo como suas pálpebras tremulavam levemente, como se ameaçassem se abrir a qualquer momento. "Imagino que você esteja ansioso para conversar com ele".

Harry assentiu, sem saber o que dizer. Seus olhos não se cansavam de olhar para Draco e ele sequer se preocupou se estava sendo rude.

"Por mais que doa para uma mãe ter que admitir isso, Sr. Potter" Narcissa se aproximou, também olhando para o filho. "Acredito que ele ficaria mais feliz ao tê-lo por perto quando acordar do que a mim" ela suspirou resignada. "Sei que você não salvou meu filho por minha causa, mas você tem minha gratidão pelo que fez".

Harry acenou seu entendimento e Narcissa continuou.

"Se o senhor prometer que cuidará bem de Draco durante esta noite, Sr. Potter, saberá onde me encontrar se precisar".

Harry finalmente a encarou, incrédulo.

"Obrigado, Sra. Malfoy" o auror falou assim que se recuperou do choque e assistiu embasbacado enquanto a mulher deixava o quarto e sumia ao longo do corredor com o braço dado ao marido. Pelas regras do hospital, era permitido apenas um acompanhante para cada paciente durante a noite.

Um suspiro de Draco o trouxe de volta ao presente e Harry se debruçou sobre o loiro. Ele estava cheirando a sabonete e seus cabelos pareciam novamente sedosos, o que indicava que havia tomado um banho recentemente. Seu rosto havia voltado à palidez normal e seus lábios estavam rosados. Harry segurou de leve a mão magra e sentiu um leve aperto em resposta. Sorriu abobalhado.

"Não vou quebrar se você segurar mais forte" vieram as palavras arrastadas antes que o loiro abrisse os olhos inchados de tanto dormir.

"Você estava ouvindo a conversa alheia?" Harry perguntou divertido.

"Talvez" Draco sorriu, mas então sua expressão ficou séria. O loiro ergueu o braço com dificuldade e o auror abaixou o rosto de encontro a ela, segurando a mão de Draco junto à bochecha. "Você levou uma vida inteira para aparecer por aqui" ele reclamou manhoso.

"Sinto muito. Estava trabalhando. Mas espero poder compensar esta noite. Você ouviu a sua mãe. Ela não pretende voltar a menos que eu a chame".

"Como se não fossemos nós que lhe devêssemos favores" Draco rolou os olhos. "Salve minha vida mais uma vez e eu terei que servi-lo como elfo-doméstico pelo resto da vida".

"Você devia saber que costumo colocar a vida dos meus elfos-domésticos em perigo" Harry falou, deixando escapar uma ponta de tristeza ao pensar em Dobby. "Olha... falando sério, eu o liberto de qualquer débito que possa ter criado. Não quero que você fique comigo por achar que me deve algo".

"Então você quer que eu fique com você?" Draco falou, como se estivesse esperando por qualquer pista que o moreno pudesse dar a esse respeito. E aquilo irritou Harry mais do que devia.

"Droga, Draco! É tudo que eu mais quero!" Harry disse, se endireitando e passando uma mão pelos cabelos. "Quando é que você vai aceitar que... que é você que eu quero! Só você".

Draco baixou os olhos, mas Harry tornou a se aproximar, forçando-o a encará-lo.

"Draco, me escuta. Não quero ter que escolher entre você e o meu trabalho. Eu preciso de ambos! Se você me disser que não pode entender isso..."

"Eu entendo, Harry. Já disse que sinto muito por..."

"Por ter sido um bastardo mimado" o auror completou e Draco fez uma careta.

"Fico feliz que você se lembre disso" o loiro falou amargurado.

"Mas você não foi o único que errou" Harry continuou. "Eu também quis forçar você a escolher entre mim e a sua família. Não me orgulho nem um pouco disso. Não quero rivalizar com eles! Eles nunca vão deixar de serem seus pais, enquanto eu posso passar a não significar nada para você de uma hora para a outra. Se eu ainda tivesse meus pais, provavelmente também me preocuparia com o que eles pensariam a meu respeito".

Draco havia alcançado sua mão novamente e a apertava com o máximo de força que conseguia, ainda que não fosse muita.

"Harry... Você me marcou desde o momento em que coloquei os olhos em você pela primeira vez. E é algo muito diferente disso" Draco apontou para o braço esquerdo, onde ainda ostentava a Marca Negra. "Você me marcou aqui" ele trouxe a mão de Harry para junto do peito. "Não acho que seja possível que você não signifique nada para mim de uma hora para a outra".

"Você está se referindo às cicatrizes que eu deixei aí da última vez que lancei um _Sectumsempra_ em você?"

"Não, seu idiota" Draco ralhou. "Você sabe muito bem à que estou me referindo".

"Eu sei" Harry admitiu. Aquelas palavras o haviam tocado tão profundamente que chegava a assustar. "De certa maneira, eu também nunca fui imune a você. Desde a primeira vez em que o vi, você nunca esteve longe dos meus pensamentos. Embora a maior parte do tempo eu ficasse imaginando mil maneiras de fazer você calar a boca".

"Agora você descobriu um jeito de calar a minha boca?" Draco provocou.

"Eu diria que descobri mais de uma maneira" o moreno falou e se inclinou para beijá-lo suavemente nos lábios.

Ah, como sentira saudade de poder beijá-lo, de sentir seu cheiro, poder alisar seus cabelos... Harry encostou a própria testa na de Draco e sentiu um nó na garganta.

"Você podia ter morrido" Draco sussurrou, com os olhos fechados.

"Já estou acostumado. Tive um pouco de sorte".

"Tive tanto medo, Harry" a voz de Draco falhou e Harry voltou a beijá-lo até que seus sentidos se acalmassem pela sensação familiar.

"Continue me beijando e eu provavelmente não vou precisar de fisioterapia" o loiro suspirou e os dois sorriram, quebrando um pouco da tensão.

"Ah, já ia me esquecendo" Harry enfiou a mão no bolso da capa e retirou a antiga varinha de Draco e o que restou da nova. "Sinto muito. Rowle caiu em cima dela".

As sobrancelhas do loiro se uniram em contrariedade por um momento, porém logo se desanuviaram.

"Tudo bem. Espero não precisar mais dela".

Harry colocou os restos da varinha quebrada sobre um criado e alisou a antiga com saudosismo. De alguma maneira havia se afeiçoado àquela varinha. Talvez o sentimento fosse mútuo.

"Ela ainda funciona muito bem comigo" Harry a entregou nas mãos do namorado.

"Tenho certeza que sim" Draco falou, carregando as palavras de malícia.

Harry jogou a cabeça para trás ao rir. Draco apontou a varinha para a própria boca e murmurou um feitiço. Harry sentiu o cheiro de menta.

"Deus, eu estava precisando disso" o loiro suspirou.

Eles se encararam por alguns infinitos segundos como se quisessem guardar cada detalhe do rosto um do outro. Sem que percebesse, Harry afastou algumas mechas dos cabelos loiro platinados.

"Você acha que vai dar certo?" o moreno se viu perguntando. "Nós dois?"

"Não sei" Draco encolheu os ombros. "Mas vou tentar aproveitar cada minuto. Você sabe, para o caso de não dar certo".

"Sei".

"Começando agora. Se é que você me entende".

"Como quiser" Harry concordou e se abaixou para outro beijo mais profundo e longo.

"Harry?"

"Hm?"

"Você sabe que temos uma platéia do lado de fora, não?"

"Sim. Você se importa?"

"Bem, eu definitivamente não me importaria se você pelo menos abaixasse as cortinas".

"Em um minuto" Harry concordou e voltou a beijá-lo. No instante seguinte o cômodo se iluminou com um flash.

-xyz-

**N.A.: ****¹** Inspirado num trecho da música _How – Maroom 5_

**²** Trecho da música How – Maroom 5

"_Eu estou pedindo a sua ajuda, estou passando pelo inferno_

_com medo de nada poder me salvar a não ser o som da sua voz_

_Você corta todos os ruídos_

_E agora que eu posso ver meus erros tão claramente_

_Eu mataria se pudesse ter você de volta_

_Mas como, mas como..."_

A Ai Linna-chan fez uma ilustração mara do capítulo 8, cujo link está no meu profile! Mais uma vez, obrigada querida!

**NÃO LEIAM ISSO ANTES DO CAPÍTULO, CRIANÇAS!**

**CONTÉM SPOILLERS!**

Não vou fingir que entendo o funcionamento das varinhas porque até o Sr. Oliwander, que é um especialista no assunto, admitiu que não sabe tudo ainda. Mas imagino que a varinha do Draco tenha funcionado bem com Rowle porque ele a tomou de Draco quando o loiro estava desacordado. Porém Harry foi até lá sabendo que seria desarmado, aceitando sacrificar a própria arma para ganhar tempo, portanto não foi vencido.

Quanto ao Kreacher, quem abriu meus olhos para a singularidade do poder dos elfos foi a Lunnafe, por isso esse capítulo é inteirinho dedicado a ela!

**Bro** (Yay! Que bom que você gostou, xuxu! Taí o capítulo, meu bem. Taí o Dray ;D) **Isis Coelho** (o-ho! Seria o máximo se essa tropa de elite se repente aparecesse pra ajudar, né? Penas que a situação não foi favorável a isso... Bem, acho que o desfecho não foi tão ao modo faroeste, mas espero ter sido satisfatório! Espero que você esteja melhor, querida! Beijos) **Isis** (muito obrigada, moça! Espero que continue gostando! Beijos!) **Makie** (mexer a bunda é o que Potty faz de melhor! Ainda mais quando há a perspectiva de arriscar a própria vida para salvar os outros uhuahuahua. O Lucius é f*da ;D Beijos!) **FranRenata** (Ohh, a essa altura você já deve saber aonde se meteu o Draco no final das contas, mas ele é divo mesmo rss. Muito divertido você tentando roubar a donzela do Potter uhuahuahua. Beijos na testa pra você também!) **Zé** (enquanto eu estou me superando, está ótimo! Espero não ter judiado tanto do coração de ninguém o.o' Obrigada, querido! Beijos!) **Su Vivi** (oi querida, espero que você não leia isso antes de ler o capítulo, mas viu só? Acho que atendi ao seu pedido e nem fiz muita covardia com o Dray x.x Harry fodástico é o que há! Uhuahuahua Obrigada!) **Drica** (obrigada, meu bem! Espero que continue gostando! Beijos! =*) **Paulawot** (Lucius é máster em se aproveitar das situações rs. E concordou que foi muito sem noção da parte do Draco cometer a burrada de ir para o bordel, mas ninguém mandou ele não dar ouvidos ao Harry ¬¬' Harry botando as asinhas de fora é o que há XD Espero não ter judiado muito de vocês, querida! Beijos!) **Kitchan** (safadinha, eeeeu? XDD O prazer é todo meu pela sua recaída, querida! Ohh imagino que seja difícil voltar às fics com bebê pequeno sim, mas que bom que você conseguiu dar um jeitinho ;D E não se preocupe por não ter comentado Segunda Chance, já fico feliz por saber que você leu e gostou! Enfim, bem vinda de volta! Beijos!)

Meus amados, o Epílogo já está pronto e betado, portanto sejam generosos com as reviews que eu não demoro ;D


	12. Epílogo

**Título: Sorte de Herói – Epílogo**

**Autora: **Amy Lupin

**Beta: **Lunnafe

**Par:** Harry/Draco

**Classificação: **T

**Avisos:** o _Projeto Sectumsempra de Amor não Dói III_ acabou, e agora esta fic também...

**Razão utilizada: **124. Todas as anteriores e mais infinitas razões posteriores.

**Disclaimer:** Essa história é baseada nos personagens e situações criadas e pertencentes a J.K. Rowling, várias editoras e Warner Bros. Não há nenhum lucro, nem violação de direitos autorais ou marca registrada.

-xyz-

Draco fez uma careta quando ele e Harry desaparataram em frente ao prédio antigo e depredado.

"Por que é que eu estou fazendo isso mesmo?" o loiro perguntou.

"Porque eu pedi?" Harry devolveu com um sorriso contido e os dois se adiantaram alguns passos. Assim que atingiram a soleira da porta, a fachada do prédio mudou. Era um edifício antigo e rústico, porém não havia pichação nem buracos nas paredes, como os feitiços anti-trouxas faziam parecer. Uma placa dizia "Orfanato St. Starkey" e uma bruxa de coque no cabelo e ar severo atendeu à porta.

"O que posso fazer pelo senhor agora, Sr. Potter?" a bruxa falou com ar de poucos amigos.

"Sinto muito, Sra. Ethelred. Trouxe as autorizações do Departamento dessa vez" Harry estendeu um pergaminho com o selo do Ministério, que a mulher examinou atentamente.

"Ah, que curioso. É a sua assinatura aqui no final, Sr. Potter" a mulher falou, sarcástica. Fazia alguns anos que Harry fora promovido a Chefe dos Aurores por sua habilidade de entrar e sair de problemas relativamente ileso. Alguns chamavam aquilo de sorte, mas Draco sabia que ia muito além do puro acaso. A Sra. Ethelred olhou então para Draco por cima dos óculos. "E o que _ele_ está fazendo aqui? Ele não é um auror".

Draco lançou um olhar acusador na direção de Harry esperando que ele se sentisse culpado o suficiente por tê-lo arrastado até ali. Inomináveis dificilmente saíam do Ministério durante seu expediente, pois seus assuntos eram secretos demais para correrem o risco. Quando Harry mencionara que havia encontrado um objeto intrigante no esconderijo de um Comensal fugitivo, Draco havia se recusado a acompanhá-lo, insistindo que Harry chamasse outro inominável. Não apenas pelo tipo de olhar que recebia das pessoas, mas também porque todo o Mundo Bruxo sabia do relacionamento deles – que já estava caminhando para o décimo primeiro aniversário - e ninguém levaria o assunto a sério caso vissem os dois juntos. Muito menos em frente a um orfanato.

Mas, como sempre, Harry possuía um jeitinho todo especial de convencer o companheiro a fazer suas vontades.

"Draco Malfoy está mencionado aqui como representante do Departamento de Mistérios" o chefe dos aurores explicou.

A Sra. Ethelred baixou os olhos novamente para o ponto do pergaminho que Harry apontava e crispou o lábio superior, mas acabou cedendo, dando passagem para ambos.

"Entrem. Mas sejam discretos. Já foi ruim o suficiente acalmar as crianças depois da sua última visita, Sr. Potter" ela resmungou, guiando-os para uma salinha de onde eles podiam ver o pátio do orfanato, porém não poderiam ser vistos. "Em que posso ajudá-los?"

"Seremos rápidos, Sra. Ethelred. Mas precisaremos falar com Elliot, se a senhora não se importar".

Aparentemente a bruxa se importava, mas abriu a porta e gritou por Elliot. Draco levantou uma sobrancelha para Harry, que encolheu os ombros, divertido. Ele havia falado que a responsável pelo orfanato era enérgica, mas o loiro estava admirado. Era difícil encontrar pessoas que não lambiam o chão que Harry passava.

Através da janela de vidro, Draco pôde ver quando um garoto que estava sentado numa roda de leitura se levantou e o Inominável logo percebeu que Elliot era mais velho que a maioria das crianças. As outras ficaram curiosas ao vê-lo se afastar, porém logo voltaram a atenção para a bruxa de ar simpático que segurava um exemplar d'Os Contos de Beedle, O Bardo.

Elliot era um garoto de cabelos cor de areia e olhos castanho-claros com o cabelo cortado rente ao couro cabeludo, como todos os outros garotos do orfanato – provavelmente para evitar epidemias de piolhos, Draco pensou. Era magrinho e frágil, porém caminhou até a salinha com o queixo erguido em desafio. Ele tinha o olhar rápido e atento, como se desconfiasse de tudo e de todos ao seu redor. Quando viu Harry, seus olhos se arregalaram levemente numa breve demonstração de excitação, porém ele logo encobriu a emoção com desinteresse quando percebeu que o auror não estava sozinho.

"Cumprimente os nossos visitantes, Elliot" a Sra. Ethelred admoestou severamente e Elliot deu um passo à frente estendendo a mão para Harry.

"Olá, auror Potter".

"Olá, Elliot. Você pode me chamar de Harry" o moreno cumprimentou de volta com brandura. De certo modo Draco admirava o jeito que Harry tinha de lidar com as crianças, em especial. Sua fama fazia com que elas parecessem amedrontadas e incertas ao se aproximarem, porém o Herói do Mundo Bruxo logo fazia com que se sentissem a vontade. "Esse é Draco Malfoy".

"Prazer em conhecê-lo, Sr. Malfoy" o garoto falou com uma sobrancelha levantada. Por um momento Draco achou que ele estivesse desdenhando de seu nome, então se lembrou de que ele tinha sustentado a mesma expressão ao apertar a mão de Harry.

"Draco trabalha no Ministério também" Harry continuou quando Draco não fez menção de dizer nada. "Infelizmente não posso dizer a vocês o que ele faz lá, senão teria que obliviá-los" ele sorriu, porém nem a Sra. Ethelred nem o garoto o acompanharam. Harry limpou a garganta. "Draco está aqui para ver o Murphy. Você poderia mostrar o caminho para ele, Elliot?"

"Claro" Elliot falou encolhendo os ombros e então, diante do olhar severo da Sra. Ethelred, acrescentou indicando a porta. "Se o senhor fizer a gentileza de me acompanhar, Sr. Malfoy".

Draco lançou outro olhar questionador em direção a Harry, tentando lhe passar uma mensagem do tipo: 'Você não está pensando em me deixar sozinho com o garoto, está?'. Mas Harry estava.

"Preciso resolver alguns detalhes sobre as próximas visitas dos aurores para terminar de recolher as provas do orfanato, Draco. Encontrarei vocês dois em um minuto" o moreno respondeu, fingindo não reparar na ameaça implícita do companheiro.

Draco estreitou os olhos na direção dele antes de crispar o lábio superior.

"Como quiser" ele falou e seguiu o garoto porta afora.

Diferente de Harry, Draco não sabia lidar com crianças. Enquanto o moreno achava os enteados fofos e espertos, Draco achava-os irritantes e burros. Mas havia algo intrigante naquele Elliot, embora o loiro ainda não conseguisse distinguir o quê.

Enquanto caminhavam em silêncio por alguns corredores e um lance de escadas, Draco avaliou o menino. Elliot não devia ter mais do que oito anos, apesar de visivelmente se esforçar para parecer mais velho. Porém seus olhos demonstravam muito mais astúcia do que sua aparência frágil. Quando Harry mencionara que um garoto havia encontrado o esconderijo de Travers, o loiro imaginou que o menino teria esbarrado por acaso com o local. Agora desejava ter prestado atenção no detalhamento do caso enquanto Harry tagarelava sobre ele – ou seja, durante a última semana inteira.

"É aqui" no final de um corredor mal-iluminado Elliot indicou uma porta lacrada por magia dos aurores e vários avisos afixados na porta.

Draco sacou a varinha e desfez os feitiços. A porta rangeu ao entrar e Draco percebeu os sinais recentes de arrombamento na madeira. O lado de dentro apresentava muito mais indícios de habitação, apesar do cheiro de poeira e pergaminhos velhos. O porão aparentemente era utilizado para arquivo de fichas antigas e estava abarrotado, motivo pelo qual havia sido inutilizado.

"Por aqui" Elliot indicou um corredor estreito e entulhado que Draco teve dificuldade de seguir. O garoto, no entanto, se enfiava em qualquer vão, sumindo de vista num instante.

Draco praguejou quando fez um rasgo na capa ao passar por uma brecha. Finalmente chegou aos fundos do porão, onde havia uma cama improvisada, um rádio, algumas edições do Profeta Diário, restos de comida apodrecida e ossos, além de vários objetos de valor, provavelmente roubados. Entre estes últimos, se destacava um objeto de vidro azul brilhante e curioso. Várias pegadas indicavam que os aurores já haviam passado por ali, mas mesmo assim Draco tomou o cuidado de não tocar em nada.

"Lá está ele" Elliot apontou para a escultura de vidro azul.

"Ele?" Draco levantou uma sobrancelha para o garoto antes de se aproximar com a varinha apontada para o objeto.

"Harry e eu o apelidamos de Murphy" o garoto respondeu e Draco pode perceber como o garoto se sentia ousado pela intimidade com o maior bruxo da atualidade.

"E posso saber por quê?" Draco questionou após uma breve inspeção preliminar em Murphy. Se não fosse pelo formato peculiar e retorcido, o Inominável teria bufado, dizendo se tratar de uma bola de cristal com efeitos especiais e todos poderiam ir para casa felizes. Mas o líquido que se movimentava, rodopiava, expandia e contraía dentro do objeto retorcido era visivelmente mais do que uma simples bola de cristal fora do padrão. Enquanto o loiro observava, ele passou de brilhante para opaco, de líquido para sólido e de volta para líquido, de rápido para preguiçoso...

"Porque ele parece ter vida" Elliot explicou, também se aproximando. "Não há um padrão nos movimentos do líquido. É como se ele reagisse ao ambiente" e, como que para comprovar, Elliot estendeu a mão em direção ao objeto. Draco se preparou para gritar furiosamente, porém não foi necessário. O garoto estacou a poucos centímetros de tocar o vidro, causando uma reação diferente em seu conteúdo.

"Que diabos" Draco falou, inclinando a cabeça para o lado. Era como se o líquido tivesse se encolhido, como um animal assustado. Elliot manteve a mão parada e o líquido tornou a expandir-se lentamente, como se ganhasse confiança até tornar a espiralar e voltear preguiçosamente.

"Viu?" Elliot falou, satisfeito ao abaixar a mão.

Draco se irritou com a presunção do garoto e arregaçou as mangas.

"Afaste-se" ordenou secamente e conjurou um saco especial, levitando o objeto cuidadosamente para dentro do recipiente antes de lacrar e segurar, mantendo-o a uma distância segura. "Vamos".

"Você vai apagar minha memória sobre Murphy?" o garoto questionou em tom coloquial enquanto eles refaziam o caminho para fora do porão.

Draco se sentiu tentado a dizer que sim, mas acabou desistindo. Não era como se Elliot estivesse propenso a se assustar com a perspectiva.

"Não. Mas você provavelmente nunca mais vai ouvir falar dele" o loiro se recriminou mentalmente por tratar o objeto como um ser animado. Porém quando viu, estava puxando conversa com o garoto enquanto desviava o saco cuidadosamente das caixas empilhadas. "Como foi que você descobriu isto aqui?"

"Os funcionários começaram a dar por falta de algumas coisas na cozinha" Elliot falou com uma ponta de sarcasmo que o fez parecer ainda mais crescido aos olhos de Draco. "É claro que as suspeitas começaram a recair em mim. Sou o mais velho daqui. Ninguém suspeita de um garoto de cinco anos, mas um de _quase nove_ é esperto o suficiente para roubar doces. 'Dê mais um par de anos e ele será um perfeito delinquente', é o que eles pensam. Aqui".

Eles chegaram à porta novamente, porém Elliot apontou para uma janela que dava para o corredor.

"Ela está enferrujada e emperrada de um lado" o garoto explicou, apontando para a crosta de ferrugem nas bordas da direita. "Mas as dobradiças estão mais fáceis de se abrir do outro. O porão não tem feitiços anti-aparatação, mas o resto do prédio tem. O cara estava se esgueirando por aqui para roubar nossa comida durante a noite. Eu escalei a janela e descobri o esconderijo" Elliot terminou com um dar de ombros. "É claro que eu esperava encontrar um furão ou uma raposa, já que há um bosque aqui por perto".

Draco estava pasmo. Mas conseguiu disfarçar bem.

"Aonde é que Potter se meteu?" o Inominável perguntou espiando o corredor.

"Você chama o seu namorado pelo sobrenome?" Elliot questionou e Draco o encarou procurando por algum sinal de deboche ou mesmo de repulsa no rosto do menino. O que encontrou foi pura curiosidade.

"Alguém já disse que você faz muitas perguntas?"

Aquilo fez um sorriso torto surgir no rosto do garoto, que acenou afirmativamente como se tivesse acabado de receber um elogio.

"Aí estão vocês" Harry falou do topo da escada e o rosto de Elliot se suavizou levemente, fazendo com que ele parecesse um pouco mais com um garoto de oito anos e menos com um anão convencido. "Sinto muito pela demora. Facilitar minha vida não está na lista de afazeres da Sra. Ethelred. Espero que ele não tenha importunado você com um monte de perguntas, Elliot".

Elliot deu um sorriso infantil. Que logo morreu quando seus olhos se encontraram com o de Draco.

"Muito engraçado, _Harry_" Draco enfatizou o primeiro nome do companheiro e por um momento se imaginou mostrando a língua para o garoto. "Já peguei o objeto. Podemos ir?"

"Claro!" os três voltaram pelo corredor, Harry e Elliot marchando mais à frente, conversando animadamente enquanto Draco seguia logo atrás.

O loiro tinha perfeita noção de que não fazia sentido se sentir ameaçado por causa da atenção que seu companheiro dava a um garoto. Havia superado boa parte de sua insegurança depois de todo aquele tempo, apesar de ainda precisar ser relembrado de tempos em tempos do quanto Harry o amava. Porém, ao mesmo tempo em que se sentia enciumado, Draco sentia também um aperto no peito ao pensar que Harry havia aberto mão de ter filhos por sua causa. O moreno sem dúvida teria sido um ótimo pai. Havia algo em Harry que dizia que seu potencial estava sendo subutilizado pela maneira como ele tratava seus afilhados e a prole Weasley em geral.

Draco lembrou-se com amargura das palavras que seu pai lhe dissera anos atrás. 'Ou você realmente chegou a acreditar que algum dia vocês seriam uma _família_?'.

Harry e Draco haviam provado a Lucius que podiam viver muito bem como um casal, apesar de seu pai ainda ter esperanças de que um deles acabasse estragando tudo. Lucius ainda não perdia uma oportunidade para desfilar uma lista de pretendentes para o filho e deixar claro que não estava tarde para mudar de idéia e conseguir um herdeiro legítimo, uma família de verdade.

Draco faria trinta e um anos dentro de alguns meses e já havia descartado várias sugestões de Harry sobre adoção. Tanto que fazia alguns anos que o moreno não tocava mais no assunto. Draco argumentava que os dois não saberiam criar uma criança, um deles teria que sacrificar parte de sua vida profissional e acabaria jogando aquilo na cara do outro em algum ponto de suas vidas. O que certamente fazia sentido...

Mas a verdade era que Draco tinha medo de ser um péssimo pai.

"Obrigado pela ajuda por enquanto, Elliot" Harry apertou a mão do garoto quando eles se aproximaram do pátio.

"Você não acabou por aqui, acabou?" o garoto perguntou, aparentemente se esquecendo por um momento de não soar ansioso.

"Receio que não" a Sra. Ethelred resmungou ao se juntar a eles. "Mas deixe de jogar conversa fora, garoto. Todas as outras crianças já voltaram para a sala de aula. Eu sugiro que você faça o mesmo".

Sem nenhum choramingo, Elliot se despediu e se afastou. No entanto Draco achou que seus ombros pareciam um pouco mais caídos do que alguns minutos atrás enquanto o observava se afastar.

Depois de mais algumas reclamações da Sra. Ethelred, Harry e Draco voltaram para o Ministério e não se falaram até o final do expediente.

-xyz-

"E então? Como foi a recepção de Murphy no Departamento?" Harry perguntou ao se sentar ao lado de Draco no sofá em frente á lareira e oferecer-lhe um copo de hidromel.

"Animada" Draco deu de ombros, baixando o livro que fingia ler, e aceitando o copo. "Fazia séculos que não colocávamos as mãos em algo novo. Ainda estarão falando disso como a nossa mais nova aquisição daqui a dois anos, pelo jeito que as coisas andam por lá".

"Eu sabia que era alguma coisa grande" Harry falou pensativamente. "Garanto que Travers nem imaginava a fortuna que podia ter feito com aquilo. Ou talvez não tenha conseguido uma boa oportunidade para vender".

Eles ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo observando as chamas. Draco ouviu o ranger do couro do revestimento do sofá quando o moreno se virou para beijar seu pescoço. O loiro fechou os olhos e teria sido muito fácil se deixar levar, se Draco não sentisse que não suportaria nem mais um segundo se não fizesse a perguta que o estava incomodando.

"Para onde eles mandam as crianças quando elas ficam grandes demais?"

Harry paralisou por um momento e se afastou para encará-lo. Limpou a garganta, umedeceu os lábios lentamente e pousou o copo na mesinha de centro.

"Levam para outro orfanato especial para adolescentes. Na verdade se parece mais com um reformatório do que um orfanato. Já é raro as pessoas adotarem crianças maiores que cinco anos, que é o período em que as crianças geralmente demonstram sua magia, que dirá adolescentes" o moreno fez um careta, então encarou o loiro com curiosidade. "Por quê?"

Draco estava prestes a dar uma explicação qualquer quando percebeu o brilho intenso dos olhos do companheiro e a maneira como ele parecia conter sua ansiedade. O loiro estreitou os olhos e apontou um dedo acusador para o auror.

"Você planejou isso".

"O quê?" Harry se fez de inocente, mas Draco já o havia desmascarado.

"Eu não acredito! Você planejou isso! Por isso insistiu que fosse eu a acompanhá-lo e não qualquer outro Inominável, como eu sugeri veementemente! Você sabia que eu ficaria intrigado com o garoto e..."

"E?" Harry perguntou, ávido.

"Esqueça" Draco abandonou o livro e a bebida e se levantou com o intuito de deixar a sala, porém Harry bloqueou seu caminho, com os olhos verdes faiscando.

"Você estava cogitando a hipótese de adotá-lo. Admita!".

"Não!" Draco retrucou e percebeu que fora defensivo demais. "É claro que eu não estava cogitando hipótese nenhuma. Só estava curioso. E nós já tivemos essa conversa antes".

"Duvido que você não tenha se encantado com ele! Eu vi a maneira como você ficou olhando enquanto ele se afastava! Não tente negar! Você quer uma família tanto quanto eu!"

"Não venha tirar conclusões sobre minhas expectativas, Harry. Além do mais, você sabe que eu sou péssimo..."

"Não venha com essa história de que você é péssimo com crianças" Harry o cortou. "Você não é muito diferente com adultos. Merda, Draco, eu ainda sofro para conseguir que você admita o que sente por mim sem que seja durante o sexo! Por que é que você tem que dificultar tanto as coisas?" o moreno passou a mão pelos cabelos e caminhou de um lado para o outro, embora ainda se mantivesse entre o companheiro e sua rota de fuga. "Nós conversamos antes sobre adotar um bebê e eu concordei que não seria uma boa idéia. Também não tenho experiência nenhuma com bebês. Mas eu quero formar uma família com você, Draco. Você sabe disso!"

Draco sabia. O loiro soltou o ar dos pulmões em sinal de derrota antes de voltar para o sofá e enterrar o rosto nas mãos, o cotovelo apoiado nos joelhos e o corpo inclinado em direção à lareira. Sentiu o movimento da almofada ao seu lado indicando que Harry havia se juntado a ele novamente. Levantou a cabeça lentamente e deixou os olhos se desfocarem diante do bruxuleio das chamas.

Harry encostou a cabeça em seu ombro e ambos permaneceram em silêncio por um longo tempo.

"Podemos ficar com ele?" o auror perguntou, por fim.

"Ele não é um cachorro para nós podermos ficar com ele" Draco retorquiu, apesar de sua voz soar bem mais branda.

"Fico feliz que tenha notado. Que ele não é um cachorro, quero dizer. Mas você está fugindo do assunto".

Draco suspirou lentamente e inclinou o corpo para trás. Quando Harry fez menção de se afastar, Draco o puxou para junto de seu peito, aonde o moreno se aconchegou.

O loiro estava acostumado e muito bem acomodado com a tranquilidade de seu lar. Fazia nove anos que eles moravam sob o mesmo teto. No começo eles brigavam bastante, discutiam por quase tudo e ficavam até dias sem se falar antes de um deles acabar cedendo. Com o tempo, eles haviam aprendido a lidar um com o outro e relevar certas coisas, de modo que as discussões ainda aconteciam, mas eram encaradas como algo normal e passageiro, que geralmente terminava na cama. De fato, Draco às vezes sentia saudades das brigas por causa do sexo e chegava a provocar algumas quando se sentia entediado.

Ter uma criança em casa significava perturbar aquela paz. Eles teriam que se readequar à nova situação e buscar novamente um equilíbrio. Significava não ter liberdade para fazer sexo no sofá ou na mesa da cozinha sem ter que mandar o filho para a casa de algum parente antes. Significava mais motivos para visitas dos Weasley, que já eram difíceis o suficiente de se tolerar, mas Draco fazia por Harry. Significava festas de aniversário barulhentas e perguntas incessantes... O filho de Goyle, que havia se reaproximado depois da experiência de quase morte de Draco, tinha nove anos e era irritante o suficiente para que Draco pensasse duas vezes antes de ceder. Havia também a filha de Mabbott, que falava pelos cotovelos e mexia em suas coisas toda vez que os Mabbott iam visitá-los...

"Me dê algum tempo para pensar sobre o assunto" Draco pediu cuidadosamente depois de toda aquela reflexão.

"Todo o tempo que você precisar, Draco" o moreno falou e riu. "Sabe... ele me lembra você".

Draco franziu a testa. Aquilo certamente explicava por que se sentira tão intrigado com o garoto.

"Eu já acho que ele me lembra você, com toda aquela investigação. Pelo que me lembro, você costumava meter o nariz aonde não era chamado. A maior parte do tempo".

Harry riu novamente, porém quando levantou os olhos para encará-lo sua expressão estava séria.

"Antes de você pensar sobre o assunto, quero que saiba de uma coisa, Draco. Não há registro algum sobre os pais de Elliot. Ele estava num orfanato trouxa antes de começar a demonstrar sinais de magia, mas foi abandonado na rua quando ainda era um bebê. Não há como saber se seus pais eram trouxas ou bruxos".

"Isso não seria um problema para mim" Draco respondeu depois de uma breve pausa.

"Está vendo só? Você não é como Lucius Malfoy" Harry assegurou tranquilamente. "Tenho certeza de que seria um ótimo pai. Você só precisa se permitir uma chance de provar isso a você mesmo!"

"Não sei como você pode ter tanta certeza sobre isso" Draco resmungou.

"Eu tenho alguma experiência nesse assunto" Harry sorriu e Draco se lembrou de repente do porque se preocupava tanto com o que seu companheiro pensava a seu respeito. Por mais que esperneasse, o loiro estava condenado a fazer tudo que seu companheiro lhe pedisse apenas para encontrar aquela aprovação em seus olhos. Mesmo que aquilo significasse aceitar ter que dividir a atenção de Harry com um garoto de oito anos.

O moreno se inclinou para um beijo longo e apaixonado que deixou Draco com o coração na boca. Aparentemente, Harry nunca deixaria de lhe causar aquele efeito. Não que Draco estivesse reclamando. Quando o beijo terminou, eles mantiveram os olhos fechados, os braços entrelaçados e as testas unidas.

"Eu o amo tanto..." o loiro deixou as palavras escaparem como um sussurro proibido.

"Eu sei" o moreno devolveu no mesmo tom quase não proferido. "Também amo você".

-xyz-

**N.B.:** Tomara que todos tenham gostado dessa fic, e que como eu, gostaram do sofrimento do nosso Draquinho... Ah, ele nem sofreu, vai, vocês tem que concordar comigo que nas outras fics a dona Amyzita faz ele sofrer horrores... rsss Mas um climinha de suspense foi mto divertido de ter, e foi uma experiência mto diferente tb. Peço desculpas pelos atrasos, e mais uma vez, tenho que agradecer a Dona Amy, que sempre é um amor e mto compreensiva. Garota, você é demais. Suas fics sempre são fantásticas, prendem a atenção da gente e é ... aquela COISA, né? São maravilhosas, sempre sempre. Obrigada mais uma vez por confiar em mim e me chamar por ser sua beta. Desculpa as falhas, mas bom... *ponga e rola* Te adoro demais, moça-fofa. 3

**N.A.: **Meus mais sinceros agradecimentos a todos que comentaram e mesmo àqueles que acompanharam a fic em silêncio até hoje! Os _hits_ estão aí para dizerem que vocês são bastante assíduos! Meus agradecimentos especiais à **Idril**, claro! Mana, você é a minha coluna de sustentação! À **Mah Jeevas**, pois sem ela eu não teria pariticipado do Projeto que deu origem à fic! À **Dany**, que prometeu que não deixaria que eu abandonasse SdH, mesmo que tivesse interesses maiores para me cobrar (;D). À **Lunnafe**, que foi o meu termômetro durante toda a fic! Fê, seus toques e retoques são indispensáveis! Você com certeza faz mágica com o que eu escrevo, apesar de ser tão modesta quanto a isso. Sem contar que é uma amiga de todas as horas! Também adoro você, amiga! À **Schaala** por estar cada vez mais se aperfeiçoando na arte de inflar o meu ego e me encher de inspiração hahaha! E a todas as outras pessoas que tiveram um dedinho na criação dessa fic, seja na sugestão de um título, no incentivo ou na hora de me fazer plotar sem nem mesmo ter a intenção!

**Lils** (menina, sorte que não te deu indigestão, devorar minha fic tão rápido assim uhuahuahua. Confesso que tenho uma queda – ou um precipício – pelo Draco idealizando o Harry desse jeito. Muito obrigada por ler e comentar! Espero que tenha gostado do epílogo ;D) **bro** (Yay! Que bom que você gostou, querido! Ah, e esqueci de agradecer pela review maravilinda que você deixou em Green Eyes *_* Aliás, alguma notícia do Simas? Se você encontrá-lo, diga que mandei um abraço e estou cobrando notícias! Beijos, xuxu!) **Makie** (Awww sinto muito, mas esse é o fim, sim! E que mexida de traseiro que o Harry deu, heim? Uhuahuahua! É claro que as coisas se acertaram ;D E o Rowle tá precisando de um namorado mesmo kkk Taí o epílogo, espero que tenha gostando! Beijos!) **Zé** (Terrível, eu? Desculpaaa XDD Judiei mesmo do Draco, mas espero ter me redimido com isso tudo uhuahuahua. E acredito que até aqui sua dúvida já tenha sido sanada, hm? Este é o epílogo, sim senhor! Espero que goste ;D Beijos!) **Paulawot** (Nhooo! Vê se não aperta tanto minhas bochechas da próxima vez *mostra as marquinhas vermelhas* XDD Que bom que você gostou dessa fic, linda! Espero que tenha gostado do epílogo também! E, respondendo à sua dúvida, eu sempre tenho novos projetos em mente, mesmo lutando contra eles ¬¬' Mas não sei dizer se vai ser muito longo ou não, vamos ver, vamos ver... Só espero encontrar você na próxima! Muito obrigada, querida!) **Su Vivi** (Ebaaa! Achei mais alguém que acha essa música perfeitaaaa *surta*! Aeee ainda bem que sempre tem os beijos para compensar o sofrimento, né? XD Muito obrigada! Se depender de incentivos como os seus, eu não paro de escrever nunca! Beijos!) **Isis Coelho** (Hahaha eu me diverti com a sua atrapalhada na hora de apertar o enter sem querer, sorry XDD! Ah, infelizmente o Neville a a Luna não deram o ar de sua graça por aqui, mas eu também gosto muito deles! Quem sabe numa próxima, né? ;D Três vivas para Kreacher! Obrigada! *_* Espero que goste do epílogo! Beijos!)

Desde o início da fic eu já sabia que desconsideraria o epílogo dos livros, apesar de ter feito certo suspense quanto a isso. Quem me conhece sabe que sou fã incondicional de finais felizes e preciso deles na ficção =3

Essa fic foi surpreendente para mim. Primeiro porque foi minha primeira experiência real com suspense e ação e, ao mesmo tempo em que era desafiador (e amedrontador, até), foi divertido manter as coisas em segredo e revelar apenas no momento certo! Em segundo lugar, eu tinha vontade de escrever uma fic como essa há muito tempo, mas queria ter tempo e cuidado para planejar com calma, escrever tudo de uma vez para não pecar nos detalhes nem deixar nenhuma ponta solta. Acabei começando ela aos trancos e barrancos sem muito planejamento, me deixando levar por ela ao invés de conduzi-la com pulso firme e tendo que atender a prazos para postar os capítulos. Enfim, não coloquei muita fé em SdH no começo, mas vocês fizeram com que eu acreditasse e me dedicasse a ela. Surpreendente para mim foi gostar do resultado! Depois de vocês me convencerem disso, claro!

Eu gostei de voltar a postar os capítulos enquanto a fic ainda estava em produção, porque boa parte do pano de fundo da trama foi surgindo a partir dos comentários de vocês! Uma bela prova disso foi o Mabbott, que nem era para ter tanta importância na fic, mas acabou crescendo por causa de vocês! Outra foi este epílogo. Eu não tinha muita idéia do que escolher para retratar no epílogo até receber uma mensagem pessoal no fórum 6 Vassouras da **Yasmin** (**Myah. L. Back** aqui no site e **YAH. BOUT** no 6V) que me fez tomar uma decisão e correr para escrever! Não sei se atendi totalmente ao pedido dela - que era o de mostrar para o Lucius que eles poderiam formar uma família, talvez não uma convencional, mas a família deles –, mas eu meio que preparei o terreno para isso. Por esse motivo, acreditem quando eu digo o quão importante é para um ficwriter receber feedback! Mas é óbvio que a maioria de vocês já sabe disso ;D

Sei que não consegui cobrir tudo o que vocês gostariam com esse epílogo, mas escolhi deixar a cargo de vocês imaginarem os detalhes sobre a reação da mídia, dos Weasley e dos Malfoy quanto ao relacionamento deles. Porém ao meu ver onze anos são suficientes para fazer as pessoas aceitarem que o que eles têm não é passageiro, como até mesmo eles acreditavam. Sei também que vão chover pedidos de continuação por eu ter escolhido um final não tão conclusivo, mas a vida da gente continua e continua! Acho que seria impossível fazer um final do tipo 'e eles viveram felizes para sempre' aqui, porque a felicidade nós conquistamos a cada dia, não é mesmo?

Como a Lunnafe já me cobrou, preciso fazer propaganda do livro 'O nome do vento' de Patrick Rothfuss, de onde tirei o segundo quote do último capítulo! É apaixonante. Sério. Não tem nem o que dizer, é do tipo de livro que você se apaixona logo nas primeiras páginas e não consegue mais largar... experimentem começar a ler e me digam se eu não tenho razão rss

Enfim, até a próxima jornada, amados!

Beijos,

Amy.


End file.
